The Life of a Spy
by Michelle18
Summary: AU. Murder has set it's sight on Capsule Corp. and Trunks is suspected of murder. Will he have to rot in prison for a crime he didn't commit? Or will his cousin the spy bail him out? The life of a female saiyan is never easy.
1. Chapter One Paper Work

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz but all other original characters belong to me.

The Life of a Spy

Chapter One

Capsule Corporation had never in all it's golden reign seen such chaos and turmoil. Never before had the female staff feared for their lives in the work place. Secretaries were dropping like flies and the suspected mastermind was the President himself.

Trunks had been incarcerated despite the continued killings. He was held for resisting arrest though the real reason was everyone was convinced he had hired thugs carrying out his evil plot. It didn't help that the police chief was on a holy crusade proclaiming the rich were not above the law. So, for the sake of women everywhere, he was being held until evidence was discovered which proved his innocence.

The only real good piece of good news was the stock wasn't falling.

By default, the reins of the company had fallen into Zarah Briefs' hands. Bra had wanted no part in the running of the building preferring to do what she did best, invent. So it was reluctantly, since Zarah was an inventor himself, he took control.

His first order of business was to call in his twin sister Sasoli, the company's own personal spy. For if anyone could clear their cousin's name, it was her. The Briefs had lost all faith in the police department since the Great Saiyaman decade.

Zarah rubbed his forehead, physically trying to smooth his problems away and when that didn't work, he pouted to his mate, Pan.

"Don't give me that look," she was very tempted to smash his blue-eyed spiky haired head. "If you didn't want to paperwork than you never should have agreed to take the job."

Pan rolled her eyes he turned his back on her and pretended she didn't exist. It was times like this she wondered why she had ever married the saiyan-android hybrid. What had Vegeta's twin sister smoked the day she 'mated' 17. If Zarah took any more after his father Pan would be forced to kill herself. Honestly, could they get anymore juvenile?

"I don't see why I ever tricked you into marrying me the saiyan way," Zarah turned to glare at her.

Pan smiled smugly at him. "You couldn't resist my womanly charms and you know it."

"More like your flying fist," Zarah grinned then returned to his pout. "Where's Sasoli? She should be here by now."

"Stop whining," Pan snapped, "Shouldn't Bra be helping you with the paper work?"

He snorted.

"I'll take that as a no. What about my Uncle Goten? He's been working here for a couple of months now."

"As a delivery boy," Zarah shook his head in the negative. "Besides, Bra and Goten are too busy planning their marriage to care about paperwork."

Pan felt herself soften as he finally stopped pouting and just looked miserable. "What about Maron? She's your secretary, isn't she?"

"She's in protective custody," Zarah glared at the never-ending pile of paperwork. "You know, since, she was Trunks' girlfriend."

"And she just let them?" Pan was perplexed, she couldn't picture the daughter of 18 just sitting in the background.

"No," a brief smile, "She'll be in later when she loses them. She said she would fly in if she had to."

"There's the Maron we know and love," Pan smirked.

The door slammed open and a spiky haired blue-eyed female slid into room dramatically.

Pan and Zarah blinked at her.

"I have returned and now all of your problems are over." She announced.

"Sasoli, you're being overdramatic again," Zarah abandoned his seat to hug his sister. "Thank god you're here."

"Zarah," Sasoli's eyes were wide with surprise, "Your hugging me."

"Oh," his face flushed as he hurriedly released her, "Um . . . I . . ."

"It's fine," Sasoli smiled, "I know Pan has corrupted you. We'll spar later."

"Excuse me?" Pan was miffed.

"Pan," Zarah placed a hand on her arm to hold back her anger, "We always spar when she returns from abroad."

"But-"

"Peace Pan," Sasoli raised her hands in surrender, "I did not mean it badly."

Pan shrugged and let it go. She would never understand her sister-in-law, for out of all of them, Sasoli was the only one trained since birth to be everything a female saiyan could be by her mother, Ava. It was no wonder she was the best spy to have ever lived, even if she was only known to them.

"Anyway, I've come to get Trunks cleared and out of jail." Sasoli executed a military salute.

"What?" Zarah was completely puzzled, "I called you in to help me with paperwork."

It was Sasoli's turn to blink. "What?"

"I am now the President of Capsule Corp. and I-"

"You called me to help with paperwork?!"

"Sasoli-"

"I don't do paperwork," Sasoli was outraged, "I thought you called me to free Trunks!"

Zarah and Pan glanced at each other. If Sasoli did find the real murderer and Trunks was released than he would have to do the paperwork.

"Of course I did," Zarah conceded and Pan nodded in agreement.

Sasoli narrowed her eyes at him but allowed her body to relax.

"But will you help me with the paperwork?" Zarah made his eyes as big and liquid as he could.

Sasoli's glare softened, hardened, and softened again. "Why can't Pan do it?"

"I am busy with school," was her quick answer.

"Fine," Sasoli snapped, "When I have time."

"I owe you," Zarah sighed out when the phone rang. "Hello . . . what? That can't be right . . . All right, thank you. . . bye."

"What's wrong?" Pan crossed her arms.

"The press managed to corner Maron," Zarah turned on the TV on the far wall.

Maron appeared on the screen, coldly composed and undoubtedly furious.

"Is it true that you are the girlfriend of Trunks Briefs?"

"Are you afraid for your life?"

"Have you had sexual intercourse with the accused?"

"Has he threatened you?"

"Are you mute?"

The TV suddenly flickered and the picture turned to snow.

"Uncle Vegeta," Zarah's eyes were unfocused as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling.

"He must have taken out the cameras," Sasoli had the same expression, "He's clearing the way for her."

"She must be pissed," Pan smirked, "She hates being rescued."

"Yes," Sasoli's eyes focused suddenly on her brother, "Zarah, have the police taken a statement?"

"No," Zarah shook his head.

"What do you mean, no? How did they get their material witness if they haven't investigated the building?" She demanded. "Who was it, anyway?"

"Trunks' secretary, Shelly, went to the police all by her lonesome." Zarah's gaze hardened, "I hate secretaries."

"How come they haven't been here confiscating his stuff?" Sasoli started to make a mental log.

"Because I contacted our lawyers," Zarah sneered, "They'll get a warrant eventually but not without a lot of red tape."

"Yes, as President, Trunks handled every area of the company." Sasoli wind was whirling, "They could use this as an excuse to shut down the company."

"Over my dead body." Zarah stated grimly.

"We have to make a deal with them," Sasoli tapped a finger against her lips. "I will supervise their investigation here."

"What makes you think, they'll allow that?" Pan lifted a brow.

"Because I am head of security," Sasoli gave them a hard glare, "You will follow my lead in this if you want Trunks back."

"We were just waiting for you to get here," Zarah snorted.

"Good," Sasoli clapped her hands together once. "Zarah set up a meeting with the lead detective tomorrow. I'll introduce myself and later hack into their database to see exactly what they have on Trunks."

"Why tomorrow?" Zarah lifted a brow, "The way they've been chomping at the bit, they'd be here in a second."

"I want to investigate in a more unofficial manner first," Sasoli winked at them and stretched.

"Isn't it a little early to be hittin' the clubs?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, but it's never to early to pump some badies for information." Sasoli grinned as she slipped out of the room.

"Wait," Zarah dashed out the door, "What about the paperwork? Damn it! She's gone."

"Is she?" Pan stuck her head out of the door.

"How did she disappear so fast?" He pouted.

"She's probably in the vents again," Pan laughed as she remembered the first time she met Sasoli. She had just had a run in with Zarah and found out he had more saiyan blood than she did. Her sister-in-law had decided to hell with nature, she was going to get them together now.

Pan had hated her for awhile but now . . .

"Pan," arms came around her waist, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she smiled into his light blue eyes, "Sasoli's going to fix everything."

"It's her gift," Zarah wrapped his tail around her waist as well. "Mother always said so. Dad agreed."

"Oh," Pan leaned back into him, "What'd they say yours was?"

"Depends who you ask," he chuckled into her ear.

"Your mom's something else, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, saiyan royalty and all that."

"Doesn't Bra outrank you?" Pan hid her smile as he stiffened.

"You know she does, Pan, she outranks you too."

"I didn't think of it like that," she frowned, not liking the sound of it.

He just laughed and let her go. "Get out of my new office, Pan, I have work to do. Unless, of course, you want to help me?"

Pan just smiled cheekily at him as she waved good-bye.

"All right," Zarah exhaled as he went back to the desk of torture, "Back to work."

End of Chapter One

AN: Oh boy, here we go again. Review and let me know what you think. Michelle


	2. Chapter Two Blue Tattoo

****

Chapter Two

The Blue Tattoo had seen it's fair share of questionable customers but this was ridiculous. The bartender eyed his workplace with something akin to fear for not only was thee Bad Billy Joe Thompson monopolizing half the bar with his thugs but there were cops as well. Oh, they were trying to be inconspicuous but when one's worked the taps as long as he have, spotting cops becomes a game. The only one he couldn't place was the one with the Mohawk.

Now that dude was something else, he wore a vest but no shirt. A rebel obviously, but for what cause? His skin was dark natural tan, not some pansy hitting the tanning salons. And the guy was cut! Not a biker and definitely not a rocker like the hairstyle implied. Most certainly not a punk kid either.

The guy was a mystery and he was glad he only had to worry about serving the dude, his drink.

The Bartender glanced up as the door opened yet again, only for his heart to skip a beat.

Not her . . . not again . . .

Sasoli tried not to smirk at the look of horror that crossed the bartender's face. That was the thing about bartenders, customers come and go but the someone has to keep serving the drinks. They always seemed to remember her . . . oh well, nothing she could do about it now.

She scanned the bar for her next victim. The entire day of tracking down all her contacts had been a bust. No one knew or heard anything about the murderer of Capsule Corp. employees but, after a very serious and long talk, one source finally broke and revealed a name. If anyone knew anything then it was Billy Joe Thompson.

Her scan had left her with two possible candidates. One at the bar with the mohawk and the other at a table surrounded by henchmen. Was Billy Joe a lone wolf or a self diluted power house?

Instinct screamed power house and so after a quick dress adjustment, she stepped into her role.

The man with the mohawk had seen the woman enter in the reflection of the glass behind the bar. His fist reaction was attraction. Her blood red dress was a scrap of a thing designed to capture a man's interest and he was only human. She had let the matching red wrap fall of her shoulders to be held in the crook of her elbows which only drew attention to her slim waist. Her raven hair spiked around her face giving her a wild air but what really caught his attention was her ice blue eyes.

The eyes of an angel in the body of a demon.

His second reaction was concern as she casually strolled over to the man he had been watching all night. Thompson was suspected of murder, money laundering, and drug distribution and he was just the detective to bring him in.

The undercover detective narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he watched the unknown female whisper into his suspect's ear. Is she part of his organization?

With an eagle eye, he watched her pout playfully before she walked confidently to take a seat at the bar. When Thompson made no move to follow her with more than his interested eyes, the detective moved to intercept her.

Sasoli was pleased with her encounter with little Billy. Her instincts were right, as usual, and in a minute or two she would have him eating out of her hand. Taking a random stool, she made sure to drape her wrap just below her waist to conceal her tail. There was no point in alarming the people around her, at least, not yet.

Her senses prickled as the Mohawk man she had spotted earlier took the stool right next to her. He was attractive in his own right and had yummy chocolate eyes. It was too bad she was on a mission, she would have loved to see if there was more to the rebel than just good looks.

"Hello," he greeted her, watching her eyebrows arch in surprise at his rather formal introduction, "My name is Uub and-"

"I don't want to talk to you," she interrupted him, resigned. She had expected a lame come on line, and instead, was completely caught off guard. What kind of man dressed like he was one with the streets and spoke politely? She was terribly intrigued but she was on a mission.

Uub's mouth closed with an audible click. He had never had a woman react to him like that before. Usually, they were half-way into a conversation before he realized they were talking to him. He had never just been blown off . . .

Sasoli peeked over her shoulder at her target. She hoped the mohawk hadn't scared him away. When Billy only seemed to frown in their direction, she smiled into her drink, this might work to her advantage.

Feeling humbled for some odd reason, Uub found himself actually hesitating to talk to her again but he was on the job. It was his duty to protect her from herself.

"Um . . ."

"Hey," Sasoli turned to him slightly, "I appreciate the lack of stupid come on lines but I can't talk to you."

Disgruntled, he had to work to keep his expression clear of frustration though he couldn't help the narrowing of his eyes. "You have to stay away from him."

Surprise widened her eyes as she turned toward him curiously. "Why?"

"He's dangerous," Uub angled his head down, trying to conceal his features from the now glaring Thompson.

A giggle brought his head up and he found himself caught by mischievous blue eyes.

"And you're not?" Sasoli was amused, "Are you old friend's with Billy? Is he a bad boy?"

Uub couldn't stop the frown as she continued to tease him.

"I can handle Billy," Sasoli studied the man's concerned face. He was serious but then so was she, "Leave him to me."

"I can't," Uub scooted closer to her so he wouldn't have to raise his voice.

Sasoli eyed him wearily as he moved into her personal space. Not that she couldn't take him but she really didn't want to do it in front of Billy. He was skittish enough.

"Oh," her mouth formed the word, "why is that?"

Uub clenched his jaw for a moment before loosening it. He knew now without a doubt that she was not apart of Thompson's group. Her questions revealed the a lack of knowledge about him. However, just because she was probably just interested in a date didn't mean it was safe to reveal himself to her.

Sasoli was becoming annoyed. Who was this guy? He wasn't the type of guy she usually ran into who was just interested in sex. He actually cared about her safety. What did he want? A date? A lifetime commitment? What?!

"Listen-"

"No," Uub interrupted her firmly before scooting in even closer to whisper, "He's a criminal and I am undercover to catch him."

"Undercover?" She whispered back just as softly, their faces were just inches away so only the barest thread of sound could travel to the others ears. "For what?"

Satisfied for finally getting her attention. "I am a detective for the

Hercule Police Department and I have been on a stake out for Thompson for the last month. I don't want you to get involved, he's dangerous."

Suspicion entered her eyes, "Prove it, show me your badge."

"Fair enough," Uub turned to face her completely, his hands going for his belt as he stood.

Sasoli stiffened slightly as he gestured to his belt buckle when she noticed the ingeniousness of the design. The belt buckle wasn't solid but had a compartment to place his badge so the front showed but was disguised by the design around it. Only a person with a sharp eyes would be able to see it for what it really was.

"You really are undercover," Admiration colored her voice as she reached out to touch his badge.

Uub swallowed and took her hands away from his belt as she slid of her stool. "Yes, so you-"

"You're good," the space between them was almost nonexistent now, "I didn't even spot you. You should train your fellow police officers in here."

Startled, he forgot to release her wrists, "You spotted them?"

She smirked at him now, amused. "The woman at the table wearing the jean skirt. The men at the pool table. The woman at the jukebox. The-"

"How?" Uub demanded softly, unconsciously pulling her closer.

"Well, you see," her eyes were laughing, "I'm undercover too."

Uub drew in a startled breath as disbelief and surprise swirled in his eyes. But-

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The couple jerked toward the man they had come to the bar to see.

"Billy," Sasoli breathed as she turned to find her wrists still being held. She made a small show of trying to pull away weakly. "Let me go."

Uub locked eyes for a moment and found himself weakening against the will in her eyes. He released her.

She slapped him.

Shocked, he put a hand to his cheek as she ducked behind Thompson.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you," Sasoli whimpered and forced herself to cling to Billy, "He's an ex that won't leave me alone."

"I see," Billy Joe arrogance came out in full force, "If you're not man enough to keep your woman then you should leave her alone."

"Not man enough," Fury shone in his eyes though felt none of it. Truthfully, he was impressed by . . . He didn't know her name. He yanked the man up by his collar and narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I'll show you what happens when someone steps between me and my woman."

"You have just forfeited your life," Thompson sneered at him and motioned for his henchmen. "Kill him."

Sasoli's mouth dropped open in genuine alarm as half the bar pulled out guns. This was, of course, a bad move since the other half was cops.

"Drop the guns!" Came the shout from at least ten cops at once.

Sasoli found herself grabbed and a gun placed at her temple.

Uub was pissed. Of all the . . . He met her eyes and was shocked to see their was no fear in them. Slowly he released the guy and lifted his hands in surrender. Just because his idiot partners had given themselves away, did not mean he was. He couldn't afford to, his mohawk was too distinguishable and would be remembered.

Sasoli felt her esteem go higher for him as he refused, even now, to reveal himself for the cop he was. . . Well, he had Billy for attempted murder, possession, and kidnapping; all she had to do was get her information and she could hand him over.

"Put your guns down," Billy pressed the gun uncomfortably closer. "I'll shoot her!"

"You won't make it very far after you do," Uub promised darkly, "In fact, you won't make it very far at all." Almost faster than the regular eye could see he snatched the gun from the guy's hand.

The gun went off and the shooting began.

"Shit," Sasoli tackled Billy as unobtrusively as she could.

"Damn," Uub cursed as he disarmed every man in the bar as fast as he could, after he made sure she was out of the way.

"What the?" Thugs and cops cursed as guns were magically ripped from their hands and were knocked out of the paths of bullets.

Turning to hand to hand combat, the bad guys were overpowered and easily detained.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Uub shook his head at the sheer stupidity of his comrades at time. He turned to arrest the man of the hour only to find Thompson and the girl gone.

Sasoli snarled into Billy's face as she held him against the wall in the alley of the bar.

"I am not going to ask you again," she punched him in the stomach, "Who's killing the Capsule Corp. secretaries?!"

"I don't know," he blubbered, "I swear I don't know anything."

"Then you're useless." Sasoli knocked him out and left him in the alley. If the detective boy was worth his salt, then he would find little Billy Thompson within minutes.

Uub was out of the bar like a bat out of hell. He sent out a probing ki to locate any and all life signs near by, Thompson couldn't have gotten very far.

The alley.

Uub nearly flew into the alley only to stop dead in his tracks.

There he was, Billy Joe Thompson, lying on the ground unconscious. The girl nowhere in sight. Just slightly puzzled, Uub picked up his perp and started to return to the bar.

He didn't even catch her name or what district she worked for. Who was she?

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three Glitch

****

Chapter Three

Sasoli delicately covered her yawn as she landed in front of her parents cave. The only bad thing about the late nights she knew she was going to have to put in before she freed Trunks was the early mornings. She pouted, as she surveyed her only true home, it has been so lonely since Zarah left.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home," she called before entering their section of the cave.

"I just wanted you to know. . . "

Sasoli trailed off as she realized her parents were gone. Worried, she expanded her senses and found her mother's energy fluctuating, as if she was trying to control her rage. After a quick change of clothes she zoomed in to find her parents screaming, or as much as her dad raised his voice, at each other.

Ava was beyond livid. Of all the idiotic things she had come to expect from her mate, she had never expected him to let himself be injured to this degree. "What were you thinking?!"

17 was a mess. His clothes were torn and bloody, his right arm looked like an animal had used it for a clawing post, and he was limping. He, truthfully, was not in the mood for his wife's temper. Wasn't she supposed to be gushing sympathy, love, and concern?

"Did you malfunction?" Ava demanded, her eyes softened in concern though her voice did not.

"No, I was merely doing an experiment," 17 announced to his wife. "You failed."

"Failed? In what? Not being mauled as well?" Ava was outraged.

"No, you failed in showing concern for me. You don't love me."

"I don't?" Ava was incredulous, "You stupid, stupid, STUPID machine!"

"Mom?" Sasoli's eyes darted between her parents, "Dad? What happened? Are you hurt?"

17 didn't move a muscle as his daughter touched his mangled arm hesitantly as she tried to access the damage. "At least Sasoli loves me."

Sasoli eyed him with confusion as she stepped away from both of them, instinct warning her that it picking a side would only make things worse. She knelt and waited nervously for the outcome, unconsciously making sure she was an equal distance away from both of them. Her tailed flicked out and twitched, mirroring her emotions.

Ava placed a hand at her hip as she looked down her nose at him as her tailed lashed behind her, "Don't be naïve, 17, she only has feelings for you because you are her sire. She doesn't know any better."

"At least she isn't afraid to be herself around me,"17 pointed out slyly, pleased with the pain that crossed his wife's face but then was immediately swamped with guilt.

"Afraid?" Ava's lip curled as her chest heaved with indignation. "I'd think she'd be more ashamed to find out her father was injured by a bear!"

Sasoli couldn't stop the gasp of surprise. A bear?! A bear had done this to her father?! But how?! It didn't make any sense! Even at his most helpless, he should have been able to put up a force field.

17's blue eyes hardened to the consistency of dry ice, so cold that they could burn a ragged path into one's soul, and they were locked onto the black flames concealed within his wife's glare.

Ava broke the contact by turning away from both of them and took a running leap into the air. Her dark purple aura surrounded her instantly and lifted her into the night.

"Ava?" 17 swore beneath his breathe as he followed, "Where are you going?!"

Sasoli continued to kneel for a moment to regain her composure. She hadn't seen them argue like this since . . . She'd never seen them like this! Zarah had told her once that they had acted this way when she had been kidnapped at the age of five but she hadn't witnessed it. She didn't know if this was the same type of scenario that could be worked out or something else altogether. She had never felt this uncertain about anything in her life.

She shot to her feet as she felt the direction her parents had flown. The next second she was in the air speeding to the capitol. _Why are they going to the city?_ Dread filled Sasoli's heart and linked down her backbone, she had a filling that this was not going to be resolved peacefully.

Detective Uub yawned as he finally finished typing up his report. He had been careful to omit all details concerning both the woman he had been talking to as well as all super human activity.

One thing puzzled him though about the scene in the bar. After he had grabbed to gun away from Thompson, Uub could have sworn she had took his perp down to avoid bullets and death. Only, it had happened so fast that he couldn't confirm what he had seen.

Another curious thing to note was the footage from most of the hidden cameras had come back blank. In fact, all the footage containing, or would have contained, the mysterious undercover woman was erased. Coincidence or conspiracy?

He report complete, he packed up his stuff so he could leave directly after he turned it in.

He groaned as he is cell phone went off.

"Uub here," he answered his phone, short and to the point.

"There's some kind of domestic disturbance in front of the building."

Uub winced as he recognized the chief of police on the phone. This man thought Uub could do no wrong and could solve any case, which was why his workload was always threatening to overflow. It wasn't enough for him to handle both the Scalpel case and the all the undercover cases. No, he had to handle.

"Can't the regular police take care of this problem? I just clocked out and-"

"Uub," the Chief of Police came very close to whining. "You're the best officer I have and everyone else has already left. You know I-"

"All right," Uub snapped into the phone, "I'll handle it."

He capsulated his bag and threw his report onto the stupid desk where they went and left the building. He never expected to find what he did.

In the middle of the street was a bloodied man, early twenties blue eyes and black hair, limping after a woman, also early twenties black hair eyes. . . And a tail. . .

"Saiyan?" Uub explained in confusion, he remembered the stories Goku had told him about his childhood and his regret about getting his tail permanently removed. The only thing was Vegeta and Goku were supposed to the only saiyans left in existence . . . Right?

Still not quite believing what he was seeing, Uub sent out a tentative probe to get a measure on the woman to find she was vibrating with an admirable amount of power, not enough to be any kind of threat but enough to pose a problem if she went rogue. Extending the same sense to the man, Uub was astonished to find there was no life sign to be found. _What? That's impossible._

What little amount of people still on the street were just starring in amazement at the couple as they bandied back and forth.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man demanded, his voice was strong despite the massive blood loss.

"I need a mechanic," the female glared at him, "You're obviously broken!"

__

Broken? Uub frowned as he eyed the male's injuries. _Doesn't she mean hurt? Why isn't she more concerned?_

"Oh, so I'm broken just because you won't complete our circuit?" He huffed indignantly.

Circuit?

"Just leave me alone right now, 17, I can't deal with your stupidity," the woman raged. "How in the universe did you get mangled by a bear?"

The man stiffened insulted while Uub's hands shot to his cell phone to call an ambulance.

"Coming from a woman who got beaten by Dikon?"

Uub's head shot up as he studied the woman with a sharper eye looking for signs of abuse when he noticed the woman's mouth had dropped open and her power level went through the roof.

"I bet Dikon is strong enough to avoid being chewed on by a bear," she ground out.

"Are you saying he's a better model then me?! You take the side of our daughter's kidnapper?!" The man's hands fisted and as, conversely, his voice turned cold.

Again, Uub's hand went to his phone to report the kidnapping when a ball of light formed in the woman's hands and was launched toward the man.

"Leave me ALONE!"

Uub fumbled his phone and tried to dash forward at the same time when the man with no life signature at just hit knocked the energy into the sky like a volley ball.

"Ava!" The man winced and clutched at his wounded arm. "Don't start."

"I'm surprised you could block that, 17, I never would have thought a BEAR would be able to injure you than I could!"

"Mom! Dad!"

Uub glanced up to find the mysterious woman from the bar dropping from the sky.

"What are you doing?" The woman in red landed gracefully but did not run between the couple or to the injured party. Curiously, she maintained an equal distance from both her parents.

She's half saiyan, Uub concluded suddenly as the series of events in the bar started to sense. She did tackle him and got him out of the bar undetected but why? What did she need him for? Who did she work for?

"This doesn't concern you, Sasoli," the woman called Ava announced.

Her name is Sasoli.

"You shouldn't be here," Sasoli's eyes flickered nervously at the bystanders when she locked onto his location.

She paled slightly before turning back to her parents, even more determined to get her parents out of there.

"Let's go home and I'll take a walk in the woods while you guys talk."

"No, I refuse to house with an incompetent male," Ava lifted her nose into the air, "I am going to get a trade in."

"Oh, and what makes you think I want a outdated saiyan," he huffed. "Personally, I think I could do better."

"Like anyone else would have you," Amusement curled Ava's mouth.

"Is that right, well, I don't need you," 17 turned on his heel.

"I should have known better than to mate a human," Ava sneered, "Or is that less than human?"

17 stopped in his tracks, "At least my people weren't wiped out by a petty tyrant and reduced to a handful."

Ava gasped in outrage, "At least my people didn't experiment on their own to create abominations."

17 turned to face his wife, "We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you were human."

"Oh," Ava's brows lifted as she stomped up to him and slapped him soundly across the face. "That human enough for you."

Without another word she shot into the air and was gone.

17 placed a hand on his cheek before he limped in the opposite direction.

The people stood on the street in a state of shock and Uub met Sasoli's eyes wondering how they were going to explain this . . . situation.

Sasoli choked back tears and started clapping. Uub joined her lead and clapped as well.

"It's brilliant! Revolutionary! A typical relationship argument meets science fiction with a fat dollop of creative language," she clapped for all she was worth. "Beautiful."

"Yes," Uub didn't miss the nervousness in her blue eyes, "The special effects added a unique touch and didn't take away from the action at all. Brilliantly executed, they almost felt real."

Confusion cleared on the people's faces as they started to clap as well. Sly smirks appeared as they realized this must have been some kind of artsy street theater and they were on their way.

Sasoli tried to slip in with them and into the shadows when she found her way blocked by the very man she was trying to avoid.

"Sasoli, is it?" Uub smiled at the way her muscles automatically tensed in surprise. Yes, this was definitely a saiyan hybrid but how? Does Goku know about this Ava and Sasoli?

"Did you like the show?" Sasoli, through a force of will, took a relaxed stance.

"Were you undercover here too?" Uub smiled at her attempt to continue her rather ingenious ploy.

"You remember me," respect entered her eyes and died at his next words.

"You were kind of hard to forget." Uub watched in fascination as her body suddenly went from relaxed to supple.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him and inched closer into his space, "Did you think of me every second I was gone? I thought of you."

"You are good," Uub didn't move forward or backward. "Who do you work for?"

Sasoli immediately dropped her act and she put a more suitable distance between them. Respect returned full force as well as a mild confusion. She'd never met a man who didn't fall for that line, hook, and sinker. Had she lost her touch? Was she not as attractive in her regular clothes? "You've already uncovered my name, something most never get privilege of knowing. I think that's enough for tonight."

"I have dealt with saiyans before," he informed her, "You don't need to worry about an investigation."

Her face went carefully blank. "How?"

"Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine," his voice was dark with promise.

Her blue eyes lit up as he returned her tactic. She fluttered her lashes as she danced away laughing, "Do you have the Capsule Corp. case?"

"You mean, Trunks Briefs' murder investigation?" His dark eyes narrowed.

She pouted as his flirtatious mood vanished, "Yes, are you the head detective on it?"

"No," his head tilted to the side, "Why?"

"No reason," she made a motion to flick his nose but never actually made contact.

Uub saw her phase away but made no move to stop her. He already had an idea of her abilities and she knew nothing of his, that meant the advantage was his and he wasn't going to let her in so easily. She wasn't the only one who had secrets.

Sasoli landed in the woods to find her mother covered in dirt with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Mom?"

"Let him come back," an evil smirk, "His personal belongings are gone."

"You buried his things?"

"Whose things?" She smirked as she held her head up high and adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"What's in the bag?"

"The cave is yours until I return," in a rare gesture of affection Ava hugged her daughter. "You are not afraid to be yourself around me, are you?"

Sasoli clutched her mother tightly, milking the hug for all it was worth. "Of course not, everyone says I take after you."

Ava smiled and released her only daughter, "I will return."

"Safe journey." Sasoli returned the parting words, feeling surreal since their positions were usually reversed.

Her mother smiled and disappeared in the trees.

"Sasoli!"

Sasoli jerked around to find her at the sound of her father's voice. "Dad, don't you think you should bandage your arm?"

"Where's your mother?"

"She's gone."

"Good," he went into the cave.

Sasoli just stood their waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Ten minutes later, "Where's my stuff?!"

17 reappeared with his arm bandaged and most of the blood washed off as the best he could. "Sasoli, what did she do with my stuff?"

"She buried it."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know." Sasoli's head was down, "She had already finished by the time I got here."

"Baby," 17 gathered her into his arms, wincing as it pulled his damaged muscles. "Don't worry. This is just a glitch in our relationship. We just need to do some clean up to get rid of bad files and defrag. We'll be fine."

Sasoli said nothing but returned the hug.

"Do you want to help me find my stuff?"

Sasoli laughed and shook her head.

"Please, you know how good your mother is at hiding things," her father complained, "That woman."

"I can't, I have to work. I have to sleep and be in early."

"Come on, Sasoli, I'm sure she couldn't have buried it too far."

"All right," she caved, "Just let me call Zarah."

He nodded, "I'll start looking."

Zarah snapped awake at the sound of his cell phone going off.

"Hello?"

"Zarah, you know how I told you to set up a meeting with the lead detective?"

"Yes, I already set it up. Did you find any leads?"

"No, but I have another condition for our cooperation with the police."

"What?"

"Detective Uub has to handle this case, he's had experience with saiyans and will know when to be delicate in his explanations."

"But how-"

"That's what I plan to find out but make the call and get him on the case."

"Done." Zarah clicked off his phone and dialed the number to the chief of police's house.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered after the third ring.

"This is the President of Capsule Corporation and I have a new stipulation to discuss with you."

The End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four Welcome

****

Chapter Four

Uub took a bite of the pastry he had managed to grab on the way out of his apartment. He cursed around a mouth of crumbs as he was cut off by the car in front of him. It was times like this when he asked himself, "Why did I ever leave the village?" He couldn't have chosen a more different place to live and his job was non-existent there.

Police weren't really needed when money was almost a myth since they were so poor. Problems were handled by the village elder but those were few and far in-between since survival was more important than material items.

He might have never left if he hadn't met Goku. He'd never forget his master's words and the serious look on Goku's face.

"I am not going to be around forever. You must train and get strong. It will be your turn to defend our planet."

The comment had been interrupted by his master's stomach grumbling for food but the words had struck a cord in him. The few times he had ventured into the city in the early days, he noticed the incredibly substandard police department. He didn't know if they had grown complacent with Saiyaman taking care of the criminals or if they had always been this way. Either way, though, it had to stop.

If he was going to protect the world against outside forces then he might as well protect it from the forces within as well. He had joined and risen in the ranks quickly, his specialty, undercover. The mohawk which had given him such a problem with his peers and supervisors quickly became his only ally.

In his village, the mohawk was a sign of a boy who had become a man before his time. It was a mark of honor. The village still regarded him with a look of awe and respect that he had left them with the promise of winning the tournament money to buy food. He had received their everlasting gratitude when he returned with the money even though he hadn't won. To change his hair was to insult his heritage and family.

Here, in the city, the mohawk was the sign of a rebel. A street punk whose main goal in life was to make trouble. The chief of police had talked to him about his hair and even under the threat of dismissal, he'd refused to change it.

Finally, someone had suggested he work undercover and his career had taken off.

Now that Thompson was in custody, he was free to work on his private obsession. The Scalpel Case. Unsolved with incredibly little evidence linked at least hundred cases that ranged all over the world. The perp, only known as the Scalpel, was known to commit crimes such as breaking and entering, theft, assault, hacking into secure systems, espionage, conspiracy to murder, and consorting with known criminals.

This case was issued to every department in the judicial system and no one ever expected it to be solved. Some didn't want it to since the criminals the Scalpel liked to associate with ended up in jail sooner or later.

Uub was going to solve it. He had a gut feeling that everything was going to come to a head and soon. He'd noticed a link in all the cases, they all happened near, on, or because of Capsule Corporation. Every criminal that went against the company went down no questions asked but the ones who managed to get past the security system went down in more curious matters.

Also, the almost random movement of Scalpel made sense when one took into consideration that Capsule Corp. was an international company. The thing that was keeping the mystery from being solved was the departments weren't looking at the bigger picture. They wanted to concentrate on individual cases and that was their downfall.

The only way to catch Scalpel was to go Scalpel in the act and with all the trouble now . . . This might be the only chance to Uub had to catch him and he was going to act on it.

He glared at his phone as it went off. There was only one person who would call him at this time of day and that was. . .

"Uub."

"Thank God, I've reached you in time!" The Chief of Police sounded over the phone. "You need to go to Capsule Corp. for the meeting."

"What? They decided to cooperate? Why do I have to go? It's not my case."

"They will only cooperate willingly if you are on the case. They requested you by name."

Uub was silent. He knew a variety of people who might request his presence but none of them knew he was a detective.

"How do they know your name?"

"I'm not certain." Uub answered vaguely, as he turned completely around to go in the other direction. "Who's the lead?"

"Himbon and his partner."

"Shit."

"I know. Guess who you're partner is."

"Himbon." Uub answered resigned, "I'll try and fix it."

"Guess you got what you wanted, Detective."

"Chief, when I requested the case I had legimate-"

"You had conflict of interest."

"Why are you giving in now?"

"Well, for one, you're the best we have."

Uub just maneuvered through traffic and waited.

"And they donate a lot of money-"

"As long as we have our priorities straight." Uub mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I'm heading there straight away."

"Good, and find out why they asked for you."

"Yes sir," Uub hung up his phone as he stopped in front of the Capsule building. Stepping out briskly, he capsulated his car and placed it in his pocket. Of all the fucking luck, the one chance he might have to catch Scalpel and he was reassigned.

Approaching the entrance cautiously, not knowing how he was going to get in without flashing his badge and extremely reluctant to do so.

The guard glanced up at him and studied his appearance as he drew closer. With an abrupt nod, he pulled out a paper and held it in Uub's direction.

"You are to report directly to the President's office," the guard informed him briskly. "It's on the top floor."

"Ok," Uub to the paper and entered the building.

"Uub!" A familiar voice called out, "What are you doing here?"

"Goten," Uub stopped in mid stride to greet his master's son. "I am going to the President's office. What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Goten was beaming, "Plus, I just walked Bra to her lab."

Uub raised his dark brow a notch. Shouldn't Goten be more upset? His best friend was in jail.

"Hey, you'll come to the wedding won't you?" Goten burst out suddenly, "I'm sure dad will want to spar."

"Wedding?" Uub blinked.

"Oh, that's right! You're out of the loop." Goten threw an arm around his friend's shoulder and started guiding him down the hallway. "I'm getting married to Bra."

"Bra?!"

Goten laughed at the surprise in Uub's voice as they stepped into the elevator. Separating from Uub, Goten pushed the button for the top floor. "I know. I never expected to get away with marrying Vegeta's daughter."

"When's the wedding?"

Goten's expression turned sad. "We have postponed it until Trunks is released. We both want him to be there for the big moment."

They went silent and the elevator doors opened with a soft ping.

"I'll be there," Uub assured him. "Trunks never could have killed those women."

"I wouldn't blame him if he had." Goten's expression turned dark.

"Is that a fact? Who are you?"

Both men stiffened as a man stepped into their line of sight.

"Found another suspect already?" The man remarked sarcastically, "Maybe your reputation is well deserved after all."

"Himbon," Uub greeted the man darkly. This man was a transfer detective and had always rubbed him the wrong way. "This is a friend of mine, Son Goten."

"I would like you to come down town for questioning," Himbon ignored Uub.

Goten's face hardened but he said nothing.

"Do you have something to hide?"

"Enough," Uub stepped between them. "We'll get around to questioning the staff in due time."

"We have probable cause after what he just said."

"He is also engaged to the heiress of Capsule Corp. and Bra Briefs is not the type of person to take the harassment of her fiancé lightly."

Himbon raised an amused eyebrow at Goten, "You're going to hide behind your woman."

"You're overstepping your bounds," Uub cut off whatever Goten was going to say.

"No, you're overstepping yours," Himbon snarled, "Just because the higher powers want you on this case doesn't mean you deserve it."

The tension mounted between the two men. The difference was obvious, where Uub was dark in coloring Himbon was light, where Himbon was conservative in dress Uub was liberal if not daring.

"Enough."

All three men turned to find the current President of Capsule Corp. in the doorway of his office. His ice blue eyes were even lighter than Himbon's blond and blue-eyed combination. Zarah Briefs was the perfect picture of barely civilized wilderness with his tie pulled loose, his collar unbuttoned, and his eyebrows dangerously low making his eyes even lighter by contrast.

"Are we going to have this meeting or not?" Zarah asked the detectives drolly before turning his gaze to Goten, "I have a schematic for you to deliver to Bra."

"No problem," Goten's smile was back as he accepted the package and waved a cheery farewell to Uub.

"We'll have this meeting in my office," Zarah announced and left the door open for them to follow.

The detectives entered the office with a distrustful glance between them. The first thing they both noticed was a woman sitting behind the desk and she was asleep with a hat pulled over her face.

Zarah went over to the desk and sat on it. Somehow he had found a space on the paper ridden desk to sit that wouldn't disrupt them.

"Now, I want in detail what you plan to do to investigate the murders."

Disconcerted, Uub lifted a hand in the woman's direction. "Who?"

"She's the head of security," Zarah's eyes were hard and direct.

"A woman is head of your security?!" Himbon burst out, making both men glare at him. "I mean, shouldn't she be awake for this meeting?"

"I hate to agree but . . ." Uub made a helpless motion with his head.

"I see," Zarah's eyes narrowed as he took a power level check on both men and was intrigued by the results. "You are both correct, we'll have to continue this meeting at a later time. I'll have her contact you with the details."

"Wait, why don't you just wake her up?" Himbon suddenly panicked.

"She had a late night last night." Zarah answered dismissively.

Uub was quiet and just observed the people in the room. By all senses, the woman was asleep but something told him she was awake. Himbon was being irrational, the more the President told him to leave the more jumpy he got. Something wasn't right here.

"I'll wake her up," Himbon went to move around the desk.

"No, you won't," Zarah was there suddenly, blocking the way. "It's time for you to leave."

"Look pal, I am a detective-"

"Himbon!" Uub barked, "It's time to go. The Chief wanted us back for a briefing."

Himbon's fists were clenched at his sides as his eyes darted back and forth between them like a trapped animal. Then he shrugged, and straightened his tie as the tension seemed to melt right off his bones. "Whatever."

Uub narrowed his eyes at him but followed the man to the door.

"Detective Uub," Zarah's voice stopped him in his tracks, "I would like you to stay for a moment."

Uub nodded.

Himbon's lip curled as he turned to face the inventor-turned-President. "If he stays then I stay too."

"You will leave or I will see to it that this company never donates money to the police department again."

Himbon paled and quickly left the office without another word.

"I thought he'd never leave."

Uub's eyes shot to the woman who was now smirking though the hat still covered her eyes.

"Was I right or wasn't I?" She questioned.

"You were right as always," Zarah smirked as well.

"What's going on? Who requested I work on this case?" Uub demanded.

"I did," she finally ripped off her hat.

"Sasoli," Uub's mouth dropped open, "You're the head of security?!"

"He knows your name?" Zarah's voice held a touch of distaste.

"It's kind of hard to miss when Mom and Dad scream it at you." Her eyes narrowed.

"You're her brother," Uub couldn't believe the resemblance now that they stood next to each other.

"We're twins," she smiled charmingly at him.

"Whatever, she said you had dealings with saiyans before and this was confirmed by Goten and Bra earlier. Kakarot trained you for about ten years and you are the reincarnation of Evil Buu. You are completely human, and yet, are incredibly powerful. This is what we know about you, what do you know about us?" Zarah regarded the shocked detective coolly.

"I know your mother is a full blooded saiyan and that you are hybrids but . . . Your father did not emit any life force . . . He has the appearance of a human but cannot be human." Noticing their smirks he amended his comment, "Completely human. Her name is Sasoli and yours is Zarah Briefs . . ." He frowned, "How is your family connected to the Briefs?"

"Our mother is Vegeta's sister," Sasoli answered calmly.

Uub's eyes narrowed in turn, "Why are you just giving me all this information?"

"It's common information you'd find out the same way we found out your information," Zarah crossed his arms, "Goten."

"So if I ask anything personal?"

"You're on your own," Sasoli smiled sweetly at him, "I take it you wish to be undercover on this mission?"

"Yes," Uub nodded disconcerted at being read so well.

"I thought so," Sasoli stood up and went to her brother's side. "You will work with me."

Uub mulled over the situation quietly. The twins were handing him a golden opportunity to get on the inside and all the unfiltered information he might not have had access to before but at what price? They were showing a suspicious amount of trust to someone they had just met.

The door flew open and a short brunette rushed in. "Zarah!"

"Pan? What are you doing here?" Zarah managed not to flinch when his mate threw herself into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I just heard!" Pan hugged him about the waist. "Are you ok?"

"What? What did you just hear?" Zarah was confused as he gently peeled his mate of him so he could look into her eyes.

Sasoli crossed her arms concerned while Uub was just uncomfortable and wondering why Gohan's daughter was so familiar with Zarah.

"Your dad came to our cave wondering if your mom had been over," Pan traced the outline of his face with her hand, "He told me the awful news."

"What news?" Zarah was beginning to get frustrated, "Just spit it out Pan."

"They've separated, Zarah."

"I know," Zarah's brow smoothed over, "Don't worry, they fight all the time."

"You didn't see it, Zarah, it wasn't a typical fight." Sasoli remarked crossly.

"It did seem to get personal," Uub intoned lightly.

"Uub?" A smile found it's way onto Pan's face. "Oh my god, Uub! Long time no see."

Uub tensed slightly at the rather dark look Zarah sent his way when Pan hugged him.

"You know each other?" Sasoli had a calculating look in her eye, she would have to have a talk with Pan later.

"We'd kind of have to," Pan remarked ruefully, "He's always visiting Grandpa Goku."

"Is that all?" Zarah drummed his fingers on the desk.

Pan cocked her head at him curiously when it dawned on her what he was thinking.

"We're friends, Zarah, nothing more . . . Nothing less."

"Hn."

Uub leaned over to Sasoli to whisper conspiratorially in her ear, "Are they dating?"

"They're mated or married, whatever." She whispered back in the same manner.

Uub hummed to himself before glancing at Sasoli fully. "Won't everyone think it's strange if I suddenly start following you around?"

"No," Sasoli shook her head, "I just trained Goten to be . . . my assistant but he wasn't cut out for it. As long as you stayed with me no one should be questioning your presence."

"What about Himbon?" Uub raised a brow, he had caught the pause in her speech but didn't know what to make of it. If she wasn't training Goten to be her assistant then what was she training him to be?

"He and his usual partner may go about in their usual fashion while you will do the real investigation with me." Sasoli nodded her head at him, "You will have access to the raw material while Himbon will get the edited version."

"Edited version?"

"You know better than that," Sasoli tsked, "There are saiyans in this building."

"Hn, I think you have a deal, Ms. Briefs."

He reached out to shake her hand.

"Call me Sasoli." She sealed the deal.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five Popcorn

****

Chapter Five

Sasoli led Uub to the security room, her thoughts were buzzing in her head. She was so intrigued by him. His rather mysterious aura compacted with his rather fascinating hair do, he was a yummy package. He was also unclaimed, or at least he was by human custom. She would have to research his availability with Pan later.

"You just might be the one I'm looking for," she whispered to herself as she opened the door to the Security Room. Quickly dismissing the guard with a wave of her hand, she turned to Uub and motioned for him to sit down. "I take it you wish to see Trunks' whereabouts the days of the murders?"

"Yes but I would also like to see what he was doing the week before," Uub nodded, "It's been established that if he is the killer, he isn't the only one."

"You want to see the tapes from a week before the first murder?" Amusement was clear in her tone and couldn't be helped. The week before was full of thwarted plots against Trunks and Maron as well as Goten and Bra. The footage was highly . . . it was funny as hell.

"Correct," Uub nodded. He was also enthralled with the female before him. She was just so different from anyone he had ever met before, who could go from professionally serious to flirtatiously interested to mischievous child in a heart beat.

"We're going to need some popcorn," Sasoli grinned and clasped her hands together. "Stay here I'll be right back."

His lips quirked at the sight of her dashing out of the door when his phone went off.

"Uub," he sighed to himself.

"What is going on?" The Chief demanded, "Are you still at Capsule Corp.?"

"Yes, I am still here. They have allowed me to work undercover as the head of security's assistant. Himbon and his partner will be allowed on the premises tomorrow to start the official investigation."

"The Briefs assume much if they think I can spare three detectives on this chase."

"I don't think we have a choice. Besides, I couldn't have asked for a better cover. All the employees think I am just the newest recruit of S-Ms. Briefs."

"Why did they ask specifically for you?"

"Ms. Briefs, actually, she saw me work and was very impressed." Uub was deliberately vague.

"Ms. Bra Briefs?" Disbelief colored the Chief's tone.

"No, Ms. Sasoli Briefs."

"I've never heard of her."

"Not all the Briefs are famous." Uub scanned the security monitors and found nothing amiss. Everyday people doing their everyday jobs. His eyes narrowed suddenly as he watched Sasoli come down the hallway with two bowls of popcorn. Sasoli wasn't what had caught his attention but the other women's reaction to her. Bright expressions turned to fear and then relief as Sasoli walked on, not even noticing the reaction around her. There was more here than met the eye.

"Name one reason I shouldn't pull you off the chase."

Uub rolled his eyes, the Chief's voice wasn't serious which meant he was putting on an act for somebody. "Himbon in there?"

"I am only going to let you get away with this once, Uub, and I expect you to make a full report when this is all over."

"Of course." Uub glanced up to see Sasoli enter with a questioning look on her face. "I am just going over procedure with Ms. Briefs."

Sasoli nodded and set up the popcorn. She picked a set of headphones and held up a transceiver to listen in on his call.

Uub watched her with rather wide eyes while she merely smiled at him.

"Hey Uub, I found a discrepancy in your latest report."

She lifted her brows at him.

"Oh?"

"Yes, in the other officers reports, they mention you spoke with a woman in a red dress and that she was taken hostage."

Sasoli smiled, amusement curled her mouth.

"She . . ." Uub licked his lips nervously, "She wasn't . . . She was just another bystander."

She pouted and batted her eyes at him.

"The other officers said you talked extensively to her." His voice turned stern. "To the point where you forgot about Thompson. It was also mentioned she slapped you. Why wasn't this in the report."

Sasoli was now laughing behind her hand.

"I didn't mention her because she was an ex-girlfriend who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Uub used the same excuse she had used at the bar.

She blew a kiss at him.

"I see," the Chief's tone changed from angry to condescending. "That does happen from time to time. They mentioned she was quite the looker."

She lifted a brow at him.

"Why do you think I was talking to her? She's agreed to go out again. I got to go, Bye."

Sasoli laughed out loud and handed him his bucket of popcorn.

"I can't believe you were listening to my phone call," Uub accepted the bucket without noticing. "What is that?"

"A little gadget my brother cooked up," Sasoli took off the headset and placed it on the table. "I need to know everything that happens within this building in order for it to be safe."

Uub frowned at her, she could understand her reasoning but it violated everyone's right to privacy.

"So what's this about us going out?"

Uub ignored the way her eyes darkened and how her voice had the slightest amount of purr in it.

"I had to explain your presence in case some fellow officers saw us together in the future." Uub flashed his teeth in a smile, "Might require some acting on your part."

"Oh?" She glanced at him from under her lashes. "Elaborate."

"You know, act like I'm irrestable and you can't live without me."

They both burst into laughter.

"I like you," Sasoli ate a handful of popcorn. "You're ok."

"I like you too," Uub took a tentative taste of his bucket, "You're different."

"Ready for the entertainment?" Sasoli grinned as she waved a remote at him.

"Are they really all that amusing to need popcorn?" Uub started to eat it with gusto.

"You'll see."

She pushed play.

A couple hours later, Uub and Sasoli wiped the tears from their eyes. He couldn't believe the gall they had to do the thing they did on the tape. However, with the tapes came understanding about why they couldn't be shared and about Goten's comment freeing Trunks of any blame. The poor guy lived in hell, never knowing when he might be attacked and molested next.

"He should have gone to the police," he remarked to Sasoli.

"I can see the newspapers now, 'President Briefs claims to be under the constant barrage of female attention and would like it to stop.'" Sasoli licked the salt of her fingers, "The next thing you know, people would think Trunks had a thing for guys."

"Maybe, but the harassment would have stopped," Uub insisted as he inspected his empty bucket.

"Right," Sasoli scoffed, "Trunks handled it better. He passed new policies to prevent his molestation as well as any other employees. They've been on thin ice ever since."

"Can I have a copy of these policies?"

Sasoli handed him a bundle of papers.

"Prepared for everything?" Uub lifted a brow.

"As much as I am able," Sasoli took both buckets and tossed them into the trash.

"It's too bad we can't show this to the public. It would clear all suspicion of every employee in the building." Uub smiled at her, "The world would know that Trunks was too busy meddling in his sister's love life to be plotting the death of his employees."

"Oh here," Sasoli handed him a capsule, "This contains all the edited tapes for Himbon."

Uub took these as well though his expression was serious. "Won't he be able to tell?"

"I edit them all the time. It's part of my job." Sasoli lifted her nose at him.

"Oh, and about your listening device," Uub crossed his arms, "It's illegal."

"It's a prototype," Sasoli narrowed her eyes at him, "And I am the only one who owns it."

He just looked at her.

"I need it," Sasoli clutched it to her chest.

He sighed and tapped his finger on his arm.

"Uub," she whined.

He waited.

"You can't have it," she capsulated it and stuck the capsule down her shirt.

"Sasoli," Uub's mouth dropped open.

"It was a gift," her chin went up.

"I will go in after it," Uub dropped his arm to his sides and got to his feet.

She was on her feet in a second. "Try it." She snarled at him, her fingers curled into claws held at the ready.

Uub blinked at her transformation but was no less determined. He slowly slipped into a stance aware of her watching every move.

The door opened and Zarah stuff his head in, "I thought I felt some power levels rising."

Uub and Sasoli were locked in their positions.

"Foreplay," Zarah smirked, "I'll leave you guys alone."

They both went limp and watched him shut the door.

"Zarah!" Sasoli nearly ripped the door of the hinges, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Her brother just hummed and continued to walk down the hallway.

"ZARAH!" She roared at him.

Her brother just managed to duck under the flying kick at the back of his head. He dug his hand into her hair and yanked her back before she could land. She screamed in outrage and swung her legs into his face.

He grabbed her foot before it could make contact and dropped all his weight onto her body.

Uub grabbed a hold of them both before they hit the ground.

All three of them stared at each other in shock. Uub had just acted on instinct when he had grabbed and separated them. Zarah and Sasoli were stunned since the only one who had ever dared get between them when they were fighting was their parents.

"Let go of me," Sasoli's eyes were hot blue flames as her hand went to his where he gripped her shirt.

"This is a private discussion," Zarah glared at the outsider.

"Discussion?" His brows shot up.

"Let go," Sasoli raked her nails across his forearm while simultaneously kicking him in the shin.

With a small yelp of pain, Uub released both twins and pulled his forearm to his stomach in a protective gesture. He wasn't prepared when Sasoli jumped onto his back, hissing and snarling like a wild animal. Without even thinking, he reached back and snagged some random article of clothing and threw the woman away from him.

Like a cat, she landed on her feet and then took off.

Uub lifted a startled hand to his face where he now sported four shallow scratches.

"You must like you, she only went for blood and not chunks of meat."

Uub turned to find her brother watching him amused with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"She isn't completely housetrained yet," Zarah said by way of apology and turned to continue his journey down the hallway.

"Wait," Uub caught up with the male saiyan. "What do you mean?"

Zarah sighed and stopped. "If you're going to work with Sasoli, you need to know a few things about our family."

"Go on," Uub inspected the scratch on his arm to find the wound had clotted.

"We were raised in the wild, in a cave if you want specifics," Zarah was pleased to note he now had Uub's complete attention. "Our mother had trained us to be Saiyan Warriors since we were old enough to comprehend the spoken word."

"But your father . . . didn't he have anything to say about this?" Uub couldn't imagine what that had to be like, growing up like that. He hadn't started his official training with Goku until he was ten and that had been intense enough, though, it was mostly because Goku was so strong.

"He thought is was amusing," Zarah shrugged.

"Amusing?"

"You don't know my dad," Zarah smiled, "My parents suit each other. Sasoli doesn't understand because she isn't mated. They can't separate because they're bonded."

"Bonded?"

Zarah's eyes hardened as he realized he had lost himself for a moment. "Don't worry about it."

"So what just happened?" Uub changed the subject, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore information if he continued the thread.

"You just saw the real Sasoli, the one I grew up with anyway. She mentioned that you seemed to know when she was acting, correct?" Zarah lifted an inquiring brow.

"I guess," Uub shrugged.

"Let me put it this way," Zarah slashed the air in front of him with is hand. "Everyone she meets, she puts an act on so they think anything she wants them to but it's not her. The only people she doesn't do that with is her family and people who know what we are. You have suddenly joined this exclusive club but she probably doesn't trust you all the way so she will continue to act with you. Not as much as others, but enough to suit her purposes."

"And what are those?" Uub's eyes narrowed.

"To find the person who is killing Trunks' employees," the corner of Zarah's mouth lifted. "If she has to be your friend to do so then she will. Get in her way and you will be dealt with."

"That sounds like a threat," Uub unconsciously tightened his muscles.

Zarah just watched him blandly.

"This is her area and she is very good at it. If it were up to me, I would have rather just had her work the case by herself but she wanted you. If she thinks you will be a great help then so be it. She's very rarely wrong."

"But what if she is?"

"Then there is a first time for everything and Trunks will have to wait a while longer before we can get him out."

"You sound so sure that she'll find the killer. Cases have been known to go unsolved."

Zarah scoffed, "Not since you joined the force."

Uub opened his mouth to reply but surprise stole the power of speech.

"I have absolute faith in my sister. She'll solve this with or without your help, one way or another." Zarah was about to leave Uub alone with his thoughts when something occurred to the saiyan, "You should probably leave now. Sasoli won't reappear anytime soon."

"Right, I'll deliver all the documents she gave me to headquarters," Uub paused uncertainly, not sure where his place was anymore. "What time should I come back?"

"Tomorrow," Zarah nodded at him, "Like any other employee."

Zarah took a name tag out of his pocket and handed it to Uub.

"Just flash this at the guard and you'll have no problem getting in."

Uub nodded and pocketed it. When he looked up, he realized he was alone. He turned on his heel and made his way back to the security room to collect the items so he could be on his way.

His first day working on the Capsule Corp. case had left him . . . confused and oddly used. Sasoli had yanked him off his regular detail and thrust him into this one where it was thought by many that he wasn't needed. And, after meeting the woman in charge, he had a hard time disagreeing with them but he couldn't think of a way for her to handle this situation by herself because, despite everything, she was only company security.

Being a saiyan might be an asset but really didn't give her anymore power in the legal world. There was only so much she could do.

Another thing, Uub realized, was something was bothering him about the whole situation. The employees were terrified of her, she had trained Goten to be something, and the way her brother said she would fix the problem, 'one way or another.' What did that mean?

The pieces weren't making any sense in the frame they gave him and that meant, they weren't giving him all the pieces. They had only given him enough to see what they wanted him to see.

__

"She probably doesn't trust you all the way..."

And that's why, Uub concluded as he exited the building and kept on walking. If Bra had been left in charge, Uub had little doubt that everything would have been revealed but these two didn't know him and he didn't know them. He didn't trust them either.

He had known from the get go that Sasoli was going to be a handful and he had only been interested in her safety at the time. The second time, she'd pulled the flirty act and he knew he would have to tread very cautiously around her. Now, he was working with her.

And damn it all, he was attracted to her. She had an exotic quality to her, he now knew had come from her alien heritage, and she was strong.

Uub paused in front of a random shop. His mind wondered through the few girls he had dated in the past and then been dumped by because of his job. They hadn't understood his need to fight the good fight and wanted him to cater to their every little whim.

Sasoli probably wasn't capable of leaning on someone else for support, due to her training. She would provide but not cater to, she would demand but not ask, and she would attack if need be to get her way.

Uub studied the angry lines on his face in the reflection of the store window and was relieved they didn't stand out too much against his dark skin.

He trudged the rest of the way to the station with only one thought on his mind. _Maybe, when this is all over, he would ask her out._

Zarah entered his office to find his sister furiously filling out paper work.

"I was wondering where you went," he remarked wryly and sat in the visitor's chair.

"Don't start with me," she growled at him, "It's all your fault."

"You were about to tear apart the security room by the time I got there," he reminded her. "How is it my fault?"

"He didn't give me any information to work with," Sasoli pouted.

"He just got the case this morning, Sasoli, he'll have information tomorrow." Zarah glared at her, "Why did you want him anyway?"

"He's a good detective," she replied sharply, "I gave you his file."

"And I read it. Now, give me the real reason," Zarah met his twin's eyes head on.

"That is the real reason."

"Bull."

"He caught my attention, all right!" Sasoli threw a pile of papers at her brother and started pacing the room like a tiger in a cage.

"Caught it, how?" Zarah's tone was concisely mild.

"I can't describe it," Sasoli stopped in front of the window. "I was doing my job and then he was there. He made me forgot about my target."

Zarah frowned but didn't interrupt.

"That's never happened before," Sasoli glared at her reflection.

"So you recruited the one male who could distract you to work on, probably, the most important case ever?"

"It's not like that," she placed her hand on the glass. "He played along when I covered for Mom and Dad. He didn't fall for my flirting routine and gave it right back."

"So you've met a male you," Zarah went to his sister and stood behind her. His reflection gave him away but it was meant to, to show he was there and always would be.

"Yes and no," she met his eyes through the glass, "He's a cop."

"And you're a spy," Zarah pointed out softly. "Opposite ends of the same light."

"He tried to take away the listening device you made me," the hand on the glass curled into a fist and dropped to her side. "Said it was illegal."

Zarah shrugged, "Then give it to him."

"What?" Sasoli spun around to face him, "But I need it."

"I'll make you another one," Zarah smiled at her, "A better one. He will never know you have it unless you tell him."

Sasoli smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Should you really be working with him if he can distract you?" Concern was clear in his blue eyes.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I couldn't handle it," Sasoli chewed her lip, "I just want . . . I don't know what I want."

"You're considering him for a mate," Zarah concluded and sat down at the desk.

"What?!" Sasoli's mouth fell open, "No, I'm not."

"The signs are obvious. 'To capture a saiyan's interest is to capture a saiyan's heart.'" He quoted their mother. "'Saiyans are not known for their courtship rituals but for suddenly being mated.'"

Sasoli sat down with a pout, "'When a saiyan is about to choose a mate is when a saiyan is the most uncertain.'"

Zarah nodded and continued the quote, "'A saiyan is never wrong after the choice has been made, the hard part is making it and then convincing your partner to accept the inevitable.'"

A reluctant smile curled Sasoli's lips, "'Even if your choice is an idiot and doesn't understand the magnitude of what is happening.'"

The twins both chuckled weakly as they remembered the argument that followed the lecture.

_"Now Ava, that's not fair," 17 glared at his wife, "How was I to know about saiyan rituals?"_

"Quiet, 17, I am teaching our offspring something important." Ava dismissed him.

"Your teaching them rituals nobody else knows," 17 crossed his arms, "Now who's the idiot?"

Ava turned to face her mate. "You can't possibly understand the instincts I am explaining."

"They don't understand either," 17 gestured to them, "How could they? They're only ten years old."

"Don't undermine me, 17," Ava growled at him.

"Or what?"

The rest of the argument was lost but the message was clear. Sasoli was unconsciously considering making Uub her mate but time would tell what the decision would be. Until then, it was best for her to spend time with him so uncertainty would no longer cloud her judgment.

"Are you sure you can handle the distraction?" Zarah inquired softly.

She snorted at him.

"As long as your sure," Zarah rolled his eyes, "Whatever choice you make Sasoli, it's going to have to wait until Mom can approve him. You haven't claimed adult rights."

Sasoli slumped in her chair, disgruntled. Adult rights, the right of a saiyan to live, act, and say anyway that saiyan deems fit. A saiyan living under this act had to live on one's own and prove to the planet that the saiyan was a worthy warrior and able to defend it to the death. They also had to find a mate and ensure the warrior's legacy.

Only Zarah had claimed adult rights and had paid for it when he had mated Pan. She hadn't claimed the right to live the way she wanted to and had needed to gain her parents approval before mating Zarah. However, it had been Zarah's fault since he knew the rules and Pan hadn't even realized she was mated until he told her.

Sasoli had never expected adult rights to work against her but then, she had never expected to be mated either. All the strong males were either related, mated, or too old for her.

Then one night at a bar a man with a mohawk was trying to warn her away from danger, never knowing she was more dangerous than Billy Joe Thompson could ever hope to be.

"Don't brood, Sasoli, it doesn't become you."

Her gaze narrowed, "When do the secretaries get off work?"

"Anywhere from two to five, why?" Zarah glanced up from the form he had started to fill out.

"Because I have work to do," Sasoli studied her outfit before she shook her head. "I am going to have to change. There's no way I can pass for a secretary wearing this."

Zarah tapped his chin and then grabbed the phone, "Bra? Yes, do you still have the Saiyaman watch schematics? . . . You do? Great, I need you to reprogram it so it can display several different outfits. . . Clothes that secretaries would wear . . . Yes, it's for Sasoli . . . She's needs it by two o'clock. . . All right . . . All right . . . Thanks," Zarah hung up the phone. "Bra says it will be tight but she can make the deadline."

"It's so much easier to work with you guys," Sasoli smirked and relaxed into her chair. "You just saved me hours of shopping for useless clothes."

Zarah's expression was smug, "Anything else?"

Sasoli shook her head, delighted; for at least this one mission, she wasn't going to have to work alone and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

End Chapter Five

AN: ::Looks despairing at the reviews:: Where have all my readers gone? ::Sigh:: Just wanted to thank those of you out there still responding to my story. It helps to know that there are people out there who are interested. Thank you. Michelle


	6. Chapter Six Bust

****

Chapter Six

Sasoli twirled in front of a mirror as she studied the hours of work that Bra put into her halo-watch.

She had never looked so prim in her life. Bra had done a good job, making sure the skirts were long and loose enough so Sasoli could wrap her tail around her middle thigh without creating any questionable bulges. Fashionable hats and ki ironing her hair flat would make her face look different enough to pass for different people.

"I'd never thought I'd see my little girl in office fatigue," a dry voice intoned behind her.

"Dad?" Sasoli's surprise showed only in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering when you were going to be home," 17 glanced to the side, avoiding her eyes.

"Why?" Suspicion sharpened her tone.

"I still need your help," his head went down and he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Dad," Sasoli whined, "I was up all night last night! I nearly slept through the security meeting I had Zarah arrange."

"Please," he pouted pitifully.

"I can't right now," Sasoli turned her back on him, "I'm working."

"Doing what? Paper work?" 17's gaze turned from sad to skeptical.

"No, I planning on being kidnapped, tortured, and finally killed," Sasoli charged her hands with her ki and started the tedious process of straightening it.

"Cool," 17 sat on a random desk, "Can I watch?"

Sasoli lifted a brow at his reflection, "Dad, I don't think that any self respecting criminal is going to attack a seemingly helpless young woman while another strange male watches."

17 placed a hand on his chest, offended at the thought of blowing her cover. "I do know how to become one with the shadows, Sas, I was a menace to society long before you were born."

Sasoli snorted to herself and set a hat on her head gingerly, completely her look. "Whatever, dad, just don't scare away my would-be kidnappers. I need them to take me to their hideout to make sure it's just one."

17 slipped off the desk in a smooth motion and tipped his imaginary cowboy hat at her.

"I hope you get attacked."

Sasoli grinned as his reflection left the room, "Me too."

Uub inched closer to the edge of the building, trying to find a more comfortable position. He had chosen the top of the adjoining building for his stake out which allowed him the perfect view of all the comings and goings from the entrance of Capsule Corp. as well as enabling him to keep an ear out for trouble in the back exit. He was keeping an eye on the front entrance especially though, since most of the snatchings had occurred there.

He frowned as he watched yet another woman leave the building. This must be the twentieth woman with short dark hair and a similar build to the victims. _This one, though, seemed angry . . . I wonder why?_

Sasoli was desperately trying to keep her lip from curling as she growled at her father.

"What?! Dad! What?!"

"Sasoli, can we go yet?" 17 asked in saiyan. "I'm bored."

"No, dad, we can't leave. I'm working," through a force of will she kept her entire demeanor calm and her word lyrical as if she were singing to herself.

"But it's been three hours already," he whined.

"Dad! I will be done when-" Sasoli was jerked off-balance suddenly and her ankle twisted as the heel snapped.

"Give me your purse," fingers dug into her arm as hot air shot into her ear, "be quick about it."

A gun appeared magically and was aimed between her eyes, which were wide with surprise.

"My purse?" Sasoli's couldn't help the confused note in her voice as she stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Give it to me," the safety was clicked off, "or else."

The finger tightened on the trigger.

Annoyance narrowed her eyes and she moved to crush the gun with her hand when her assailant disappeared.

She blinked stupidly at the empty space in front of her.

A strangled gasp and a curse made her turn to find Uub clasping the man in handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent . . ." the detective began.

Her hands curled into fists and she saw red.

Uub felt the atmosphere change and the hair on the back of his neck shot up. He turned and in time to catch the embodiment of fury before it had a chance to separate his upper body from his lower. He slid a few feet but managed to keep a grip on the forearms of his assailant.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?!"

Uub locked eyes with blue flames and was startled to find the woman he had just saved was attacking him.

"You have no right, saving helpless women." The blue flames burned hotter, "Who do you think you are?"

Male laughter made both combatants turn to find 17 sitting on the suspect laughing himself silly.

"Did you hear what she just said?" Blue eyes twinkled merrily, "Sasoli, pause and reflect."

The steel cords in Uub's hands softened to the consistency of flesh and pulled gently away. An embarrassed blush brushed her cheeks as she covered her own laughter with her hand.

"Sasoli?" Uub blinked at her as she took in her completely altered appearance.

"Ok, fine," Sasoli shared a grin with her father, "You can rescue helpless women but don't rescue me."

"Much better," 17 nodded and was about to get off the perp when Uub's expression darkened.

"Wait, this was a set up?" Uub loomed over Sasoli disapprovingly, "You were enacting a sting operation?"

Threatened, Sasoli straightened her spine and met his glare with one of her own.

"And if I was?" An eyebrow arched angrily.

"You have authority to pull a stunt like this," Uub's lip curled, "You might as well put on a super hero outfit and come up with a stupid name."

"You mean like Gohan did?" Sasoli snapped out, angry at having to defend herself.

Uub bit off a curse, and turned away to compose himself before he accidentally badmouthed his master's son.

"I don't answer to you," Sasoli huffed and turned to leave.

Or tried to.

Uub spun her around, caught the reflexive punch, and blocked the knee. "You want to catch bad guys, join the force."

"You forget, I'm not human." Sasoli snarled at him.

"Even saiyans can be vulnerable when caught off guard."

Sasoli stiffened as the event replayed in her head. She had been caught off guard when the mugger had tried to yank her purse off of her. Still, her father usually wasn't there to . . . No, she would make no excuses. She was a better warrior than that and she would prove it.

"Speak for yourself," she pulled with just enough strength on the arm he'd caught while extending her leg. He tripped and went sprawling while Sasoli crossed her arms across her chest. "I protect this company."

Uub was on his feet in one angry movement, "You can't if you're dead."

"Are you two quite finished?" 17 inquired, still perched upon the mugger.

"Yes," Uub brushed the dirt off his coat. "At least you had the sense to bring back up."

Sasoli's mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed.

17 sighed and phased in front of his daughter to flick her noise.

She squeaked with shocked outrage.

"Down girl," the android turned to the stunned detective, "Your bad guy is getting away."

Uub disappeared.

"Dad," Sasoli growled at him.

"Sas, tonight is a bust. Go home," 17 ignored her saiyan mutterings and watched her fly away. "She's gone, you can come out."

"You make it sound like I am afraid of her."

Uub stepped from the shadows.

"Aren't you?" 17 snorted and turned to examine the young man in front of him. His blue eyes narrowed as they caught sight of the scratch on the detective's cheek. "Did she give you that?"

Uub lifted a subconscious hand to his cheek and nodded.

"She doesn't frighten me, she . . . confuses me. First, she drags me into this case and then she attacks me."

"Hmm, that explains it then," 17 nodded and turned to leave.

"Explains what?"

"The scratch," 17 sighed, he hated having to explain himself. "You're invading her territory, the scratch was a warning."

"But she was the one-"

"Doesn't matter," 17 smirked to himself in memory, "When I first married her mother . . . I remember the first morning after we woke up . . . I was watching her sleep. She hates that but I didn't know it at the time. She wasn't used to waking up with someone hovering over her and she struck out before she could remember who I was. She gave me a mark very similar to the one you're sporting."

The android indicated the scratch.

"She told me it was a territorial instinct and not to watch her sleep again or next time I could lose an eye." 17 rocked back on his heels and chuckled to himself. "So the next morning, I woke up and watched her sleep and, sure enough, she went for my eyes upon waking."

Uub listened, completely absorbed by this bizarre story. What kind of person is conditioned to attack in an unfamiliar environment? And what kind of man willingly endangers himself and laughs about it?

"What happened?" He asked and then ducked his head embarrassed. Of course the man before him had not lost his eye but . . .

"Her mistake was in warning me," 17 continued without missing a beat, "I caught her hand and managed to subdue her until she realized who she was attacking. After our morning exercises, she would warn me, everyday, not to watch her and, every morning, I would continue to ignore her."

"But didn't she keep attacking you?"

"Yeah," 17 smiled a very male smile, "It made for very interesting mornings. The point is, she tried to condition me to her habits and, instead, I conditioned her to mine."

"Does she still do it?" Uub was insatiably curious.

"No," something like regret flickered in 17's eyes, "but then we're separated at the moment. Maybe . . . When she comes back, I'll have to get her used to me again . . ."

Compassion flooded Uub's senses and he clapped the android on the back, "I wish you luck.

"Yeah," 17's eyes cleared and sharpened all at once as they met Uub's, "What were you doing when she scratched you?"

"What?" Uub was startled at the sudden suspicion.

"Why did she scratch you?"

"I . . . She . . ." Uub put his hands up in surrender, "She was fighting with her brother and I got in-between them."

17 was quiet for a long moment, his blue eyes never blinking.

"I see," 17 sneered at the young man before him, "You're a cop. I don't like cops."

Uub released the breathe he hadn't realized he was holding as the strange man disappeared into the shadows. He wasn't sure what he had done to earn 17's distrust but he had a feeling he was going to regret making an enemy of him. The only thing that had been confirmed that night was the person known as Sasoli Briefs was just as unpredictable as he had thought. This was going to be a long case.

Idly he made his back to his mugger. He had secured him in his car for safe keeping so he could deal with the vigilantes.

He sighed and kicked a random stone. What were they thinking? And, more importantly, what were they going to do with the killer had they caught him? In fact, he would like to know exactly what she was doing in the bar the other night. She had said she was 'undercover' but she was only company security.

Damn it! Nothing was making sense! She was putting herself in situations that she had no experience to handle. What the hell was she doing hitting on Thompson?!

Unless. . .

Some pieces fell into place as Uub rushed to his vehicle and threw it into drive. Could it be possible that the Scalpel was a woman?

End of Chapter Six

AN: Sorry for delay, finals and crap. Forgive me?


	7. Chapter Seven Reflect

****

Chapter Seven

Uub drove to the department and booked his perp on auto pilot while his mind raced with very real possibilities. Everything clicked with almost oily ease with one exception, Sasoli would never break in and steal secrets of her family's company.

_"I protect this company."_

However . . . the stolen secrets never seemed to make it back out into the public. Then again, Capsule Corp. technology was very complex and was probably hard to reproduce without looking exactly like the original.

Still, being a saiyan would ensure that she would not think twice about consorting with criminals since they would pose no real threat.

Uub's eyes darkened, but that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. Drug slipped into drinks would always be dangerous, saiyan or not, and . . . she had no training to deal with such people!

"Um . . . Detective Uub?"

Uub's stormy expression cleared and he glanced up to meet the slightly scared face of a rookie.

"Yes?" His dark brow lifted.

A shaky hand pointed at his hand, "Um . . ."

Uub glanced down to find he had crushed his metal paperweight into the shape of his hand.

"Oops . . ." Uub dropped the paper weight, surprised that he would lose control of his body so much in front of everyone. "It's in the training."

He bet a hasty retreat, hoping that the rookie would just take his word for it.

17 entered his home only to be shoved right back out.

His eyes lit up, "Ava?"

"No, dad," Sasoli stood in the cave entrance, the exact image of her mother except her eyes.

Those came from him.

17 noticeably drooped with disappointment. "Don't do that, Sasoli, I thought you were your mother."

"Obviously," she snarled, "What did you think you were doing? Flicking my nose like I am some dog?!"

"Don't act like this is the first time I've done it," 17 snorted and brushed by her to enter his domain.

"It is the first time you did it in public," Sasoli followed determined to get answers.

"It's the first time you needed it in public," 17 replied dryly, "Sasoli, drop it, I don't want to get into an argument with you right now."

"Since when did you not jump at the chance to argue?" She lifted a sardonic brow.

"Since my wife left me!" 17's temper snapped and he turned to his daughter. "I flicked your nose because it's an inside joke between me and your mother. All of you are just my pet monkeys who need to be disciplined."

Sasoli's mouth dropped open.

"Ava didn't like it either," 17 sneered, "But then when have I ever cared about whether anyone thinks my jokes are funny?"

"No wonder Mom thought you were malfunctioning," Sasoli shot back and disappeared into her room only to reappear a second later.

17 caught the object she threw at him. It was her cell phone.

"That's all the help you're going to get from me," Sasoli had her bedding in one arm and was gone in a brilliant flash of light.

17 slumped over just a bit more.

"Great," 17 slumped into a random chair, "It's not enough for you to chase away your wife so now, you chase away your children as well."

He looked at the cell phone his daughter had thrown at him. He sighed and dialed the number to his cell phone, which had disappeared along with the rest of his stuff.

He listened carefully and started the tedious process off locating his stuff.

He took two steps into the woods and listened.

Nothing.

Two steps.

Nothing.

Two steps.

Nothing.

Damn, it was going to be a long night.

Zarah snapped awake as a life force entered his home. He checked his wife to find her sleeping soundly on his chest.

Carefully, he moved her and got off the bed. The energy did not seem to be malevolent and seemed to settle in peacefully ten feet from the entrance and five from the capsule house Pan insisted on having.

Stealthily, he made his way to a window and slipped out so he could make his way to the front.

_Shit_, he cursed mentally as the energy disappeared. This was one of the few times that he hated the house within his cave.

The air shifted and he jerked his head to the side, barely dodging a fist. He grabbed the arm and stepped into the missed punch and came face to face with the intruder intent on head bunting.

Sasoli's face flashed before his limited vision before their heads collided.

Zarah shook his head as he regarded his sister rolling on the floor, clutching her face in agony.

"And you say I got soft," he snickered.

"Shut up," she groaned.

He grinned and sat on his haunches.

"What brings you out here? Shouldn't you be getting your warrior's sleep for work tomorrow?"

He instantly sobered when she went still and remained silent. He sighed and slowly scooped up her dropped bedding. He turned and entered the capsule house with Sasoli on his heels.

He dropped her furs onto the bed in the spare bedroom he'd thought they would never use.

"You have to admit," Sasoli's words stopped her brother at the door, "that the head bunting was a new move for you."

"Pan can be vicious when she wants to be," the corner of his mouth lifted and he shut the door behind him.

Sasoli glanced around her surroundings, feeling lost but not alone. This room was not hers, and yet, it was far from sterile plain hotel rooms she was forced to use on the job. She stared bemusedly at the pictures which adorned the walls and wondered how the small saiyan had managed to capture all of them in one picture.

The setting was common enough, in front of her parents cave with the flowers in bloom. Her mom and dad were sitting together under a tree as they scrutinized her and Zarah's fighting technique.

Pan was quite a photographer, she'd managed to catch all of them smiling.

_"Pause and reflect."_

Sasoli sighed as she considered her father's words.

__

"There is such a thing as going too far, Sas," 17 confided in her, "I'm mean . . . just look at your mother."

Ava arched her brow sharply in his direction. "What drivel are you feeding her now?"

"See what I mean?" His snicker to full blown laughter when Ava slapped him in the back of the head.

Sasoli fixed her bedding on the mattress and turned off the light.

One thing was certain, she had spent too many years working on her own. Everything had become too serious for her, her job as a spy was no longer fun. Everyone had grown and learned to poke fun at themselves without her.

Look at Bra. She had held a grudge against Goten for most of their lives and now she was marrying the goof. Trunks had turned from a trouble making teen into a responsible, not to mention successful, adult. Maron had opened up from her shy cold exterior and was happily dating Trunks. Goten had grown a spine. And Zarah . . .

Sasoli buried herself in her furs and closed her eyes tightly.

She might have played a big part in her brother's union with Pan but it was Zarah who had decided he wanted to leave his laboratory. He was the one who decided to claim adult rights and leave their parents cave. He was the one who wanted to marry Pan.

All Sasoli did was rush nature and get her brother beaten within an inch of his life for it.

She opened her eyes to survey the room unhappily.

__

"Pause and reflect."

Such a simple order, and yet, so painful to follow. She had no romantic interests, besides Uub but even that was a stretch, no friends outside of family and even some of them didn't like her so much, and interests or skills beyond her job as a spy.

In truth, her job took everything she had to give . . . her time . . . her skills . . . her mind . . . her life. . .

She usually came home about ten times a year, if she was lucky. She didn't have time to stop and reevaluate her life or . . .

"How sad is that?" Sasoli huffed to herself, "I can't even imagine what I'd do on a day off that doesn't involve fighting."

__

"She's a saiyan, 17, leave her alone."

Her father rolled his eyes and pulled her into a tighter hug.

"Ignore her, baby, you might be a saiyan but you're human too."

"I'm sorry, daddy," Sasoli barely blinked back tears. It was time for her to grow up.

17 cursed to himself softly. He had scanned most of the forest and still nothing.

Two steps.

Silence.

Two steps.

Nothing.

Two steps.

Nada.

Two steps.

Zip.

Two steps.

Zilch.

Two steps.

Noth- Wait. . .

17 went still and tuned out the sounds of the forest. There . . . the faint sound of his phone.

He shoved his daughter's phone into his pant's pocket and started to dig with his hands.

"She couldn't have buried it too deep."

An hour later.

"Ah ha!" 17 was covered in dirt as pulled his phone from the ground triumphantly. He did a little victory dance and glanced down to look for the rest of his stuff when he realized something very important.

There wasn't anything else but dirt.

"No," 17 gasped in disbelief as he clawed at the dirt only to get more of the same. "Shit! She got the last laugh."

17 brushed himself off as best as he could before he made his long trek home. There was no use looking for the rest of his stuff until his wife came home.

The android stopped and glanced around the empty forest. Then again, there was nothing to go home to . . . maybe it was time to wander again.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter Eight Visitor

****

Chapter Eight

Pan rolled over in her sleep. An alarm went off in her head when she only encountered space where her husband should be. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to confirm that Zarah was nowhere in the room.

She stumbled from the bed and wandered through the house and blinked blearily at the kitchen table. She rubbed her eyes and looked again to confirm that there were two people sitting at her table.

"Sasoli?"

The twins stopped whispering to each other and glanced up at her.

"What are you doing here so early?" Pan's sleepy fog disappeared as Sasoli gripped her in an almost desperate hug.

"I'm sorry, Pan," Sasoli released her and left the house without another word.

Pan turned questioning eyes to her husband.

He shrugged and kissed her briefly on the mouth.

"What were you talking to her about?" Pan refused to be diverted.

He shrugged again and gave her a push in the direction of their bedroom.

"Get dressed or you'll be late for school."

Pan protested lightly only for him to shoo her away and continue eating his breakfast. With a sigh of defeat, she retreated.

She would ask Sasoli later.

"Dad! Dad!" Sasoli searched unsuccessfully for her missing parent.

Her world came to a stop as she spotted her phone one table with a note.

_Gone wandering. Be back later._

Uub paced nervously in the security. Himbon and his partner were already there making snide comments about Sasoli being the head of security.

"No wonder the company's going down hill with a woman guarding it," Detective Beasely snickered as he flicked his cigarette ashes onto the floor.

The smoke swirled lazily before it seemingly dissipated.

"You know she only got hired because she's family," Detective Himbon sneered.

Uub glared at them from under his heavy dark brows but said nothing.

"Why would a Briefs woman want to enter security detail?" Detective Beasely nibbled on the end of his cigarette.

Detective Himbon snorted, "Because she wasn't qualified to do anything else."

"You don't know that," Uub inserted darkly, if his theory was right then she was more than capable of doing other things.

Detective Himbon turned to Uub slowly, "I don't recall asking your opinion. You shouldn't even be here."

"Himbon," Beasely put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "It's not Uub's fault that he was requested."

Himbon jerked away from the other man harshly and stood toe to toe with Uub.

"If it were to me," Himbon snarled darkly, his blue eyes darkening until they were almost black. "I-"

"But it's not up to you," a wry female voice broke the tension. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry I'm late but it was unavoidable."

"Getting her beauty sleep no doubt," Himbon muttered when they turned to her.

Sasoli stood before them in the doorway, calm and serene. The only hint that she had spent a sleepless night was a slight darkness around her eyes.

"What's the plan of attack?" Sasoli crossed her arms.

"Questioning the staff," Beasely came forward and shook hands with her, "I'm Detective Beasely."

"Sasoli Briefs," she gave him a thin smile before turning to glance at the other male.

Himbon turned his back on her, not caring if he was rude.

Sasoli frowned.

"Don't mind him," Beasely brought the forgotten cigarette to his lips, "He's in a snit because his brother-"

"We need to get started," Himbon cut him off and dashed out the door, nearly shoving her to the side.

Sasoli narrowed her eyes as she watched Detective Himbon stride angrily down the hallway. He was . . . familiar.

Detective Beasely nodded at her and started to follow his partner.

"Detective Beasely," she stopped him with a touch. "There's no smoking in this building."

"Ah," Beasely flushed and glanced around for a garbage receptacle.

"I'll take it," she plucked the offending object from his limp fingers and disappeared into security office.

"Better keep an eye on him," Uub intoned before joining Sasoli.

Detective Beasely stared at the door for a moment lost in thought. Sasoli Briefs was a beautiful woman doing a man's job and successfully. Himbon was wrong to assume she was incompetent and given the job on a lark. There was more here than met the eye.

But then, Beasely snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets, it always did when Detective Uub was involved.

Uub licked his lips nervously as he approached his touchy partner. She stood with her back to him, not saying anything. This was the time to set his trap. She was calm, surprisingly calm, and if he was going to ask his questions and get anywhere now was the time. If she went on the defensive, then she was the Scalpel, if not then she was innocent.

"Sasoli, I-"

"I want to apologize," Sasoli turned to him, her blue eyes sad. "I've been . . . hostile to you and . . ."

Uub's thought process stumbled and came to a halt.

"You didn't deserve it," she finished with a sigh, "I've been stressed out."

Uub opened his mouth to reply when sound failed him. This was the last thing he had expected to come out of her mouth.

"It's understandable," he finally found his voice. "Your employees are being murdered, your parents are . . . separated, and you're cousin's in jail . . ."

"And they expect me to fix it all," Sasoli's lips curved wanly, "However, it is still not an excuse for my behavior."

Uub exhaled lightly and shrugged.

"I won't hold any grudges if you don't."

Her smile warmed.

"I accept your deal."

He returned her smile helplessly. She looked so happy that he hated to bate her . . . but he had to know and there wasn't a better time.

"Sasoli, have you ever heard about a criminal named Scalpel?"

"Scalpel?" Surprise at the sudden change of subject was clear in her eyes but there was also puzzlement.

Her head tilted slightly to the left as she chewed the inside of her check. Her thoughts were almost visibly flashing through eyes before she finally shook her head.

"No, I haven't heard of him," her eyes were wide with curiosity. "What he'd do?"

Uub answered carefully watching her every move.

"He terrorizes Capsule Corp. buildings all over the world."

"What?!" Her mouth dropped open.

Uub was startled at the vehemence of her reaction. Her aura flared out a deep red when, just as suddenly, it winked out. Her body went limp and she collapsed into a chair.

"Why didn't he tell me?" She was devastated, "I could have done something."

"Sasoli," Uub kneeled in front of her, "I'm sure-"

"No, you don't understand," Sasoli clutched her hair and arched her back in frustration, "This is my job. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"He's never attacked this building," he offered consolingly.

"He wouldn't have dared," Sasoli raked her teeth across her bottom lip in thought.

Uub sat back on his haunches and sighed. With this genuine reaction, she couldn't be the Scalpel. He couldn't help the frown that darkened his features, it would have been too easy if she had been the Scalpel ... but all the pieces fit so well . . .

Sasoli smashed a fist into her palm, "It's settled."

"What?" Uub snapped out of his thoughts.

"After we capture the murders, then we'll go after that bastard, Scalpel." Sasoli shot to her feet, forcing Uub to do the same.

"Sasoli," Uub became stern, "You can't come after Scalpel with me."

"Why?" Sasoli ground her teeth in a desperate attempt to not attack.

"You're not a cop, Sasoli," Uub became extremely guarded as she went still.

Sasoli took a deep breath.

"I can still assist," she stated logically, "I can get files, videos, witnesses, and anything else you could ever need. You would be a fool to turn down my help."

Uub stared at her, surprise and excitement clear in his face.

"You could get me those documents? Even though they're different buildings?"

An arrogant smirk, "Uub, we may be an international company but each building is held accountable and must answer to Trunk and as held of security, I have unlimited access to everything, anywhere."

"Wow," Uub blinked, "But that's . . . a lot to keep track of . . ."

"We hire only the best," Sasoli crossed her arms. "Trunks has proved he is more than capable of handling everything."

"But he's gone."

"Yes," Sasoli pursed her lips, "and we have to fill his shoes as well as our own."

"How is he?" Uub saw her the question in her eyes. "Trunks?"

She was still puzzled.

"I mean," Uub elaborated, "How is he handling jail?"

"Oh, uh . . ." she grimaced, "I'm sure he's fine."

Sasoli moved quickly to the door.

"You mean you haven't visited him?" Uub was shocked.

Sasoli exited the room in silence.

Trunks Briefs lay on his bunk with his arms crossed behind his head. His eyes were closed and his body was relaxed to the point of falling asleep.

Without warning, an evil smile crossed his lips and he laughed evilly as he pictured Zarah suffering as rushed to finish his new workload.

Yes, life was good, Trunks hummed to himself and tapped his foot to an imaginary beat. He had adapted to prison life surprisingly well once they had stopped trying to force roommates on him.

Believing him to be just another rich boy many had hoped to capitalize on the situation and make him pay handsomely for protection. Others had been drawn to his good looks . . . it was surprising that his company had prepared him for ambushes at any time. Still, it was different here, he was allowed to fight back here and no one in the building stood a chance against him. So all would be thugs and suitors found themselves rebuffed harshly.

An unconscious roommate every morning for a week ensured that he never had to share his personal space again.

The only drawback was the meals. They were so tiny compared to his usual servings that he was on the verge of starvation. It was getting to the point where he was considering taking up the common practice of stealing other inmates food.

"You have a visitor."

Trunks' humming ceased and he was off his bed faster than the guard could track.

"Who is it?" His blue eyes were narrowed dangerously. No one had deigned to visit him thus far and anyone who dared show there face now was going to be served with some of the same.

The prison guard swallowed nervously as sweat beaded his brow. This prisoner acted like he owned the prison and, once on the outside, he might very well decide to buy it. Trunks Briefs was not a man to trifle with, if just for the fact that he was probably the richest man on earth.

"She said her name was Maron," the guard answered quickly.

"Maron?" Trunks repeated with a charming smile that quickly turned upside down, "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, sir," the guard bit his tongue as the prisoner laughed at his mental slip.

"Take me to her then," Trunks smirked arrogantly as the door slid open and he exited his cell with a strut.

He was happy to note that he no longer received cat calls from the other prisoners. He hadn't perfected his father's glare for nothing and it was perfect for intimidation purposes.

They exited the holding area and continued through the hallway where the visiting rooms were located. Trunks was disappointed to see he would have to talk to her through shatterproof glass. With a resigned sigh, he picked up the phone

"Trunks!" Maron's eyes lit up with relief, "You're ok."

"Yeah," his eyes drank in the sight of her. "I'm surprised they let you in to see me."

"I had to make a couple of concessions," she grumbled.

"Concessions?" His brows shot up, "You're wearing a wire, aren't you?"

"Yes," Maron smiled as she imagined all cops that were probably panicking at the moment. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yeah, I've never seen a wire before," Trunks smirked, thinking similar thoughts, and leaned forward interested where she might be sporting the wire.

Sure enough, Maron started to unbutton her blouse. "Me either, dating you has given me some strange experiences."

Disappointment glinted in his eyes when she stopped unbuttoning just above her bra to reveal the small microphone. Clinical interest shone clearly as he leaned back into his chair.

"I'm sure Bra and Zarah could improve it's design," Trunks tapped his lips considering.

"Yes, it is rather bulky," Maron agreed and buttoned her shirt.

They stared at each other for a moment lost in their own thoughts when he smiled at her.

"I'm happy you came to see me."

She tilted her face into her hand and let her arm support her head.

"So am I," her smile was sad, "I've missed you."

He inched closer to the glass.

"Yeah, you don't see anything so beautiful in prison," Trunks studied her features, "Unless it's smuggled in."

She lifted a pale brow, "You're such a flirt."

"But you're so pretty," he protested, "I can't help but compliment you."

She remained silent though her lips twitched in amusement.

"You're the 'pretty' one, Trunks."

He didn't dignify her comment with a response.

"How's my company?"

"I have no idea," she shrugged, "I haven't been able to get close to the building."

"So my cousins have unsupervised reign?" He paled a bit.

"Bra's there," she offered,

"Bra's head is stuck in the clouds," he scoffed.

Maron sighed, "Then I don't know what to tell you."

Trunks crossed his arms, agitated that he had no control of the company his family had trusted him to run.

"Will you do me a favor Maron?"

Her brows lifted in amusement, "Trunks, if I didn't pretend to be pregnant so you could drag me kicking and screaming through Capsule Corp. to scare off your secretaries then what makes you think I'll let you do it here?"

"Why would you do it here?" Trunks was confused.

"For the same reason I would have done it in Capsule Corp." Maron folded her hands neatly, "To let everyone know you're unavailable."

"Unavailable?" Trunks' mouth dropped open as he realized what she was suggesting. "Maron!"

"Don't be so shocked," Maron waved her finger at him. "You're so pretty, I'm sure you've caught someone's eye by now."

His cheeks burned with resentment and a healthy dose of embarrassment. "That's not funny, Maron."

She pouted at him while batting her eyes.

"Then what do you want?"

"I need you to tell Goten to visit me," Trunks crossed his arms.

"Done," Maron became serious. "Have they been feeding you properly?"

"No," Trunks gave her his most pitiful look. "I'm practically starving."

She nodded, her blond hair bobbing with her movements.

"Not for much longer," she assured him, steel lacing her voice.

He smiled, he had every confidence in her.

"Times up."

The two fair heads turned sharply to glare at the guard.

"I have to go, Trunks, but I'll visit soon," Maron took a second to mesmerize his face before turning to leave.

"Bye, Maron," Trunks intoned softly as she walked away.

Bra Briefs was a woman in love with a demi-saiyan by the name of Son Goten so she didn't see any problem with taking a break to visit him. She didn't expect to nearly be accosted by two strange men when she opened her secret door to enter the main part of the building.

All she had intended was to peek out of the stairwell door and then wander around until she spotted him. What she got was, she peeked out, startled two armed men, and then guns were pointed in her face with a demand of identification.

After the surprise had worn off, annoyance took it's place.

"How many women do you know that have blue hair?"

The men tensed and slowly lowered their weapons.

"Bulma Briefs?" Inquired the man with shabby brown hair.

"Her daughter Bra," she exited the stairwell and glared at them. "Who are you?"

The blond man smiled charmingly, "I am Detective Himbon and this is Detective Beasely."

"Detectives?" A blue brow arched as she discreetly pressed a button on her bracelet.

"Yes, we are investigating the murders," Himbon tried to take her hand.

She stepped away from him.

"Is that a fact?"

Himbon opened his mouth only for it to snap shut when Sasoli and Uub came around the corner.

"You rang, Bra?" Sasoli eyed the detectives.

"Are you aware that there are police in this building?"

"I invited them," Sasoli replied with a pointed look at Uub, "Have you met my new assistant?"

"Uub?" All the seriousness melted from her as a smile crossed her features. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Uub became instantly uncomfortable as the blue haired scientist hugged him and the other detectives just stared.

"Let me guess," a nasty sneer appeared on Himbon's face, "You're the one who requested him."

Bra was puzzled as she let go of Uub.

"Requested him?" Her blue head tilted as she glanced at her cousin and Uub. "I thought you said you were working for Sasoli."

"He is," Sasoli forced a smile, "I guess you were looking for Goten?"

"Yes," Bra nodded, "It's was nice seeing you again, Uub, we should do lunch and catch up."

"He'll be busy for the next couple of days," Sasoli cut of his response. "Go ahead, I need to have a talk with the detectives."

Bra's expression instantly hardened as she regarded the forgotten men. "Gentlemen."

They barely had time to nod before she was gone.

"Listen carefully," Sasoli's blue eyes were hard. "I was the one who requested him and I will not have you blow his cover."

Himbon turned red with rage while Beasely merely nodded and said, "Of course."

Sasoli narrowed her eyes at Himbon and walked up to him until they were only a couple inches apart.

"I know you," her eyes flickered over his features.

He flinched back and gave her his profile.

"Impossible," his blue eyes glinted with disgust. "Unless you've had run-ins with the law?"

"Never," Sasoli took a mental step back. This was not a man she would be allowed to beat answer out of, pity. "Check our records and I'll check mine."

She saw the flash of panic in his eyes and was intrigued when recognition followed closely by absolute hate.

Uub and Beasely exchanged an uneasy but interested glance.

"She does look familiar," Beasely mused.

Sasoli turned to Beasely in surprise and studied him intently, "You . . . were in the bar that night . . ."

"Bar?" Beasely lifted a brow when recognition caught and flared in his eyes.

Uub paled when both detectives turned to him with astonishment in their eyes.

"Isn't she your ex?"

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter Nine Smile

****

Chapter Nine

"Isn't she your ex?"

Uub and Sasoli exchanged glances which made the other detectives glower disapprovingly. She placed a hand on her hip while tossing her hair. She had to play this just right, seductive enough to imply a hot past fling but not too much that would make seem like she was unable to fill her job.

"It's not really any of your concern," she lowered her voice slightly and glanced at them from under her eyelashes. She knew she should have worn lipstick today, damn. "Any past between Uub and myself is exactly that, past."

Himbon gave her a half-leer half-sneer as he stepped into her personal space, "That mean your looking for a replacement?"

Her semi-heated look cooled to the consistency of ice, "Again, it's not any of your concern."

She continued to glare icily at him, the situation was somehow familiar . . . "Smile."

"What?" Himbon deliberately frowned.

"Smile," Sasoli's eyes became dangerous slits of blue.

His frown deepened.

"Ok, calm down," Beasely went to place a hand on each of their shoulders only to have Sasoli smoothly dodge.

"Detective Beasely," she nodded at him before turning to Uub, "I will meet you in room 795 on floor twenty."

The men could only watch her saunter away.

"Where did you meet her?" Beasely mused, "And what did you do to lose her?"

Uub shrugged uncommitted, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer.

Beasely smirked at Uub but glared at his partner, "What the hell was your problem, Himbon? I've never seen you act like that before? Don't tell me she's your ex, too?"

Himbon finally allowed his face to relax into a sheepish grin, "Naw, she probably wouldn't give me the time of day."

Uub lifted a brow at Himbon's sudden change of personality. He had never seen this side of the surly detective before . . .

"Not acting like that, she won't," Beasely rolled his eyes. "I thought you said you knew your way around women."

"I do," Himbon's dimples appeared, "It's just . . . there's something about her that pisses me off."

"She seems to have the opposite effect on Uub," Beasely's eyes were shrewd as they landed on the silent participant who raised his hands as if to ward off the verbal attack.

Hostility immediately entered Himbon's eyes and Uub took his cue to leave.

"We'll debrief later," Uub nodded at both of them and left in the same direction as Sasoli.

"What were you thinking! Telling him about the wire!"

Maron sat calmly at a table sipping tea while no less than three cops continued to shout questions at her. "You never told me I couldn't tell him."

Their mouths dropped open in disbelief.

Maron took a quick sip of tea. "I don't see why you're complaining. We forgot about the wire within minutes of mentioning it. Besides, Trunks is much too intelligent to not suspect all of his conversations being tapped."

"No one's that paranoid," one cop snorted.

Maron lifted a pale brow, "You don't know his family."

"And you do?"

Maron sighed and pushed the hidden button on her bracelet. This could take hours and Sasoli was better suited for this kind of thing.

Sasoli cursed when her bracelet flashed yellow, Maron needed her and now.

The door opened and Uub stuck his head in, "Sasoli-"

"No time," she grabbed him arm and dragged him out of the window. "We have to go now."

Uub struggled half-heartedly, "We should take a car."

"No time," she hissed and threw all of her weight backward out of the window.

His eyes widened as he was helpless to do nothing more than follow.

Her power flared and she lifted them both into the air.

"You do know how to fly, don't you?"

Uub snapped out of his befuddlement and realized he was just dangling limply from the arm she held.

"Of course-"

She dropped him.

Uub caught himself in midair and pressed a hand to his chest. She had almost given him a heart attack. He hadn't been prepared for the sudden weightlessness and the sickening grip of gravity.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasoli tapped her foot in the air before blasting of again.

Uub took a deep breath and, a second later, he was flying right by her side.

"You're fast," Sasoli smiled and dropped from the sky.

Uub followed.

Maron sighed and closed her eyes, steadfastly ignored the cops around here. She refused to answer any more nonsense questions.

"What does he want you to smuggle to him?"

"Who is this Goten character?"

"We know you're not mute!"

The doors burst open and two very dark people entered with the expectation of being acknowledged and soon.

"You can't just come in here-"

Uub silenced the cops by flashing his detective badge.

"Sasoli!" Maron enveloped her cousin in a tight hug, "What took you so long?"

"I had to bring him," Sasoli jerked her head toward Uub, "What's happening? Why did you send for me?"

"They won't let me leave-" Maron tried to explain.

"She needs to answer a few questions about her conversation with the accused." One cop interrupted.

"Didn't you use a wire?" Uub frowned.

"Well, yes-"

"Then there is nothing to question her about that cannot be gleaned from the tape," Uub motioned for the women to come to him.

"Who is she?" A blond cop pointed at Sasoli.

"I am Ms. Maron's lawyer," Sasoli gave him a look so cold it literally froze him to his spot. "She already has allowed a gross invasion of her privacy by letting you plant a wire. There is a thin line between willful cooperation and forced cooperation."

She surveyed the room with a sharp and calculating glare.

"You wouldn't want to cross that line, would you?"

Uub shivered at the sheer ruthlessness in her voice that let everyone in the room know that she wouldn't hesitate to press charges and take everything she could.

__

Wait. . . He turned to her puzzled, _since when was she a lawyer?_

"I believe this is concluded," he placed a guiding hand on Maron's shoulder.

Sasoli turned her nose up at them and confidently marched out the door.

"I suggest you go over the tape as many times as it takes," Uub ducked out of the interrogation room.

"Thank you so much," Maron hugged him tightly and briefly.

"He did come in handy," Sasoli's smile was genuine for once and like Maron's smile brief. "We need to get back to the company."

"I agree," Maron nodded and looped arms with her rescuers.

Uub glanced at them uncomfortably. Maron was treating him like an old friend while Sasoli was suddenly . . . girly. Her expression was more open as she talked to her cousin. A softness about her mouth and eyes that he had never seen before.

They exited the building almost without him noticing when the girls stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"Do you want to take her or shall I?" Sasoli repeated herself patiently.

His expression must have clearly said, "Take who where?" Because the next thing he knew Sasoli had swung a protesting Maron onto her back.

"I can fly," was the only thing Maron was able to get out before they were gone.

Zarah paced in his office, cursing softly. _Where the hell was Sasoli?_ The detectives were running around the building unchaperoned and he had no less than three calls of complaints already. Bra was no help and was thinking of taking a week off to plan her wedding, as if he didn't have enough on his plate! Now, he had to be understaffed as well! And to top it all off he hadn't even made a dent in Trunk's damn paperwork!

Zarah snarled before pushing the hidden button on his watch. All he knew was Sasoli had better get her ass back on track before he cut her salary in half.

Maron clung to her cousin's shoulders for dear life as they flew at unimaginable speeds. A rather girly shriek escaped the blonde's mouth as her transport came to an abrupt halt, nearly launching Maron from her perch.

Sasoli glared at her bracelet as the stones turned a foreboding black.

"What's wrong?" Uub appeared at her side. "Hey, I thought the stones were yellow."

"They were," Sasoli rubbed her temples, extremely irritated.

"Sasoli," Maron's voice was undeniably shaky, "Are we almost there?"

"Yes," Sasoli narrowed her eyes and blasted off again but with a slightly upward angle.

Maron could only whimper as she realized their ascent into the heavens. While, yes, she could fly under her own power, Maron could never hope to achieve these speeds.

Uub glanced at her sympathically before increasing his speed to fly directly above and slightly in front of Sasoli to cut down on the wind shear.

Sasoli gave him a distinctly puzzled look while Maron's was grateful.

They reached Trunk's favorite escape window within minutes and Zarah let them in butt not without a surprised glance at Maron.

The blond swayed when she was set on her feet and sank into a nearby chair extremely thankful for a solid surface. Maron had seen better days, her hair was so windblown that it was almost saiyan-like in appearance. Her face so pale and her blue eyes, she could have passed for super saiyan.

Zarah cocked his head to the side as he studied his cousin.

"Are you all right?" Then to Sasoli, "What did you do to her?"

Seeing Sasoli's face darken into a glower, Maron quickly stood up, "I'm fine. I went to visit Trunks and he wants Goten to go see him." With that said Maron sat back down and attempted to straighten her appearance.

"Why did you summon me?" Sasoli glanced around with a glare since she could neither feel or see any immediate threats.

"I've been receiving complaints about those damn detectives," Zarah glanced at Uub, "No offense."

"None taken," Uub sank into the office chair next to Maron amused. He was only happy that he was on the inside and not included in the 'damn detectives' category.

"What kind of complaints?" Sasoli sat on Uub's chair arm which earned a weird look from everyone in the room.

She ignored them.

"Apparently . . . Himbo? Bimbo?" Zarah's brow creased as he tried to remember the name.

"Himbon," Uub supplied, not bothering to hide his smirk at the interesting interpretations of his fellow detective's name.

"Right, anyway, he's been getting friendly with the female staff and, frankly, the secretaries are creeped out."

Zarah made a display of rolling his eyes.

"They finally know how it feels on the other end."

"And you called me because?" Sasoli lifted a brow.

Zarah shot her an annoyed look, "We can't have a record saying that we allow our female employees to be harassed with the murders going on. So go handle it."

Uub frowned, immediately confused with exactly how Sasoli was supposed to deal with the women employees dislike for agent Himbon.

Sasoli growled under her breath as she rubbed her forehead. "Uub, do you think we could get Himbon to agree to only interview the male employees and leave the rest to Beasely?"

All eyes swung to Uub.

"They won't like it," he turned the possibilities through his mind, "But they should agree to it."

"Great," Sasoli was on her feet and nearly out the door, "Uub, come."

The aforementioned man scrambled after her.

Maron and Zarah exchanged a bemused look.

"What's with them?" Maron had given up on her hair and just let it stay in it's poofed up glory.

"She's considering claiming him," Zarah angled his head downward as he played with a letter opener. "He doesn't know, of course."

"Of course," Maron nodded and gave her cousin a tired smile, "Well, I've finally made it. How can I help?"

Zarah's eyes became as huge and liquid as he could make them.

"I could use some help with the paperwork."

A laugh escaped her as he pouted for the full effect. Her smile withered as she took in the sheer volume of papers on the desk and uncertainty entered her gaze.

"Maron," he whined, "Everyone else has everything covered. Sasoli promised to help me but only when she's not busy and she's always busy."

Maron pursed her lips and blow out a breath of air as she considered her options. Truthfully, she was still Zarah's secretary and, until further notice, Zarah was now the president of the company. However, it was not in her job description to actually do her job's work for him, assist, yes, actually do the work, no. In that case, she might as well have his job and eliminate the middle man. Then again, the circumstances were anything but normal and she had promised to help.

Despite all her misgivings about the gigantic ominous stack of papers on Trunks' desk Maron nodded.

"Let's get to work then."

"Wait," Uub managed to get a hold on Sasoli's upper arm, "I need to ask you something."

She shook of his hand.

"Then ask." She folded her arms.

"When did you become a lawyer?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes as she turned and continued her path down the hallway.

"Since I passed the bar."

"You're really a lawyer?" Surprise and something very close to admiration colored his tone.

She sent him an amused look over her shoulder, "I don't practice."

That stopped him in his tracks. It took years of dedicated study and a certain kind of mind for that kind of achievement. Then she didn't even use it . . .

He was astounded. He was dismayed. He was also being left behind.

"Sasoli! Wait!"

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Working," was the short answer.

Beasely shook his head and sadly chewed on the cigarette that he couldn't light in the building. Himbon was something else. Every single female employee they had managed to stumble across was treated to an odd assortment of questions regarding the case and personal information. He asked the pertinent questions while Himbon was demanding to know whether the marital status. _Why did I get stuck with him again? _Beasely rolled his eyes as Himbon went too far again, _oh, I remember because I'm just too nice_.

"Himbon," he called out.

Himbon stiffened and, just as suddenly, relaxed his posture and his clenched fists.

"Yeah?"

"Lay off the women, huh?" Beasely snickered, "We're here to solve a murder not get a date."

"Says who?" Himbon smirked and then backed down when Beasely gave him a cold look. "All right, all right, I get the point."

Beasely smiled grimly and tried to keep his disapprovingly look from showing too much. The people they let become detective these days.

"Hey, there's that chick from earlier," Himbon cocked his head to the side like a curious bird.

"Bra Briefs," Beasely nodded, "Heiress of Capsule Corporation."

"Heiress?" The note in Himbon's voice became interested.

"Himbon," there was a warning note in Beasely's voice.

"Just one more, I promise."

Which Himbon chose to ignore.

"Hey Goten," Bra startled her fiancé and laughed when he jumped a foot into the air.

"Bra!" Goten swallowed and steadied the packages in his hands. "You almost made me drop-"

"I just wanted to say hi," she pouted, "I'll just leave you alone if you don't want me here."

"No, Bra," Goten balanced the box precariously in one hand as he used the other to grab her arm. "It's not that . . . It's just I don't know what is in these boxes and if the contents get broken I'll be held responsible."

Bra lifted a brow as she glanced at the box and then at him.

"You realize, Goten, that anything in that box I could probably fix or altogether replace if need be."

Goten opened his mouth and then closed it with a perplexed look, "But that's not the point."

The other eyebrow joined the first, "Then what is?"

"This is my job, Bra, I can't just let you fix my mistakes," Goten nodded to himself.

Bra held her skeptical face for a moment before it melted into a genuine smile.

"You're so responsible," she hooked arms with him and pulled him down the hallway. He fumbled the box and barely managed to catch it. "I have to admit I was concerned if you would try to take advantage of the fact that I am rich."

Goten gave her a clueless look.

"What do you mean?"

Bra just squeezed his arm, "That's why I love you, Goten, you don't have a dishonest bone in your body."

Goten ducked his head to hide his blush.

"I would disagree."

Bra and Goten stopped in surprise to find both detectives blocking their path.

"Why just the other day," Himbon continued in a grave voice, "I heard you condone the tragic killings and sympathize with the killer."

Beasely's gaze sharpened on Goten as he realized what his partner was implying but if this was true . . . then why didn't Himbon bring this guy down to the station for questioning?

Goten frowned and opened his mouth to defend himself when Bra beat him to the punch.

Her lip curled with disgust. "You must be mistaken. Goten would never take the side of a murderer."

"You have such faith in him and yet he doesn't even defend himself," Himbon hid his cruel smirk.

Goten ignored the jab and angled his head to glance at Bra, "He's talking about Trunks."

"Trunks?" Bra was puzzled for a moment, "My brother isn't the killer, Detective Himbon. I would appreciate it if you would do your job and find the real killer."

Himbon took a step closer to her. "I will find the real killer," his eyes drifted over to Goten, "I just hope you can handle it if it turns out to be someone close to you."

Goten's eyes narrowed, "What are you trying to imply? That I killed those women?"

"Is that a confession?" Himbon smiled slyly.

End Chapter Nine

AN: Forgive the long absense : Glares into space: Life has decided that I need a job, so I am stressed out and frustrated. :Brightens suddenly: But I took a week off and spent the week with friends. Thus, I have completed this chapter and the one to follow which I will post on Friday . . . Sunday the lastest . . . :Shrugs: I guess it all depends on the response this chapter gets. :Smiles innocently: Read and review!


	10. Chapter Ten Together

****

Chapter Ten

"Sasoli! Wait!"

Sasoli gave an exasperated sigh and stumbled to a halt. This was the fifth floor they had searched for the troublesome detectives and there was still no luck.

"Yes?"

Uub took the chance to catch up to her and calm his heart. He had been chasing after her ever since he had left the office.

"I don't understand," he swallowed, "Why would you get a law degree if you weren't going to use it?"

"I did it just in case I needed to use it," Sasoli's head tilted, causing a spike to sweep across her eyes. Amusement entered her eyes when the confusion lingered in his, "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Oh . . . well," caught of guard Uub fidgeted nervously, "Um, why do the stones in your bracelet change color?"

Her hand automatically covered her bracelet in defense and she watched him with pleased eyes.

"You noticed."

"I wouldn't be a good detective if I didn't pay attention to the details," Uub replied blandly. "Why are you reluctant to tell me?"

His head angled low as he examined her body language causing his eyelashes to kiss his cheeks.

"What makes you think I'm reluctant?" She smiled innocently which softened her features and gave her an angelic air.

"Because your avoiding the question and your trying to discreetly take of the bracelet," he closed his eyes for a moment too long so his eyelashes complimented his dark skin. When he opened his eyes Sasoli's attention was drawn to his lips as they curved into a open and understanding smile which screamed 'trust me.'

Her head tilted and Uub's eyes followed the errant spike of her hair which framed her right eye. He was suddenly struck with the stark contrast of her hair and her eyes and how it was a rare combination to find in a person.

"I have nothing to hide."

He arched his brow and it touched the front part of his mohawk that tumbled onto his forehead.

"Then tell me."

Sasoli's face became neutral and she watched with satisfaction how he followed her lead.

"You're good."

"So are you," there was a grateful note in his voice, "I don't know how much more I could have taken."

Sasoli laughed, delighted.

"I was wondering," she smiled at him, "Usually I don't have to go quite so far to distract a man from a line of questioning."

"Ditto." He returned her smile, "But you still have to tell me."

She pouted.

"I don't want you to take it away."

"As long as it isn't illegal you have nothing to worry about."

She glanced away from him to gather her thoughts. She didn't think the devise was illegal but sometimes one could never know.

"It's a security devise."

"How so?"

She sighed wearily and extended her hand so he could see the piece of jewelry under question.

"This bracelet is like a transceiver, it reacts to certain frequencies. When I am not in the city, the bracelet only has one setting: It'll light up brightly to catch my attention. However, when I am in the main building, it picks up distress signals from the family."

Sasoli paused slightly when Uub took her hand in his and turned it over so he could examine it closer.

"The stones change color depending on the person in distress," Sasoli continued as nonchalantly as she could. "Black is Zarah, yellow is Maron, blue Bra, and lavender is for Trunks."

"Really," Uub ran a thumb over the stones and over her pulse. "This is an intricate system."

"So you're not going to take it away?" Her voice was guarded.

"Of course not," he released her hand, "This is no worse than a panic button. My only question is how can you tell where they are?"

"Oh, that's easy," Sasoli tucked her hands behind her back and out of his reach. "I can sense them since, usually, they power level is fluctuating. In Maron's case, the bracelet has four buzzer's on it and that gives me a basic direction to go in until I can locate her."

"Wow, this is a really intricate system," Uub was really impressed. "Who came up with it?"

"I did," she admitted proudly but shyly. "Zarah invented it for me."

"I'm impressed," Uub smiled, "with both of you."

"Zarah says that sometimes coming up with the idea is harder than building it." Her head went down and she peeked at him from under her lashes.

Uub gazed at her wonderingly. Why was she acting like a shy schoolgirl? There was nothing to gain from it at this current point of time, was there? Unless . . . she really meant it . . .

"You . . ." He was at a loss, what was he supposed to say?

The shy pride in her eyes died and resignation entered.

"What I mean to say is. . ." he tried again, "You have a brilliant mind when it comes to these things. I would never have thought of it."

He finished honestly and was rewarded with surprised pleasure flashing in her eyes.

She ducked her head and something suspiciously close to a blush graced her cheeks.

"Sasoli-"

"Damn you," she glanced at him and blurted, "Not you, Bra."

She showed him her wrist and, sure enough, the stones were a baby blue.

"Himbon, that is enough!" Beasely pulled back his partner.

"No, you heard him. He confessed!"

Bra was holding back Goten from charging forward to dispute the claim. "I called Sasoli." She whispered hoping to placate him, "She'll handle everything."

"This isn't the first time he's accused me of being in a conspiracy, Bra, and I have a feeling it won't be the last." Goten muttered darkly.

"Detectives," a cool voice intoned behind them. "Might I have a word with you in my office?"

Himbon snarled and turned to find Sasoli and Uub framing a doorway.

"You don't have any authority-"

"I suggest you listen to Ms. Briefs," Uub's smile was deceptively congeal.

Beasely nodded sharply and took a hold of his partner's arm.

"Hey-! But- Stop!"

Sasoli stepped aside to allow the detectives into the room. She glanced back at Bra and Goten only to find them gone. With a disgruntled humph, she turned and mentally braced herself for the argument ahead.

The first words she heard were: "He confessed!"

"No, he didn't," Beasely shot back, "All he said was 'he wasn't stupid enough to answer that question.'"

Uub's expression didn't change but Sasoli, on some level, could tell that he was very, very angry.

"You were harassing Son Goten?" His voice was quiet but heard by every person in the room.

"He's a suspect," Himbon defended himself. "At the least an accompli and at worst a second killer."

"You pompous ass-"

"Do you have any evidence of this?" Sasoli interrupted Uub coolly.

Himbon opened his mouth to reply and then shut it when he realized he had no hard proof.

"He said that he 'wouldn't blame Trunks if he did kill those women.' Uub heard him."

Sasoli and Beasely glanced at Uub for confirmation.

"You're taking it out of context," Uub confirmed, "But those were his words."

"We should question him down at the station," Beasely sighed.

"No," Sasoli drew all eyes to her, "Trunks and Goten have been best friends since the cradle and remain to be to this day. They would naturally sympathize with each other no matter the situation."

Uub cut off Beasely's protest with a look.

"Sasoli," Uub said softly, "They are going to question everyone in this company. What does it matter if Goten is question sooner than later?"

"It matters if Goten is questioned as a suspect or if he is questioned as a Capsule Corp. employee who may or may not have pertinent evidence pertaining to the case." Sasoli crossed her arms and refused to be budged.

Uub was suitably impressed by her argument and was helpless to do anything but agree with her reasoning.

The helplessness must have showed on his face because then Beasely stepped up and drew her attention.

"Ms. Briefs, while I understand your concern you must understand we are trying to solve a murder-"

"I understand perfectly, Detective Beasely, but what you fail to understand is that I am the reason you are even here to begin with. I am all for finding the murderer and see that he is brought to justice but I will not condone the your man harassing our hard-working employees. We have already had several complaints with the rather unorthodox you are running your investigation."

"Complaints?" Beasely's lip curled as he glanced at Himbon, "What kind of complaints?"

"The sexual harassment kind," Sasoli remarked dryly. "Needless to say, gentlemen, I cannot have this in my building."

The room was quiet for a moment and then Himbon let out an ugly laugh.

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull lady? Complaints against a detective during a murder investigation?"

Sasoli inhaled deeply to try to keep calm and then exhaled before she even dared open her mouth.

"These type of accusations are serious no matter the situation and since you are indeed supposed to be investigating a murder, one would believe that you wouldn't have time to do anything else. However, if you prove to be unwilling to focus all your attention on this case then I shall have you removed."

"You don't have that type of authority," Himbon's hands were clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"No, but I do," Beasely spoke slowly. "What do you suggest, Ms. Briefs, to rectify the situation?"

Sasoli's body relaxed and she glanced at Uub to speak.

"Himbon should only be allowed to question the male staff," he stated without a qualm.

"B-but," Himbon stuttered, "that's ridiculous!"

"Are you suggesting that I question all of the female employees by myself?" Beasely felt a bit overwhelmed by the suggestion.

"I have compiled a list of the employees actually working the days of the murders," Sasoli pulled a vanilla envelope out of nowhere, "This will allow you to get the more pertinent suspects out of the way. Then you can do the rest at your convenience."

"Don't tell me you're agreeing to her terms!" Himbon's voice was full of desperation.

Uub snorted.

"You know as well as the rest of us that our department can't afford to get sued right now, especially by a company as big as Capsule Corp."

"I'll accept your terms, Ms. Briefs," Beasely took the folder and was relieved to find it wasn't as heavy as it looked.

Sasoli nodded magnanimously, "I'll leave you to your work, gentlemen, Uub."

Uub shut the door behind them.

"What do you mean 'they're not feeding him'!"

Zarah was on his feet outraged that the authorities would condone this act of cruelty in order to try and break Trunks' spirit and make him confess to the murders. This was cruel and unusual punishment! This was-

"Zarah!" Maron snapped, "I didn't mean to imply that they are deliberately starving him. They are just giving him the same rations as everybody else."

"But he'll starve on that!" Zarah exploded.

"They don't know that," Maron straightened her jacket, "it is for us to enlighten them."

"What are we supposed to them, Maron?" Zarah ran a tired hand through his hair. "Well, you see, Mr. Prison Guard, my cousin, as well as myself, are half alien and need to consume awesome amounts of food to maintain body weight and muscle mass."

Maron shot him a dirty look and crossed her arms stubbornly, determined to come up with a solution to this problem. Trunks was not going to starve to death while she had anything to say about it.

"We can claim he was a medical condition," she brightened at the idea, "You know, like . . . hypoglycemia!"

Zarah turned the thought over in his head.

"There's a problem. The authorities have had him for awhile now and won't buy that he suddenly has a medical condition."

"Bra has a medical license, doesn't she?" The blond was resolute. "We can say that she acts as the family doctor and supply medical records to back it up. There shouldn't be any complaints if Capsule Corp. footed all the bills."

Zarah nodded and moved back to his desk.

"Go make any arrangements that you see fit and if anyone gives you any trouble have them contact me for confirmation."

Maron dropped the pen she had been using to fill out paperwork with shock.

"You're taking me off paper off paperwork duty?"

"Yes, you are now in charge of Project Feed Trunks." Zarah picked up the fallen pen without losing a beat, "Think you can handle it?"

"Um, yes," she replied uncertainly.

Zarah sighed as his blond cousin started to shift in her chair nervously.

"Maron," he waited for her to met his eyes, "Don't worry, you can do this and probably with more dedication than anyone else in the building."

She stood up and went to the door but glanced back at Zarah worriedly. "But what about all this paperwork?"

His sigh was long and deep.

"I will do it, alone."

Ava entered the break room with a loud bang from the door as it crashed into the adjoining wall, startling all the secretaries on break. Uub watched as the demi-saiyan glared coldly at every female occupant in the room until the room was suddenly empty.

"Hungry?" She tossed over her shoulder as she went to the economy sized refrigerator.

"I could use something to munch on," he replied absently.

He didn't move from the doorway. He'd noticed this barely concealed hatred, on both sides, between Sasoli and every female employee in the building. There was a past history here that had nothing on common place rivalries that usually took place in companies as big as Capsule Corp.

His thoughts came tumbling to a halt as Sasoli bent over at the waist to retrieve a monstrosity of a sandwich from the bottom shelf.

"Hungry?" He lifted an amused brow at the ravenous look in her eyes.

"Always," she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, as if she was wondering if he was going to try to steal her sandwich.

Uub laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

"I know better than to get between a saiyan and their food."

The look in her eyes changed and her head tilted as she considered something only known to herself. Finally with a look filled with great trepidation she broke off a quarter of her sandwich and placed it in front of him.

Greatly surprised, Uub glanced at the offering and then at her, "Sasoli?"

"Eat," she ordered without looking at him and then proceeded to follow her own advise.

He watched her for a long moment and then he picked up the sandwich.

Somewhere in South American in an uncharted part of the jungle where human life had tried to survive and failed, a lone man made his way to an unknown breed of tree. It was there this man sighed and took advantage of the plants unique shape to lean against the bark in an reclining position.

Android 17 sighed and closed his eyes, only in the wilderness was he truly at peace.

He missed his wife.

17 opened his eyes and glanced around at him wearily. It just wasn't the same without her, the wild seemed tame next to her spirit. He'd been walking nonstop since he left, flying when he had to, to this place . . . The once place he had never failed to be at peace since he had awakened in the field where the Cell Games had taken place.

His eyes drifted up and he was caught by the sudden beauty of the sky criss-crossed by branches. The leaves were back-lit up by the sun and seemed to burn with a hidden fire. This was his life: technology first, then feeling. The only time this was true was when he was with Ava, and, now she was gone.

And his special place no longer had any meaning.

He hadn't been here since he'd run across his 'ghost woman' all those years ago . . .

His place was with her.

His eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep.

This was the scene Ava saw when she arrived a mere ten minutes later. She paused, unsure of whether she should just keep walking or to stop and enjoy the sight of him for while.

His eyes fluttered as he dreamed and, with a big sigh, he settled back down.

Ava softened and found herself kneeling by his side. He was so beautiful . . . Her mechanical man . . .

She glanced at the natural chaise her mate was laying on and noticed there was plenty of room . . . She stretched out next to him but not quite touching.

She sighed softly and watched him breath, she still wasn't sure if he really needed to in order to live.

A dreamy smile softened her stern features and made the resemblance to her daughter stronger. Her eyelids drooped and, without her permission, her body relaxed into a light sleep.

17 frowned in his sleep, blindly an arm went out and pulled the warm body onto his chest. He didn't relax again until the figure hit him once on the arm.

After her strike, Ava snuggled closer and let her muscles loosen completely when an arm placed itself on her back to hold her in place.

They both smiled and slept deeply for the next five hours.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

17 had mastered the art of waking up one sense at a time, when one is composed of mechanical parts it's hard to not wake up all at once. No different than a doll that opens it's eyes when moved into an upright position. One moment, dead to the world, and the next, fully able to calculate computer algorithms a million ways from Sunday. While this skill was useful when one was a carefree delinquent bent on taking the world on a joyride, it became a hassle as a married man.

He had to adjust his programs to accept his families habits and assorted noises. He had learned to differentiate between a hostile assassination attempt from his wife shifting and hugging his head in her sleep. He learned the subtle nuances of a burglar and his children sneaking around looking for a midnight snack.

So it was with this skill that he was able to sleep next to the warm body of his wife without knowing it. His programming had recognized her and accepted her presence as nonviolent entity while his mind was blissfully unaware.

This was how he became startled upon awakening. His conscious mind collided with his mechanical recordings of the night before and he was unable to process the data. Only two things were clear, he had fallen asleep alone and now he was not alone.

On reflex and no real thought to his actions, he shoved the sleeping person out of his arms with no attempt to conceal his strength.

A feminine cry of outrage sounded and, to his astonishment, the shoved had managed to get hold of his arm; dragging him along as she flew across the forest.

Eyes still blinded with processing information, 17 relied on instinct and programming as the flat of his hand descended on the other's wrist only to be caught and dragged closer. He had a split moment to recognize his wife's eyes flare before he was flipped in order to take the full impact of a tree . . . then the next . . . and the next . . .

17 finally flared his ki to stop them in midair. Completely awake, information processed, he gazed down at his wife where she had attached herself with confusion.

"Ava? What are . . . When did you . . . ?" 17 trailed off as the exact time was revealed to him as well as the length of time spent asleep. The only answer he didn't get was why and, consequently, was the one he wanted the most.

Ava slowly went limp as the anger drained away and was replaced with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she'd actually fallen asleep. . . she hadn't meant to at all!

She'd just wanted to watch him for awhile . . . and leave before he woke.

He was never supposed to know she had been there!

"Put me down, 17," she ordered softly, meeting his eyes.

17 complied immediately though he frowned at the strange submissive note in her voice.

"I'll go."

She turned to leave.

"Don't," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I . . ."

"I've invaded your personal space," she snapped but made no move to leave.

She had missed him.

She could admit it now with him there. . . refilling all the places within that she had allowed him to take. . .

17 didn't dare release the tentative group he had on her shoulders, if he were to let go then she would leave, maybe this time for good.

"I'm sorry."

She turned then with surprise etched clearly on her features.

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have let the bear maul me."

Her eyes softened.

"I've told you how I . . . feel . . ." She winced at how hard it was to say a simple word.

17's shoulders dropped as he nodded.

"I know . . . it's just . . ."

Ava glanced off to the side.

"Saiyans do not talk of such things-"

"They speak through their actions not their words," 17 finished, his blue eyes impossibly sad.

"I'm a stupid machine."

Her lips quirked.

"You're not stupid, 17, you're human."

He laughed, surprised and delighted, as he scooped her up.

"Same thing."

Ava shook her head as she relaxed into his arms.

"My stupid mechanical man."

"My Amazonian alien woman."

AN: This is more a teaser than anything. I will update tomorrow, or the day after, with a longer chapter. Thank you for your patiece and kind reviews. They've inspired me to keep going. I decided to give you this scene because Ava and 17 are very dear to me and their reunion was going to be a bit more complex . . . however, this story is about their daughter and not them so . . . if anyone is interested I could write the alternative version to this scene. Thanks again, Michelle


	12. Chapter Twelve A Ring

****

Chapter Twelve

"You don't understand," Sasoli ground out, "If I leave you alone with them, there won't be enough left to bury."

"What's the point of going undercover if I'm not allowed to investigate?" Uub demanded.

They'd been having this argument for the last two hours.

Uub's police chief hadn't been impressed by his reports, which were beyond skimpy since Sasoli refused to let him room the building by himself. Apparently, she thought he wasn't competent enough to handle a building full of women.

"Why can't you investigate in my presence?" Sasoli glared at him.

The stupid, moronic idiot was going to get himself mobbed and it was going to be his fault!

"Because they run away from you!" Uub pressed his lips together in an effect to calm himself. "They put up shields and physically brace themselves whenever you walk into a room."

Sasoli's mouth snapped shut and she crossed her arms defiantly. After a deep breath, she was able to reply without violence.

"It's not my fault that they don't like me."

Uub blinked at her admission.

"Dumb people," she grumbled, "What makes them think they can get away with sexually harassing their boss? But that's not the real reason." Her eyes met his, "They don't like me because I'm a Briefs."

"Sasoli . . . " Uub shook his head slightly to indicate he didn't understand.

She shrugged carelessly.

"I would be, too, I guess. They worked so hard tot get into this company. Spotless work record and background check, not to mention all the hoops they have to jump through . . . and here I am."

She smiled and spread her arms out.

"A Briefs woman who was hired because she was a Briefs. Someone who can take away everything, their hopes, their dreams . . ." her eyes narrowed as she lowered her arms, ". . . their delusions. Someone who can casually make or break them on a whim and has a distinct dislike of them. I guess I'd hate me too."

Uub approached her quietly and raised a tentative hand to cup her cheek.

"Sasoli-"

"I've got to go," Sasoli was suddenly out of reach. "You want to investigate without me, fine."

Uub lowered his hand as he realized, belatedly, that her bracelet had turned black again.

Blowing out a breath, he decided to accept her words and headed to the one place she had forbidden him to ever go alone, the break room. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what Zarah wanted now.

Goten nodded into the phone, "All right . . . Yes, I'll go see him now . . . Yes, I know what package he wants . . . Yeah, ok."

He hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Bra glanced up from her experiment.

"Trunks wants me to bring him something."

"Oh? What?" Bra set down her tools.

Goten shook his head at her.

"It's a surprise."

Bra pouted, "I can keep a secret."

Goten regarded her skeptically as he moved from her desk to her work station. He wanted to tell her but Trunks would kill him.

"What are you making now?"

"A better mousetrap. What are you and Trunks hiding?"

Bra's inquisitive blue eyes were probing his for answers.

"That doesn't look like a mousetrap?" Goten was genuinely clueless as he examined her experiment with a greater attention to detail.

"Goten," steel had entered her voice.

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Goten pleaded with her. He could never resist her for long when she wanted something.

Bra took pity on his panicked posture and turned back to her invention.

"It's not a mousetrap," she conceded, "It's a type of converter for computers. Most systems aren't compatible with each other and they're made that way. This converter works like a translator and makes it possible to move files from one location to another without worrying if the computer's compatible."

"Um, ok," Goten grinned at her, most of her explanation had went over his head.

"I'll be back later," he kissed her on the cheek and was out the door before she could utter so much as a good-bye.

"What are they up to?" Bra mused to herself and went back work.

"What is it?" Sasoli didn't bother to knock as she barged into Trunks' office.

"I need you to get doctor's note for Bra and then go to the prison with Maron. You're there to authorize a donation, and only authorize it, if they agree to it's conditions. Maron knows all the details, go."

Maron and Sasoli found themselves shoved from the office.

Sasoli gazed at the older woman confused, "A doctor's note?"

Uub didn't make it to the break room before he was surrounded by no less than then beautiful women.

"I thought she was never going to leave you alone," a redhead purred and leaned a bit too close for comfort.

"What's your name, handsome?"

"Uub," he answered as neutrally as he could, he didn't want to encourage them. They were already overexcited.

The group giggled around him.

"He's so cute."

"His hair screams rebel."

"But he's so polite."

"The others are going to be so jealous."

He needed to get control of this situation fast, they were already starting to close the distance, and, he remembered what they did to Trunks.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?"

He flashed a smile.

They went silent with breathless anticipation.

"I'm new-" Uub jumped as the women answered as one, "We know."

Uub swallowed and tried to remain calm as a feeling of dread started to climb up from the base of his spine.

"Um, well, I just wanted to know if there was anything to know about working here."

A blond narrowed her eyes shrewdly, "What do you want to know? Ghost stories or people to avoid?"

Uub nodded eagerly, "Both."

A brunette snorted.

"I guess we'll start with Ghost stories since you're already met the one person you should avoid."

Uub frowned confused.

"Sasoli," a red head supplied helpfully while the others tittered in agreement.

Uub's frown darkened, this can't be right . . .

"She seems nice enough to me."

"She's not," the blonde nearly spat, "She's the most ruthless female you'll ever meet. Plus, she hogs all the men in the building."

"She acts like she's god's gift to men and doesn't let us have a chance," a woman with blue hair nodded.

Everyone went silent when a random male employee walked briskly by alone.

"He doesn't count," one woman pouted, "Tom is just in charge of organizing the budget for President Trunks."

"So the low level employees are safe from Sasoli Briefs?" Uub probed lightly.

They nodded.

"So . . . who is she hogging?" He was completely lost.

"President Trunks and his cousin Zarah-"

"But that's her brother and cousin," Uub protested.

"-Goten-"

"Childhood friend."

"-You."

"I . . ." Uub stopped as it dawned on him what they had just said. "She's not . . . hogging me."

"Yes, she is," the blonde put in, "We are forbidden to ever approach her, for our safety, and if she makes sure to never leave you alone . . ."

". . . Then I can never be approached," Uub finished with a sigh. "Maybe I should hear that ghost story now."

A nervous trill sounded before a brave soul stepped forward. She was on the short side with a shock of orange hair but her voice was steady as she began her story.

"He first appeared when Bulma Briefs was still president. She must have resembled his past love for he would haunt the hallways, searching for her surrounded by a blue aura of the neither world.

"He became known as the Black Flame Ghost, for his hair resembled a lit match and his eyes burned with the fires of hell. His soul was so evil that it leaked into his eyes, turning them black, showing the taint from within.

"One day, the ghost went mad and was convinced his reincarnated love had left him.

"In his rage, he tore apart the building and he couldn't be stopped. Of course, that was until . . .

"He found her. She had been hiding futilely in a storage closet.

"She should have known, you can't hide from a ghost.

"Bulma fought him with every fiber of her being but, even though he was dead, he was just too strong.

"The security guards tried to save her from the demon's clutches but he used his supernatural powers to stop the bullets in midair and then drop like useless rocks at his feet. He summoned invisible hands to hold the guards in place as he made off with his prize.

"She was never seen again."

Uub lifted a brow.

"Bulma Briefs?"

The story teller frowned at him.

"Not the Bulma Briefs we knew. She disappeared for a month and returned a different person."

"Ok," Uub couldn't hide the note of disbelief in his voice.

"We didn't believe it either," a brunette chewed on her bottom lip nervously, "But he's made a reappearance recently . . ."

"Is that so? What happened?" Uub inquired curiously. What would Vegeta want in the company now that Bulma was gone.

"The Black Flame Ghost kidnapped President Trunks!" Sobbed a random woman.

Uub cocked a hip, "President Trunks is in jail."

"You don't understand," the orange-haired woman took a menacing step forward. "It was after Trunks was kidnapped that the murders started."

That made Uub pause, for this was an unusual coincidence.

"So what are you saying?"

"The Black Flame Ghost has possessed the president," sobbed another woman.

"So the ghost killed the women," Uub put together with the puzzled frown.

Several women nodded uneasily while glancing around at the empty hallway.

Uub was perplexed, what exactly was he supposed to do with this information?

His shoulders slumped, _I guess the only thing I can do, question Vegeta_.

He rubbed his brow, this was not going to be pleasant.

"Do you have a headache?"

"No, I . . ." Uub trailed off as he realized the women had gone eerily silent. He glanced up and wasn't surprised to find a glazed look in their eyes.

"I have a home remedy I'd be willing to let you in on," a buxom brunette reached for his arm.

He pulled away automatically and almost backed into another secretary who was reaching for him as well.

"The BLACK FLAME GHOST!" He screamed and pointed behind them.

They screamed and turned to find . . .

. . . an empty hallway.

Confused, as one, they turned back to the undercover detective only to find he was gone.

"The Black Flame Ghost has taken him!"

They scattered.

Uub lowered himself to the floor.

"I think I'll tackle the break room later."

Sasoli and Maron stood in front of Bra who regarded them with confusion.

"I'm not qualified to write a doctor's note," she shook her head slightly.

"But . . ." Maron ran a hand through her hair, frustrated with the world. "I thought you were a biological engineer and a chemist as well as many . . . other things."

Bra arched a brow, "Your point?"

Sasoli ground her teeth.

"Just write the damn note, Bra, they won't care if it's authentic or not when they see how much money we're willing to part with."

"Bra, please," Maron clasped her hands together.

Bra just gave them another skeptical look before turning to grab a piece of paper.

"You realize I can get into a lot of trouble if they check this for authenticity."

"Then make it official after the face," Sasoli snapped, "Isn't there a test you can take?"

Maron took the note gratefully, "Thank you so much."

Bra waved them away.

"Forget it, now, go save Trunks."

"Did you bring it?" Trunks squirmed in his seat as he whispered into his phone.

Goten regarded his best friend through a plate of glass. . . plastic . . . whatever the clear thing between them was, with bemusement.

"Do you know what I had to do to get it pass the guards?"

"So you did bring it!" Trunks whooped, "Where is it? Let me see it!"

Goten laughed and slipped off his right shoe while Trunks' excitement turned into horror.

"Goten, tell me you didn't . . ."

Goten glared at him.

"Did you want to see it or not?"

Trunks opened his mouth and then closed it with a pout.

Goten watched him for a moment to see if there were any further protests. When there wasn't he reached into his shoe and pulled out a tiny box.

Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

Goten shot him a glare an started to put the box back in his shoe.

"I'm sorry," Trunks tried to muffle his laughter.

Goten held his scowl for moment longer before giving into a sheepish grin.

"It was the only place I could think of where they wouldn't search me."

Trunks nodded eagerly while eyeing the box.

"You'd better appreciate this, I got a horrible cramp in my foot because of this," Goten mumbled as he fumbled with the box, trying to find a way to open it.

"Goten!" Trunks whined unable to stand the suspense.

"Ok, ok," Goten chuckled and opened the jewelry box so Trunks could see it.

"It's perfect," Trunks breathed.

There nestled in black velvet was a two carat eight star diamond engagement ring.

"I would have thought you'd want something bigger," was Goten's mild observation.

Trunks shot him a look of mild disapproval.

"Maron wouldn't like a big ring, she's more conservative. This might not be a big diamond butt the . . . eight star cut . . . magnificent. . ."

Goten took a moment to reexamine the stone and was startled to note that the diamond sparkled fiercely at him.

"Subtlety is the key," Trunks smiled mysteriously and then frowned, "I wish I could see it better."

Goten glanced around the room nervously, "Um, Trunks . . . please tell me you're not going to-"

"Calm down, Goten, I doubt they'll notice a little hole."

"Trunks . . . please . . . don't . . ."

A foreboding crack filled the air.

End Chapter Twelve

AN: Ok, here it is! The promised chapter. I will probably update again this weekend so until then. Oh, and about the alternative version . . . I might have to do it as a companion piece which would include short stories about Trunks adventure in jail but, of course, that's only if anyone is interested. Michelle


	13. Chapter Thirteen WHAT!

****

Chapter Thirteen

Maron and Sasoli came to a dead stop in front of the jailhouse. The entire building was surrounded by media, cops, and random protestors with signs that said, 'Free Trunks,' 'Clone him before you give him the chair,' and 'I want to have his baby!'

The two android hybrids glanced at each other nervously as they continued their way only to be mobbed by reporters.

"We're live at West City with the accused's next victim and his lawyer-"

Sasoli's eyes widened with horror as she realized her image was being broadcasted to millions of people all over the world.

Immediately she sent out a low energy pulse which imitates an electric magnetic pulse perfectly and took out every camera in the vicinity.

But it was too late.

"I found her!"

A man danced with glee making his loose, grungy clothes flap about obscenely. He ran a hand through his greasy hair and grinned maliciously with surprisingly white teeth.

"You won't escape me this time."

He ran a hand almost lovingly on the screen. His grin widened as an expression of fear crossed her lovely face almost as if she knew.

Suddenly, the image disappeared and was replaced by snow.

"No," disbelief made his voice rough and low, "NO!"

He screamed and put his fist through the glass.

"Um. . ." the camera man interrupted the reporter guiltily, "The camera's not working."

"What?" The reporter snapped sharply.

"It just went black," the camera shrugged helplessly, "I checked it before we left and it was working perfectly, practically brand-new . . ."

The reporter was steamed but forced a shrug, "At least we still have audio. Now, where were we Ms. Briefs and Ms. . . where'd they go?"

Sasoli had pulled Maron past all the bewildered news people, invisible in the crisis. They also managed to slip by the protestors undetected but were finally stopped by the police at the door.

"I'm sorry but no civilians in the building at this time," a cop stated as he took Maron by the arm and started guiding her away.

Sasoli took a firm hold of Maron's other arm and glared at the policeman.

"We're not civilians. I am Sasoli Briefs-"

"No family either," the cop pulled a little harder on Maron's arm.

"-and Trunks Briefs lawyer. I have the right to speak to my client when-"

"Lawyer," the cop interrupted and let go of Maron, who sighed and rubbed her arm gratefully. He eyed Sasoli from the tips of her toes to her spiky hair.

"You don't look like a lawyer."

Sasoli smiled thinly.

"Because I'm a woman?"

"Well, no." The cop flushed.

"I'm dressed professionally so that can't be it. Unless, of course, you think that women are only secretaries or part of an escort service?"

"I didn't say that-"

"You think that just because I'm a woman you can look me up and down like a piece of meat?" Sasoli's voice had gained momentum and strength.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Oh," Sasoli had backed the officer into the building, "Then what did you mean?"

"I just- You're pretty-"

"Oh so pretty faces are just empty headed females put on this earth for you to ogle?"

"No, I-"

"Can you say sexual discrimination? How about obstruction of justice?"

"What!" The cop paled and sweat beaded on his upper lip.

"Trunks has the right as stated in-"

"Go," the panicked officer waved them through hurriedly.

Sasoli narrowed her eyes just a bit more before smiling pleasantly and nodded, "Come on, Maron."

"Wait, who's. . ." the cop protested weakly but stopped when Sasoli shot him a steely look. "I mean . . . um . . . never mind."

Sasoli became sweetness and light once more and linked arms with Maron.

"So Trunks is in his cell?"

"No . . . he's . . . in the interrogation room," the cop cringed as her eyes hardened once more.

"Why?"

"He . . ." the cop swallowed, he didn't get paid enough to deal with this shit. "He tried to escape from jail."

"WHAT?"

The cop jumped and hastily repeated himself.

Sasoli's lip curled into a snarl so fierce she went from an elegant women to dangerous predator.

"Take me to him now . . .!"

It was like a bad cop movie, Trunks and Goten had been separated into identical adjoining rooms, complete with one sided mirrors.

"I think Goten was the mastermind of the whole thing. He was the one who plotted the murders and then your escape, wasn't he?"

Trunks lifted a brow, barely containing his amusement. Goten a mastermind? Murderer?

"He already confessed to everything!" Detective Himbon was practically foaming at the mouth. "Just confess your involvement and we'll give you a light sentence!"

Trunks sighed as his thoughts turned sad. They had confiscated his ring. How was he going to propose to Maron if they had it?

"Goten was the mastermind, wasn't he! WASN'T HE!"

Trunks was brought back to the present when the detective slammed his fists against the table.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

Himbon's face turned a rather revolting shade of red.

Trunks was wondering if he should be concerned about whether the fellow was going to have a heart attack or not when the door burst open.

Sasoli took in the situation in with a glance and eyed Himbon sternly, "Trunks Briefs will not be answering any more questions unless these questions are under my supervision."

Himbon glared at Sasoli with murder in his eyes. He had been at the police station against his will, since he was unable to interview the female secretaries and had long since finished the males. So it was mere coincidence he was there at the same time as Trunks' attempted jail break.

He was going to milk this opportunity for all it was worth.

Besides, it would hurt Sasoli.

Himbon didn't know what it was about her but he had hated her on sight. Apparently, his first instinct had been right since he now had very valid reasons to loathe her very existence.

"You have no rights to demand-"

"I have every right," Sasoli interrupted, "I'm his lawyer."

Himbon's mouth opened and closed silently, shocked. His hatred surged forward in his mind renewed.

"Sasoli," relief was clear on Trunks' face, "They think Goten is involved."

Sasoli nodded her understanding and turned to the blonde behind her.

"Maron call Bra, get her over here now."

Maron nodded and turned to dash away when Sasoli's next words halted her.

"Preferably with Uub."

Beasely eyed the youth in front of him with mild confusion. He had been called in immediately to question a dangerous man who tried to break out a alleged murderer. However, there was a problem: Son Goten didn't match any criminal profile known to man. Hell, Goten couldn't even hide his emotions, his face was an open book.

"Why were you trying to break Trunks Briefs out of jail?"

Goten's eyes flashed with surprise then confusion, "I wasn't trying to free Trunks."

"Then why did you break the glass?"

"I didn't."

Honesty shone from his honest-to-goodness black eyes like a beacon in the dark.

"Trunks did then?"

Goten winced, "It was an accident."

"It was an accident he broke the glass or it was an accident he got caught breaking the glass?"

Goten frowned but his eyes remained honest.

"Trunks wasn't trying to break the glass. He just . . ."

"He just what?" Beasely leaned forward, finally something interesting.

"He just wanted to see the ring better," Goten finished guiltily.

"Ah, yes, the ring," Beasely acknowledged. "What's the story behind that?"

"It's a secret," Goten smiled then, absolutely pleased to be on the inside for once.

Beasely eyed him shrewdly, "Does this secret involve the murders?"

"Murders?" Goten blinked at him, "What . . . oh, no, Trunks would never. . ."

He trailed off abruptly when the door burst open.

"Sasoli," Beasely was on his feet, surprise written all over his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm his lawyer," Sasoli informed him lightly.

"Lawyer?" Beasely frowned, completely thrown off track. "But how can you be his lawyer if you're head of security?"

She gave him a straight face.

"I multitask."

"Wait, Sasoli-"

"My job is to protect the family company," Sasoli sat next to Goten, "as well as the employees important to it."

Beasely reluctantly retook his seat and just stared at her. He was completely at a loss at what to do.

"What is he being charged with?" Sasoli broke the silence.

"Attempted jail break," Beasely answered.

Sasoli opened her mouth to defend against the charge and then reluctantly shut it when Beasely held up a hand for silence.

"However, due to the answers I've already received-"

Sasoli shot a worried look at Goten.

"-I've come to the conclusion that it happened just as Mr. Son said . . . It was an accident."

Both Sasoli and Goten sighed with relief and then beamed at the detective.

"Thank you, Detective Beasely," Sasoli stood and held out her hand.

Beasely reciprocated and shook her hand.

"Well, it's not like he did anything wrong."

"Is that a fact?"

All three turned to find a man in a suit who stood in the doorway of the interrogation room.

"Chief Dumass?" Beasely inquired confused about his presence.

"What the chief means, Beasely," Himbon appeared, "is that Son Goten has the right to remain silent . . ."

Uub was crouched precariously behind a garbage can but what he didn't know was that one could see the tips of his Mohawk over the garbage receptacle. He cursed under his breath as he peeked around again to see one woman roaming about. He didn't trust it, one could easily become ten, as he had discovered.

_Where the hell is Sasoli? _He wondered part desperate and part angry that she was right. It was harder to investigate without her. The women in this building were like one of the ten plagues of Egypt. Unstoppable, relentless, and with one goal in mind, marry a Capsule Corp. man.

Uub snorted, like hell he'd ever work here . . . for real anyway.

"Ahem," a feminine voice sounded behind him.

Uub jumped about ten feet in the air and spun around, already half in stance to either attack or defend.

Bra lifted an amused brow as she eyed his stance.

"Is that a challenge?"

Remembering his current position, Uub flushed and relaxed his posture while he willed his heart to stop it's terrified pounding.

"Forgive me, I didn't see you there."

Bra passed him with an amused smirk.

"Follow me," she ordered absently, "Sasoli called. She needs us at the jail."

"What?" Uub literally appeared at her side. "Why?"

"Some kind of emergency," Bra shrugged lazily.

Bra didn't even have time to squeak in surprise as she was suddenly in Uub's arms being flown through the air at great speed.

"On what charges!" Sasoli demanded, her lips pressed together tightly as she tried to keep from exploding.

"I would have thought the answer was obvious," Chief Dumass dusted imaginary lint from his suit.

"He is an accomplish," Himbon declared gleefully.

"There no substantial evidence," Beasely went to stand with Sasoli, "We can't just-"

"That is enough, Detective Beasely," Dumass' eye's narrowed, "After all, we can't just give them 'get out of jail free' cards just because they're rich, can we?"

"Goten's not rich," Sasoli pointed out glibly.

The chief's eyes lit upon her.

"And who is this?"

Sasoli narrowed her eyes at the condescending tone. She was getting really tired of all these sexiest males.

"Sasoli Briefs, lawyer," Himbon sneered at her, "and head of security at Capsule Corp."

"So a rent-a-cop and a snake in the grass. Why am I not surprised?" A sardonic twist of lips, "Guess you can't all be geniuses."

Sasoli lowered her chin and allowed her mouth to soften until she was almost pouting as he glanced at him from under her lashes.

"True," she shrugged with one shoulder and tilted her head a little. "But we can't all just be a pretty faces either."

All three law enforcers were visibly surprised and intrigued, although in Himbon's case reluctantly while Goten just sighed as he recognized Sasoli's behavior.

Seductive Enforcer 101. Males will always be more receptive to a seemingly helpless but incredibly attractive woman with pouty lips than an angry, sneering feminist.

Goten hid his grin as he remembered his spy training, though of course this particular lesson wasn't useful to him in the slightest.

"Chief," Sasoli's voice had suddenly acquired a breathless quality to it. Her eyes lowered as if shy as she peeked at him from under her lashes.

"I need to speak with you. . . in your office, " she glanced worriedly at Himbon and then Beasely, " . . .alone. . ."

The chief of police automatically took her arm, "Of course, my dear."

He led her out of the interrogation room prompting the detectives to follow.

Himbon was fuming while Beasely was confused, he'd never seen Sasoli act like this before.

Sasoli smiled shyly when distress filled her features and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" He was the embodiment of concern.

"I can't leave, Goten," she glanced at the interrogation door, "Not like this. . ."

The chief stared at her blankly, at a loss of what to do. He didn't want to release Goten and he really wanted to see what she wanted to talk about but he had to do the first to get the second.

"Is this a bad time?"

Everyone glanced up in surprise at the sound of Trunks' voice. He was leaning against the door frame of his interrogation room watching with interest.

"He's trying to escape!" Himbon backed away slightly.

Trunks snorted, "Hardly. You left the door open. I was wondering when to go back to my cell."

Beasely and the chief glared at Himbon while Sasoli swallowed her laughter.

With a sigh, Beasely made his way to Trunks. "Come with me then, Mr. Briefs."

Trunks shrugged and straightened from the doorway only to sway dangerously.

"Trunks?"

"Mr. Briefs?"

"I'm fine," Trunks shrugged off Sasoli and Beasely's concern and determinedly took a step forward.

Then, to the surprise of everyone in the hallway, Trunks collapsed onto Beasely. His body completely limp and unresponsive.

"Trunks?" Sasoli gasped and lifted her cousin just enough to free the fallen detective.

He didn't respond.

End Chapter


	14. Chapter Fourteen Jail Bird?

AN: This is more of a teaser then anything but lucky for the readers that are still there, today is a typing day. I have pages and pages written but haven't found the time to type it all up soI am going to try to catch up. I'll probably update again later on tonight if anyone is interested. The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload the chapters, otherwise they'll come out every other day or so. It all depends on my mood, I've been sick lately and can't seem to shake it so I type to feel productive. Anyway I'm sure you're more interested in the story so I'll leave you to it.

Michelle

Chapter Fourteen

Everyone stared at the former president of Capsule Corporation, heir to an extinct kingdom, and Sasoli's blood with mild panic. He had collapsed for no apparent reason and wasn't responding to stimuli.

"Trunks?" Sasoli pleaded with him to wake up.

"Mr. Briefs?" Beasely took Trunks' pulse, "I'm going to get an ambulance."

Himbon glanced around wildly for help but in the end did nothing.

"No," Sasoli grabbed Beasely's arm, "I know what's wrong."

"What's wrong with him?" Chief Dumass hadn't moved.

"It's a rare condition that runs in our family."

Everyone turned again to see Bra and Maron standing in the hallway with pale faces.

"Trunks?" Maron immediately joined Sasoli at his side and touched his face. "Answer me."

Bra crossed to Trunks with purposeful strides but did not kneel.

"Dad's looking for you."

He snapped awake and tried to sit up but ended up sinking back into Sasoli's arms.

"What happened?" Was his dazed reply.

All eyes were drawn to Bra as she joined Maron and Sasoli at Trunks side and took his hand.

"Squeeze," she ordered.

Trunks shrugged and squeezed.

Bra rolled her eyes, "As hard as you can, Trunks."

His eyes hardened as his hand visibly tightened.

A worried look settled Bra's face and she got to her feet, "Stand him up."

"I can stand," Trunks protested weakly as his cousin and girlfriend obeyed the order.

"He's lost a lot of weight," Maron remarked glumly.

"What's wrong with him?" Beasely was clearly the only male concerned.

"He suffers from an increased metabolism, Carnivorous Immorta, the body is forced to consume vast quantities of food or risk the body feeding on itself. My brother is slowly starving to death, he needs sustenance immediately."

"When you say vast . . ." the chief frowned, "How much food are we talking about exactly?"

Sasoli took this opportunity to draw attention to herself. "We could discuss the details in your office."

She left her lips slightly parted as she took the man's arm.

"Of course, Ms. Briefs. Beasely, take him to his cell." He smiled indulgently, just as eager be alone with her.

"But what about Son Goten?" Himbon demanded.

"What about Son Goten?" Bra frowned at the mention of her fiancé's name.

Sasoli winced.

"Um, Bra. . ." she swallowed, "I can handle this . . ."

"Handle what?" Bra snarled.

The chief scowled as he took in the situation. The famous Bra Briefs was browbeating her less famous relative into submission. Obviously, not all the Briefs got along and he now felt guilty about his snide ness earlier. He hadn't realized that he was taking his frustration out on the wrong Briefs.

"Ms. Briefs," he announced arrogantly.

"Yes," Sasoli and Bra answered simultaneously.

Dumass was momentarily startled and then smiled at Sasoli as he patted her arm comfortingly.

"I am willing to make a deal," he frowned when Sasoli's expression became worried.

"What kind of deal?"

Bra's forehead creased as she realized how meek Sasoli was acting. Usually, Sasoli would have slammed the man against the wall until he did what she wanted. . . at least that's what she did in their company.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear," Dumass' eyes softened, "Just find out why Son Goten smuggled in a ring and, as long as the reason isn't malicious, he can go."

"But Chief-" Himbon protested.

"It's my decision," the chief glared at him before smiling charmingly at Sasoli.

Sasoli took the cue and blushed while making his eyes shyly.

"Really?"

Dumass nodded and was pleasantly when she pressed her lips against his cheek and dashed into Goten's interrogation room.

Bra was shocked, this woman was not her cousin.

Himbon was at a loss. Who was Sasoli . . . really . . .

The Chief pressed a hand to his cheek, she was a lovely girl and-

"Did I miss something?"

All eyes turned to a confused Uub.

"Uub," the chief nearly squealed as he went to stand next to him, "Where have you been?"

"Yes, golden boy, where have you been?" Himbon remarked snidely.

"Himbon," Dumass pouted, "Go do something important."

"Fine," Himbon turned on his heel and stomped away.

Bra raised a brow and smiled with amusement. Obviously, Chief Dumass liked Uub a little too much while Himbon was jealous.

Uub unconsciously inched away from his boss and whispered to Bra, "Why did Sasoli-"

"Uub," the chief interrupted and laid a hand on his arm, "When are you going to solve this case?"

Uub stiffened just managing to not flinch.

"Maybe if you gave me the files on the case, I could move faster."

Dumass pouted, "I guess."

"Am I . . ." Sasoli glanced at Uub with his chief and then Bra, ". . . interrupting?"

"With them, maybe," Bra smirked at Uub's distressed yet helpless expression, "Now I worry about the prisoners. They can't say no."

Sasoli locked eyes with Uub, her concern clear.

Chief Dumass chuckled, "No worries, Ms. Briefs, there was never any appeal in criminals. Not when you have such dedicated workers."

Uub took a very quick step away from Dumass while Sasoli crossed her arms and arched her brows.

Bra was still amused.

Uub was trying not to squirm.

Undeterred, the chief turned to Sasoli, his expression more serious.

"Well?"

Sasoli opened her mouth then closed it, almost regretful shrug, "It's a secret."

Dumass frowned along with Bra while Uub was puzzled.

"Are you serious?" Bra hissed at Sasoli then turned to Dumass, "This determines whether or not he stays in jail, correct?"

"Correct," Chief Dumass crossed his arms and tilted his head.

Bra refocused on Sasoli.

"Did you find out what the ring was for?"

"Yes, but he didn't tell me," Sasoli turned pleading eyes on Dumass, "On my word, the reason was not malicious."

"That's not good enough."

"Sasoli this is serious," Uub took her arm, gaining her full attention.

"Tell us."

She glanced at them mildly panicked, "I . . . it's Maron's engagement ring."

Bra gasped softly, her gaze softening as it landed on her fiancé's interrogation room. _Goten, of course . . ._

The Chief tapped his fingers against his forearm. He was getting tired of this . . . really fast. He eyed Uub and Sasoli's position with something akin to envy. He couldn't even hear what they were saying anymore. . .

"That's not helping, Sasoli," Uub's voice lowered as he pulled her closer. "Do you want Goten to be in prison or not?"

The chief raised a dark brow as the one with blue hair snarled and . . . growled . . .

He watched completely flummoxed as the women started to growl back and forth until, finally, Bra Briefs spoke actual words.

"Damn you, Trunks!" The heiress stomped down the hallway.

"Sasoli," Uub regained her attention by taking her other arm as well. His eyes were dark and compelling as they demanded answer only she could give him. "What is the ring for?"

"I can't tell you," she breathed, her eyes full of regret.

"You can trust me," he pulled her even closer, forcing her to tilt her head back in order to keep eye contact.

"No, I can't," her eyes became unbearably sad, "Not with this . . . not with many things. . ."

Unbelievably hurt, Uub widened the space between them but didn't let go of her.

"You'd tell him," Sasoli's eyes flashed to Dumass, "and then he would have to tell the press why he let Goten go."

"Sasoli-"

"I gave my word before all this happened," Sasoli broke eye contact, "I will not break it."

She took a step back and Uub released her.

He almost didn't hear her soft voice say to his boss, "I'll meet you in your office."

Uub's hands were on his hips with his head slightly tilted back. He was confused and . . . hurt. . . mostly confused about why he was hurt.

After all, other people hadn't trusted him before Sasoli. Trust was something that had to be earned and they had only known each other for a couple of days, for goodness sakes.

And she was of Vegeta's family, making her more suspicious of everyone and everything in general.

So why was he hurt to learn that she didn't trust him?

"Did she tell you?"

Startled, Uub was surprised to see his boss still in the hallway. His countenance darkened when he recalled the question, "No."

"Then Son Goten will go to jail."

End Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter Fifteen Adult Rights?

Chapter Fifteen

_That bitch!_ Himbon slammed the door of his office. He scooped up a vase only to hurl it across the room with all his might. The sound of it shattering calmed him enough for coherent thought. _Since when did she become a lawyer!_

His rage dissipated. When **did** she become a lawyer? She wasn't the first time he'd met her when-

"Detective Himbon?"

Himbon swung around with his hand on his gun.

A rookie he didn't recognize stood in the doorway nervously.

"I heard a crash . . . is something wrong?"

"No," Himbon dismissed the other cop with a gesture and waited until the door closed before resuming his thoughts.

He sat at his desk and was immediately bombarded with the familiar faces of the victims.

One thing was for sure, Uub was no fool. With the official case file, the Mohawk would be able to solve the case faster then he could . . . finish piecing everything together.

Unless. . .

A devious smirk crossed his face as his mind scrolled through the possibilities. He had the entire case file in his possession at the moment as well as copies of everything at his home. Uub hadn't seen the file yet . . .

All he would have to do is . . .

. . . get rid of the official file. . .

And all his problems went away . . .well, most of them.

Ah well, no use dwelling on the main goal of his life right now when he could do nothing to solve it. That particular problem would take some plotting to fix.

Without a second thought, he scooped up everything related to the case.

Now, it was time to cover his tracks.

Sasoli breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the chief's office. The man was something else . . . but at least she accomplished her mission. Feed Trunks . . . and Goten.

She paused and rubbed her temples, if things kept up at this pace she was going to need a vacation.

With a deep breath to fortify herself, she turned the corner only to stop in her tracks at the curious sight of Himbon placing a rather large file into a garbage can.

He straightened with a satisfied 'humph' and saw her.

Himbon stiffened and made his face go completely blank though his hands betrayed him.

Sasoli beamed innocently and put her hands behind her back. "What are you doing?"

He eyed her wearily, obviously wondering if she had seen him throw away that folder.

"Why do you care?"

Sasoli just smiled at the question.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," she glanced at the floor before meeting Himbon's eyes in a practiced move of shyness, "Maybe we can start over. . ."

She trailed off hesitantly. She chewed on her lip and made her hands fidget.

Himbon retained his blank expression though his eyes flickered with distrust.

"I mean . . . if you want to . . ." she shuffled her feet.

He lowered his brows with his eyes flat and reflective like mirrors gave Sasoli the unsettling feeling of talking to a mannequin.

Himbon straightened and, with a barely noticeable glance at the garbage, he walked past her.

"I don't think so."

Sasoli sent him a nasty glare over her shoulder as she made a beeline for the garbage bin. It's not like she wanted to be his friend anyway, the sexiest jerk-

"What's this?" Her eyebrows shot up as she read the title of the folder. 'Capsule Corporation Case.'

She frowned, _Why would they throw away an ongoing case file? That doesn't make any sense. Oh well._

With a mental shrug, she capsulated the file and hid it on her person. No sense in getting caught with it now, was there. Besides, this was her chance to see what the other detectives had and share it with Uub. Finally, she could make some headway.

Now to find Uub.

Himbon waited until Sasoli rounded the corner before he almost dove into the garbage can to retrieve the file.

"It's gone," he emptied the can in disbelief littering the hallway with discarded fast food wrappers.

"She took it," Himbon concluded with a groan and covered his face with his hands.

What was he going to do now?

"You put Goten in the same cell as Trunks, right."

It was more of a statement then a question.

Beasely glanced up at Uub before nodding. "Yeah, it's kind of scary how thin Trunks is. . . Makes you wonder why the family didn't alert us sooner."

Uub winced, "Well, with the murders and the company, I guess they had their hands full."

Beasely hummed is agreement when suddenly he frowned at the computer. "That's odd."

"What's that?" Uub leaned forward to see the screen.

"Oh, well," Beasely flushed a bit, "I was wondering where a girl like Sasoli comes from but as you can see . . ."

Uub slowly tuned out his fellow detective as he took in the contents of the screen. There were no parents listed, no current place of residence, and no official record of schooling before college.

It was like she appeared out of nowhere, fully grown, and capable of navigating the world on her own.

At least there was no police records of any kind.

"This doesn't make any sense," Beasely muttered, "She can't have stolen or made her identity. The Briefs wouldn't stand for anything of that nature. Besides, her resemblance to Trunks an Bra Briefs is unmistakable so why is there no parents listed-"

Uub clamped a hand on the detectives shoulder.

"I would leave this alone if I were you. The Briefs are a powerful family and if they claim people as their family . . . then it might be best to leave it alone."

Beasely's expression hardened at the thought of being threatened.

"Hey, relax," Uub tried to sway his friend's opinion, "It could be as simple as one of the Briefs had an affair."

He winced internally, _forgive me Bulma and Vegeta._

Beasely's gaze turned thoughtful, "That would explain why the parents aren't listed."

Uub smiled and patted Beasely on the back, "Yeah, besides, we're investigating murders, not the Briefs' family tree."

"True," Beasely agreed regretfully, "Still it makes me wonder what her file says on their computers. Guess we'll never know."

And with a good-humored smile the detective left Uub frowning at the screen as he remembered Sasoli's hurtful words about not trusting him. He already knew that she was part alien and, seriously, what could be worse than that?

"Uub."

His head snapped up and he met a pair of tired blue eyes.

"Let's call it a night, huh?" Sasoli yawned, she'd been so full of energy a minute ago an it had drained away like a leaky water bottle.

Uub smiled gently at her and nodded.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled drowsily at him before she made her way out of the police building and blasted off in the general direction of her home.

She cursed as she realized she'd left her furs at Zarah's and then mentally shrugged it off. She would just sleep in her parents' furs.

She yawned again as she entered the forest, the trees nothing but spikes against the sky. It kind of reminded her of Uub's hair. She had discovered a secret fascination with his spiky Mohawk. She just wanted to sink her hands into his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked . . .

No, she had to respect his personal space. After all, she perfectly understood what it was like being hounded by people who wanted to touch her hair.

It was extremely annoying.

She landed in front of the cave and ducked in only to duck right back out with her hands over her eyes.

She kept them their as she flew to her brother's cave by memory.

Zarah raised a brow when she entered his home.

"Good news and bad news," she lowered her hands tiredly.

Zarah crossed his arms and waited.

"Mom's home."

He nodded, "That is good news. The bad?"

"Dad's with her."

Zarah frowned then, "How is that bad news?"

Sasoli glared at him, "Let's just say, they're not being very discrete in the kitchen."

Zarah's eyes widened and then he started laughing.

"I don't think it's very funny, Zarah," Sasoli snarled threateningly at him.

"I'm sorry, Sasoli, it must have been a shock for you to walk in on them like that," Zarah tried to mask his smile but was failing horribly. "I take it you'll be staying here then?"

"No, I came for my furs."

Zarah sobered instantly, "Are you certain you want to claim adult rights, Sasoli? Once you do, there's no going back."

The twins locked eyes for a moment and then Sasoli nodded. Zarah studied her for a moment before disappearing into the house and then returning with the desired items.

"All right, Sasoli," Zarah pressed a kiss to her cheek as he handed her the furs, "You're on your own."

Zarah went into his capsule house and turned off the lights, leaving Sasoli alone in the dark.

She blinked back tears, surprised by how much that simple display of affection an abrupt abandonment had hurt.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and left her brother's cave. It had been her decision and she was going to stick to it, no matter what.

End Chapter Fifteen

AN: Ha! I kept my word::See's there is no new reviews: Not that anyone seemed to care. :Shrugs: Oh well, enjoy, those of you who read but don't reveiw!

Michelle


	16. Chapter Sixteen Evidence?

Chapter Sixteen

Uub slipped into Sasoli's office undetected, bright and early the next morning. He had been hoping to beat her to work and it looked like he was successful. He had already obtained Bra's permission and password to enter the company computer system.

"All right, here we go," Uub grinned and logged in as 'Saiyan Princess'. The password made him grin. 'Kakarotsspawn.' Well, no one would guess it, that was for sure.

Okay, now for the employee profiles . . . there Sasoli Briefs.

Name: Sasoli Briefs

Age: Cross-reference Zarah Briefs

Height: Cross- reference Zarah Briefs

Weight: Cross-reference Zarah Briefs and subtract fifty pounds

Marital Status: Single Gender: Female, obviously

Uub chuckled and shook his head, she had obviously filled out her own profile.

Job title: s

Uub clicked it only for another sign up box to pop up with a message.

**This information is classified under current company policies placed by Trunks Briefs.**

Uub stared at the screen stumped, there was information protected even from Bra?

"Uub?"

The said detective jumped and glanced around the room worriedly only to see he was alone.

"What are you doing?" The sleepy female voice sounded again.

Uub licked his lips nervously, that sounded like Sasoli. He logged out quickly and stepped away from the computer.

Sure enough, the vent popped open and Sasoli slipped out, landing on her feet like a cat. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she half-glared at her tuned on monitor.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Uub just smiled at her.

Sasoli snorted, "Fine, be that way."

She plopped into her computer chair and . . . did something Uub couldn't see which made her profile pop back up.

Sasoli turned back to him with a raised brow, "You were looking at my profile with Bra's pass codes."

It was more of an accusation, Uub noted, than a question.

"Sometimes the killer is found within the work place," Uub replied sagely.

Sasoli nodded, as if taking the advice to heart and then tilted her head, "And you were looking at my profile because . . . ?"

Uub was silent for a moment before simply shrugged, "Curious."

"About what?" Her voice had sharpened.

It seemed that she didn't take kindly to people invading her privacy. Well, Uub had never stepped down from a verbal challenge in his life and he wasn't going to start now.

Now, how to turn this back on her . . .

Oh, yes.

"Why is your job title restricted information?"

She went very still. Apparently she was more interested in keeping her secrets than finding out the answers to her questions.

Interesting.

"What do you mean?"

Ever so helpful he directed her attention back to the screen.

"You see . . . restricted."

She licked her lips, "Um . . . You see-"

"I thought you said you were head of security," Uub was putting half his weight on the computer desk and the other half on her chair, unconsciously trapping her so she couldn't escape his questions. "So why would that be classified?"

Sasoli leaned back into the chair but that only prompted Uub to lean into her space.

"I . . . " she swallowed and attempted a shaky smile, "I do more than just . . . make sure the company is safe."

Uub smiled, "Like what?"

"Like . . . supervise important shipments, making sure they don't get tampered with, and that they arrive in one piece." Sasoli nodded to herself, seemingly pleased with the answer she gave.

Uub let a puzzled frown cross his face as he looked at her.

"But . . . why didn't they just put Head of Security/Inspector/Supervisor?" Honestly, he was just making up things now. He didn't know what a company like CC would call those jobs.

However, neither did Sasoli, apparently.

Her mouth opened then closed.

Almost smiling, Uub cocked his head to tithe side and watched her eyes follow the movement of his . . . hair. . .?

She sighed, "Uub . . . did you see Zarah's profile?"

"No," true confusion appeared now.

"I see," she relaxed into her chair, "There is something you have to understand, Uub, about the company an my twin."

"Go on," Uub frowned, listening carefully.

"If you had checked my brother's profile, you would have seen the exact same thing: A restricted job title. You could even ask the secretaries, they wouldn't be able to tell you what his official title is . . . and the reason is simple.

"We're . . . like back up for Trunks and Bra. If for any reason, they're not able to fulfill their obligations then we have to step in. Didn't you wonder why Zarah was the one to take over and not Bra? This place is more than a business to us . . . it is our kingdom."

Uub took in her earnest expression before taking a step back to digest this new information.

Sasoli watched him wearily, waiting to see if he believed her. She had been honest with him, mostly, though if she were anyone's backup she would be Trunks'. Zarah was fully capable of running the company, with her help, but the only reason he was, was because Bra had refused to and Sasoli's first priority was to find the murderer and free Trunks.

Sasoli snapped back from her thoughts as Uub opened her office door.

"Where are you going?"

Uub stopped to lift an eyebrow at her over his shoulder.

"To the bathroom, I mean, if I have permission."

Sasoli flushed, "I'm sorry, of course you do."

"Hmm," Uub smiled as he left the office.

As soon as the door clicked shut Sasoli started typing desperately on her computer. Okay, she had lied about her brother's job title being restricted but it would be soon.

Uub read the computer's screen skeptically as it confirmed Sasoli's words. He was two rooms over in a temporarily abandoned office.

Despite the glaring evidence, Uub found himself the validity. Surely, as head of . . . whatever she was, Sasoli has a pass code to override everyone in case of emergency.

Besides, her story was just a little too plausible to be believed, like she pulled it out of the air. If her story was true then she wouldn't have fumbled her answer . . . unless she never had to explain it before or didn't know . . .

No, the way she stiffened when he asked spoke volumes. Not only did she know her job title was restricted, she was probably the one who did it.

She was hiding something from him and, what's more, she knew he knew she was hiding something.

"Oh my!"

Uub's head snapped up at the sound of a woman's voice only to find a secretary. He didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved it wasn't Sasoli.

"Can I help you-"

"Can you tell me what Zarah Briefs job title is?" Uub swung around in his chair to face her.

"Zarah Briefs? You mean **the** Zarah Briefs?" Her hands fidgeted nervously.

"Yes," Uub snapped and was on his feet.

The girl flinched.

"I . . . he's . . . um . . ."

"Well," he raised a brow, "spit it out."

The girl blanched, "I don't know. Nobody does. Everyone speculates and makes their own conclusions but in the end . . . he does everything."

The last bit was completed with a dreamy smile.

Uub's lips quirked, he could practically see the hearts in her eyes.

"But do you know his sister's-" She lit up brightly but Uub wasn't interested in what she thought she knew.

"I know, head of security."

He didn't see the woman frown at him as he left her office nor did he hear her damning words.

"No, she's the Capsule Corp. spy."

Sasoli peeked out of her office for Uub as she clutched the case folder to her chest. She just had to make sure Himbon was at the company so she could hand it to Uub, though it actually might be better if she went over the information first just to be sure-

"Sasoli, we have a problem."

She jumped and glared at her brother.

"What now?"

"One of our most important shipments has gone missing," Zarah growled, his hands fisted at his sides.

"What?" Sasoli's lip curled as her frustration became clear, "This would have happen now."

Zarah snarled his agreement.

"What was stolen?" She chewed her bottom lip viciously as she tried to arrange her thoughts.

"I'm not sure."

Sasoli's mind went blank.

"What do you mean you're not sure!"

"You make sense of Trunks' files," Zarah shoved a paper under her nose, "Look!"

Uub paused just out of sight as he heard their raised voices.

Sasoli snatched the paper away and shoved the folder under her arm.

"All it says is 'Of EXTREME IMPORTANCE! Deliver posthaste to President Briefs' office!'" Sasoli frowned as she scanned the rest of the paper, "Jeez, the container has so many safeguards on it . . . the only one who is going to open this is Trunks."

"Are you sure?" Zarah was skeptical.

"Yeah, look," she pointed at the paper, "the mental used for the container is the same one Aunt Bulma developed for Uncle Vegeta's gravity room. It's going to take a lot more than explosives to blow this thing open. And the pass code is not only hidden by a special compartment but it is in saiyan so even if they do find it, they won't be able to decipher it enough to crack it. It should be fine until-"

"No," Zarah interrupted curtly.

Sasoli closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

Her upper lip lifted slightly to reveal her canines.

Zarah returned the look, "I mean, 'no' I don't want you to leave it until it's convenient for you to pick it up! I want you to get it **now!**"

Sasoli unconsciously widened her stance and straightened her spine as she screamed back at him.

"No, I will not! It should be FINE! I'll steal it back LATER!"

Zarah's eyes narrowed, "You will listen to me, Sasoli, I've been entrusted to make decisions for this company and, like it or not, you answer to me."

Sasoli seethed as she opened and closed her fists when she forcefully pulled back her rage.

"Can it wait until tonight, sir?" She couldn't help the snarl.

"I guess it will have to do," Zarah nodded at her arrogantly when a warm smile crossed his face. "Uub, I trust you are in good health?"

Uub nodded absently while Sasoli whirled around, eyes wide with surprise.

"So," Zarah continued conversationally, "How long were you standing there?"

"For most of it," Uub answered just as pleasantly, "So there's a theft? Aren't you going to report it?"

He watched Sasoli when said the last part.

Sasoli chuckled nervously, "Of course we were."

Zarah turned to watch her as well.

"Really," Uub glanced up and then back at her, "And what did you mean, exactly, when you said 'I'll steal it back later'?"

Her nervous chuckling turned into nervous laughter.

"Uub, you see . . . when I said steal I meant . . . you have to understand . . . steal . . . is company techno talk for . . ."

Both males watched her grasp for straws only to fumble and drop them horribly.

"What's wrong with you?" Zarah placed a hand on her forehead.

She slapped his hand away.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," her tone was thick with warning.

"You seem to be not yourself," Zarah ignored her warning and took her face in his hands. Her surprise was the only thing that let him do it. "Your face is hot . . . flushed," a beginning of a smile, "blushing?"

He lifted a brow.

Her eyes widened with mortification and she was released. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her, getting revenge now, of all times.

"You know, Uub," Zarah stepped pass his sister, "Sasoli wants-"

Uub flinched back as Sasoli's foot swung through the air and collided with her brother's head with a sickening crack. Zarah hit the ground after a hard bounce only to have Sasoli drive her knee into the center of his back. She raised her fist and-

"Ahem," Uub couched and Sasoli stopped her fist mid-motion, "You know . . . that's considered assault."

Sasoli found herself stuttering in defense. Her expression hardened suddenly and she dug her hand into her bother's hair.

"He's my brother, he doesn't count."

She yanked his head back.

"Right, Zarah?"

Zarah winced but agreed.

"Now that's just answers under duress."

She released her brother and stalked off.

There was an awkward moment when Zarah dusted himself off as he got off the floor.

"I wouldn't follow her if I were you," the saiyan hybrid warned.

Uub, who had been about to take a step, glared at the business man. He wasn't really so predictable, was he?

Zarah grinned at him.

"You just took away her main stress relief. She's going to be grumpy all day."

Uub was quiet for a moment.

"So you were going to just let her beat you up?"

"No," miffed the saiyan straightened his jacket, "I was going tot fight back eventually. Besides, she's done the same for me."

Thus, Uub was left with the odd mental image of Sasoli standing in one place while Zarah punched her.

Oddly disturbed, he decided to change the subject, "So . . . care to explain your comments about theft?"

Zarah just gave him an amused smirk and walked away.

"Hey, wait," Uub caught up with him.

Zarah shook his head, "You're here to investigate murders. Aren't you, Detective?"

Uub allowed himself to come to a stop as Zarah continued on his merry way.

The newly appointed president couldn't have been any clearer if he flat out told him to keep his nose out of anything that didn't involve the murders and the murderer. If he tried to check out anything else that didn't seem quite right, then he would be cut off at the knees.

It all came down to one fact, that really, Zarah didn't know him so Zarah didn't trust him. Sure, Uub was a part of their world, but in the end, Uub was still human.

He recalled Goten's rather cryptic comment about the saiyan twins.

"There's one thing you have to understand about Zarah and Sasoli. They were raised in a traditional, royal saiyan way, with a father who undermined it while simultaneously half-heartedly supported it."

"Uub."

The detective turned to find Sasoli fidgeting with a folder.

"Himbon dropped this off, I thought you might be interested."

Uub studied the offering for a moment an accepted it without a word. Until, he got a good look at the title. "This is . . . it can't be . . . you mean, he just dropped this off."

"He didn't even glance around to see if anybody was there," Sasoli shrugged.

Uub didn't answer as he undid the thick rubber bands holding the folder closed when something shifted. He tilted the folder but the object fell an revealed itself to be a mini tape recorder.

Sasoli picked it up curiously and glanced at Uub for guidance.

The detective was just as inquisitive since he hadn't a chance to read over all the notes and, frankly, had no idea what it contained.

"What are you guys looking at?" Beasely came out of nowhere, watching them curiously.

"Himbon gave us the case file," Uub tightened his grip so nothing else would fall out. "What is that?"

Beasely came forward an plucked the device out of Sasoli's hands. With a quick inspection of the tape, he nodded to himself with a 'hmm.'

"This is why Trunks Briefs is in jail."

End Chapter Sixteen

AN: Okay this chapter is dedicated to Tashia and element6. Thanks for your kind words and I'll keep trying to catch up on my typing. Michelle18


	17. Chapter Seventeen Backup?

Chapter Seventeen

Beasely ignored the stunned couple and snapped the recorder shut.

"This is the conversation where Trunks Briefs is talking to his accomplices."

The detective paled a bit when Sasoli glared at him.

"I mean supposed accomplices."

"Really," Uub chewed his lip thoughtfully, "the second voice was never identified?"

"No," Beasely tapped the recorder, "I've actually been meaning to listen to it again."

"I should listen to it, too," Sasoli announced, making the detectives glance at her. "I can probably identify the voice. I know everyone who works here."

"Makes sense to me," Beasely smiled and pushed play.

The two males voices sounded immediately and the damning conversation began.

The first voice was obviously Trunks.

Sasoli had been hoping there was a mistake in the voice ID but the second wasn't as obvious at least to the detectives.

Sasoli felt her body slump as she recognized the voice. _Oh god . . ._

Beasely was frowning with concentration, "The second voice sounds familiar."

Uub's brow shot up as the voice snapped into place. _It couldn't be . . ._

He glanced at Sasoli to find her staring at him with a defeated look in her eyes.

_This is my fault. I should have gone through that folder before ever giving it to Uub. _Sasoli thought miserably.

"So, Sasoli," Beasely stopped the tape, "Can you identify it?"

Sasoli opened her mouth to reply when the unidentified voice sounded in the hallway. She brought a hand to her forehead and shut her eyes.

"Sasoli . . ." Uub said her name softly as he stopped Beasely in the act of pulling out his gun.

"I know," she nodded and waited for her brother to come around the corner.

"If you can send the order to my office . . ." Zarah trailed off as the two detectives plus his sister, stared at him grimly.

Waving away the secretary, he glanced at the trio, "What's wrong?"

Sasoli snarled at him in saiyan.

Zarah blinked, "What did I do?"

"You have to the right to remain silent . . ." Beasely trailed off as Uub shook his head at him.

"You're voice was identified as the accomplices on Trunks' tape," Uub explained sadly, he knew the saiyan had nothing to do with the murders.

"I'm going to jail?" Zarah glanced at his sister for confirmation.

Sasoli crossed her arms and nodded jerkily.

"I see," the male twin nodded, "So who's taking me in?"

Beasely stepped forward hesitantly. He couldn't believe Zarah was just going to go like this, without a fuss.

"I am."

"Ok," Zarah nodded, "Pan's going to be pissed. Sasoli, you still have to retrieve the package by no later then tomorrow, tell Pan what happened to me, and . . . I guess you're the new president of Capsule Corp. I'm ready to go now."

"There isn't anything you want to get?" Beasely could be heard as they walked away.

"Why? You're just going to confiscate it . . ."

Uub waited until he couldn't hear their voices before turning to Sasoli. She was just standing there with her arms crossed tightly and her eyes darting around the hallway wildly.

"Sasoli," Uub touched her arm, concerned.

She glanced at him blankly.

"I can't be the president."

"Sure you can," Uub rubbed her arm in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "I'm sure you'll make a great president."

"No, I can't . . . but Bra can't do it. She doesn't know how and Maron's only had a weeks worth of experience as an assistant, not the president. Sasoli's eyes suddenly came into focus as a random secretary came into the hallway.

"You, it's all your fault! Why don't you just-"

"Sasoli!" Uub grabbed her arm and waited for her fist.

It never came.

Instead he could feel her shaking.

"I need to be alone for awhile," Sasoli turned back towards him, "I need to find a way to fix this."

Uub followed helplessly but didn't follow her into her office. She was really shaken up. Not that he blamed her, three people she really cared about were in jail.

Guilty until proven innocent.

It was frustrating.

They had evidence to prove they wouldn't, couldn't, and just didn't have the time to kill those women but it was too fantastic to be believed. Honestly, if those three wanted to kill someone then all they would have to is blast them into oblivion.

Uub glanced up suddenly as movement caught his eye. There was a woman sticking her head out of her office, and, there, another.

He stiffened as they inched out of their offices and slowly started toward him with a glint in their eyes. They were suddenly joined by two more, then four . . . then six. . .

"Sasoli," Uub knocked nervously on the door as the women came within ten feet of him.

Then five . . .

"I'm coming in," Uub ducked inside and listened at the door. "I'm sorry, Sasoli, but. . ."

He trailed off as he made an interesting observation about Sasoli's office.

It was empty.

_That can't be right_, Uub glanced around again, _the only place she could be was under the desk._

He looked and she wasn't there.

_Where could she have gone?_ Uub was perplexed. There were no windows, no other doors, and . . .

Wait a minute, Uub glanced up at the vent, didn't she come out of that earlier?

He moved the chair under the vent and tried to peek in.

_Should I knock?_ Came the odd thought, but who had ever knocked on a vent?

"Sasoli?" Uub slowly eased open the vent, ready to shut it immediately if he had to.

The first thing he saw was her hair buried in . . . furs? Slowly, he pulled back one of the furs until he could see her eyes.

"What?" Her voice was muffled by the fur but still undeniably tortured.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

She shook her head.

He sighed and leaned his head against the vent.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head again, her eyes shimmered with tears when they dried.

"Sasoli," Uub reached out to stroke her hair but stopped short and pulled the fur away so he could see her whole face. "Surely, there's a simple solution to this somewhere."

"There isn't," Sasoli closed her eyes as he rested his hand against her collarbone. "Even if Bra could do it, we're still understaffed. The paperwork gets higher by the day and I can only be so many places at once."

Uub watched her quietly when suddenly a solution presented itself.

"Why don't you call Bulma? She knows how to run the company and . . . Bardock's a scientist, isn't he? Master Goku and Vegeta could help with security."

"Aunt 18 could help with the paperwork and I could put Mom in charge of the secretaries," Sasoli brightened and shot out of the vent into Uub's arms.

She gripped him about the neck and squeezed, her gratitude came in a form of a hug.

Uub caught her about the waist and held on.

"Thank you so much," she breathed into his neck.

"You were just too close to the situation," he answered truthfully and squeezed her a little bit more.

She let go of him then and he loosened his hold on her but still kept her within the circle of his arms.

She gave him the sweetest smile and then pressed her lips to his cheek.

Then she was moving away, toward the phone.

"Bra, Zarah's just been arrested . . . on the same charges as Trunks so you'll need to write him a note as well. . . Calm down . . . I'm going to call Aunt Bulma . . . What? You can't be president . . . You don't have any experience . . . Bra . . . No, I'm calling her!"

She slammed the handle down and quickly dialed another number.

"Aunt Bulma . . ."

Uub sighed and pulled out the case file so he could get an idea of what they were dealing with . . .

The first thing he saw were the victim profiles. Five women and one fairly effeminate male had fallen victim to the madman before he stopped. All victims were the same height, approximate weight, body type, and coloring.

Uub studied the pictures closely, they all had the same hairstyle as Sasoli . . . her coloring as well . . .

He glanced up at Sasoli, in fact, all of the victims resembled Sasoli in some way.

The killer was selective, maybe too selective. Maybe the reason he stopped was because he was after someone specific and he found her. The one he wanted from the beginning and that person-

"-is Sasoli," the female saiyan smiled into the phone. "I wanted you ask you a favor . . ."

"Sasoli," he breathed.

She glanced up at him and smiled before turning back to the phone.

He turned back to the case file. It made sense, the killer murdered one woman a night until Sasoli appeared out of nowhere offering to deal with the police on her terms.

The killer stopped when she became involved.

No witnesses, no evidence, and no clue to the identity of the killer. The only thing he really had was the recorded conversation but that was circumstantial.

"All right," Sasoli set the phone down with a grin, "the reinforcements are on their way."

Her smile dimmed as he just watched her grimly.

"Something wrong?"

"Why were you undercover the day I met you?"

She was startled by the sudden change of topic.

She said nothing.

"Why did you try to capture the killer by yourself?"

She glanced away from him.

"I was trying to help Trunks."

Uub believed her, though he knew she wasn't giving him the whole truth.

The real question was: Should he tell her?

She felt guilty enough that she wasn't able to prevent the entire situation. How was she going to feel when she found out she might be the cause of it all.

Sasoli grew uncomfortable, "Come on, we don't have time for this . . ."

She pulled him out of his chair.

"We'll go over the folder together later. Everyone's coming."

Uub blinked.

"Everyone?"

Her grin returned.

"Everyone."

Bulma and 18 found themselves in the president's office where a mountain of paperwork awaited them, literally.

There was also a surprised blond.

"Mom?" Maron glanced at Sasoli full of questions but hugged her mother, "What are you doing here?"

"Ignored like I didn't exist," Bulma sniffed and then glanced at the paperwork with distaste. "I didn't realize the problem was this bad I would have come sooner."

Sasoli wilted a bit and Uub was quick to comfort her by touching her arm.

None of the females missed the gesture though it only comforted one.

"Still, could have been worse, I guess," 18 started going through the papers.

Bulma dropped her shoulder and joined her.

"We've separated the papers into piles . . ."

Maron and Sasoli rushed over to explain their temporary system. The original filing system was incomprehensible, known only to Trunks and his turncoat secretary. So Zarah had come in and gutted all the file cabinets to rearrange them so he could know where everything was but, unfortunately, he'd been arrested before he'd finished. Luckily, Maron was no stranger to Zarah's unique filing habits.

However, with Bulma effectively taking over once more, everything was to be reorganized to her standards.

Uub left the women to the countless papers and studied his surroundings. Curiously, he found one file cabinet seemingly untouched and intact despite the madness.

Uub wandered closer to the cabinet and, to his surprise, found Sasoli's name atop it.

_This must be where they store her work_, he thought as he opened a drawer.

That's when he noticed something interesting, all the files had city names. Some were almost empty while others were fat and had several dedicated to it.

He randomly selected a fat file and opened it. . .

. . .and had it snatched out of his hands.

Sasoli carefully replaced the file before turning to Uub with a smile. "We don't have time for this right now. We have to show Uncle Vegeta where his post is, you can check out those files later."

Uub was forced from the office so fast he couldn't even form a complaint.

Bulma and 18 glanced at each other before the blue-haired retiree encapsulated the entire cabinet and stuck it in her purse for safe keeping.

"When did that start?" 18 lifted a blond brow at Bulma.

"I have no idea but I'm sure we'll find out," Bulma and 18 turned to Maron with evil smiles.

End of Chapter Seventeen

AN: Ahah! A couple more reviewers have trickled in! I'm so excited! Of course I am curious as to what question have been raised cat youkai. Anyway, still catching up! Expect another update soon . . . probably sunday . . . probably. Michelle


	18. Chapter Eighteen Sleeping Arrangments?

Chapter Eighteen

"I want you guys to anyone suspicious from entering the building," Sasoli instructed.

"Unless they have proper identification," Goku repeated, pleased to have remembered her prior instructions.

Vegeta just crossed his arms, already watching people entering the building.

"Ok, all set," Sasoli clapped her hands together.

"Set," Goku went to stand next to Vegeta.

"Ok," Sasoli turned to Uub, "Let's go check on my mom."

Uub nodded, a bit bored with everything. He was getting a crash course in the inner workings of a business. Not that it wasn't interesting . . . it was just he wanted to read that case file.

It was too much of a security risk to read it and walk at the same time.

So, he was stuck trailing Sasoli to keep up his cover.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sasoli's confuse voice brought Uub back to the present.

Ava and 17 stood side by side as if nothing had ever separated them.

"I came to watch," he grinned as he scooped up his daughter in a hug, "Should be interesting, eh?"

"I told him not to come," Ava shrugged and touched Sasoli's hair in greeting.

Uub watched the strands of her hair part through her mother's fingers with something akin to envy. The demi-saiyan's hair was a growing fascination to Uub and he wasn't sure why. He knew other saiyans and they had hair. His Master Goku, for instance, and he had never had the urge to sink his fingers in his master's hair.

"You can't just hang out here," Sasoli frowned at her father, "You'll have to work."

17 shrugged, "Then I'll work."

Ava snorted, "And you'll do what?"

"We could always use more help in the inventing end," Bra appeared with Bardock in tow and threw an arm around her uncle's shoulders, "The more the merrier!"

"It's an honor," Bardock looked like he wanted to bow very badly but was refraining," that you would think of me in your hour of need."

Sasoli smiled warmly at the saiyan, "We need inventors."

Ava nodded at him.

Uub studied the saiyan with interest, he had heard of Bardock through Goku but had never met the saiyan.

"Kakarot speaks of you," Bardock met his eyes before turning to Bra, "I'll met you in the lab."

Bra nodded and turned her attention back to 17, "So how 'bout it?"

Sasoli lifted a brow, her dad an inventor? He'd barely stopped flinching away from Bardock.

Ava was also skeptical and more verbal.

"17, invent, hn."

17's eyes narrowed at his wife.

"You don't think I could do it?"

"You're scared of Bulma and Bardock taking you apart for parts," Ava scoffed, "Or was it Bra?"

"I could invent if I wanted to," 17 insisted, "I know how I work."

"You're going to make more of you?" Ava was filled with amusement, "The world is doomed."

"I'll show you," 17 turned to Bra, "I'll join you, on the dark side. I'll met you in the dungeon."

Bra ran after him, "Wait, Uncle 17!"

Sasoli and Uub glanced at each other with apprehension.

Ava shrugged, "As long as he's not bothering me while I work. Now, where are those secretaries?"

They became more worried, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all.

"So you don't know anything then?" 18 concluded, as she mechanically sorted through the papers.

Maron had given a rather bland explanation of everything she knew about Sasoli and Uub's relationship, which was, sadly, nothing.

"No, wait," Bulma lifted a finger to tap her chin thoughtfully, "You mentioned that he's always with her."

Maron nodded, "Investigating."

"Investigating," Bulma smirked, "right."

Maron was genuinely confused.

18 was intrigued.

"Go on."

"Sasoli always works alone," the scientist informed them, "So why would she insist on company all of a sudden?"

"To keep him close and others away," 18 smiled as she caught the woman's drift. "Still nothing concrete."

"You want concrete?" Bulma huffed and picked up the phone. "I'll give you concrete."

Maron just kept working quietly, if she stayed under their radar they wouldn't start on her and Trunks next.

Ava regarded all of the women in front of her with predatorial anticipation. Sasoli had briefed her quickly, these women worked for this building in very much the same way servants would in a palace. Of course, their jobs were a bit different but that was no matter.

What was important was they were attacking their male owners with hopes of mating them. They were reaching above their station, disgracing themselves, the company, and the integrity of the work place.

This would stop.

Ava would make sure of it. She was going to make sure they feared her name.

Look at them, already fidgeting and confused about why they were all gathered together for a meeting with someone they didn't know.

The perfect setting, it was time.

"You're all fired," the female saiyan smirked at all the outraged cries, "Or . . ." she waited for silence ". . . you will be if you do not follow my every instruction."

"Who are you to talk to us like this?" A redhead demanded fiercely only to scream as Ava appeared right in her face.

The women around the redhead backed off, unable to believe that the small spiky-haired woman had teleported from one end of the room to the other.

"I am your new," Ava bit her tongue on the word master and remembered the word Sasoli used, "boss as relinquished to me by Sasoli Briefs."

Ava met the woman's terrified eyes while narrowing hers cruelly, "You would do well to remember you fate rests in my hands."

She moved back to the front of the room to fast for the women to catch.

The women gasped.

"All of your fates rest in my hands and I will deal with you as a whole or individually as I see fit."

Her smirk had the slightest bit of a evil tint.

"President Zarah won't stand for this!"

Ava ignored the outburst, they would learn soon enough.

"My son, Zarah," startled gasps, "is currently in a jail cell," gasps of dismay, "President Bulma Briefs has given all the power I need."

Silence, pure and unadulterated silence.

"Now, let's go over the rules, shall we?"

Ava smiled.

"Are we clear on this?" 17 demanded.

Bra and Bardock rolled their eyes in unison.

"No experimenting on the android, got it," Bardock eyed 17 in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"You're not that interesting, Uncle," Bra was already knee deep in parts, "Mom, has your blueprints at home."

"WHAT!" 17 was horrified.

"Really," Bardock abandoned the android for Bra, "Can I see them?"

"No," 17 also moved to Bra, "I demand that you either destroy the blueprints or give them to me! The rightful owner!"

"You can't destroy them!" Bardock was outraged.

"They're mine! I can do what I want!"

Bra tuned them out as she became aware of the phone ringing.

"Capsule Corp."

"Bra, what's up with your cousin and her partner?"

"Well, nothing really," Bra shrugged as the two males continued to argue in the background. "Wait, actually, she's been territorial."

"How so," Bulma was clearly intrigued on the other end.

"I invited Uub to eat with me, you know, to catch up."

"Uh huh."

"Sasoli not only said no for him, she also made sure I knew he was going to be too busy with **her **working."

"I knew it."

"Why? Did something happen?" Now Bra was intrigued.

17 and Bardock glared at each other.

"Let me put it this way," the machine snarled, "I want to get a complete sequence of your DNA so I can isolate the gene that produces your saiyan tail so I can mass produce it for the world."

Bardock actually paled as his tail tightened around his waist.

"But . . . there's no logical reason for you. . . no human wants a tail . . ."

"I want to see if I can do it," 17 smirked triumphantly.

"No," Bardock's brow lowered threatening over his eyes.

"Exactly my thoughts and feelings on the subject of my blueprints."

Bardock blinked and crossed his arms in his thinking pose, as 17 tried to call it.

"You can't deny you're a technological breakthrough," the saiyan met 17's eyes.

"Just as you can't deny the saiyan tail is a wonderfully sensitive appendage."

Confusion flashed in Bardock's eyes while 17 just grinned slyly.

Ava.

The name floated between them and the knowledge of exactly how 17 would know the sensitivity of a tail.

A very male smile appeared and was shared.

Bardock shrugged his shoulders and exhaled sharply in a display of bemusement.

"You reckon' we 'ave an agreement, partner?" 17 twanged as he put out his hand.

Bardock grasped it after he recognized the earth movement.

"I reckon so," Bardock mangled the cowboy accent but the attempt made 17 smile.

"Are you guys about finished?" Bra had long since finished her conversation with her mother and was important to begin.

17 nodded while Bardock looked mildly sheepish.

"Good," the saiyan female clapped her hands together with excitement, "Let's see what you guys can do."

Uub and Sasoli did not find their day so productive but with the new people in place, they would finally be free to make progress . . . tomorrow.

"All right," Sasoli picked up all the paperwork, "Now we just need to drop this off to Aunt Bulma and we're done for the day."

Uub glanced up from his case file and nodded.

After they had run all over the building putting everyone in place, they had retreated to Sasoli's office for paperwork. She had to fill in all the papers, and in her parents' case, create identities so everyone would be accounted for and get paid.

Uub had wisely used the opportunity tot read more of the case file only to become more frustrated. Besides the tape, victim profiles, and interviews with the staff, all the file contained was conspiracy theories from Himbon and arguments from Beasely.

Uub was going to have to do everything from scratch.

Silently, he followed his female companion through the building when he noticed her movements were a bit sluggish. _They're running her ragged. I've just been following her around and I'm exhausted._

"Hey," Uub stopped her outside Bulma's office, "Don't worry so much, everything's going to be fine."

She nodded sharply.

"Of course it is, I'm going to make sure of it."

Her hand grasped the door handle.

He covered her hand.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You don't have to solve everyone's'' problems by yourself."

His eyes locked onto hers.

"I'm going to help you."

The door opened.

Uub and Sasoli snapped apart.

18 arched a brow but was otherwise emotionless.

"There you are. Bulma was wondering what was taking so long."

Sasoli flushed a bit, "I'll be faster next time."

18 met her niece's eyes, "You're running low. Go home and recharge."

Sasoli nodded and handed 18 the paperwork.

18 watched them as they walked away, side by side. Her final thought was Bulma maybe right.

She shut the door.

Sasoli yawned as she made her way to her office. Truthfully, she couldn't go to sleep just yet. Zarah had given her a final order to follow before he left, and she was going to follow it.

However, she glanced to her side at her partner, she couldn't get it if he was constantly trailing her. She would just pretend to go to bed and he would go away.

This plan might have worked with any other male, but then again, Uub wasn't any male.

First and foremost, he was a gentleman who had been fully intending on walking her out of the building. Second, he was a detective who had concerns about her being the target of a delusional psychotic and was going to make sure she departed from the building safely.

Thus, it came as a great shock to both Uub the man and Uub the detective when Sasoli whipped off her pant suit to reveal the infamous spandex bodysuit and announced she was going to bed. Then started to climb into the vent.

Sasoli snuggled into her fur. She became annoyed when he just stood there and blinked at her.

"You're sleeping in the vent?"

She sighed and questioned her attraction to the man.

"Yes, I am going to sleep in the vent."

_As soon as I get that package_, she added mentally.

"You live here?" Uub was not usually as dense but Sasoli's sleeping arrangement wasn't computing.

"No," she snapped, feeling defensive.

He was completely flummoxed.

"Then why don't you go home?"

"Because I don't have a home!" Her face fell at the epiphany. "Not right now . . . I haven't made any living arrangements yet, and I can't go to my parents. . ."

"Why?" He was pure concern.

"It's a saiyan thing," came the regretful shrug.

"Your brother . . ." he trailed off when she shook her head at him. "I guess you can't stay with Vegeta, either?"

She shook her head again.

He exhaled slowly and put his hands on his hips.

"Ok, is it against saiyan rules to stay with me?" Uub fidgeted when she just blinked at him. "I have a couch and it wouldn't be any trouble. I mean . . . unless you don't trust me."

_"You can trust me." _

"No, I can't."

He met her eyes then as her past words echoed in their minds.

"Do you at least trust me that much?"

He held out his hand.

Sasoli couldn't help herself as she just stared at his hand. He didn't know what he was offering to her.

In saiyan tradition, he was offering to show her everything he had to bring into a possible mating as well as an invaluable insight to his mind. He was giving himself to her on a silver platter.

Uub's jaw tightened, she didn't even trust him enough to not attack her in her sleep.

It was a slap in the face.

He started to lower his hand when she grasped it.

"I'm not rejecting your offer," she whispered. "Being part human I understand, it's just a kind gesture but, being raised saiyan, the offer has certain . . . connotations."

He grasped her hand firmly.

"Are they bad connotations?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Then will you come home with me tonight?"

She swallowed.

"Yes."

Ava yawned as she stretched her limbs. It had been an exhilarating day. The secretaries were confused and disoriented, they didn't know whether or not they should obey or rebel. Personally, she was hoping they would rebel and then she would have an excuse to flex her power.

17 was actually quiet for once, though she could tell the wheels were turning behind his eyes.

He was plotting something.

She slid her arms around his waist.

"Ava?" the android automatically embraced her back.

He tilted his head, the question in his eyes.

She smiled.

"This change is good for us."

His eyebrows shot up as her tail joined the embrace.

"I'll say."

Her grip tightened then loosened as a concerned look crossed her face.

"Where's Sasoli?"

17 frowned and glanced around, "She's not here."

Ava shook her head.

17 pulled out his cell phone and dialed Pan's phone.

"Hello?"

"Is Sasoli there?"

"No. She did stop by last night but she didn't stay."

17 replied his thanks and hung up, "She's not at Zarah's."

Ava narrowed her eyes.

"Call Vegeta."

He sighed and dialed.

"Hello?"

17 cringed as Mrs. Briefs came on the line.

"Hey, I was just wondering if Sasoli was there? Spent the night last night maybe?"

"Oh hello, 17 darling, it's been forever since we had a nice little chat. Sasoli hasn't stayed her overnight since she was a little thing. I haven't seen her either, we should get together and have a family barbeque."

"Sounds good, let me know when and I'll be there," 17 clicked off the phone.

"Well?"

"Not there either."

Ava curled her lip as she went to the entrance of the cave. Sasoli had obviously claimed adult rights and hadn't bothered to tell anyone. Her last child had fled in the darkness of the night and was gone.

"She's not coming back is she?"

17 placed his hands on her shoulders.

Ava shook her head, "Our children are both grown and gone."

"Good," 17 snorted," It's about time we had the cave all to ourselves again."

Ava looked at him with wide eyes.

"Think about it," he threw her over his shoulder pleased, when she fought. "No more interruptions. Now tell me about your day?"

He was forced to let go of her when she started strangling him with her tail. She escaped him with a fierce grin already in battle mode. He always knew what to do to make her feel better.

She would talk to Sasoli tomorrow.

End of Chapter Eighteen

AN: Ok, I am almost caught up which means I need to write more. No worrys, I am on the ball and under it so hopefully I'll update around friday. Michelle


	19. Chapter Nineteen Hair?

Chapter Nineteen

Sasoli stood in Uub's apartment clutching her furs to her chest, feeling oddly energized. His blatant refusal to let her sleep in the vent had touched something within her, it was probably just her saiyan instincts screaming about his suitability but she was ignoring them . . . or trying to.

Uub found himself nervous. This was the first time he had ever invited anyone to his home, much less someone he found attractive.

"I'm not much of a decorator," he scratched the back of his head nervously. The walls were as bare as the day he had moved in and only the random piece of furniture hinted that someone did indeed live there. "I don't really spend much time here. I sleep here, of course, but-"

Sasoli smiled at him to stop his blabbing.

"It's fine, I might have been uncomfortable otherwise."

"Oh, well," Uub ducked his head and then raised it resolutely to continue the tour of his apartment.

"The only bathroom is in the bedroom so I'll just take a moment to wash up and leave you the room."

Sasoli became alarmed at that, "The room? No. You said you had a couch."

"You're not going to sleep on the couch," Uub stated firmly, "I am, so make yourself comfortable."

He entered the room, leaving no room for argument.

Sasoli glanced at the bed only to sharply veer off and stare at a blank wall. It was strange, she'd slept in many foreign beds without thinking twice about it.

This was different.

This was his bed.

Everything in her was screaming to close the distance between her and the mohawked one.

To finish what he might have unwittingly started.

_"Make yourself comfortable."_

Taking a deep breath, she dumped her furs and clothes on the bed. _Comfortable_, she peeled off the top half of her bodysuit and untied her sash to release her tail. She quickly fixed her top while eyeing the bathroom door wearily.

Her eyes fluttered close as her tail moved freely.

One could almost equate it to letting down their hair after having it tightly pulled back all day, only times ten. All of her muscles loosened instantly and it was like nothing bad had ever happened that day.

She was free. Her mind made the mental switch from Sasoli the human to Sasoli the saiyan.

She smiled, feeling her bottom lip brush against her canines. She felt the wild energy in her blood awaken and everything was good. She had her ninja outfit in a capsule, Sasoli the predator was coming out to play and retrieve the package in the process.

The bathroom door opened.

Her tail curled into the small of her back in an attempt to hide itself as Uub nodded at her and turned to leave.

Only to turn back.

He frowned as he took in her appearance, something had changed. She was curvier now than she was when he entered the bathroom. He didn't know how it was possible but it was true.

Sasoli continued to face him fully, as long as she didn't turn then her tail wouldn't be revealed. Her earlier smile hadn't dimmed and, if anything, the anger of discovery just made it toothy.

"Good night."

"Wait, you changed," he stepped closer to her.

Her eyes danced though her lips pouted. He wasn't cooperating.

"You . . ."

"Yes?" She stepped toward him.

". . . got thinner?"

She snorted, though inwardly panicked when the perfect solution presented itself.

"It's a fashion thing," she stretched out her tail to pick up the sash directly behind her and put her hand behind her back.

To Uub it looked as if the thick piece of cloth appeared in her hand before disappearing just as quickly.

"It's embarrassing," Sasoli turned a genuine, she felt like she just flashed her bra at him. "I'm too curvy."

He blinked and took in her figure again . . . then again.

"You look fine to me."

Her blue eyes darkened and the urge to claim him grew stronger.

"Can I touch your hair?" The question left her lips almost without thought.

They were both surprised by the question but she stood by it.

"Only if I can touch yours?" Came his startled response.

Her wolfish grin returned as she took the final step in order to touch him . . .

He leaned down a bit so she wouldn't have to reach too high.

He reached up slowly and smashed a single spike of her hair before he sunk his fingers into her hair.

The texture of her hair was different, stiffer certainly, but not hard.

Still soft.

His spikes were so soft, her eyes drifted closed as she immersed herself completely in the moment, and silky.

Her eyes opened then to find him staring intently at her hair.

Sensing, her eyes on him, he glanced at her only to be caught by the secrets that resided there. He had never met a woman who could reveal everything and nothing in a single look. He doubted he would ever would again.

That was the mystery of Sasoli.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, suddenly as she covered his lips with her own. He released her hair immediately in favor of pulling her body closer to his and rest his hands on her waist.

Her kiss was aggressive almost to an extreme and he matched it as he responded in full, trying to gain dominance.

Sasoli fought and she pulled his head into a sharper angle to accommodate her as she let her free hand rest on his arm. She stepped into him so space was nonexistent between them. She finally released his hair and her hands moved his so he was almost forced to embrace her.

Taking the hint, he held her tightly to him and her hands traveled up his arms and curved around his neck.

Shivers shot up his spine when he felt her other hand touch his thigh . . .

Something was wrong.

Wait . . . He tried to clear his hazy mind, that can't be her hand . . . both of her arms were wrapped around his neck . . . What was-

The thing moved suddenly, curling around his inner thigh.

Caught off guard in the worst way imaginable and reacting on pure male instinct, Uub half-jumped half-shoved away the woman in his arms with a panicked yelp and shouted, "What the hell is that!" at an undignified level.

His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest. He first inspected his person for the offending object to find nothing.

Hesitantly, he glanced at the other occupant of the room.

Sasoli was where he pushed her, on the bed glaring at him murderously.

His gaze dropped to her lower belly to see something long, brown, and furry unfurling from her leg and disappearing from sight.

"That," his eyes snapped back to her face, "was my tail."

She slid off the bed onto her feet.

His eyes helplessly went down again to see said appendage lashing behind her angrily.

"You have a tail?" He couldn't help the slightly freaked out tone of his voice.

Her glare had diminished but had not entirely dissipated as she tried to not be angry with him. Anyone would freak out if they were not warned beforehand that a alien appendage would be making an appearance.

Her tail stilled it's angry movement and curled to wave at her side.

"Yes, I do," she watched her tail move, "You could say my mother gave it to me, that I inherited it. Zarah passes his off as a belt since his clothes don't have to be so formfitting. I have to take certain measures."

"The sash," he understood instantly, it wasn't that she was too curvy, it was her tail! The padded sash was probably meant to smooth out her torso so her tail wouldn't be too obvious.

"Exactly," she glanced at him to see him watching her tail with wide eyes. Her tail curled into a bun in the small of her back. "I'm sorry. You won't see it again."

"No!" Uub's hands shot up though in defense or in defeat she wasn't sure. "You just caught me off guard, that's all."

She slowly lowered her tail. She watched him closely for any signs of disgust only to find curiosity.

"Here, let me have it," he reached for it.

Alarmed, she fell back on the bed to escape his hands and crawled away, her tail slithering behind her.

"It's not detachable!"

She glanced at him over her shoulder when she reached the headboard.

He was staring at her butt.

"Where does it attach exactly?" He was about to climb onto the bed in pursuit when she threw a pillow at him.

He blocked it with his forearm.

She threw another one, "Get out!"

"Wait-"

"Get. OUT!"

She was off the bed and another pillow went flying.

"Sasoli-"

She ripped the top cover off the bed, sending her stuff flying, and picked up a pillow.

"What are you doing?"

She shoved the combination into his arms and him from the room in one movement.

"Sasoli-"

"Good night."

She slammed the door.

_She kicked him out to sleep on the couch!_ Was his first peeved thought then the calmer, _where I had planned to sleep anyway._

Annoyed, with himself and her, he threw the pillow on the couch and plopped onto it.

He was so lost in thought, he never even noticed Sasoli's energy slowly drifting away.

Sasoli trudged back to the apartment approximately three hours later. She had successfully retrieved the damn package after slinking painstakingly around and above some rather low profile gangsters.

_At least it's not a conspiracy tot drive me crazy_. Sasoli slipped into the apartment, albeit ungracefully as she tripped on the window sill.

Her tail automatically went out to balance her, earning itself a glare.

She hadn't forgotten it's earlier behavior.

The tail rippled as if in defense.

"No excuses," she snipped, "You know he didn't know about you. Why did you touch him? And there of all places?"

Her tail wrapped around her thigh and squeezed it smugly.

The answer came to her as if her tail actually had a voice and she hadn't been talking to herself the whole time.

"Because I'm saiyan," Sasoli intoned darkly, "and he's the one."

Extremely fatigued, she glanced at the bed and then at all her stuff on the floor.

She sighed and picked up one fur. She was too tired to even think of getting the rest tonight.

She collapsed on the bed.

She slept deeply surrounded by the scent that was Uub.

End chapter

AN: A short update, I know, but I got started later then I wanted to and I have work tomorrow so. . . Review:)

Michelle


	20. Chapter Twenty Potato?

**AN:** Long time no see! Sorry for the wait, my computer broke and this one is on loan but good news! I have plenty of updates in store for you. So enjoy! Reveiws are always welcome and a special thanks to Coldblade for the dedication on his profile page. I am really touched, thank you Jay. Michelle

**Chapter Twenty**

Uub woke up the next morning to the smell of food, which was odd since he didn't have any food in his apartment.

Honestly, it was the confusion that woke him.

Sasoli was there, taking food out of bags and placing it on the table. His vision was too bleary tot make out the restaurants name but it smelled delicious.

"I didn't know if you would have enough food for breakfast . . . for a saiyan, anyway, so I ordered in to be safe."

Uub ran a hand through his Mohawk, blinked, and muttered an unintelligent, "Wha?"

Sasoli chuckled softly and went back to what she was doing. He obviously wasn't a morning person.

Uub sat up and moved to the table slowly.

The entire situation was completely surreal to him. He was sitting at the kitchen table where he never sat, eating food that shouldn't be there, with a woman . . . who wasn't his wife?

His mind cleared to a degree while remaining fuzzy around the edges. He stared at his half-eaten breakfast with incomprehension.

"Is something wrong?" Sasoli paused with a fork in the air.

"Nothing," he flashed a smile and forced himself to pick up his silverware and continue to eat.

How could he have been so lax!

It was one thing to accept food from her at work . . . another thing entirely to invite her into his home . . . butt tot accept food from her while in his home . . . !

By all the traditions and rules of his village, they were engaged!

Food was a precious commodity where only the wealthy ate well and often. It was one of the main reasons he came to work in the city, to make money to send back so everyone could eat. Thus, food was only shared with blood and beloved spouses.

When he's moved to the city for the first time, he'd realized that the world in general thought nothing of sharing a meal and would even through away leftovers.

A crime in his village to render food inedible.

Or worse . . . let the food go bad!

So to avoid becoming engaged to every female he ate with, he adhered to the older customs that sad, in order to become engaged to a woman, one invited her to their home. They had to be alone and one provided food. The proposal was either accepted or denied by the accepting or decline of the meal.

He was engaged.

He glanced at the demi-saiyan he shared a table with to see her steadily polishing off her meal. He glanced at his plate and noticed she had served him at least two servings of each item, some three.

In his culture, she would be considered generous, completely sure of his acceptance, wealthy, and deeply in love with him.

She smiled at him.

He mentally shook himself, this was in no way binding since she didn't even realize what he'd done.

Sasoli quirked a brow at her silent companion. He kept sneaking glances at her and making different faces. He went through struck dumb, intensely thoughtful, pleased, and, this one confused her the most, regretful.

She glanced at the empty plates of food and then his nearly finished plate. It couldn't be the food, he was eating.

Her eyes sharpened, he couldn't know the significance of her staying over . . . could he? He didn't seem to recognize the meaning last night . . .

Something must have changed. . .

"I can't eat another bite," Uub finally sat back, ashamed by the food taunting him from his plate.

Not thinking about it, she hooked his plate to her and finished it's contents.

Food was serious business to saiyans and not to be wasted.

She scooped up the dishes and went to wash them.

He couldn't believe she'd just . . . ate from his plate . . .!

The ultimate sign of intimacy and love in his culture. Something only the married or lovers would even think about doing.

He glanced at her.

She was just washing dishes like nothing had happened.

She was a beautiful woman. One he wouldn't have trouble spending the rest of his life with . . .

Something was missing though, Uub studied her with a critical eye. Her jacket was looser and her waist curvy but where was her tail?

Sasoli sensed him get up and move in her direction. She turned to see his hands drop suddenly as if he had been reaching for her.

She lifted a brow, "Something you wanted?"

"No," he beamed innocence.

She wasn't buying it.

"Right," she scoffed, "Get ready. We have a job to do."

"Right," Uub's mind switched tracks instantly. He still needed to question Vegeta, for elimination purposes, and--

"Go," Sasoli laughed as she shoved him into motion.

Properly motivated he scrambled away.

Sasoli shook her head and wondered if he was like this every morning.

It might be fun to find out.

Arriving late for the first time in her life, Sasoli was surprised she couldn't quite bring herself to care. She was too busy trying not to giggle at Uub.

He apparently didn't wake up completely until he was behind the wheel of a car. Which hadn't happened since she had insisted on flying to work.

She didn't know.

After nearly flying through a building, she'd agreed to let him drive them the rest of the way. It was a new experience for her to be among the people as they made their way to work.

To be surrounded and isolated all at once.

It was very different from flying above it all and knowing that she would always be disconnected and different.

Uub's transformation was a bit different, the haze that confined him to one thought at a time had finally dissipated. He was busy sorting through everything that needed to be done and that had been done.

They needed to get to Capsule Corp. and start working on the case. They had a killer to catch and innocent men to free. The replacements in the company would keep it from going under and, a bonus, free up Sasoli's time to actively assist him.

He was also engaged to said woman.

He glanced at her, he honestly didn't mind being connected to her.

It wasn't fair to her. He couldn't just engage the like this without her knowledge.

Hell, he could marry her without her ever knowing . . . and that was no way to begin a marriage. She'd be pissed and, knowing her temper, violent.

The solution was very simple though he didn't know if he could go through with it or when he would have time. All he had to do to break the engagement was to feed her something bitter instead of a desert to marry. He had to make or have a hand in it's creation.

Well, he could always use that throwback power he inherited from merging with Majin Buu, and just zap something into food.

It would work but, it was also highly embarrassing.

They parked and capsulated the car.

"Uncle Vegeta, Kakarot," Sasoli nodded at the saiyan guards, never noticing the raised eyebrows and surprised glances.

Uub noticed though he didn't know what to make of it.

"Mom," Sasoli stopped in her tracks as she recognized the look in the black eyes of her mother.

"Where were you last night?"

Direct and to the point, that was her mom.

"I invited her to stay with me," Uub smiled charmingly, taking the attention way from Sasoli. "I had room so it wasn't a problem."

Sasoli glanced at him with alarm, _What is he doing?_

Ava smiled at him as she looked at the detective for the first time.

Uub kept his face calm and pleasant though he had a feeling he was being sized up in ways he would never quite understand.

"You're a strong one," approval was clear in her face as she stepped closer to him and touched a spike of his hair in greeting.

Ava took a quick step back and turned to her daughter, "He's cute."

Feeling oddly touched by the gesture Uub studied the woman who was Sasoli's mother.

Ava was a beautiful saiyan, in perfect shape, and her daughter took after her in everyway except the color of her eyes.

Sasoli's ice blue eyes was a surprise every time she blinked, the contrast striking and unforgettable.

Ava's black eyes suited her coloring perfectly but added an air of mystery. . . dark secrets only the brave would dare to solve.

Something was missing though.

Uub tilted his head, her tail. She had a tail the first time he saw her.

While Uub was lost in thought, Sasoli was doing her damnedest not to blush. Her mother was giving her a knowing look that spoke volumes. She could practically hear her mother's thoughts and feelings on the subject of Uub. They weren't very squeaky clean thoughts either.

"Are wearing a sash as well?"

Both women turned at the question.

"Sash?" Ava was puzzled.

Sasoli tilted her head in question.

"The sash?" Uub mimed wrapping something around his waist when he snapped his fingers, "Sasoli, I forgot to tell you. I found your sash wedged in between the mattress and the headboard this morning."

He pulled out the padded piece of cloth out of his jacket.

Both women recognized the said 'sash' and turned a rosy red.

Sasoli was absolutely mortified, her intended had just inquired, casually to boot, if her mother was wearing the equivalent to underwear for a saiyan.

And he was waving hers around like a banner.

Flaming red, she snatched it from him and curled her tail around it to hide in the small of her back.

"I knew it," Uub was triumphant, "Your looser jacket hides your tail."

"You," Ava swallowed, "know about her tail?"

"Well, we had an interesting encounter," Uub grinned.

Shocked to the bone, Ava turned to her daughter, "Encounter?"

"Scared me a bit, how it just popped out like that but once she let me get used to it . . ."

Sasoli shoved him to shut him up but the damage had already been done.

Ava gave her daughter a final shocked glance and walked away.

"Mom!" Sasoli called after her.

Ava shook her head and kept walking, muttering something like, 'too much information."

Uub was puzzled, that was an odd encounter.

"Oh my god," Sasoli was paralyzed with embarrassment, "How could you say that to my mom?"

"Say what?"

Disgusted with the entire situation she just glared, "Just . . . don't ever mention touching my tail again."

Uub frowned, "Ok. Man, you act like I told your mom we were kissing."

"That would have been better," Sasoli grumbled as she strode away.

"What?" He trailed after her.

Both missed the presence of light blue eyes wide with surprise and amusement.

"Won't Bulma be gratified to hear this . . ." 18 strolled back to the main office.

Trunks, Goten, and Zarah sat before a mountain of food and were slowly demolishing it.

Needless to say, prison life had become infinitely more interesting for Trunks.

Alone, he was the untouchable one, wanted by all, for different reasons, and the most dangerous.

Then Goten came and the prison saw a very different side of Trunks Briefs. His eyes became mischievous whereas before they were aloof and bored. He talked and laughed animatedly with his friend when before he strutted, bored and alone.

Most prisoners didn't know what to make of Son Goten.

If approached he was as friendly as can be and, if attacked, still friendly but apologetic that he was kicking your ass.

The others just assumed that Goten was Trunks' bitch. At least they did until Zarah Briefs appeared.

The wild business man had walked in like he'd lived there his whole life. His blue eyes hard, predatory, and excited all at once.

"Trunks!" The dark-haired Briefs strolled over to his relations.

Or he tried to when his path was blocked by a giant of a man.

"I'm getting sick of all these pretty rich boys walking around like they own the place," the ruffian groused while cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Zarah smirked, "Goten's not rich."

The thug grabbed Zarah by his newly issued collar.

"I don't like it when people correct me," he drew back his fist.

The inmates couldn't believe their eyes. Maybe this would be the one Briefs they could get their hands on since it didn't look like Zarah would be getting any help from Trunks anytime soon.

What happened next would go down in prison history and make sure everyone made a wide berth around Zarah Briefs.

The business man caught the man's fist a bare inch away from his chin. The size difference made the scene ridiculous, like the hand of a child restraining an adult.

"I was hoping something like this would happen," came the fanged grin.

"Don't go to far, Zarah," Trunks ordered absently.

"This is prison, Trunks," Zarah watched the man strain every muscle in his body to continue the swing, "There isn't a too far."

"If you ever want to leave there is," Trunks scolded lightly, "Only minimal damage."

"Agreed," Zarah released the man's fist while ducking under his arm. He lifted the man clear off the ground by his waist.

The previously undefeated thug of the prison screamed like a bitch.

Zarah tossed the man half-way across the room like a sack of potatoes where he went through a table before meeting concrete.

The business man glanced around expectantly before deflating with a disappointed huff.

"What, no riot? No massive gang up on the new guy? What kind of prison is this!"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "You watch too many moves, Zarah."

Goten chuckled.

Zarah shrugged and made his way to the fallen man who went still with fear. "You want some more, don't you?"

The beaten man shook his head violently.

Zarah snorted, "I hate people who think they can bully anyone because they're stronger and then a stronger person comes by and reveals them for the cowards they are."

Zarah brought his fist down hard on the concrete next to the man's head, "The next time you pick a fight with me, it'll be to the death."

With that said the business glanced around as if asking, "Any takers?" When nothing happened, he walked a straight line to his cousin.

Chairs and tables were moved out of his way and he was disappointed by it all.

"Jeez, Trunks, what did you do for fun before we got here?" Zarah glanced at his surroundings, "They're not very lively are they."

"No, they're not," Trunks agreed with a twinkle in his eye, "But I have a plan to change all that."

"Wait, Trunks, I don't think it's a good idea . . ."

Goten's voice trailed off as the trio walked away.

Everyone else was left to watch the once baddest criminal in the prison faint dead away once he noticed a crack in the solid concrete that had been created by Zarah's fist.

So the prison was left with a rather scary consensus. Son Goten was the reluctant partner, nice guy and best friend. He was reluctant in the sense that he never wanted to cause any trouble but was loyal beyond measure. Zarah was the fight obsessed, madman genius who somehow, recently, electrocuted someone with a potato.

And Trunks Briefs was the man who gave the orders.

If the prisoners and guards had been afraid of him before, then that fear had increased ten fold when they saw the men he controlled.

The only time the prisoners could truly relax was at meal time where the deadly trio dedicated their complete attention to food.

Zarah glanced wistfully at Trunks and Goten's backed potatoes.

Forget it," Trunks sneered, "You're lucky they let you have mashed potatoes after that stunt you pulled."

Goten frowned at Zarah.

"I can't believe you did that to him," the Son shook his head, "What did he ever do to you?"

"He was planning to ambush me in the shower," Zarah explained, "What was I supposed to do? Let him see my tail?"

Goten's brow smoothed in understanding, though, in all honesty, he wasn't sure how Zarah had kept it a secret this long.

Luckily, Zarah's rather violent entrance to the prison had discouraged everyone from showering with him.

"You're lucky they can't prove it was actually you," Trunks laughed, "They can't figure out how you did it with a potato and a metal rod."

"If they can't figure it out the I couldn't have done it," Zarah announced triumphantly, "So let me have-"

"No," Trunks glared at his cousin, "Just because they can't prove it, doesn't mean they're not suspicious."

"But Trunks-" Goten tried.

"No."

Zarah pouted, "Thanks anyway, Goten."

The potato had been a simple prank. Using the metal rod as a conductor, Zarah conducted his energy into the potato activating the latent potential energy turning it into electricity.

Then all he had to do was wait to hand it to the potential victim.

With that they continued their meal, leaving the rest of the prisoners in a terrified silence as they wondered what new horrors lie in store for them.

End of chapter Twenty


	21. Chapter Twenty One Survivor?

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The situation at Capsule Corporation was a bit different, well the management was a bit different. After 18 had revealed the conversation she'd overheard to Bulma, the news had spread like wildfire among the inner circle and met with varied reactions.

No one told 17.

Uub and Sasoli had no idea they had been outed and continued their day as planned.

"Ok," Uub handed the case file to Saosli, "You review and I'll go question Vegeta."

"Ok," Sasoli took the case file and flipped it open, "Good luck."

Uub accepted the saying gratefully was off when he was grabbed by Bra of all people.

"Uub, just the person I wanted to see."

He was dragged to the basement.

"Uncle 17, can you do me a favor and give these to my mom," Bra picked up a random prototype and gave it to him.

"Sure," he took the package while eyeing the detective suspiciously.

After the android left Bra went on the attack.

"So tell me, you and Sasoli . . . you know, right, so how did her tail move that made you aware she wanted more? No, wait, start from the beginning."

She stared at him expectedly.

He stared back.

". . . What are you talking about?"

Bra harrumphed and opened her mouth to explain when Bardock entered the lab.

"Leave him alone, Bra," the older saiyan was unusually gruff, "If you want to know about saiyan tails then grow yours back."

"But-"

"Bra," Bardock was stern, "I think your mother called you over the intercom."

"Did she?" Bra left the lab reluctantly.

Uub exhaled relieved. He had felt like he was on the wrong end of an interrogation.

"So," Bardock met the younger man's eyes, "You touched her tail, huh?"

Uub stiffened, how on earth did Bardock find out about that?

"You did!" Bardock chuckled and nudged the detective, "Female saiyans. I used to wonder why the girls had tails, too, when I was young but then I met Kakarot's mom. Now, there was a saiyan who knew how to use her tail."

"Wait," Uub was a bit more forceful in his tone then he would have liked but, then again he had a point to get across. "Are you implying that Sasoli and I have . . ."

"Mated," Bardock finished with a smirk, "Why else would you be touching her tail?"

Uub turned a bright red then as he remembered the conversation he had earlier with her mother.

"But - I - we - it's not -"

Bardock tilted his head and waited for the Detective to just spit it out.

"She was the one to touch me with it," Uub finally managed.

"Even better," Bardock grinned toothily.

17 walked into the lab along with Bra who noticed Uub with surprise.

"You're still here?"

"I was just leaving."

The usually calm detective practically ran from the sublevel basement.

After about five minutes to calm his racing heart, Uub took another to process what had just happened. They thought he had slept with Sasoli. That was the only conclusion he could make . . . the innuendoes, nudges, and those questions.

His mind drifted back to the night before and he realized if she hadn't startled him, they might have. . .

He pulled at his collar as he became uncomfortably hot in his own skin.

They might have sealed the deal so to speak.

He ran a hand through his hair frustrated. How had they gotten to this point? That was what he wanted to know.

Truth be told, he had never been in a relationship that lasted beyond the first date. He wasn't the type of guy who just forgot his roots and sought out his own pleasure.

Heaven only knows how many girls he could have slept with on a whim if he wanted to but didn't. Alright so it wasn't that many. . . at least three . . . one for sure. . .

Uub was a man of conviction. If he wanted something then he worked hard until he earned it and he kept it.

Which was why he found his current predicament so daunting. It shouldn't have happened that way and what he'd said to her mother . . .

He groaned.

No wonder Sasoli could barely met him in the eye.

He was going to have to apologize . . . to them both. . .

"You don't look like you've touched a tail."

Uub's head snapped up to see a very amused Vegeta.

"But I guess I shouldn't compare you to an android, should I?"

_Oh god . . ._ Uub broke out in a cold sweat, _This is going to be a very long day._

Sasoli spent about twenty minutes reading through the interviews before becoming bored. Police work was tedious and unproductive, no wonder it took them so long to solve anything.

She flipped through the victim profiles, absently noting the similarities between them and herself.

_I still think I'm perfect bait._

Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother threw down a file on her desk.

"Her termination is imminent," the full saiyan announced without preamble.

Sasoli picked up the folder and discovered it to be an employee profile. A young secretary with blue eyes . . . black hair . . .

"Why?" Her expression was deadly serious.

"She isn't here," Ava crossed her arms, "She obviously wishes to cease employment."

"She didn't call in?" Sasoli glanced at the victim profiles, noting all the similarities with the file in her hand.

Ava shook her head in the negative.

"We have a problem."

"I used to imagine Bulma with a tail . . ."

Uub was in a different sort of crisis. Then, an image forever burned in Uub's memory, an almost perverted grin crossed Vegeta's face as he went silent.

"Um, Vegeta . . . Have you been killing secretaries by any chance?" Uub desperately tried to change the subject.

Vegeta frowned, "Secretaries?"

Uub breathed a discrete sigh of relief as the saiyan stared off into space.

"Directly, no. Indirectly, probably. Why?"

"I just needed to eliminate you as a suspect," Uub sighed.

"Hn," Vegeta turned back to face Uub, "About Sasoli-"

"I've got to go."

Vegeta's frown deepened.

"I mean . . "

"Uub!" Goku swept in, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Master Goku!" Uub was unbelievably happy to see the goofy saiyan.

Goku was unusually serious which put Uub on edge. "I need to speak with you," his eyes flicked to Vegeta, "alone."

Uub nodded solemnly and followed his master.

"Another time then."

Was all the detective got out before he was yanked around the corner.

After a quick check to make sure no one was within hearing distance, Goku leaned close to Uub. "What's going on? I heard . . ." Goku glanced around nervously again " . . . slept with Sasoli."

"What?" Uub's mouth dropped open. Even his master-

"I also heard you were touching her tail," Goku frowned.

Uub slapped a hand to his forehead.

"You shouldn't do that," Goku lectured. "A tail is very sensitive. When people grabbed it. I couldn't even move it hurt so much."

The detective was floored. He never even thought he might hurt her if he had touched it.

"Of course," Goku touched his chin in thought, "that was before I strengthened it. Still . . . it was sensitive."

"Goku, I didn't sleep with Sasoli," Uub was adamant.

"No?" Goku took in the faint blush, "Close though, ne?"

_God,_ Uub's cheeks burned, _I wouldn't be so embarrassed if I had slept with her._

Goku laughed, "You know, I used to imagine Chichi with a tail." His smile changed as his thoughts turned inward. Eerily the same grin Vegeta had just sported moments before.

"It's going to be a long day," the detective muttered miserably.

"Problem?" Ava raised a brow.

Sasoli dialed the employee's number while simultaneously turning on the television.

"Finally, luck has blessed a Capsule Corporation secretary. This brave young woman survived a brutal attack and had enough sense to call for help before it was too late."

Sasoli dropped the phone.

Ava lifted the other brow as well, "She was attacked?"

"Yes," Sasoli turned off the screen and started for the door.

"Oh, Sasoli," Ava smirked at her daughter, "that male is . . . an interesting choice. Appropriate but-"

"Mom, this morning," Sasoli fidgeted in the doorway, "Uub, he didn't know what he was saying. He thought he was reassuring you that I was perfectly safe in his presence."

Ava just met her look blandly, "And your tail?"

Sasoli winced, "That was my fault. I got carried away."

Ava smiled, "It would be hard not to around that one."

" . . . so I just wanted you to know - What?"

Ava positively giggled. She never giggled.

Sasoli's eyes grew wide.

"Your father is a handsome human," she shrugged, "but being what he is . . . doesn't allow for musculature. Something I see you won't have a problem with."

An appreciative smile.

Sasoli nodded, she had noticed that too, her tail twitched at the thought.

"So nothing happened?"

"We," Sasoli licked her lips, "kissed, and . . ."

"Got carried away," Ava finished, "and your tail 'popped out.'"

Sasoli nodded, not quite meeting her mother's eyes.

"Hmm, I see," Ava narrowed her eyes, "Why did you stop?"

Sasoli locked eyes with her then, "It never should have happened."

Ava smirked.

"We barely know each other."

She rolled her eyes, she had picked up the human gesture from 17.

It was effective.

She liked it.

"He's a detective and I'm a spy."

"And you've chosen anyway."

"Yes," Sasoli's mouth snapped close. She'd already admitted it to herself but to announce it aloud . . . to her mother . . . made it sound so final.

"He invited you to see what he brought to the mating. Your instincts must have been screaming," her dark eyes turned mysterious with feminine power, "I'm surprised you didn't jump him."

Sasoli crossed her arms self-consciously, "Well, it was a near thing."

Ava laughed delighted before she turned serious again. "You're denying your instincts. No good will come of it."

"It can't be helped," Sasoli's countenance hardened, "We're too . . . busy at the moment."

"Never stopped us before," Ava cocked her head, "It will be interesting to see what happens."

"What does that mean?" Sasoli demanded.

Ava put her nose in the air, "Don't you have to report an attack on one of my secretaries?"

Sasoli cursed and dashed out the door.

Uub felt he was a terrible person. He nearly worshiped the ground his Master Goku walked on for at least ten years and, now, all he wanted to do was find a polite way to ditch the saiyan.

Of course the topic of conversation wasn't helping.

"Chichi would be cooking with her tail swinging back and forth."

Then an angel came sweeping down the hallway majestically to rescue him.

Okay, it was Sasoli and she was running towards him with a determined glare.

"Uub," she slid a little on the floor but caught herself before he could steady her, "We've got another victim."

"What?" Uub frowned as he realized he hadn't seen Himbon and Beasely.

"She's alive. A witness," Sasoli was elated as the possibilities dawned on her. They could free the boys, get the company back on track, get married . . . Wait . . .

"We have to get to the police station," Uub was perplexed. Why hadn't they called him?

"Right, let me grab the file," Sasoli was off, "I'll met you at the car!"

Uub hummed to himself in agreement.

"She's a good fighter."

Uub jumped, now he knew he was an awful person. He'd forgotten all about his master Goku.

"Is she?" Uub honestly didn't know. He'd only witnessed brief attacks and skirmishes. Not enough information to evaluate her skill.

"You don't know," Goku hooted with laughter, "With her you'll never need another sparring partner. She's trained with almost everybody."

"Really," Uub was intrigued but as always there was work to be done. "Sorry, I've got to go."

"Okay, I've got to guard the door." Goku smiled and waved.

Back to business, Uub started looking for his capsule car.

Ava stepped from her daughter's office to find she was surrounded by the women who worked on the thirty-first floor.

An assassination attempt?

"Problem?" She purred.

"Yes, you," the same outspoken redhead Ave noted, "You're going to quit."

Ava arched a brow.

"Impossible. The Vegeta line never quits."

"Then we'll make you quit."

The circle tightened threateningly.

Ava got them all off guard by laughing.

"Then make me," she slid smoothly into a stance.

The women attacked.

"This is bullshit," Sasoli glared at the file.

Uub glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he parked the car. They had made surprisingly good time driving and it had allowed Sasoli to finish her absorption of the police file.

She slammed the door.

Uub capsulated it and took the case file from her.

"What's wrong?"

"They have one piece of circumstantial evidence, speculation really, and they're holding the boys in jail!"

"Sasoli-"

"No," her blue eyes were aflame with purpose, "You go talk to your fellow detectives."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get everyone out of jail," she stomped off.

Uub's brow creased as he did as ordered. It was time to find out what the hell was going on.

Goku and Vegeta were guarding the door when three secretaries came running at them.

"She's being attacked," they cried and pulled on their arms, "Come quick! They'll kill her!"

Goku immediately took off with them and then paused, "Aren't you coming Vegeta?"

"Our mission is to guard the door. You go."

"Right."

"It is a gross misconduct of civil rights. You have no evidence to place them at the scene of the crimes, you have no witnesses, no murder weapon, and absolutely no right to hold them in prison until you do!" Sasoli ranted.

She was nose to nose with the DA and not budging.

"You will release them right now or I will not only sue this police station for breaking the very laws it's sworn to uphold, I'll sue the city for housing such a corrupt system, and I'll sue you personally for obstruction of justice."

The DA paled and disappeared.

Sasoli smiled coldly at all the bystanders as she tapped her foot impatiently. They were either going to comply with her wishes or throw her out.

A lowly prison guard appeared.

Sasoli narrowed her eyes at him.

He flinched.

"We can't release them, right now. They're in solitary confin-"

"They are innocent men and you will release them now," she spat and was satisfied when he jumped to comply.

A second later Zarah and Trunks appeared still decked out in their prison gear.

"Where's Son Goten?" Sasoli demanded.

"Well, you see . . ." the guard cringed at her glare, "His charge is different. He broke the glass-"

"No, he didn't," Trunks accepted his clothes from a shaking police officer, "I did."

"There you go," Sasoli jumped on it, "He's innocent. Let him go."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am."

The Briefs watched with mild amusement as all the officers scrambled to obey that one.

"What took you so long?" Trunks quipped.

Sasoli glared at him.

"How long ago did you pass the bar?" Zarah queried.

A discrete stomp to his foot later and the cop reappeared with a very grateful Son Goten.

"Sasoli," he bear-hugged her, "Thank god, I think my mom was about to commit suicide."

The Briefs males rolled their eyes at the display of gratitude.

"Then shouldn't you go stop her," Sasoli's tone was concerned though her manner was irritated as she tried to get down.

Goten put her down and shook his head.

"No, that kind of thing can take all day."

"Did they give you back the ring, Goten?" Trunks swooped in on his best friend.

A bright grin was his answer.

Trunks hooted his delight.

Zarah leaned in to whisper to his sister, "Hard to believe we're all going to be related by marriage and blood."

Sasoli nodded before glancing around for Uub. He should have been here already. Where was he?

Goku came around the corner and was horrified to discover a pile of unresponsive females. The three that had retrieved him for help fled in terror.

Ava sat atop the pile, calmly writing a list of names on a paper.

"Kakarot, please escort these women to the door. They no longer work here."

She slid off the pile and sauntered away, already planning her next move.

"Oh, and be careful. Some of them have broken bones."

Goku studied the human pile and smiled as he realized they were all touching.

An instant transmission later and Goku was proud of a job well done. That's when Vegeta yelled at him to take them to the hospital and come back.

Overall, a very successful day.

Uub's day was turning nightmarish in comparison. First he got engaged on accident, had a horribly misleading conversation with the mother of his partner, which everyone found out about and felt compelled to share personal experiences with him, and now this?They were trying to shut him out of the case.

"Golden boy is just trying to impress his ex-girlfriend!"

Correction, Himbon was trying to get him thrown off the case.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Chief Dumass frowned consternated by the news, "You had a girlfriend?"

"It has no bearing on the case," Uub copped out.

"He's right," Beasely was supportive, "Sasoli is not a liability but-"

"Sasoli?" Chief Dumass sat up, "Sasoli Briefs?"

Uub sighed.

"The one and only," Himbon announced triumphantly, "He's even shown her the case file."

Chief Dumass was on his feet.

"Wait - I thought -" Uub frowned.

"You gave her the case file!"

Everyone went quiet at the angry sound of the Chief's voice.

"You gave a rent-a-cop ex-girlfriend an official on-going case file?"

Uub met the Chief's furious eyes evenly.

"No, Himbon left an on-going case file in her hands to give to me."

The chief took a step back and observed as the detective's glared death at each other.

"Beasely."

Beasely flinched as all three men looked at him to settle the dispute.

"I think we should get back to the case at hand. We have a stabbing victim who's claimed to be attacked by a man in a cast."

Uub filed away the new information in his mind.

It didn't match.

The killer usually drugged his victims and killed them by slashing their throats. He had to have two hands. One to subdue the victim and the other to hold the drug over the victim's mouth.

Nearly impossible for a man with a cast on his arm.

"Yes, that's what we **should** be talking about," Chief Dumass' eyes were hard, "About why a serial killer would change his habits."

"Obviously, the reason is the upped security at Capsule Corp." Himbon rubbed his forearm in memory. He had been detained in the hallway by the shorter one and only his badge had convinced the thug to let him proceed. "You should see the brainless thugs they hired."

"Goku and Vegeta are not brainless thugs," Uub snapped without thinking.

Beasely winced.

"Goku? Vegeta?" The Chief was incensed, "Well, it seems you know everybody at Capsule Corp."

"Why is he even on the case?" Himbon was positively gleeful, "Isn't he too close or something?"

Beasely gave him an odd look.

The Chief and Uub locked gazes. They both knew exactly why Uub was on the case at all: To keep the Briefs happy and the money to the police flowing.

"You will be allowed to continue gathering Intel for the case but you will no longer be allowed access to any new evidence."

Uub and Beasely were stunned by the grave announcement while Himbon was positively bouncing off the walls.

The phone rang and was snatched up by the irate chief.

"This isn't right," Beasely muttered just loud enough for Uub to hear.

"I see," the Chief's tone was sharp enough to cut, "It seems Ms. Briefs the lawyer has just liberated three possible murderers."

Uub shrugged, "How can they be the murderers if they were in jail at the time of the attack?"

The detective left the room while his boss choked with rage.

Uub had to find Sasoli.

"Uub! Wait!"

Uub paused and turned to find Detective Beasely panting after him.

"I'll slip you what I can," the winded detective managed, "Something isn't right."

Uub nodded his agreement, things hadn't been right for awhile.

"He said something to the victim."

"What?"

"The perp, he trailed her to her house. He attacked her when she tried to get out of her car. He said, 'I found you.' He stabbed her twice viciously and then she said he stopped to really look at her. 'You're not her.' He spat and walked away."

"Description?" Uub would have to think about that one.

Beasely shook his head frustrated, "The only clear thing she could remember was he had green eyes and a cast on his right hand."

Uub swore softly under his breathe.

"I know," Beasely rubbed the back of his neck, "but it's more than we had."

"And it clears the Briefs and Goten," Uub frowned, it cleared Himbon too, he had blue eyes.

He blinked, Why did-

"Yeah, I guess it does," Beasely glanced around, "The Chief is still pissed, though."

Uub snorted and started down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"I have intel to gather," Uub responded sarcastically, _and a female saiyan to find._

"Do we have to wait for Uub?" Trunks whined, "He knows where we work."

Sasoli gave him a look and the now restored President of Capsule Corp. stopped his stint and pouted.

Goten snickered as Zarah whispered something in his ear.

Sasoli watched them wearily as Trunks joined them and also started to laugh. She didn't want to know.

She didn't.

She really didn't want to know why they were sneaking glances at her and laughing.

She didn't.

"Sasoli."

A smile lit her face automatically as she faced Uub.

The laughter increased.

She glared at them.

"What's so funny?" Uub inquired lightly as he nudged her arm.

They laughed harder.

"I should have let you rot," Sasoli stuck her nose in the air. She gasped as she was shoved to the side as a shorter dark-haired female launched herself at Zarah.

"Zarah!"

Zarah caught his wife and immediately stuck his face into her hair.

"Pan," he sighed blissfully, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Pan whacked him, "Don't ever get involved with Trunks' schemes again!"

Zarah set her down, ignoring his now aching head, "How did you know?"

"My mom used to work with the police," Pan shrugged and kissed her husband senseless.

The cops hooted and cat-called until Sasoli glared at them and they decided to move on.

Trunks and Goten brightened as they imagined their reunions, though Trunks was just dreaming. Maron was far too reserved to do what he was thinking . . . in public.

Sasoli cleared her throat and was ignored. She repeated the action and was not acknowledged that time either.

Truly irritated she went closer to the oblivious couple with serious plans to damaging one or both of them when Zarah's tail circled his wife's waist. Sasoli gasped and started yelling at her brother about basic decency.

Uub found his eyes glued to Zarah's tail and Pan's casual acceptance of it's touch before he forced himself to glance away.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Trunks was at his ear suddenly, "The tail? How it moves. Reacts."

Uub took a step to distance himself, "Don't you have one?"

"No," Trunks smirked, "All the more interesting, hmm?"

Goten grinned, "Gohan used to tell me about his tail. He said it was really sensitive."

Uub kept a straight face, "So I heard."

"Really?" Trunks glanced at Goten, "How much did we miss in prison?"

"I don't know, Trunks," Goten took the question seriously, "I bet Bra knows."

Uub paled to Trunks' delight.

"Ahem," Sasoli got everyone's attention that time, "We need to go back to work."

Trunks sighed sadly, "Play time's over."

"Yes," Zarah reluctantly parted with his wife, "The cows won't bring themselves in."

They started moving to the exit when Goten leaned over to Uub.

"Cows?"

"I'm not sure he meant - Do you have cows at Capsule Corp.?" Uub was flabbergasted, he really didn't know.

"I'm not sure. Maybe-"

"No, we don't," Sasoli glared at the snickering Trunks and Zarah. "It's an expression."

Goten was still confused so Uub decided to change the subject.

"Excited to see Bra?"

Goten flushed but grinned happily, "Yeah, though probably not as much as she will be when she sees me."

Uub nodded politely, though he didn't quite understand the comment.

Sasoli leaned into him, "They're already married in saiyan terms. They're just going through the motions of the wedding for their moms."

"Oh," was the only comment Uub could really make.

End of Chapter Twenty-One

AN: I can't be stopped::Computer turns off suddenly and without warning losing all information: Ok, maybe I can. :Sigh: Why me . . . :Brightens when notices all the reviwes: At least I haven't lost my fan base! Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two Welcome Back?

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The homecoming was met with varied reactions.

Surprise and welcome from family, though a little confusion on Vegeta's part since he hadn't realized Trunks was gone. The secretaries were ecstatic and decided to show it as a whole until Ava appeared and they went screaming for cover.

The show of family, however welcome, brought up questions from the newly freed men. What exactly had been going on when they were forced to leave?

Trunks was horrified to learn his mother had taken over his office and disappeared screaming, "My files!"

Goten, after a massive bear hug from his father and making a quick call to his mother so she wouldn't commit suicide, had slipped away to find Bra.

Zarah was amused to discover his mother had been put in charge of the women who used to terrorize him on a daily basis. The horror appeared when he was told his father had become an inventor. He took off screaming, "My inventions!"

Sasoli sighed as she felt all the pressure of keeping the company together fall off her shoulders. No longer would everyone come running to her, not knowing what to do, they could talk to Trunks or Zarah, and leave her alone.

Uub watched the entire production with the amused detachment of an outsider with a touch of regret. Everything was not going to by okay, not with a murderer or two on the loose.

"Isn't it wonderful," Sasoli turned to him with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Not with her in danger from both of them.

"It's not over," he intoned gravely, "Not yet."

She sobered, "I know, but now I'm all yours."

The smile returned with a fierce determination.

"So what happened with the stab victim?"

"We have a problem," Uub silenced her questions with a look, "I can't tell you here."

Sasoli nodded and noticed for the first time how everyone was trying not to look at them.

"Why don't we talk in my office," Sasoli ushered him away from prying ears.

Ava, Vegeta, and Goku shared a smile.

"Does 17 know?" Vegeta glanced at his twin.

"He's in denial," Ava crossed her arms, "Besides, nothing's happened. Not yet, but soon."

"Very soon," Goku agreed, shocking the Vegeta twins. "What? He's interested."

"Really," Ava was very pleased.

"Hn," was all Vegeta had to say.

"They threw you off the case!" Sasoli was outraged, "You're the best detective they have!"

Uub just watched her stalk around the room with a small smile. It was nice to know she supported him enough to get mad for him.

"Not the best detective," he shrugged.

"No, believe me, you're the best they have," Sasoli assured him, "I did my homework."

His eyebrows went up.

"Don't be so surprised," Sasoli planted a hand on her hip, "We only hire the best at Capsule Corp. We also allow them the freedom to do their job."

He was touched, truly, and curious about how she had researched him.

Guilt snuck up as he remembered his hellish morning and the rumors circulating about them.

"Sasoli."

She stopped her rant at the sad sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry."

She gave a little shake of her head to show she didn't understand.

"This morning . . . with your mom. I didn't know what I was saying."

Comprehension reared it's head accompanied by wariness, "What do you think you said? Who've you been talking to?"

"That . . ." Uub made a frustrated gesture, "My master, Vegeta-"

"You told my Uncle Vegeta about . . . last night?" Panic entered her eyes, how much did he really know?

"No," he was quick to correct, "They knew-"

"What?"

"Everybody knows," Uub cringed a bit, "You didn't know?"

Sasoli was speechless. Everybody knew? But how? She was the spy! How did-

"What did they tell you?" She pinned him in place with her eyes.

"Just a bunch of knowing looks an fantasies," he answered truthfully. He owed her at least that much.

"So they didn't say anything . . . specific?" She crept closer to him, never loosing eye contact.

"No," his curiosity started to pique and colored his tone. What was it that she didn't want him to know? "About last night-"

She placed a finger on his lips.

He eyes went wide.

Her eyes flicked away uncertainly before returning with forced confidence as she lowered her hand.

"I think we both agree that last night shouldn't have happened. At least, not yet. I find you a very attractive male and when this is over . . . I hope we can have this conversation again.

Uub' lips curved gently as he caught her hand, "You took the words from my mouth and the breath from my lungs. You are an amazing woman and I would love to have this conversation again."

And for the first time in her life Sasoli smiled bashfully with a small blush.

"It's a date then."

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm looking forward to it," he spoke against her mouth.

Chocolate eyes met sky blue.

Uub stepped back suddenly and swore as he checked his vibrating phone. His mind already a million miles away, he picked answered it with a simple, "Uub."

Sasoli touched her lips and glanced at his defined back bemused. He was going to ruin all her good intentions if he kept that up.

Her tail rippled and she placed a hand over it to calm it.

That was odd.

Sasoli brow creased slightly. She had trained herself to keep her tail still when she put the sash on. It shouldn't have moved.

_"It should be interesting to see what happens."_

Was this what her mother meant?

A loss of control?

"That was Beasely, he said there's no new information but he's going to look at some new angles."

"All right, I made a copy of everything in the file. Why don't we compare notes."

"Sounds great."

They went to work.

Trunks burst into his office and was completely shocked to find his office spotless.

"Trunks?"

"Maron!" Trunks scooped her into his arms and squeezed.

She kissed his cheek and quickly slipped out of his arms much to his disappointment.

Trunks glanced up to see both his mom and hers smiling at them and sighed, it seemed he really wasn't going to get the reunion he wanted . . .

Still . . .

He dropped to one knee and ignored his mother's squeal.

"Maron," Trunks took out the ring, "Will you marry me?"

Her mouth dropped open as she dropped to her knees to embrace him tightly.

"Yes," she kissed him then.

18 calmly picked out the forgotten ring and approved of the quality.

Bulma just sighed dreamily, both her babies were getting married.

Goten opened the lab door slowly and came face to face with his Grandpa Bardock.

"Goten, you're back."

"Yeah," Goten ran a hand through his hair, "Is Bra here?"

"Goten!"

Bardock was knocked aside as Bra jumped on her intended to grasp him tightly.

Goten held her and just sighed with relief. She wasn't mad at him.

"I'm mad at Trunks," she assured him, "Not you."

He smiled.

"Well, isn't this touching," 17 commented dryly.

Bardock huffed to himself, he was still getting used to the android's dry humor.

"Dad!" Zarah shoved past the couple and Bardock to the surprised android.

"Zarah?"

"Have you been touching my inventions!" Zarah demanded.

17 just laughed.

"Dad, I'm serious. What have you been experimenting on?"

17 met Bardock's eyes, "I've been researching the saiyan tail. Bardock's been kind enough to let me extract his DNA in order to isolate the gene. I needed more samples so I stole your mother's and I was hoping you'd be kind enough to donate yours."

Zarah's tail curled into the small of his back to protect itself.

"You can't be serious."

"He's perfectly serious," Bardock laid a semi-threatening hand on the young demi-saiyan's shoulder. "We've discovered it's best to take it directly from the tail."

"What?" Zarah jerked away from him only to find he was trapped and the loving couple had conveniently disappeared.

17 pulled out a syringe, "Come on, son, it'll only hurt for a moment."

Zarah just squirmed as he tried to avoid his father's hands.

Bardock couldn't take it anymore, he burst into laughter and was promptly joined by 17.

The android dropped the syringe to half-glare at the saiyan.

"You broke the reality."

"I'm sorry," Bardock chuckled helplessly, "The look on his face," chuckle, "the way he was squirming. That was great."

"I'll corrupt him yet," 17 patted Zarah's shoulder, "Ah well, now that's over. No, I didn't touch your inventions."

"Hn," Zarah refused to look at him and returned to his office.

"Well, that was fun," 17 was completely unremorseful.

"It was," Bardock sounded surprised with himself, "Let's do something else."

17 grinned, "I know just the thing."

"So you think the killer is after someone specific," Sasoli glanced at all the victim profiles, "Then why so many?"

Uub glanced off into space, "Frustration. All of these women, and one man, resemble the one he's after."

"Substitutes, and he stopped because he found her," Sasoli picked up the employee profile, "Or he thought he did."

"No," Uub shook his head and watched her flip through the files, "This is someone else."

"Two killers," Sasoli nodded, "That explains why the latest attempt was so sloppy compared to the others. But why would their victims be almost identical?"

"Maybe they're after the same woman."

Sasoli dropped the victim profiles and leaned back in her chair to puzzle it out.

"For one woman to attract a sociopath and a homicidal maniac to her at the same time is nearly impossible." She mused aloud. "She'd have to be out and about to gain that sort of attention."

"A company representative perhaps?" Uub offered, curious if she could puzzle it out by herself. "One that travels from company to company."

"To attract such different killers," she nodded and scrolled through the names of the women that did just that, "She'd have to have antagonized them somehow to make them want to kill her."

"Do you have any employees who can be overly aggressive?"

Sasoli mentally eliminated the ones who didn't fit the profile. Too nice, wrong coloring, wrong body type . . .

She shot up suddenly as she realized what Uub already knew. The only one left on her mental check list was her.

He watched her eyes change and knew the exact moment she realized they were after her.

Her blue eyes darkened with rage. So trouble had followed her home, huh? Well, she would have to do take care of it.

She locked eyes with Uub and acknowledged he knew all along.

"How long did you know?"

"We won't know anything for sure until we catch them," he evaded smoothly, "So . . . in case, we're right. . . do you have any enemies who want to see you dead?"

She smiled slowly, "None that know where I live."

"That isn't funny."

"It wasn't meant to be," her body language immediately closed.

"There are two men out there who want you dead," Uub planted his hands on her desk.

"I thought we didn't know that for sure," she snipped.

"Who might want to kill you Sasoli?" He demanded.

"There is too many to count," Sasoli was on her feet and in his face, "My job is cut off any weak links. I am not supposed to be nice."

"Anyone with green eyes?" Uub changed tactics, being aggressive was only going to make her defensive.

She relaxed as suddenly as she had become angry.

"The only man I've run into lately with green eyes is Valjean. He didn't have a cast last time I saw him, though."

"Valjean?" Uub's eyes widened, "Victor Valjean!"

"You've heard of him?" Sasoli was mildly surprised.

"Yes, he's wanted for murder, theft-"

"Illegal sale of Capsule Corp. goods.," Sasoli finished absently, "I know, I got him arrested."

"What!"

Sasoli gestured impatiently, "The cops couldn't find him."

"So you became bait?" Uub was starting to notice a disturbing trend.

"No, I didn't," she decided not to tell him the whole truth, "I found him and let the police know where he was hiding."

"And he saw you do this?" He demanded.

"He might have," she shrugged determined not to say anymore.

"He knew who you were and you let him see you call the cops."

"No," insulted not at his tone, "He couldn't possibly have known who I was. I am not a famous Briefs and I am not in the habit of giving out my name.

"The only reason I told his name is because he is the only I've come across with green eyes.

"Honestly, it's not like I flash my image across TV. all the time like some . . . people . . ."

Uub narrowed his eyes at the sudden uncertainly of her tone.

"What?"

She flinched, "The other day a reporter caught me off guard-"

"A reporter?"

"I was only on for a second," she defended weakly.

Uub started pacing.

Okay, the situation might not be as bad as it sounded. They, at least, had the name of one of the killers.

"And we know why he showed up now."

"We don't know it's him," Sasoli crossed her arms self-consciously, "He should be in jail right now."

Uub pulled out his phone, "Beasely, I need a favor."

Sasoli harrumphed as she was once again ignored. This was her problem and if it was Valjean, she would have no trouble handling him.

"I see," Uub clicked his phone shut, "Valjean escaped the police and has dropped out of public eye. Beasely is going to show a picture of him to the victim."

"Oh," Sasoli glanced away and then looked him straight in the eye, "That's one killer down."

Uub just shook his head. She was right and wrong.

"We still have to find him."

"We know who he is, that's most of the battle. He won't be hard to find," Sasoli returned to her seat and leaned back. "He thinks he's god's gift to woman. We'll probably find him in a seedy bar drooling all over a big-breasted woman."

"And how would you know that?"

Sasoli stiffened at the suspicion in his voice, "I told you. I do my homework."

"How?"

She didn't like his tone.

"We don't share company secrets with non-company members."

Uub stopped his pacing to met her eyes incredulously.

She met them unflinchingly.

"Apparently, you don't trust me either."

He glanced away.

"I guess I don't," Uub was disturbed by the simple truth of his words, "Not with work."

Sasoli laughed at the irony.

"We're in the same boat, detective."

To put it simply, they didn't trust enough professionally to even complete a full conversation without becoming angry and/or suspicious of the other's methods. On the other hand, with the affairs of the heart, there was no one they trusted more.

A narrow and slippery slope that they both chosen to take..

"This is a problem."

"Then we fix it," she stated firmly.

"How?"

"I let you do your job and you let me do mine. No questions asked."

"I've already told you," Sasoli smiled though there was nothing sweet about it, "I protect this company from forces without as well as within. Can you accept that, detective?"

If he couldn't accept those terms, then they would self destruct before ever completing the case.

"I can, if you promise not to purposely endanger yourself during the course of this case." Uub wasn't going to budge on that one.

"I'm a saiyan. What you might consider dangerous for a woman, I might consider a walk in the park."

Humor twisted his lips as he realized he might have to budge a little.

"You know, a walk in the park can be really dangerous."

"Then I'll be sure to bring a strong male escort," she quipped.

He relaxed then, the terms had been set and he was going to follow them. He was just going to have to trust her.

Sasoli was pleased. He was going to stop his incessant questioning of her methods.

Good thing, too, it was starting to get on her nerves.

Trunks trusted her implicitly and never once questioned her. His concern laid with results and speed, not on technique.

Still, it was nice to know he had a temper somewhere beneath his mild demeanor.

Her tail twitched, hard.

She frowned as she put a hand to her waist. That almost hurt.

"Something wrong?"

She glanced at him then at her waist.

"I'm not sure."

His detective eyes that never missed a detail took in the position of her hand.

"Your tail?"

"It's acting weird," she admitted, talking more to herself than him. "Moving on it's own."

He frowned and went to her.

She almost jumped when he placed his hand next to hers, his fingers moving . . . trying to feel her tail through the layer of clothes and the thick, padded cloth.

She went very still.

"Not that I know anything about tails" he probed gently, "But doesn't it . . . hurt to keep it tied up all day?"

"Sometimes," she tried to keep her voice casual but failed.

"I'm sorry," he moved away, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head.

He was skeptical and it showed on his face.

She opened her mouth to reassure him when the door swung open.

"Sasoli," Trunks leaned into the room, "Zarah said you got my package?"

She stared at him blankly before she nodded and pulled out her capsule case.

Uub frowned as the safe that appeared in the cloud of smoke matched the description of the stolen safe.

The Sasoli had mention she was going to 'steal back.'

Trunks immediately moved back the secret panel and typed in the password.

A series of clicks later and the safe hissed open.

"A book!" Sasoli was livid.

Offended, Trunks plucked the book from the safe and held it to his chest.

"It's not just a book. It's a first edition, signed by the author, and Maron's favorite."

Sasoli threw up her hands in defeat.

"I'm sure she'll like it," Uub tried to glance at the title.

"Of course, she will," Trunks tucked the book into his jacket pocket, "It's her wedding gift."

"You proposed?" Sasoli's mood turned, "Did she like the ring?"

"Yes, and yes," Trunks picked her up and swung her around, "We'll get married as soon as her mom can arrange it."

The ring, it clicked into place for Uub, the reason Goten went to jail for . . . it made sense. A simplistic loyalty kind of sense on both their parts. Though only Goten was by loyal enough to go to jail for it and Sasoli enough to let him stay there.

"Aunt 18 is going to arrange it?" Sasoli laughed, "You're going to pay through the nose, you know that, right?"

Trunks shrugged, "It's worth it to see Maron happy."

The president noticed how Uub was subtly eyeing the way he was holding her. He adjusted his grip and leaned into her space.

"Of course, that doesn't mean we have to stop our little flings." He kissed her on the corner of her mouth while watching Uub from the corner of his eye.

The detective was disappointing calm.

Sasoli giggled and placed a hand in his jacket, "What are you up to, Trunks?"

"Making your boyfriend jealous."

"I see," she punched him in the gut, "Honestly, won't you ever grow up?"

Sasoli tossed the book to a confused Uub, "He was trying to make you jealous."

"Of a man who is about to be married, and with his cousin," Uub grimaced. "He's more likely to make me sick."

Trunks rolled his eyes and took his book back.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help."

Sasoli shrugged, "I don't need help, Trunks, you do."

He sniffed and made a less than graceful exit.

"That was odd," Uub announced, still slightly perturbed.

"Tell me about it," Sasoli shook her head, "Grow up with a guy and suddenly he's you matchmaker."

Uub arched a brow, "Well, according to those security tapes you showed me, you all play matchmaker."

"The situation was a bit different. They grew up together, they couldn't see what was right in front of their faces."

Uub just hummed to himself.

"So what do we do now?"

"We find Valjean," Sasoli pulled out a capsule and clicked it.

Beasely exited the victims room, clutching the picture of Valjean excitedly. The woman had positively identified the man. Uub was a genius.

"What's that?"

Beasely saw his partner at the last moment and was too slow to prevent Himbon from taking the picture.

"Who is this?"

Beasely frowned, Himbon should know who Valjean was. Valjean's picture had been sent to every detective in every town in hopes of catching the cop killer.

"He's Valjean," the detective waited for recognition that never came, "The witness identified him as her attacker."

"Really," Himbon smiled, "This is perfect. How did you know it was him?"

"I didn't," Beasely fidgeted uncomfortably, there was something about that smile. "Uub asked me to show it to her."

A dark cloud covered Himbon's face, "Uub. How? He only had two clues, green eyes and a cast!"

Beasely swallowed, "He isn't the best for nothing. He once located a killer hiding at a crime scene. There was no trail, clues, or anything but he still knew where the guy was . . . it's like he's psychic or something. He knows things."

"He's no psychic," Himbon declared darkly and walked away.

Beasely exhaled sharply through his mouth. Man, he had never seen Himbon act like that before . . . it was almost scary. There was another thing. . .

What did he have against Uub? They were all on the same team. He should be happy instead of being so resentful.

Beasely shook off the weird encounter, never noticing that Himbon had never returned the photograph.

"Sasoli," Ava paused in the doorway of her daughter's office and just stared at Uub pinning her daughter to the desk.

"Yes," Sasoli shoved him away from her. "What is it?"

"The list," Ava held up a piece of paper.

"Oh," Sasoli glanced at the paper. "Let's see, three raises, twenty pay cuts, and thirty fired."

She glanced up in question about why her mother was firing so many secretaries at the same time.

"They tried to kill me," the saiyan shrugged.

"Oh, ok," Sasoli nodded and went to her computer to fill out the forms electronically.

Uub moved hesitantly to the saiyan after ignoring the attempted homicide.

"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Uub and I just wanted to apologize for this morning."

Ava watched him warily, "Sasoli informed me of your ignorance."

He twitched at her wording.

"Yeah," he put his hands behind his head, "I guess I was. Ignorant, I mean."

He smiled sheepishly.

Completely intrigued by him, Ava faced him, "Why did you have my daughter pinned to the desk?"

"So she wouldn't take off her clothes," he turned red, "I mean, she wanted to change into something to catch someone and-"

Ava took his face into her hands to stop his babbling making his eyes go wide with question.

"You're soft where you're not hard, aren't you."

He found himself trapped within her black eyes.

"You will be good for her," Ava commented softly for him alone, "I needed someone to teach me to laugh after a lifetime of isolation and oppression. What is your path?"

"To protect," he answered automatically, "or die trying."

"To fight for what you know is right," Ava nodded and released him. "A difficult path, one only a true warrior would take."

He blinked dazed, as if coming out from under a spell.

"You may call me Ava," the saiyan touched her right shoulder with her left hand in what could only be described as a regal gesture. "It is an honor to know a saiyan's name. We don't like to give them out."

Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she informed him.

"Oh," he became panicked, unsure of how to respond.

"Leave him alone," Sasoli slipped out of her chair.

"He's different," Ava retreated gracefully, "I like that. Until the next battle ground, Uub, may you bask in the blood of your enemies."

She shut the door behind her.

"You must have made an impression," Sasoli tilted her head, "She called you by name and gave you a saiyan farewell. She hasn't done that since I was young. What were you talking about?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he was mystified by the entire encounter.

"Sounds about right," Sasoli sighed, "It'll come with time."

Her eyes narrowed, "Still determined to stop me from going after Valjean?"

"Yes," he didn't miss a beat.

"Fine," Sasoli capsulated her wardrobe closet, "because I have another plan. A stakeout!"

"A stakeout?" He turned the thought over, "Could work."

"Let's go then," she grabbed his hand, "We already missed a couple secretaries."

Beasely peeked into Himbon's office.

Not there, hmm . . .

"Problem?"

Beasely jumped as he turned to find Himbon looking very annoyed with a bunch of files, envelopes, and miscellaneous papers.

"Nah, just turning in for the night," Beasely shrugged, "What's all that?"

"I found the mail room," Himbon carefully shoved past the other detective, "finally."

"Oh," Beasely brightened, that's why Himbon didn't know who Valjean was, he hadn't gotten the memo yet. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Why so early?" Himbon frowned.

"It's been a long day," Beasely shrugged.

"Beasely," Himbon held out a photo, "I forgot to give this back to you."

"Oh, right," Beasely flushed, "I forgot all about it. I better go give this back to Louis then."

He ran, leaving Himbon alone.

End of Chapter Twenty-Two


	23. Chapter Twenty Three Stuck?

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sasoli's stomach made a note of protest and was ignored.

The first hour had flown by as she watched the various comings and goings of the various employees. The second hour was fine, if a bit boring.

The third dragged.

The fourth hour was hell.

Uub tried to pay attention to the lowly secretary that was making her way toward her car. He really did. It was just Sasoli had gone into a coma like state and she was starting to worry him.

"Sasoli?" He poked her arm.

No response.

"Are you okay?" He poked her arm again.

Nothing.

Uub glanced at the secretary, she was fine, before turning his full attention to his passenger.

Her eyes were open but unfocused.

He waved his hand in front of her face.

Still nothing.

He tapped her nose but, besides blinking, there was no response.

Unable to resist he reached for her hair, and nearly had a heart attack when she spoke, "Having fun?"

"Sasoli," Uub had retreated back to his side of the car, "What happened? Why weren't you responding?"

Her eyes were now focused and sharp.

"I was tracking their energy," Sasoli stretched out, "In case, any of them flared up in distress."

Uub took in her slumped figure and nodded. Keeping track of so many must have exhausted her both mentally and physically.

"This was a bust," the demi-saiyan was annoyed and tired, "Come on."

She popped open the car door and started trudging back to the company.

He was quick to follow.

"We'll report to Trunks and then call it a day," Sasoli yawned.

He nodded though he felt like he had forgotten something.

"Kakarot," Sasoli paused at the main door, "Where's Uncle Vegeta?"

"He took Bulma home," Goku shrugged.

"Of course," she twisted her mouth, "I should have known. You can go home now."

"Ok," Goku waved a quick farewell to Uub and then he was gone.

Instant transmission was a wonderful thing. Something Sasoli fully intended to learn one day.

A light bulb went off over Uub's head. They were supposed to find Sasoli a place to stay today.

But they hadn't.

"I can't believe my office is exactly the way it was when I left."

"It's not surprising, considering you became the president after your mother," Maron pointed out logically.

"She's right," Sasoli added then to Trunks, "Nothing yet."

Trunks attention turned to his cousin, "Hn."

Uub sighed and glanced around, noting the drastic changes since the last time he had seen the office. The mountains of paperwork were gone replaced by shiny file cabinets. Something was off . . .

"Sasoli, where's your filing cabinet?"

Sasoli frowned and glanced around, "I guess they moved it."

She shrugged.

"So you're staying with Uub?" Trunks injected suddenly..

"No," Sasoli denied instantly.

"Yes," Uub glanced at her curiously, "We didn't find you a place today."

Maron touched Sasoli's arm.

"You should stay with him, at least for tonight." The blonde was concerned, "I don't know if you can get into a decent hotel at this hour."

"She's right," Trunks stood by Maron, "Zarah mentioned you claimed adult rights so you can't stay with either of us and we don't want repeat Zarah incident."

Sasoli pouted stubbornly.

"I don't want to impose. I already put him out last night."

Trunks brows went up.

Maron elbowed him.

"You didn't put me out," Uub was puzzled by her reasoning.

"Yes, I did," she insisted.

Uub sighed, "My offer to you last night is still open."

Trunks and Maron were completely absorbed and ignored.

Sasoli chewed her lip and then she caved. They were right. She had no where else to go and Trunks had made it clear she couldn't stay in the building again.

"Sasoli, one more night won't kill me," Uub tried to lighten the mood, "Besides, we could go over more strategies."

"Ok, but tomorrow I'll get my own place," Sasoli was resolute in her decision.

"Sure you will," Trunks snarked under his breath.

Maron glared and swatted him.

Sasoli ignored him and walked to Uub.

"I won't be sleeping in your bed this time," she remarked just loud enough for him to hear.

He arched a brow as he followed her out the door, _was that a challenge?_

Valjean glanced around the hotel room nervously. The last time he had agreed to meet someone somewhere he had almost gotten captured by the police.

The dirty bitch . . .

"You never did pay attention to your surroundings."

Valjean jumped and spotted his fair haired companion in the bathroom doorway.

"Hey, Cupid man, you scared the shit out of me."

"Don't call me that," Cupid ordered sharply, "You know I hate that."

"Okay, Cupid."

Cupid narrowed his blue eyes before sighing with exasperation. he hadn't made nice with Valjean for his conversational skills.

The fair man shook his head, then again Valjean never learned. Cupid had found him in the seediest bar in the city harassing some chick.

"So what did you want to talk to me for?" Green eyes were sharp and his voice hard, "Last time we talked you were supposed to give me a new shipment of Capsule Corp. goods. You left me high and dry."

Cupid was dismissive.

"My position was compromised."

"And I am just supposed to accept that load of bullshit," Valjean balled his fists.

Cupid turned to him and stepped into his personal space.

Blue eyes met and conquered green.

"You are."

Valjean was all apologies. Cupid could be a scary son of a bitch.

"So," Valjean tapped his cast nervously, "What did you want?"

"The stabbing last night," Cupid inquired lightly, "Was that you?"

Valjean became guarded but nodded.

"I see," Cupid smiled and became truly handsome, "I think we have a common agenda again."

"You after the CC bitch lawyer too?"

Cupid laughed.

"You know those murders?"

Valjean nodded wearily, still wondering if the whole thing was a setup or not.

"Those were me," Cupid rocked back and forth on his heels, "to lure her out. To bring her to me."

"Hot damn! I'll get her for sure now! Hey, Cupid man, did you get her name?"

"Yes," he smiled and closed his eyes, "It's Sasoli. Sasoli Briefs."

"Briefs? Are you shittin' me?" Valjean fell on the bed. "Well, that explains a lot."

Cupid turned so suddenly that Valjean snapped up into a sitting position in defense.

"Tell me everything."

And Valjean did.

Sasoli held her stomach as she tried not to wince at the pain. _I guess skipping lunch wasn't such a good idea after all._

"Is it your tail again?"

She shook her head quickly.

"I'll be fine as soon as we get to your apartment," she replied in an even tone. Then silently, _and I eat you out of house and home._

Uub continued to drive back but couldn't help sneaking concerned glances at her. _Maybe a change of topic is in order._

"What's wrong with the bed?"

Sasoli blinked, "What bed?"

Uub met her eyes briefly before turning back to the road.

"My bed."

She frowned, "Nothing."

"Hmm," Uub nodded to himself.

Sasoli watched him suspiciously.

He just hummed to himself, his head bobbing lightly to music only he could hear.

She didn't relax her guard. He could be tricky when he wanted to be.

"You can let your tail down around me."

Her attention snapped back to him.

"I mean," he parked the car, "You don't, have to hide yourself from me."

He turned to her only for her to turn away.

"It's a pretty tail."

Sasoli burst into laughter at that one.

"And how would you know?" She shook her head and exited his car.

Uub huffed and exited so he could capsulate his car.

Sasoli laughed at him and then again at his door.

"I saw your brother's tail."

"You're going to compare my tail to Zarah's," she leaned against his doorway weakly, "Now you're just wrong."

Uub grumbled under his breath as they entered his apartment.

She grinned and made her way into the kitchen, "You're funny. Do yourself a favor, never speak of my tail again."

Uub crossed his arms and muttered to himself, "Talk about no good deed goes unpunished."

Sasoli's smile dropped and a look of horror replaced it.

The refrigerator was empty. She threw open all the cupboards.

Completely bare.

Not even a can of beans.

Her stomach clutched in protest.

"What are you looking for?" Uub glanced in just as Sasoli burst into tears, "Sasoli!"

"You have no food!" She wailed as she sank to the floor.

"Well, yeah," Uub approached her awkwardly and flinched when she cried harder.

He touched her shoulder.

"Sasoli, what's wrong? Are you hungry? I can go to the gas station."

She sobbed into her hands.

Uub winced as he remembered how much his master Goku could eat. "That's not going to be enough is it."

Her eyes were filled with tears.

He glanced around futilely, knowing he didn't have any food in the apartment. There was only one thing he could do to solve it.

He focused on the table and searched for the hidden power he gained from merging with Majin Buu. His entire body glowed as he concentrated, the timing had to be perfect.

Now.

"Turn into sandwiches!"

Sasoli glanced up at the odd command in time to see light streak from his Mohawk to connect with the table.

The light blinded her a moment and when she regained her sight, the table was no more. In it's place was the biggest, oddest shaped sandwich she had ever seen.

"Eat, Sasoli," he pleaded, "Don't cry."

Another tear, "I don't understand. What happened?"

"Sasoli," he brushed it away, "Please, just eat."

She just continued to blink.

"I - this - Ok, I can turn anything I want into food," Uub explained hesitantly, "It's a side effect of the merging."

"With Buu," Sasoli's tears were slowly dying with understanding.

"Yes," he sat on the floor next to her and let his head drop, "I guess you don't like me anymore."

She glanced at him then to find he was partially turned away.

"Majin Buu created the evil kid Buu by becoming angry and separating from it. It's not enough I am the reincarnation of the evil Buu but now I share in it's . . . I am human and I am not human, I am a freak."

He opened his eyes to find her gone.

"I think it's wonderful."

He turned around and was surprised to see her tail free and moving with her, actually punctuating her thoughts.

"You're not a freak, Uub, not anymore than I am," her tail drooped for a moment before curling up at the tip. "We're just different."

Then she ate his table.

Well, not all of it, she saved him a leg.

It wasn't until after they finished that he realized he should have used the opportunity to end their engagement.

Though . . .

He wasn't sure if he wanted to . . .

The bed issue was solved when they both fell asleep on the floor. They were trying to outlast each other in the duel over who was going to be sleeping in the bed.

They both lost.

"I see," Cupid was unsure of how to take advantage of this new information.

"Yeah, I know," Valjean kicked his foot. "I still don't understand why she did it. It's not like she's a cop or anything."

_A cop_? Cupid's eyes narrowed, _she couldn't be . . ._

"Hey, Cupid man, you've been casing her for weeks, right? You know her schedule and everything by now, right?"

"No, I don't."

Valjean's mind skipped a gear.

"What? But that's what you do! You had that place cased for weeks before you did anything!"

Cupid glared and Valjean shut his mouth.

"This one is different. She doesn't have a schedule. Sometimes, it like she doesn't even leave the building and when she does, she with Uub. . ."

"Who?"

Cupid went silent, why would she spend all her time with a detective and, then in her spare time, try to track down criminals?

There had to be more to this situation then met the eye.

"Hey, Cupid?" Valjean inquired hesitantly, "Is Uub another inside man?"

"No, he's an obstacle." Cupid snapped his fingers, "We need bait."

"Bait?" Valjean didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes," Cupid eyed Valjean, "She almost caught you once. How much do you want to bet she won't be able to resist going after you again."

"Me?" Valjean's thought drifted back to the attractive woman who nearly trapped him, "Ok, I can take her."

Cupid glanced at him quizzically.

"You know, beat her up and stuff," Valjean grinned, "I'll have no problem manhandling that chick, let me tell you."

Cupid scoffed at him.

Then he took it back.

He'd thought the same when he'd first tangled with her and she'd taken him out so fast, he hadn't known he was beaten until he hit the ground.

This could work to his advantage.

Valjean didn't know he didn't stand a chance against her. He would distract her while he, the intelligent one, would come up from behind to take advantage.

"Tomorrow, I'll find a way to get her to come to us."

"Hey, could we play with her first? You know, before we kill the bitch." Valjean probed carefully.

Cupid waved dismissively, "After I question her."

Valjean smiled and was lost to fantasy.

Cupid crossed his arms.

Who was Sasoli Briefs? Really? A rent-a-cop, lawyer, and a vigilante?

It didn't make any sense.

The first two occupations would prevent the third. So which one was she? Or was there another one under all the layers?

Cupid smiled, _the best way to peel back layers was with a knife_.

"Oh, Valjean, you're going to have to lose that cast."

Uub blinked blearily at the ceiling as he wondered why his bed felt so hard.

Then he remembered that Sasoli was there.

So he wondered why his couch was so hard.

Then he remembered his standoff with her about who was sleeping where though he couldn't recall who won.

His vision cleared and the ceiling came into sharp focus.

"I guess I won," he commented softly to himself, "Why else would I be sleeping on the floor?"

A movement to his left made him reassess his statement.

"Unless, we both fell asleep."

He turned his head so he could have a complete view of Sasoli at rest.

She was a quiet sleeper. She slept mostly on her stomach with her arm as a pillow, slightly curled toward him. Her spikes fell gently around her face, making her skin look soft and smooth in comparison.

Then he remembered 17's rather disturbing tale of watching his wife sleep and nearly losing an eye.

Uub decided it might be best to study from a distance.

He sat up and went to stretch out his arms when his left arm snagged.

Sasoli twitched in her sleep.

Uub went very still and waited for her to calm. His eyes trailed down his arm to his wrist where they stopped and it became very clear why he couldn't move his left arm very far.

Her tail was curled around his wrist like a giant bracelet and didn't seem inclined to let go anytime soon.

"Uh oh," he regarded the sleeping demi-saiyan, "Sasoli . . ."

No response.

"Ok, don't panic," Uub scrutinized his wrist for any possible way to break her grip without waking her up. Maybe if he unwound it slowly and gently.

He took hold of the tip and started to rotate his wrist.

The tail tightened it's grip and snapped back to it's source.

Sasoli snapped awake in time to see Uub unbalance at the sudden jerk and topple towards her. She rolled to avoid being squished but was jerked to a painful stop as her tail became snagged.

She glanced back to see what on earth her tail had gotten tangled up in when she saw it.

Their eyes met.

"I woke up like this," Uub gestured to his wrist, "I didn't do it."

Sasoli stared at her tail and mentally commanded it to release him.

It ignored her.

Sasoli's mind raced as she searched for possible explanations. Two possibilities came to mind, one, her tail had suddenly developed a personality of it's own and would soon grow a face in order to talk to her. Or, an actually worse scenario, her saiyan instincts were taking physical form in the most alien part of her, taking action where she would not.

Either way, for the next foreseeable future, they were stuck together.

"Can't you take it off?" Uub jiggled his wrist.

Her tail followed the motion like rope but it was the feeling of his skin ruffling her fur that made her shiver.

Maybe she could force her tail to let go of him.

She whipped her tail to the side only to wrench Uub's arm into an awkward angle.

"Ok, ow," he tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"Sorry," Sasoli brought it back to it's original position. "Let's try standing up."

After some careful maneuvering the attached couple took a moment to reassess their situation.

"So . . ." he didn't know what to say. Her tail wasn't hurting him but they couldn't work this way.

"I know . . ." Sasoli tried to straighten her tail and Uub followed the movement to stand directly behind her.

"Ok," she tried to wrap her tail around her waist and watched Uub walk around her to stop with his hand on the base of her tail.

Sasoli quickly spun in a small circle to unwind herself.

"I can't let go of you," she admitted panicked as she began to pace.

Forced to pace as well, Uub regarded her tail that hung limply between them. It was kind of like a furry handcuff.

"I need to talk to my mom," Sasoli decided and turned on her heel to change.

Only to run into Uub.

This was going to get old very fast.

So it was an awkward fifteen minutes later where they stood on opposite sides of a partially open door to change. He had to keep the same shirt since there was no way to take it off without ripping it. He was just grateful to have a shirt at all since he sometimes slept without one.

"So your mom will know what to do?" Uub questioned as Sasoli crawled over the driver side into the passenger seat of the car.

"She should have an idea," Sasoli sat as close to him as possible but turned away so he would have enough slack to drive. "She warned me."

Uub frowned as he started the car.

"She warned you that your tail would attach itself to me?" Uub ignored the fact that her tail was draped across his lap. Moving back and forth idly as he moved the steering wheel.

Sasoli ignored it too.

"No, she implied something 'interesting' would happen," she glanced over her shoulder to met his eyes, "I think this qualifies as 'interesting.'"

"Hmm," Uub nodded and drove just a bit faster.

End of Chapter Twenty Three


	24. Chapter Twenty Four Elevator?

**AN: Not a big update today. I don't feel so well . . . but to refresh your memories anything underlined is spoken in the saiyan language. Italics are for thoughts . . . I think that covers that . . . Hmm . . . oh, and enjoy! Michelle**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The two saiyan guards could only just watch Sasoli and Uub enter the building connected, one with amusement and the other with confusion.

"Sasoli, is that your-"

"Yes, Kakarot," Sasoli interrupted Goku and sped on.

Vegeta just laughed and pulled Goku aside to explain his take on the situation.

Uub would have liked to know what they were saying but Sasoli surged forward. He would have to talk to her about slowing down one day.

"Oh my."

The detective nearly ran into the demi-saiyan as she froze in her tracks.

"When did this happen?" Pan smirked as she eyed the attached couple.

"Overnight, apparently," Maron shrugged as she tilted her head to see the connection better.

"It's not what it looks like," Sasoli snapped and curled her tail in the small of her back to hide it, or tried to since at the same time Uub put his hand behind his back.

The result was chaos accompanied by giggles.

"We're stuck," Uub took a step back into his original position before he had been yanked forward and around.

Two pairs of inquiring eyebrows found Sasoli.

"I can't . . . let go. Have you guys seen my mom?" Sasoli pleaded while she glanced around. Her mom could usually be found patrolling the hallways for misbehaving secretaries.

"I haven't seen her today," Maron was apologetic as she shook her head.

"Last time I saw her, she was with Zarah," Pan's expression turned sour.

Sasoli tilted her head, "Still pressuring you to get pregnant?"

Pan nodded and crossed her arms.

"She just won't stop."

Maron listened with interest, still being new to the group she was unaware of the situation. "You don't want kids Pan?"

Pan threw her hands in the air with frustration, "It's not that! I'm - well - He isn't mature enough for kids."

Sasoli sighed.

Uub felt like a eavesdropper and was vaguely uncomfortable.

"You have to understand, Pan," Sasoli explained gently, "She still thinks your dad is going to kill him."

"What?" Maron was shocked.

Pan rolled her eyes, "We're married."

"Yes, but he's still killable until you've reproduced."

Uub noted the point with interest. Saiyan culture was brutal but fascinating. He glanced up as movement caught his eye to see a pale Goten backing away.

_He must have heard,_ Uub thought as he remembered Goten's upcoming union with Bra, _I don't blame him with a father-in-law like Vegeta._

"That's ridiculous," Pan's voice brought Uub back to the conversation at hand.

"I know," Sasoli snapped, shocking everyone with her agreement. "But that's what she believes."

She moved past the speechless women with Uub behind her.

Goten wrung his hands nervously.

_Zarah was still killable?_

He became very worried. Zarah and Pan had been married for a couple of months now and if Ava still thought Gohan was going to murder Zarah, then Vegeta-

"Goten."

Goten jumped out of his shoes, literally, and landed in a battle stance.

Vegeta arched a bored brow.

"Something wrong?"

Goten flushed and quickly stepped into his shoes, "You startled me."

"Hn," Vegeta turned his back on the youth, "Follow me."

Goten gulped and obeyed.

"Mom?" Zarah questioned though his eyes where on Uub's wrist, "And you called me indecent."

"You are indecent," Sasoli growled, "This isn't voluntary. Pan said you spoke to mom. Where did she go?"

Zarah shrugged, he had only caught the first part of her statement, "Involuntary? As in you can't let go?"

Sasoli ground her teeth, "Correct."

Uub sighed and went to cross his arms when her tail twitched and somehow entangled itself in his shirt.

Zarah covered his mouth to smother his laugh, "I would keep that thing away from my pants if I were you, Uub!"

Sasoli shot him a glare as she tried to fix the mess. "Move your right arm out of the way," she smacked Uub's arm.

"But-"

"Now."

"It's caught-"

"Uub-"

Zarah just laughed openly as he reached over and yanked at Uub's left arm once.

The sound of ripping cloth filled the air.

"Zarah!" Sasoli gasped as she surveyed the damage.

They had torn the entire front panel of his shirt off.

A vein throbbed in his forehead and he clenched his fists at his sides.

This entire situation was ridiculous.

First, he'd awoken physically attached to his fiancée. Not too bad on first glance and tolerable if temporary. Then he was put through the unique torture of having her tail in her lap as it writhed and rolled displaying her distress.

He was only human, damn it! Apparently he had a body part he couldn't control either. Thank god, he was wearing jeans.

Oh, and her tail was connected just below the small of her back but above her butt. He had discovered this as he was all but forced to grope her by her own tail.

Now this . . . his entire chest was exposed.

"You idiot," Sasoli whacked her brother.

"I'm not the one denying my instincts," Zarah stated smugly and was slapped.

"Where is Mom?" She demanded threateningly.

Zarah fingered his cheek, "She said she needed to speak to Trunks."

"Thank you," Sasoli spun, got tangled in her own tail, and ended chest to chest with Uub.

"Get a room, why don't you?" Zarah snorted and ducked an energy blast.

Sasoli threw out a hand and stopped the orb in midair. She waited and then brought her hand swiftly to her chest just as her brother popped back up. The blast connected with the back of his head.

Zarah was sent over his desk head first.

She disentangled herself, kicked him, and left the office with Uub.

"Sibling rivalry," she announced calmly.

Uub nodded, he was feeling very charitable today.

"Here's your son, Kakarot," Vegeta kept walking.

"Thanks Vegeta!" Goku was grateful, "Goten, your mom wants to know what kind of flowers you guys want for the wedding."

Goten grimaced at the impending argument between Bra, Bulma, and his mom. Then they would turn to him and want him to make the final decision. Each would expect him to chose their flower and no matter what choice he made, two would have their feelings hurt.

Now he wished Vegeta had killed him.

Sasoli stepped into the elevator and stabbed the button for the floor she wanted.

"I'm sorry," she bit off, "I had no intentions of humiliating you like this, ever."

Uub released all of his frustration in a long exhale.

"I'm not humiliated. I could have gotten stuck to someone I didn't like. Besides, it really is a pretty tail."

Sasoli rolled her as she turned to look at him, "Trying to distract me again, detective?"

"Yes, is it working?" Uub tilted his head at an angle so his Mohawk was in plan view.

"You'll have to do better than that," she purred and tilted her face to his before angling away.

Now that was a welcome distraction and his hormones surged forward to accept.

"I can do better," he promised, "but I thought we were supposed to wait before we had this conversation."

His hand ghosted over the side of her face.

Sasoli pouted and arched her tail, which brought his hand within millimeters of her hair, before letting it go limp.

"Do you always play by the rules, detective?"

"Yes," he announced sternly then smiled as he ran his free hand along her tail, "though I on bend them-"

Was all he got out before he was slammed into the elevator wall.

A quick inspection found his arms pinned by her hands with her knee on his pelvis bone to prevent him from thrashing. Her chest was smashed into his to keep his shoulders flat so he could not gain momentum.

He was well and truly pinned.

Her eyes were covered by her hair but her clenched jaw was visible.

"Sasoli . . . ?" Uub nearly flinched when her head snapped up.

Her eyes were filled with a barely retrained feral ness, more common in caged wild animals than humans. She closed her eyes and seemed to focus on just breathing.

"Don't . . . do that . . . "

He swallowed and prayed for control as their chests rubbed with every breath.

"Touched a nerve?"

Her lips parted to show her teeth in a smile as she opened her eyes.

"Did a bit more than that, actually," her eyes were dark, "No more of that until we've had that conversation."

Her breath caught and fang showed in her smile.

"None of that either," a feminine brow lifted, "Enjoying yourself, detective?"

The question was redundant considering the physical evidence.

He swallowed as she lowered her knee an inch, "I guess I can't completely control my body either."

Her eyes drifted close at the confession of desire and leaned even closer to him.

Their lips drifted closer.

She froze as her tail loosened it's hold.

The elevator door opened.

"Am I interrupting something?" Bra placed a hand on her hip.

Sasoli zipped to the other side of the elevator inadvertently yanking Uub off balance. She turned as Uub caught his balance but not control of his momentum.

Bra contained her laughter as he barreled into her cousin and they hit the wall. They bounced off it and landed on the floor with Uub on his back and Sasoli sprawled on top of him.

"So I take it the first one was an accident too," the blue-haired princess quipped.

Sasoli straddled him as she sat up to glare at her cousin.

"Fuck off, Bra."

"Frustrated are we," Bra smiled, "But then who wouldn't be, with muscles like that. How often do you work out, Uub?"

Sasoli snarled and planted a hand on his chest to support her weight, "Don't answer."

Uub just concentrated on breathing and keeping his thoughts clear.

"He can talk to me if he wants to," Bra's smiled turned sly, "He could do a lot with me if he wants to . . ."

She winked as Sasoli vibrated with rage.

Uub's eyes rolled back in his head and he stopped fighting. He might as well enjoy the situation.

Sasoli shivered at the change but kept her gaze on Bra, "Find another elevator, this one is full."

"But this elevator has such attractive scenery," Bra let her eyes wander, knowing perfectly well Sasoli was watching her every move.

Sasoli fired a small blast that connected with Bra's chest. The scientist flew backwards out of the elevator.

The door closed.

"She's going to be pissed," she confided to the man under her, "You know, you're not helping."

"You're the one jerking me around," his eyes were closed and tilted his hips up.

Sasoli got off of him.

He sat up with her.

_This is a hellish morning_, Sasoli wrapped her arms tightly around her middle to keep from climbing right back on him.

First, they woke up attached. Then she was put through the unique torture of having her tail in his lap, rubbing against his legs.

Not to mention every time he moved his left hand his skin would rub against her tail!

Then, stupid Zarah had to help by ripping the detective's shirt off which revealed all of his wonderful muscles . . .

Bra . . .

Sasoli's lip curled, she could kill Bra right now. Of course, some part of her knew that her cousin was just joking but that part was being stomped into nonexistence by the territorial instincts that screamed, "Maim her!"

Then . . . Sasoli couldn't help the quiet moan, he touched her tail. She never could have predicted the feelings that surged through her body when he did that. She had fiercely guarded her tail from prying eyes and grabby hands for so long, she hadn't even considered what it would be like for someone to touch it.

She had pounced on him like an animal. . . and he seemed to like it . . .

She had liked it. Uub submitting to her will . . . willing to go wherever she would lead him.

No.

Clear thoughts.

Her instincts protested as she willed them away.

_He's perfect! He submitted! Take him!_ When her thoughts turned to a more human, _I can't believe I just did that! What's he going to think of me!_ She opened her eyes to glare at him.

"I might be jerking you around, Uub," Sasoli got to her feet, "but you shouldn't tempt me. I'm trying to preserve your honor."

Calm, cool, and collected was how he would describe her at that moment had anyone asked him.

She was also amusing as hell.

"Somehow," Uub joined her vertically, "that feels like my line."

She smirked.

"You couldn't take advantage of me unless I let you," she winked at him, "And it's not taking advantage if I let you."

The elevator doors opened.

"Uub, I'm not sure if you know," Bulma eyed his shirt or rather lack of it, "But we have a certain dress code-"

"Aunt Bulma," Sasoli shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I have decided I like working without the official title," Bulma grinned, "Anything goes wrong and they blame Trunks not me. Plus, I can do more inventing than paperwork."

"I'm sure, Trunks loves that," Sasoli laughed and stepped past her to the office.

Uub nodded and quickly followed to avoid being yelled at again.

Trunks was absolutely amazed as he gazed at his accounting books.

"The work is flawless," 18 assured him bored.

"I should fire my treasurer," he kept flipping.

"I already did," 18 pulled out a separate file and handed it to him, "This is my agreed upon wage."

Trunks choked at the figure.

18 narrowed her eyes, "Fine, you can remove two zeros."

"Done," Trunks was quick to accept.

With 18 keeping such an accurate track of the money, she would be an invaluable person in the company. The information would allow them to see what projects were absorbing exorbitant amounts of money without a profitable output and vice a versa.

18 smiled and collected her papers.

"I'll require an office."

"Of course," Trunks searched his memory for nice offices, "You can have Tom's office."

"Tom," 18 considered it, "That would be acceptable."

She left.

Trunks fell into his chair with a huge smile. Sasoli had inadvertently increased Capsule Corporations worth by a hundred fold by bringing in all the people she did.

New inventions were pouring in with all the new inventors, alien and homegrown or made. The new saiyan guar prevented any and all spies, thieves, and psychos in general which made CC arguably the safest company in the world.

Ava alone, Trunks would be forever grateful.

The secretaries no longer even looked up at him as they worked at peak efficiency to please the saiyan royal. For though, she was extremely harsh with rule breakers, she was also extremely fair and generous with hard workers.

The day she'd been attacked , she'd fired her thirty attackers, gave pay cuts to everyone who just watched, and three raises were given to the people who tried to help her. One of the women, who had gotten a raise, had come to Ava shaking with fear to report the mistake in her wages.

Ava doubled her raise and cut the other two in half for not being as honest.

The saiyan was a genius.

Word spread through the building like it was on fire and Ava watched them all. She gave promotions to the hard workers and demotions to the slackers. Slackers also received warnings about being replaced.

She reorganized the entire system.

Trunks had thought his aunt was crazy when she presented the plan. It would take too much man power and time to be completed.

His aunt just glared at him until he reluctantly agreed to put it into action.

It worked beautifully.

"I was trained since birth to run a palace," she had told him later, "This is nothing."

Life was wonderful . . .

His door swung open.

. . . and interesting.

"Have you seen my mom?"

"No," Trunks tilted his head, "Are you holding his hand with your tail?"

"No," Sasoli ducked out of the doorway with Uub.

"Hmm," Trunks pondered to himself.

The phone rang.

"Yes," he answered automatically, "Yes, she just came in . . . I did see their connection . . . What? Zarah, are you serious . . ."

The rest of the conversation dissolved into chuckles.

End Chapter


	25. Chapter Twenty Five A Solution?

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Damn Zarah," Sasoli raged, "He just wanted to embarrass me in front of Trunks."

"Embarrass?" Uub frowned at her.

"At my lack of control," Sasoli explained, "Not you."

Uub lowered his guard as took in the time. Almost lunch and they hadn't even had breakfast yet.

"We should go to the break room."

"What?" Sasoli's mind slipped a gear, "That death trap?"

"You haven't eaten all day," he started leading, "And, frankly, I don't have another table."

Sasoli pouted but allowed him to lead. He was right. She had to eat and soon.

"We could always take one home with us," she quipped, never noticing she referred to his apartment as home.

He did.

Ava sipped the last of her coffee as she kicked her feet in the break room. She'd never had coffee before and it was making her feel . . . over energized.

But then she'd had about fifteen cups after she realized she liked it.

Where was 17? He'd know how to fix this, and if not, then she could find a way to spend it with him.

She conveniently forgot that she had spent the morning avoiding her mate as she stepped daintily from the room to begin her search.

Sasoli and Uub were delayed in their mission to the break room when a garbage can exploded.

A bit of an exaggeration, a precisely placed explosive launched all of the waste into the air and onto the unsuspecting victims.

Usually office garbage consisted of paper, water bottles, and other such office supplies.

Not this garbage.

While not as bad as the actual break room garbage, they were still covered in old soda, stale coffee, food wrappers, wet paper, and other various disgusting material.

17 fell into the hallway laughing with Bardock.

Sasoli and Uub were not amused.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Daddy."

"Yes, dearest?" 17 was on his feet in an instant.

"Am I correct to say you're responsible for this," Sasoli gestured to the mess around them.

A robot rolled out and started to clean.

"No," 17 announced, "What I had planned was much more tame, this was Bardock's idea."

Sasoli lifted a brow.

Bardock dropped his head in shame.

"You can't be mad," 17 confided in his daughter, "I corrupted him."

Sasoli slipped into a smile, "It was a good prank."

Uub and Bardock were stunned.

"Bad timing, though, dad," Sasoli dusted herself off as best she could, "Not in the work place, hmm?"

17 grinned and shuffled his feet, "Deal. I was just trying to get your mother."

"She's around here?" Sasoli was all business again.

"I thought so," 17 glanced around annoyed, "I think she's been avoiding me."

Sasoli's spirits dropped. If her mom was avoiding him then she would be very far from where they were standing right now.

Uub ripped the rest of his shirt off. There was no point now, what wasn't ripped was now covered in garbage. He used the clean part to clean himself off as best he could, inadvertently pulling on Sasoli's tail now and again.

Sasoli stepped toward him to give him more slack.

Both 17 and Bardock noticed the silent exchange but had very different thoughts about it.

Saiyan raised, Bardock understood the connection as Sasoli displaying her choice of male. Females would lead male saiyans around like this in order to flush out other interested females.

They would challenge her and they would fight, the winner having proven her worth and strength would mate the male.

Of course, this was only in times of male shortages, almost never, and relationships where the female was dominant.

Dominant females were highly sought after, however, and attracted stronger males to them. If challenged to a lunafair, the female would have to drop her claim on the other male temporarily to complete the challenge.

This happened with males with claims on saiyan women as well.

If the female won then she could reclaim her first choice or the challenger with her as the dominant.

If she lost then she had three choices. Submit and mate the stronger male, force them to become equals by challenging them right back and winning, or die an honorable death in battle.

17 had an entirely different take on the situation. His wife had often led him around by her tail. It was her way of making sure he followed her exactly where he wanted without speaking. What he didn't understand was why Sasoli was still holding on to Uub.

"Sasoli, why are you still holding on to him?"

"Because I can't let go," Sasoli became annoyed again and uncomfortable.

_Can't let go?_ Bardock's brow lifted and the tail took on a different meaning entirely.

Uub threw his shirt into the now empty garbage receptacle.

Fed up with the whole issue, "Yes, we're stuck together."

"What?" 17 was skeptical and took hold of Uub's forearm, "Just let go."

"Dad, it's not that simple," Sasoli fought to remain calm as 17 idly moved the younger man's arm back and forth.

"Sure it is," 17 placed his other hand on Uub's chest to push him away, "This is a private conversation."

Uub just looked at him with disbelief.

"Sasoli, you pick up things with your tail and you put them down again. Just unwind-"

"I can't."

17 let go of Uub's forearm in favor of his hand, "Baby, it's not difficult."

"You don't understand."

"Have you tried winding it completely and then unwinding it?"

"Dad," Sasoli protested, she couldn't do that! She might end up with even less room to move!

Uub didn't like the sound of that either, "I don't think-"

17 tapped his nose and used the detective's chin as a handle to move Uub's face away from the conversation.

"You are not in this conversation."

Uub blinked.

"Dad, stop touching him!" Sasoli exploded and swatted his hands away from her chosen.

17 frowned and took his hands away from the couple. There was more here than met the eye.

Uub was grateful. Things were getting weird there for a moment.

"Why can't you let go?" 17 watched them closely now.

"I don't know," she answered semi-truthfully. She had a theory, she just didn't know if it was right or not. "That's why I'm looking for mom."

17 nodded, "I haven't seen her."

Sasoli nodded and entered the break room with Uub.

"What's going on? You don't just lose control of a body part." 17 thought out loud.

Bardock knew exactly what was going on and decided it would be wise to be silent in this situation. He was also glad Sasoli hadn't thought to ask him about the loss of control.

It was just as well.

Her mother was the best choice for that little talk.

"Come on, let's go back to the dungeon."

"No," 17 waved the saiyan away, "I'm going to find Ava."

Bardock nodded, that might be for the best as well.

A half hour later, Uub and Sasoli were fed and starting to smell.

What little good mood they had left quickly evaporated as they both contemplated a shower. Or rather how they were supposed to take a shower connected as they were, it would have to be together.

"Can we have the conversation now?" Was his irritated question.

"No, tonight," Sasoli snapped right back, "Can you wait until tonight?"

Uub crossed his arms and grunted.

Sasoli rolled her eyes and then went stiff.

"What is it?"

"Bra," Sasoli glanced around quickly. She couldn't run, Bra would think she was a coward but she would not allow Bra to even look at Uub after the way she acted.

"Get in," she shoved him into a random room and shut the door as much as she was able.

"Sasoli," Bra raged, "You bitch! You ruined my shirt!"

"Takes one to know one. You have a million shirts. Why is that one so special?"

"Juvenile, Sasoli, very juvenile."

"So is name calling."

"Sasoli is looking for me. Interesting."

Uub blinked, that didn't fit the conversation.

"She'll find me eventually," a low female voice sounded behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Inventing."

Uub turned to find the very woman they had been searching for and she was bothering 17.

The android had his back to him but Ava faced him dead on.

The saiyan met his eyes, a slow smirk formed on her face as her tail uncoiled from her waist.

Uub had a bad feeling about this . . .

Ava turned to her mate, making sure her daughter's suitor had a perfect view as her tail snaked up 17's arm. "What are you inventing?"

17 glanced at his wife and then pointedly at her tail, "Why are you interested?"

"I'm not," her tail slithered back down to wrap around his wrist. She pulled gently until his body faced her.

17 quirked his brows, pretending to be clueless, "Then what are you interesting in?"

She shrugged and let go of his wrist. She faced Uub again as she leaned back onto the table, her tail swinging back and forth idly.

"The secretaries aren't fighting with me anymore," she wrinkled her nose, "They just obey me blindly."

"That's a good thing," 17 watched her tail closely. His wife only used it when she wanted attention.

"Hmm," she crossed her arms, even turned her body away from him but her tail found his wrist again.

"I'll always fight with you," 17 let his arm swing back and forth slightly.

Ava smiled for him then as she turned back to him. Her tail pulled his hand to her waist, "We haven't fought for ages."

Uub just watched, fascinated by how her feelings were communicated not by her body language but by her tail.

17 left his hand there after she let go of him. He moved to put his other hand on her waist when her tail directed it to her shoulder.

"Well, this is an interesting position," 17 remarked, "What are we doing here? Wait, I don't want to know."

"Good," she ripped open his shirt, "What did I tell you about wearing clothes?"

"Never ever," 17 remembered, "But, honey, what about the kids?"

Ava ignored the false panic in his voice and wrapped her tail around her mate's waist to bring him closer.

17 complied and kissed her.

Uub glanced around frantically, feeling like the worst sort of voyeur. He was trapped, Sasoli stood on the other side of the door and her mother was purposely putting on a show.

His eyes drifted back to the scene to see her tail sliding down the front of 17's pants to wrap around his thigh.

17 opened his legs a little to give her tail a little more room as it tightened and loosened rhythmically.

He placed his hand on her tail.

Her head went back and her eyes fluttered shut.

The kiss deepened.

"Uub - What the hell is going on in here?"

Uub jumped and didn't even bother to explain as he hid behind Sasoli. Burying in face in her hair to hide his red cheeks.

Ava parted reluctantly from 17, she'd started more than she'd meant to when she decided to show Uub there was nothing to fear when involving a tail.

"Just showing the detective what a tail can do," Ava was amused to see Uub hiding behind her daughter. He was too cute for words.

"Ava, you exobitionist," 17 was stunned.

"I wasn't going to show him everything," Ava was instantly irritated.

"You weren't," 17 pouted since he'd been on the receiving end of the demonstration.

"No," Ava rolled her eyes as her husband continued to pout, "Maybe later."

He brightened instantly, "Really?"

"Perhaps," she shrugged.

17 smiled then frowned, "Wait, why were you showing him this?"

Ava ignored the question, "Sasoli, you had a problem?"

Sasoli hesitantly displayed their connection while her mind raced.

Poor Uub, her mother had purposely made out with her dad in front of him. She recalled the pregnancy talk her mother had with Videl and Pan and winced. If it was anything like that then Sasoli didn't want to know what he'd seen.

"I don't understand," Ava scrutinized their connection and finding nothing wrong.

"She can't let go," 17 sat on the table, becoming very suspicious as he started to fit the pieces together.

Ava stepped closer to the couple, her tail forming a question mark behind her.

"Sasoli?"

"I tried. It loosened once the entire morning."

"It did?" Uub was surprised to hear that one.

"What were you doing when it loosened?" Ava crossed her arms.

Her blush told it all.

"I see," Ava smiled, "Then the answer is simple."

"What did she say?" 17 came off the table, "What were they doing?"

The last question was directed at Uub.

Uub shrugged clueless. He was unaware of her tail doing anything but hold on to him.

"Give in, Sasoli," Ava took her daughter's face into her hands, "Stop fighting. This is one fight you can't win."

"I'm not trying to win," she confided, "Just delay."

"What are they talking about?" Uub asked the fuming father.

"I don't know."

Ava shook her head and released her daughter's face. "Denying your instincts will only bring more of this."

"Instincts? What instincts?" 17 demanded.

_Instincts?_ Uub wondered.

They were ignored.

"I know," came the damning truth, "I . . . just need a little more time. How do I let go?"

"A little more time for what?" 17's voice turned icy with anger at being ignored.

Ava glanced at the android, "I'll explain later-"

"No, right now," 17 interrupted, "I have a right to know."

Uub didn't know what to think at this point.

"Pig-headed human," Ava snarled, now was not the time for 17 to be unreasonable.

The phone rang, cutting off any response 17 might have made.

17 stomped to the phone as he gave everyone a cold glare.

"Quickly then," Ava stepped close to whisper, "You have to trick your instincts. You can either jump him or attack him."

"What?" Sasoli tried to back away when Ava took a firm grip of her daughter's tail. The same grip she would use in order to keep Sasoli in one place as a small child.

"You need to get him flat on his back, helpless, and at your mercy. Do you understand?"

Nearly paralyzed by her mother's grip Sasoli nodded.

End Chapter Twenty-five


	26. Chapter Twenty Six Missing?

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Uub was confused and uneasy when both females turned to face him.

All he had gotten from the conversation between mother and daughter was something about instincts, something about giving in, and her father becoming very angry. Then they kept lapsing into a growling language he had never heard before but it was understood just fine by everyone, except him.

He'd never felt helpless before and he didn't like it.

Then her mother had done the forbidden, at least he thought it was forbidden, she had grabbed her daughter's tail.

Sasoli had frozen wide eyed and listening.

Sasoli glanced back at her mother.

"Now, Sasoli," Ava glanced at 17, "While he is still distracted."

Sasoli took a small step forward, head down as she wrung her hands.

All of his warning bells going off but he couldn't see where the danger was coming from so he stepped closer to her.

"What did she say?"

"I'm sorry," Sasoli slowly lifted her eyes before dropping them again.

Uub leaned in closer, he had barely heard her.

"For what?" He didn't understand.

Her mouth moved but he couldn't make out the words.

He leaned closer.

"I can't hear you, Saso-"

He hit the ground, unconscious and never knowing what hit him.

Sasoli's eyes burned with a wild energy as she lowered her hand.

Excitement flowed freely through her blood as she rolled him onto his back, his head lolled lifelessly. She could do anything to him right now and he could do nothing to stop her. She could even-

"That's more than enough, Sasoli," Ava pulled her daughter away from the inert detective as her hands started to wander.

Sasoli protested wordlessly when she realized her mother had pulled her back farther then she should have been able to.

"Good work," Ava complimented as she went closer to the downed male, "Breath Sasoli."

Sasoli tried to obey the order deepen her breathing rather than the short shallow breaths but she couldn't.

Her heart was beating too fast . . .

Ava shook her head, "You're going to have to kill him or mark him, now. Your body will not accept another or be able to move on until you do."

Sasoli clutched her chest as her heart refused to slow, "Mom?"

"Sasoli?" Ava placed a hand on her forehead, "You're burning up. Saiyans are warriors, they take what they want and sometimes die for the attempt."

"Ava?" 17 called from the phone.

"Oh boy," Ava glanced at her mate, "Um, not now, 17."

Sasoli's head went down as heat enveloped her, sparks of energy zapped around her.

"Ava," 17 called again.

"This is bad," Ava didn't know if she should shield the unconscious man or her husband. Then again, shielding Uub could trigger a territorial instinct in Sasoli and Ava wasn't interested in fighting for a male she didn't even want.

She tilted her head.

Maybe they should leave them alone.

"Ava."

"What!" Ava turned to her husband, "Can't you see your daughter's instincts are taking over her body?"

17 raised a brow.

"Somebody at the door is screaming to talk to the detective."

They glanced at the shirtless and very unconscious Uub.

"He's unavailable."

"They're not buying it," 17 glared at the phone, "What? Hold on. Ava, there's two of them now."

"I'll go."

Ava and 17 glanced at their daughter with some surprise. They had thought they had lost her in some alien primordial haze.

"Are you sure-"

Sasoli cut off her mother's words with a look. Energy sparked around her as she strode confidently to the door with her tail swirling behind her.

"Sasoli, baby, your tail," 17 pointed out calmly.

She paused.

She glanced over her shoulder at her parents as her tail wrapped around her waist.

Over her clothes.

Ava and 17 decided to say nothing until she left.

"This is bad, isn't it," the android hung up the phone, "She reminds me of you. You know, the time you nearly lost your mind and tried to kill me."

Ava glared at him, "This isn't the same situation at all."

"Then what is it?"

"Sasoli is fighting herself."

"Why?"

Ava glanced at the handsome, muscled male on the floor.

"You have to ask?"

17 stepped between them, "Eyes up here."

Ava pouted.

17 was mildly disgusted. Every damn time. All it took was a muscled man to turn his wife's head. Not that she'd betray him, she'd die first. She just liked to look. He's lost her once for three hours when she'd discovered wrestling.

A knock on the door caught their attention.

17 sighed and opened the door only enough for him to be seen.

"Oh, hey."

"Hi," a giggling female voice sounded, "I found the files you were looking for."

"That's great," 17 leaned against the doorframe and accepted the package. Finally, he had his blueprints.

"Was there anything else . . . you wanted me to do for you?" She was eager to please.

Too eager to please.

Ava drifted over to the door to listen.

"Yeah, can you tell me why women love muscles so much?" 17 dropped the package on the table. He'd destroy it later.

"Not all women love muscles," the secretary replied, "Some women find intelligence much more attractive."

"Hmm," 17 glanced at his wife where she stood hidden by the door, "Not my wife."

"You're married!"

"Yes, he . . . married," Ava kicked the door open, just missing the secretary.

The hapless secretary jumped and was grabbed by her arm.

17 covered his wife's hand and peeled it away from the terrified human.

Ava didn't take her eyes off the woman, "If you wanted to ask me something then you should have just asked. Muscles mean strength, just not in your case."

The saiyan let go of her reluctantly.

"That was almost sweet," 17 wrapped his other arm around Ava's waist to keep her in place, "She wasn't challenging you. She didn't know I was attached."

The human nodded frantically.

Ava went loose then tense, "Then she will be an example."

17 tightened his grip, "You almost sound jealous."

The saiyan turned in his arms.

"You are mine, 17, you determined that when you gave me a moon stone."

17 relinquished her arm an shooed the secretary away before touching her face.

"So you love me, huh?"

The secretary ran for her life.

Ava narrowed her eyes, "Again. We have to have this conversation again."

17 smirked, "No, just distracting you so the poor girl could get away."

"What!" She turned again.

17 dropped his arms from his wife, "She was just flirting."

Ava glared at him.

"No one is to flirt with you."

"Not even you?"

"Only me."

17 smiled, "That's the way I like it."

She hadn't expected that reply, he could read it on her face.

"Good."

A groan sounded from the other room. The couple rushed in and observed with some concern that the detective was moving steadily back to consciousness.

"Should I hit him again?" 17 got into position.

"No, we shouldn't touch him," Ava glanced over her shoulder, "Sasoli wouldn't like it."

"Sasoli won't know," 17 remarked dryly.

"Yes, she will," Ava planted her hands on her hips, "This is a very delicate situation. If we touch him, she might think we're challenging her claim."

"We're her parents."

"She's not in her right mind."

"Right."

"My head . . . the detective sat up as he held his head, "What happened?"

Ava and 17 gestured to each other frantically before the android decided to just flat out tell him the truth.

"My daughter wants to marry you . . . in saiyan fashion," 17 squatted in front of him, "Which, I can tell you, is a bloody, violent process. In fact, if I were you, I'd run for the hills. Knocking you out is just the beginning. She's lost her mind and is stomping around like a wild animal-"

17 crumpled to the ground in pain as his wife lowered her hand in disgust.

"Pay him no attention. He exaggerates," Ava smiled, "You recovered quickly."

Uub got to his feet, he had gotten only half of what 17 had said.

"Sasoli is in danger?"

"No, she wants you to submit to her."

"What?" Uub looked around, "Where is she?"

"She went to the door."

"What happened?"

"To release you, she had to knock you out," 17 glared at his wife, "To trick her instincts."

"Into what?" Uub demanded, fed up completely with the course of his day.

"Tricking them into backing off," 17 glanced at his wife, "Right?"

She nodded, "They were trying to force her hand, so to speak, so she made them think she was going to do it. They backed off, her tail let go, and I stopped her from doing anything else."

"Like what?" 17 demanded.

"Not now, 17," Ava snapped.

Uub left the couple bickering couple to find Sasoli. Her parents weren't making any sense and, truthfully, he didn't appreciate getting knocked out.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

His head snapped up.

An energy flared slightly before disappearing completely.

Another flared up, this one distinctly Vegeta, and moved only to also vanish.

Uub didn't even bother to run and flew straight to the entrance where he was joined by everyone who felt the change or was alerted by them.

Goku was running in place when he saw them and took off down the street.

Uub was right behind them, followed by the demi-saiyans, saiyans, androids, and, on foot, Maron and Bulma.

Uub turned the corner and was instantly perplexed to see both Goku and Vegeta passed out on the concrete.

Ava went down next in a dead faint and was caught by 17.

Bardock didn't have anyone to catch him.

"Ava?" 17 took her pulse and found it beating weakly.

"What's going on?" Bra's words were slurred.

Zarah went down. He had tried to continue past the full-blooded saiyans and only made it five feet farther than they did.

Goten snagged Bra and Trunks' arms and pulled them back where they seemed to breath easier as their visions cleared.

Uub's mind worked frantically. Obviously, the saiyans and those with saiyan blood were being affected by something strongly.

Bulma and Maron stumbled in with a gasp, "What happened?"

"They just collapsed," 17 held Ava to his chest.

"There must be a chemical in the air," 18 glanced at Zarah then at the other fully aware demi-saiyans, "It has to be around here somewhere."

"It has a perimeter," 17 agreed, "the saiyans must be affected more due to their heightened senses."

"All right," Bulma took charge, "Take them to the lab. We'll do blood work and see exactly what is affecting them."

Trunks nodded, "You'll have to bring them to us. We can't get too close."

Bra and Goten nodded uneasily.

"I'll go prepare the lab," Maron took off with Bulma not too far behind.

17 reluctantly handed Ava over to Trunks carefully.

18 tossed Goku to Goten and Vegeta to Bra.

"You could be a little more gentle," 17 admonished.

18 shrugged, "They're saiyan."

17 rolled his eyes and reached for his son while 18 reached for Bardock.

"Stop."

The androids froze as Uub stalked past Zarah.

"We need to get them to the lab," 17 glared.

Uub glared right back, "Didn't you notice somebody missing? Like your daughter?"

17 and 18 lost what little color they had as they absorbed his words. It was true, Sasoli would have been the first one out there if there was a problem.

She was nowhere to be seen.

She was gone.

"You said there was a perimeter. Can we assume that it spread out evenly on all sides?"

"It's possible," 18 thought it over, "If there wasn't a wind factor."

"You want to find the chemical agent," 17 concluded, "for what purpose?"

"I need to know exactly where she was taken," Uub intoned darkly, "Bardock represents the outer ring and Zarah the inner."

17 and 18 glanced at each other. The detective was asking them to triangulate using the two unconscious men as markers. He was asking for help.

17 nodded at the young detective with respect, "All right. Then according to their positions, it should be this way."

18 stood guard over the downed men as her brother and the detective started their search.

End of Chapter

AN: Sorry about the wait. Bit stressed out this week so I hope you enjoyed this. . . Thanks again for your reviews. Michelle


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven Hopeless?

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Cupid sat smugly in the driver seat of the car with a very bruised Valjean next to him. His plan had worked beautifully. Sasoli was laid out in the back seat along with a nosy detective.

The detective had been a surprise and annoyance to Cupid's plan but, being the genius he was, he had taken the man out before he knew what was happening.

There was also the way she'd passed out before he'd gotten the chloroform over her nose and mouth.

That was strange, but then again, he had messed with it to make it extremely powerful.

So why hadn't it taken them out as well?

No matter.

She must be especially sensitive to it for some reason, he rationalized, she'd practically fainted right into his arms. All he had to do was scoop her up and quickly place her into the backseat and they were gone.

Valjean winced and tried not to breath in too deeply. She must have cracked his ribs when she kicked him on the ground.

The whole incident was a blur.

He'd lingered on the corner like Cupid told him to and he'd quickly turned it when she saw him.

He waited and sure enough she came running around the corner in pursuit.

He grabbed her and then everything went horribly wrong.

She broke his hold easily and then preceded to beat the ever living crap out of him. He didn't know how many times she hit and kicked him.

Then it stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

Cupid had her and was yelling at him move his ass.

"Hey, where are we going?" Valjean glanced at Cupid, "You passed the hotel."

"We're not going to the hotel, you idiot," Cupid smiled, "It's too public. What we need is a nice quiet cabin in the woods."

Valjean nodded and relaxed as best he could with his injuries. He should have realized Cupid was smart to take care of all the details.

Cupid's smile turned dark, once Sasoli was out of the way then he could take care of Uub as well.

Mr. Perfect Detective was going to have a little accident.

Oh, he'd take care of the nosy detective as well.

After all, they were partners.

"It's a form of chloroform," Bulma glanced up from her instruments and then frowned when 17 and 18 finally came in with Zarah and Bardock. "What took you so long?"

"We had to find the chemical agent. Uub is questioning people now," 18 replied and laid Zarah out among the fallen.

"He's going to find Sasoli," 17 announced with a surprising amount of confidence as he laid Bardock down.

A stunned silence hit the room.

In all the commotion of the mysterious fainting people they had forgotten about the first energy signal that had winked out.

"Someone took her?" Maron covered her mouth, hoping she was wrong.

"Yes, someone had to," 18's eyes were worried, "or we would have found hr passed out with the rest of you."

"Uub will find her," 17 announced again, he had to believe it. He couldn't lose his little girl like this, not again.

Uub nodded and the last witness walked away.

From what he could gather a man, matching Valjean's description, had grabbed Sasoli when she rounded the corner. Then a struggle took place. The fight had moved from the corner to approximately twenty feet to the left of the corner where the chemical agent was found.

Then she appeared to faint, where another man, no matching description for him, caught her. This man carried her to a vehicle and mentioned in passing that he was taking her to a hospital.

Then both men climbed into a car and drove away.

He had gotten the make and model but not the license plate.

Uub picked up his cell phone. He was going to have to call in a few favors.

"At the rate the chemical is going through Vegeta's blood stream, he should be awake in an hour or so," Bulma concluded and relaxed back in her chair.

"And Zarah?" 17 asked.

"He's only half saiyan so it might take him two or three hours to work through his blood," Bra answered from her microscope.

"Hmm," 17 tapped his chin, "So a human might be out for an entire day."

Bulma nodded, "Yes, but we'd have to inhale it directly from it's source."

"Sasoli will have that at least," 18 touched Zarah's face, "Ava did train her in case this happened. She has been through this before."

"It shouldn't have happened, then or now," 17 sat on his wife's bed., frustration written in every line of his body.

Maron sighed and exited the room where she found Trunks frowning.

"Trunks," Maron hugged him.

"Do you remember when Sasoli was kidnapped? When we were little?"

She nodded, "We all stayed at your mom's house."

"And we acted like nothing was wrong," Trunks let his hands rest on her hips. "Is that what we're supposed to do now? Just go back to work."

Maron moved away slightly in order to met his eyes.

"No, we continue on with our lives and have faith in Uub to find her so when she comes back, there's still a job to come back to."

Trunks' mouth softened, "You know, you make me glad I didn't fall for a saiyan."

"We can't always fight, Trunks," Maron broke their physical contact, "Sometimes, we have to let the pieces fall first, then we can move them."

"What?" Uub couldn't believe his ears.

According to the guy in information, Beasely had already located Valjean's hotel room and an investigating unit was picking it to pieces as they spoke.

Only Himbon and Beasely were nowhere to be found.

"I want everything sent to me. I am taking over this case as of now. . . I don't care what the chief said!"

Coincidently as well, Beasely and Himbon were issued the same car as Sasoli's kidnappers.

Two different murder weapons had been found at the scene with Valjean's prints all over them.

In fact, only one set of prints could be found in the hotel room.

Valjean's.

Uub was frustrated, this was all too smooth, it felt like a set up. It didn't make any sense. Why would a wanted man register in his own name?

And the murder weapons, why would there be two sets for one man?

It was a set up.

It had to be.

Valjean was a thug. His clumsy murder attempt had left a witness, unmistakable description, and an identification within twenty-four hours of the attack.

The first killer was smart. He'd managed to kill several employees without leaving evidence, witnesses, and, in the end, confounded the entire police department.

He was also smart enough to pin the entire thing on Valjean.

If that were true, then they'd find some evidence to point out exactly where they went, conveniently, with Valjean holding the bloody knife and Sasoli too far gone to save.

His phone rang.

"Oh my god," Uub held his phone as it continued to ring.

The screen read, 'Work.'

He closed his eyes and answered, "Uub."

"We think we found were he took her."

Goten sat in the background while Bra worked.

"How did you know?" She asked him quietly. It was a simple question that she was dying to know the answer to: How had Goten known to pull her and Trunks away from the tainted air? Much less manage to stay out of it completely.

"Know what?" Goten was clueless.

"How did you know where to stand?" Bra turned to face him.

Goten gave her an odd look, "I'm sitting Bra."

"No, earlier. When we started dropping like flies."

"Oh," Goten pondered, "Oh, yeah."

He went silent.

"Well?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know?

Goten glanced away, "You forgot."

Bra frowned, "Forgot what?"

"Who trained you to fight?"

"My dad and Aunt Ava."

Goten nodded, "Do you know who trained Gohan?"

"Piccolo, right?" Bra searched through stories, "And your dad."

Goten was silent as he crossed the room and sat down so they were on the same level.

"Who trained me, Bra?" His voice was low and serious.

Her first thought was Goku but she knew that wasn't right. Goku had been dead for the first eight years of his life. Gohan had been too busy with school and catching up to train Goten. Trunks was only ever a sparring partner.

"You don't know, do you?" He smiled at her, pleased she hadn't forgotten. She just had never known.

Bra started analyzing his fighting style. Definite Kame style overtones along with their own styling on the marital art. But there was something under itt, similar and yet different from typical kame senin-

"My mom, Bra, she trained me," Goten ran his hands down her arms to calm her agitation. He knew she hated to not know something.

"But she's against fighting," Bra tilted her head, "Right?"

"I think," Goten shrugged, "but she's the world strongest woman, well, unaltered human woman."

He laughed a little self-consciously.

"So . . . not rushing immediately and completely on the scene?" Bra forked her eyebrows, trying to understand.

Goten gave her an adorable helpless expression, "I don't know how to describe it, Bra.

"She knew I would fight. I am too much like my dad not to. She wanted to contain it, at first, and then she just wanted to be part of it all."

Bra's brows lowered slightly to show her confusion.

"Dad always left to fight and she always waited. She knew, when I was old enough, that I would follow."

"So by training you, she would always be with you and your father?" Bra's chin lowered, "That might be the most disturbing thing I've ever heard and I'm including saiyan wedding rituals."

Goten laughed, "She's always been interesting."

Cupid tapped his foot impatiently as Valjean transported the two bodies into the cabin.

By now, the thugs at Capsule Corporation must have realized something had happened to their precious Sasoli Briefs.

Maybe the cops had even found the hotel room and were barely picking it apart. He had a time frame to keep. He had maybe three hours before they found the papers renting the cabin for the weekend.

He pulled the antidote for the chemical agent and the chemical itself.

"Where's the rag?" Cupid searched himself for it and came up empty. "Damn, I must have dropped it."

Ah, well, he'd just have to get Valjean to touch it later.

Idiot.

"What the fuck?"

Cupid glanced up at profanity to see his partner turning the lawyer onto her stomach.

"Cupid man, c'mere," Valjean backed off a little, "She's got a tail man."

Cupid rolled his eyes, "I know she has a nice tail."

"No, Cupid," Valjean grabbed the other man's arm, "She has a tail."

Cupid's blue eyes widened with disbelief.

Sasoli lay partially on her stomach with her jacket and shirt pulled up just enough to see the skin where a monkey like tail emerged to dangle limply off the bed.

"Did you touch it?"

"No," Valjean shook his head, "I thought it was a belt. I was just going to unhook itt but . . . This is weird sci-fi shit, man."

Cupid ghosted a hand over her tail, "It suits her, don't you think?"

"She's a freak," Valjean paused, "You think her family experimented on her? She's too strong for a woman."

"And this," Cupid gestured to her tail, "a side effect. Possibly. We'll just have to ask her."

"Fuck that," Valjean took out his hunting knife, "I'm going to cut it off."

Cupid was shoved out of the way and Victor grabbed the offending appendage harshly.

Then things went very wrong for Valjean.

"A cabin in the woods," a grunt answered hesitantly as Uub demanded information on the other line.

"Where?"

"We're not exactly sure, but the surrounding wood area is owned by Zarah Briefs. Not that we know where that is-"

"What do you mean you don't know where it is!"

"It's a twenty acre square plopped right in the middle of another forest. The whole thing doesn't make any sense. Why would-"

Uub clicked his phone shut and dashed into the building.

Zarah might be unresponsive right now but someone else might know something.

Someone had to know something.

End of Chapter


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight Guns?

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Ava sat up, surprising the hell out of everyone in the room.

"What happened?" Her voice was thick with sleep and disorientation, "Where's Sasoli?"

Bulma glanced at 17 nervously.

17 sat by his wife calmly, "She's been kidnapped again."

Ava's eyes cleared instantly but the madness 17 feared was thankfully absent.

"Fate seems determined to make her a victim," came the resigned acknowledgment.

17 smiled, "Yes, but fate doesn't know Sasoli very well. Uub's looking for her."

"And he will find her," Ava stated with absolute confidence.

"Yes, he will."

Uub strode in the doorway and quickly crossed to the couple, "You're awake. How?"

"She had the least amount of exposure," Bulma picked up her stuff, "There must have been less chemical to work through her blood. I guess Goku will be up next, "she tilted her head, "Vegeta will be out of it the longest, after Zarah of course. He was the one most exposed to it. Then Bardock? Depends."

Bulma left muttering to herself about balances.

Uub turned his attention back to the couple, "Zarah owns some land. They say that the murderers took her to a cabin near there. Do you know where it is?"

Ava gave him a blank look as she shook her head.

17's eyes slanted to his wife before meeting the detective's, "I can take you there. You'll never find it without one of us."

"I'll go," Ava tried to stand but her legs wobbled before they gave out.

17 caught her and placed her back on the bed.

She looked at her legs with disbelief, "They betrayed me."

17 rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine. Your body is still rejecting the chemical and until it's completely gone you'll have to stay here."

17 quickly left the room before she could find anything to throw at him.

Uub departed but not quickly enough to miss her last words.

"Find her and she's yours."

Cupid was panicking.

Everything had gone wrong in a span of seconds. Valjean was out cold, possibly dead. His plan to torture answers out of her had gone flying out the window.

She was too strong.

If she could knock Valjean clear across the room while unconscious then he had no hope of controlling her while fully aware.

Cupid narrowed his blue eyes.

Where had they put that nosy detective?

Uub flew as closely behind 17 as was deemed polite, though the android had already told him to back off more than once.

"We're here," 17 hovered, "What now?"

"They said the cabin was near here. Show me the perimeter of the property so we can find the cabin."

17 rolled his eyes and dropped to the ground.

Uub's blood boiled as he also descended. One would think the android would take this more seriously, considering his daughter's life was at stake-

A good-sized cabin appeared with the matching car parked next to it.

"We live in this forest," 17 remarked dryly, "This is the closest cabin for miles."

"Thank you," Uub nodded and then stopped, "You should probably stay here. I don't know what I am going to find."

17 stopped his half-formed protest before it even reached his lips. The detective was right, 17 wasn't ready to see the worst scenario.

"Oh, and don't touch anything," Uub pulled out his gun, it was mostly for show.

17 crossed his arms offended.

Uub raised his power level and kicked the door open. . .

. . . and lowered his gun.

Sasoli lay in plain view on a bed. Her clothes were intact, he sighed with relief, though, strangely enough, her tail was exposed and twitching erratically. Her eyes were moving rapidly under her closed lid, and her body twitched randomly as if desperately trying to wake up.

Himbon was his second surprise as he lay bound and unconscious.

A gash somewhere in his hairline had fresh blood running down the side of his face.

The most surprising thing was Valjean collapsed against the far wall also unconscious but possibly dead.

What on earth had happened?

Uub crossed to Himbon and used his ki to cut through the ropes. He patted the fellow detective's cheek and shook him.

"Himbon, wake up!" Uub nodded when the blue eyes opened.

"Uub?" Himbon sat up and clutched at him desperately, "It's Valjean! Valjean and Beasely!"

"Beasely?"

Himbon glanced around frantically until his eyes landed on Sasoli, "Oh, thank god, she's still alive. I thought they killed her."

Uub grabbed Himbon before he could take another step toward her.

"Tell me, what happened from the beginning," Uub demanded putting himself between Himbon and the demi-saiyan.

Emotions flashed through his pale blue eyes before Uub could identify them.

"We have to get out of here," his blue eyes burned with fury, "Beasely's still out there."

"I can handle Beasely-"

"Think so? He got me and her without breaking a sweat. We have to get her out of here, at least. I'll take her, just give me your keys."

"You're not going anywhere until I know what happened here."

"Here?" Himbon threw his arms out, "They said something about her having a nice tail and then something about cutting it off. Then I heard an angry growl and then a thud. Then everything went black."

He placed a hand to his aching head and then pulled back his blood covered hand.

"I'm going to bleed to death."

Uub rolled his eyes and checked it.

"You'll be fine. It's a shallow cut, I've had worse."

"We have to get out of here," Himbon gripped Uub's arm hard, "For all we know Beasely could have this cabin wired to explode."

Uub turned to pick up Sasoli.

"She has a tail!" Himbon was absolutely appalled.

The reincarnated man spun around and grabbed the human by his shirt front.

"Do you have a problem with her having a tail?"

Himbon had never felt so scared in his entire life.

"No," he shook his head rapidly.

"Good," Uub released him and turned to study Sasoli. He went for her tail so he could place it in her lap. The last thing he wanted to do was to step on it.

Himbon held his breathe.

Sasoli's tail wrapped around his wrist, this made him sigh, and her body relaxed into a peaceful state.

"Not again," Uub scooped her up into his arms and was surprised at how she fit perfectly into his arms. She was a lot smaller then he thought she was, it must be her personality that made her seem so much bigger.

He turned to the door only to be blocked by Himbon.

"Again?" Himbon's blue eyes were dangerous slits, "You knew she had a tail the whole time? She's your ex-girlfriend . . ."

A light went on behind his eyes, making them almost colorless.

Uub clutched her a little tighter to his chest.

"Then you know why she has one. Tell me."

"I thought you wanted to get out of here," Uub tried to move past him and was blocked.

"Tell me," Himbon demanded, "They were going to cut it off, you know, I guess that's why Valjean's dead."

Uub glanced at the fallen man. It was true, one did not touch a saiyan's tail without permission though he had gotten a very different reaction.

"Did her family experiment on her?"

Uub blinked at the odd question, "No, just leave it alone. Pretend you never saw it."

"How can I? She's a . . ." Himbon quickly rethought his next word when Uub shot him a dark foreboding glare ". . . unique individual."

"Drop it," Uub was becoming angry . . well, angrier. This entire day was a personal tour of hell and now Himbon thought he had the right question him.

"I can't!"

The door swung open and Beasely stumbled in.

Himbon grabbed Uub's gun before he could protest and pointed it at Beasely.

Beasely's dark blue eyes widened with terror.

Himbon pulled the trigger.

Bulma was right as usual. Goku popped up next and demanded to know what happened to Sasoli and Vegeta then himself.

Then after Goku had understood what had happened was all a setup to catch Sasoli, he revealed what happened at the door.

The two detectives had appeared at the door, the blond one Vegeta didn't like, first and then his partners. One had demanded to see Uub immediately and the other one Sasoli.

Vegeta had refused to let the blond detective in the building even though Goku had pointed out he had the correct paperwork. The other detective would have been allowed in but the blonde had refused to let his partner in without him.

So Vegeta refused to let either in but had Goku call for them to come to the door.

Ava listened closely, she remembered 17 on the phone.

Then Sasoli came and argued with both of them when something caught her eye. She took off with both detectives on her tail, figuratively, of course.

Then her energy flared and disappeared altogether.

Vegeta took off, energy flaring impressively before he too went out.

Goku, torn between going and guarding the door, had waited until he saw Uub before he too went and his world went black.

Ava clicked the pieces together in her mind, if Vegeta had gone as quickly as Kakarot said then he might have seen who took Sasoli.

She pulled out her dreaded cell phone, it was brand-new. 17 had gotten it for her the other day insisting that it would be easier to keep track of each other this way. Especially since they were both working now.

She dialed the number.

The cabin was silent as Himbon continued to pull the trigger and Beasely patted himself unable to believe he was intact.

The empty gun clattered to the floor.

"Why isn't there any bullets in your gun?" Himbon asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

Beasely inhaled a shuddering breath, "Uub is known for never using his gun, no matter the situation."

"Then why did you flinch?" Himbon sneered.

"Let's see if you flinch," Beasely pulled a gun from behind his back.

Himbon squealed and ducked behind Uub, "I told you he's the killer!"

"What?" Beasely was outraged, "I'm not the killer! He is!"

Uub stood between the two furious men, one armed with Sasoli in his arms and was perfectly calm. It didn't matter who was the killer at this point, as long as he had Sasoli then she was safe.

The door swung open.

Beasely swung around and pulled the trigger.

17 took a bullet to the head.

"17!" Ava became alarmed at the sudden silence over the phone. "17!"

A grunt, "One moment, Ava."

She relaxed instantly at the sound of his voice and eyed her twin.

He saw something.

She knew he saw something.

End of Chapter


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine Stabbed?

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The two human detectives froze after Beasely dropped his gun.

Uub exhaled and was grateful 17 couldn't be killed by a simple bullet.

17 rubbed his forehead briefly before deliberately stepping on the gun, crushing it to pieces.

"What is he?" Himbon peeked around Uub.

Beasely backed away from the android and actually joined Himbon.

17 ignored them and crossed to Uub, "I'll take her."

"You can't," Himbon burst out, "We don't even know who you are!"

Beasely agreed, "He's right. He can't take a potential witness without a badge."

The two detectives glanced at each other and quickly retreated to opposite corners.

"Who are they?" 17 glanced at Beasely, "A bit trigger happy."

"You have no idea," Uub glanced at Himbon, "They're both murder suspects at the moment."

"What!" Himbon exploded, "Who was tied up and left for dead here?"

"Valjean betray you?" Beasely sneered.

17 tucked his phone in the corner of his neck, "Give her to me. I'll take her back to Capsule Corp."

"You can't. What if he tries to hurt her?" Beasely protested.

"I'm her father," 17 rolled his eyes, "Come on, give."

"I can't," Uub adjusted his hold.

"Give her to me," 17's brows lowered, "Not now, Ava."

Uub sighed and managed to display his wrist.

"Again," 17 dropped his arms and spoke into his phone rapidly, "She's fine but they've managed to reattach. What? I'm not going to tell him that!"

17 wandered away to argue with his wife in privacy.

Uub turned to the other detectives when Beasely's eyes widened, "She has a tail!"

Himbon was blessedly silent though he was all ears.

"Don't worry about it," Uub glared.

"But-"

"Get over it," Uub ordered and was pleased when Beasely just nodded uneasily.

"How can you say that?" Himbon was cross, "She has a fucking tail. And why are you shirtless? And what's that smell?"

Beasely dropped a shoulder self-consciously, "I was also wondering."

Uub's expression darkened to an impressive degree, "I had a bad day."

"But what about her tail?" Himbon insisted then glanced covertly at 17, "Does he have a tail?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Was it an experiment?" Beasely glanced at her.

"Ava wants you to try petting it," 17 wandered back and waited expectantly.

The detectives quieted.

Uub turned his back on all of them. He wasn't going to do it with them watching. He readjusted his hold to free hand enough to gently stroke the soft fur on her tail.

Sasoli's eyelids fluttered as she smiled and rubbed her cheek against his chest. Her tail loosened until it relinquished it's grip altogether.

Intrigued, Uub wanted to continue stroking it to see if he could wake her up through stimulation alone but, as always, it was not the time or place. She went completely limp once more.

Well, at least he would be able to get here out of here . . .

Uh-oh.

"You made it worse," 17 snapped into the phone, "It's around his waist now. What should he do now? What do you mean you don't know? Excuse me."

He stomped away.

Uub sat on the bed and leaned her upper body between his chest and right arm. He made her as comfortable as he was able to at the moment.

"You're stuck together?" Beasely phrased it as delicately as he could.

Uub nodded.

17 reappeared, "She wants to know why her tail attached to you in the first place."

Himbon and Beasely were all ears.

"I picked her up and she went limp-"

"Limp?"

"She was . . . twitching. Himbon said they were trying to cut off her tail."

17 relayed the message, "Hold on, she's talking to Bulma."

Uub was tired, he just wanted the day to end. He glanced wearily at the detectives, "You both say you're innocent and the other is the killer."

"Yes," they both answered then glared.

"Alright," Uub shifted his hold on Sasoli and stood up, "We're going to the police station. One of your stories can fall apart there."

"We can't," Beasely paused, "I mean, you can't go into the station like that, Uub."

"I hate to agree but . . ." Himbon trailed off.

"I see," 17 was back, "Ok, Bulma said that her adrenaline must have kicked in and was fighting off the chemical agent at an accelerated rate.

"Her tail attaching to you is a sign of her coming out of her drugged state. She might just be sleeping off the rest of the effects though if you try to wake her. . .

"What? Vegeta? Ok, wake him up then and we'll know for sure if he saw Sasoli's attackers. Hmm . . ."

He left.

Himbon and Beasely tensed though in anticipation of the end or horror of being caught Uub wasn't sure.

He glanced at the female in his arms.

_"Might just be sleeping . . ."_

"Sasoli?" He called her name softly.

No response.

Just his luck, "I wonder if Vegeta saw anything."

"Who's Vegeta?" Beasely asked nervously.

"He guards the door," Himbon surprised Uub by knowing, "He's a brainless thug. Not a suitable witness at all."

Uub sighed, this was getting old fast.

Adrenaline, that was the key.

Ava climbed onto her brother's bed and put her hand on his chest. His heartbeat was slow and steady. She brought her fist down hard. The pace picked up.

"Vegeta," she ordered, "Wake up."

She hit him again . . . and again.

Vegeta frowned and actually swiped at her to leave him alone.

"You're just sleeping now," Ava rolled her brother onto his side, "You've brought this on yourself."

She aimed her fist for his tail spot.

Cupid was at a loss.

He hadn't expected Uub to suspect both of them.

Smug bastard, he acted like he didn't even care who really tried to kill Sasoli.

The tail thing Cupid didn't understand at all. If Uub had really dated her before then shouldn't he know the tricks to it?

And her dad . . . wasn't human . . . couldn't possibly be. . . He shrugged off the bullet in the head like a fly had accidentally collided with him.

Cupid eyed the broken gun with regret, the weapon had so much potential and the father broke it. His wits were his only allies now and the knife Valjean was kind enough to leave lying around.

He eyed the bothersome detective.

Damn him! He wasn't supposed to be up and about ruining his plans but it couldn't be helped at the moment.

If he killed the detective now then Uub would know for sure who the killer was . . . and he couldn't afford that . . not yet.

It seemed the only way to get these people was to catch them off guard.

Cupid eyed the man on the cell phone, that one had to go and soon.

Vegeta tumbled off the bed with a yelp and immediately popped up to give a death glare.

"Because you are my sister, Ava, I will give you ten seconds to explain before I kill you."

Ava brushed off the death threat, "Vegeta, did you see who took Sasoli?"

Vegeta's death glare diminished into annoyance, "Of course, I did."

"What did they look like Vegeta? Who were they?"

"I'll tell you," Vegeta yanked on his sister's tail hard enough to bring her to the floor with him.

Ava let out a pained yell and pouted at her brother.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Sasoli, wake up," Uub sat down on the bed again so he could touch her face lightly, "I need you to wake up."

Himbon and Beasely stood back about five feet away from them, any closer and Uub would glare at them until they backed off. They were otherwise ignored and feeling left out.

17 rolled his eyes at Uub's attempts to wake his daughter. She wasn't going to wake up until she was good and ready. She was a lot like her mother that way.

"Ava? Hmm, is that right? Are you sure that's who the killer is? Ok, I'll tell him."

17 turned unknowingly into the downward stroke of a knife meant for the back of his head. It's tip penetrated the skin of his neck and pierced a random relay that controlled his motor functions.

17's energy jumped into the metal of the knife and into his assailant's hand, electrocuting him and the detective who tried to stop the attack.

He hit the ground unhurt but unable to move, speak, or even blink.

Uub glanced up to see three bodies hit the ground unmoving and possibly dead.

He sighed.

"17?" Ava cocked her head to the side, "Did you tell him? 17?"

Vegeta frowned at the growing distress on his sister's face, "Do you know where he is?"

Ava shook her head, "17?"

" . . . Um, hello?"

"You're not 17," Ava's brow lowered, "Where's 17?"

17's cell phone was sacred to him and he didn't let anyone talk on it.

No one.

"Well, he has a knife sticking out of his neck, don't get me wrong, he's fine . . . he's just not moving."

"I see," Ava didn't know if she should be alarmed or not, "I'll get Bulma."

She clicked the phone shut, effectively ending the call.

"No wait," Uub clicked the phone shut, "Damn it."

He placed the phone next to 17 and then crossed to the two detectives.

"Ok, I should tie you up but I can't because Sasoli . . ."

He trailed off as Sasoli's tail slipped of his waist.

"Why thank you."

He placed her on the bed.

"Rope," he glanced around and found a large coil of it, "Convenient."

He hummed softly as he tied up his fellow detectives when a sound he had been waiting to hear since this whole mess began broke the silence.

"Uub?"

He was at her side in an instant.

"Sasoli."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on? Where's Valjean?" Sasoli stiffened and glanced over her shoulder. She relaxed and smiled at Uub, who she still notice was still shirtless.

Uub returned the smile and got her up to speed. She accepted everything with a surprising amount of ease. The hard part was showing what had happened to her dad.

"Dad!" Sasoli reached for the knife to pull it out.

"No," Uub stopped her, "You should never pull out an object that is embedded in the skin like that, you should always take them to the hospital first."

Sasoli nodded reluctantly and turned to the two detectives who were tied up. She frowned and scrutinized them closely with their lax unconscious faces.

Himbon stirred and his eyelids fluttered open to scream.

The scream brought Beasely around quickly who stared at Sasoli with some surprise.

"Why am I tied up? You're in on it! I should have known," Himbon was hysterical, "It was all a plot to assassinate me!"

Sasoli slapped him, "That's quite enough, Himbon."

Himbon glared death at her.

Beasely swallowed nervously, "Aren't you supposed to be unconscious for the day?"

Sasoli cocked her head to the side, "I know who the killer is."

"You do?" Uub was surprised, "How?"

Sasoli nodded, "I know because he tried to kill me before."

Ava found Bulma at Bardock's bedside. He had just snapped awake and was being caught up to speed.

"Bulma, 17's been stabbed in the neck!"

The scientist glanced up with interest, "And?"

"He's not moving at all but Uub says he's fine," Ava was very concerned, "Is that right?"

Bardock looked to Bulma.

Bulma chewed her lip in thought, "Yeah, I think so."

"You think or you know?" Ava was short.

"I know, it's just all of his main connections are in his neck. Dr. Gero must have thought he was clever, since, really, it was unnecessary. 16 wasn't made the same way, which saved him from Cell-"

"Bulma," Ava cut her off sharply, "How do we fix him?"

She arched a brow.

"It depends on what connection was interrupted or severed. However, since he's not moving I'd say his motor functions-"

"Bulma," Ava snapped.

"Just pull out the knife," Bulma harrumphed.

Ava dashed out of the room.

"Go on," Bardock was intensely interested in what Bulma had to say. True, he had promised 17 , his new friend, that he would not experiment and/or check out the android's blueprints but he hadn't made any promises about discussing his technology.

Bulma was immensely pleased.

Finally, someone who could appreciate her genius.

"Well, you see . . ."

"What!" Uub couldn't believe his ears, "Say again?"

"You heard me," Sasoli turned her tail swirling around her drawing all male eyes in the room, "I . . ."

She trailed off as the eyes shot up to meet her guiltily. She glanced down, half expecting to find an article of clothing undone, what she found was her tail.

She yelped and went to wrap it around her waist when a sharp pain hit her.

She smoothed a hand over her tail with a barely suppressed whimper.

Uub placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's a bit late to hide it, Sasoli."

"I don't care," she glared at the tied up humans. She pulled out her shirt so she could loop her tail loosely around her hips instead of tightly around her waist. "I don't want them looking at it."

"Why do you have a tail?" Beasely was curious.

"Yes, I think we have a right to know," Himbon stated nastily, "Especially since you intend to kill us both."

"Don't be ridiculous," Uub rolled his eyes, "The murderer will go to jail and the innocent one will go free. Sasoli, which one?"

Sasoli opened her mouth to say when Himbon mentioned the one thing that could turn Uub's attention from the matter at hand.

"I know who Scalpel is."

End of Chapter


	30. Chapter Thirty The Killer?

**AN: The wait is over!**

**Chapter Thirty**

"I know who Scalpel is," Himbon announced smugly.

Beasely scoffed, "That old case file. The unsolvable one."

"Scalpel?" Sasoli untied Beasely, "The man who terrorizes Capsule Corporation buildings?"

She turned to Uub for confirmation.

"Why are you untying him?"

"He's not the killer," Sasoli dropped the rope.

"You mean . . " Uub was dumbfounded. Ok, he really didn't think Beasely was a murderer but he was at least smart enough to pull it off. Himbon had always screamed incompetence though he did have the necessary hatred to push him along.

"Yes, let's drop all pretenses," Himbon smiled at her, "Right, Scalpel."

Uub's gaze shot to Sasoli, as did Beasely, to catch her reaction which was confusion. He remembered he had suspected that she was scalpel an had mentioned it in a verbal trap. Her reaction had cleared his mind of all suspicion. She had been outraged, confused about why Trunks hadn't called her, and determined to catch him next.

She had practically threatened him into letting her onto the case.

"Could it be you don't know your own nickname?" Himbon laughed, "Think about it. Scalpel breaks into CC buildings all over the world, forcing them into upping their security. Anything stolen never makes it to the black market."

Uub was quiet. He had thought about this and had come to the same conclusions.

"Scalpel had millions of contacts but only those who go after CC themselves are in prison so fast their heads spin." Himbon continued triumphantly.

"You're just trying to save yourself now," Sasoli shrugged off the accusation.

"That's why you went over Valjean," Himbon's tone was cruel, "I couldn't understand at first. Why?

"Valjean, that idiot, didn't know who you really were and no woman in her right mind would talk to him unless they were drunk or a cop.

"You aren't a cop. If you had been then golden boy wouldn't have gotten thrown off the case."

"You plotted it," Beasely was shocked at how they had been manipulated.

"Yes, I needed to know," Himbon was pleased his genius was acknowledged.

"You planned for me to find the case file in the garbage?" Sasoli arched a skeptical brow.

"What were you doing in the garbage?" Uub glanced at her.

He was ignored.

Himbon turned a little red in the face and ignored both of them.

"It's an ingenious plot. You root out all the bad men by becoming one of them, then the cops mysteriously appear, Scalpel makes a miraculous escape, and is on the look out for a new partner.

"Someone who is smart enough to stay ten steps in front of the cops, just like him.

"An irresistible taunt in the criminal world.

"You know, must of the criminals imprisoned don't even realize that they even met Scalpel. They knew he, or rather she, was there but only as a shadow.

"And only after the fact, that they've been caught."

"Valjean he was trafficking stolen CC goods," Uub remembered out loud.

"Yes, he was," Himbon agreed, "the ones I gave him."

Sasoli's mouth twitched.

"Yes, you were right to have me fired but you did it for the wrong reasons."

Sasoli narrowed her blue eyes, "Talk all you want, it isn't going to save you."

"True," Himbon smiled, "but you will be joining me soon, won't you?"

"How did you get past our safety guards?" Sasoli tilted her head.

"It wasn't easy," he admitted, "But that was the point. I was trying to prove myself. I never wanted Valjean as a partner. He was too loud, too obnoxious, and got too much attention. He served his purpose."

"And what purpose was that?" Uub, who had been surprising quiet through the reveal of his private obsession.

"To bring me her," Himbon locked onto Sasoli's eyes, "Scalpel, the mastermind criminal who could not be caught. The perfect partner and my equal."

"So, getting past CC security was like your resume," Beasely concluded.

Uub was silent.

Sasoli laughed, "I guess that means you never would have tried to slit my throat had you known."

Uub and Beasely gasped.

They didn't think she'd admit it even if the evidence was glaringly obvious.

"If I had known what I do now, I wouldn't have wasted time speaking."

She rolled her eyes, "You're pathetic and you're going to jail."

"Oh really," Himbon arched a brow, "You have no evidence. Everything points to Valjean. He has motive to kill you and, thanks to you, unable to testify he ever had a partner."

"You confessed," Beasely was quick to point out.

"It's your word against mine. Uub tarnished his himself when he revealed he shared information with her. Sasoli is the vigilante known as Scalpel, hardly a credible witness. And you. . . Beasely," Himbon sneered, "It's widely known around the office that you practically worship the ground Uub walks on . . ."

Beasely paled.

Sasoli tilted her head, "He has a somewhat credible base to stand on in court but he has miscalculated one thing."

"Oh?" Himbon was skeptical, "What did I miscalculate?"

"I never broke the law," it was Sasoli's turn to be smug.

All three detectives were stumped, "You didn't?"

"What are the charges?" Sasoli was flippant, "Breaking and entering? I have every right to enter any CC building I want. I have keys if it comes to that.

"Theft? I would be stealing from my own family, and anything stolen was returned.

"Fraud? We never fill out insurance claims."

She was right, they couldn't get her on anything.

"Even if you could get me on property damage, you would have to convince Trunks to press charges," Sasoli sat on the bed and kicked her feet, "And he has no room to complain about breaking things."

"But I told you about Scalpel," Uub said in a quiet voice.

"I didn't know I had a street name," Sasoli sighed, "So now you know my job, Uub."

Himbon and Beasely glanced at the silent detective. He was stone faced and not giving anything away.

Sasoli fidgeted a bit, she was sure she'd hear plenty once they were alone.

"What about consorting with known criminals?" Himbon reached desperately, "You're a vigilante. No citizen can't take the law into their own hands!"

"I don't," Sasoli smiled, "An anonymous call to the police in not a vigilante, it's a concerned citizen."

"She's right," Beasely was blown away, "She hasn't broken any laws and she can put away more criminals in a week then we can in a year."

"Doesn't matter," Himbon strained against his restraints. "I'll come after you again!"

Sasoli crossed her arms and lifted a brow.

"You're going to jail," Uub glared.

"Even if I do! I will not be stopped!" Himbon spat, "I won't stop until she's DEAD!"

Uub's jaw tightened, "Turn into a cookie."

Beasely let out an unmanly scream as light streaked from his Mohawk to Himbon.

Himbon stiffed and became pasty until he turned completely white.

Sasoli was delighted, "He's a cookie!"

Beasely flinched away violently from Uub when he turned to look at him.

"Beasely," Uub shook his head, "Calm down."

The phone rang.

Sasoli perked up and picked up her father's forgotten cell phone.

"No, you turned a human into a cookie!" Beasely yelled.

"Hello, hi mom! Yes, I'm fine. Dad's here," Sasoli nodded into the phone, "Mmm hmm."

"I can turn him back," Uub was offended.

"You can?" Sasoli glanced up from her father's prone body, "You're amazing."

She beamed and then pulled out the knife.

"Sasoli!" Uub and Beasely were horrified.

17 blinked and sat up, "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry, we just wanted to make sure it was ok before we took it out," she hugged him.

He hugged her back, "Not you, baby."

He snatch up his phone back.

"Ava, where the hell have you been? What do you mean you got hungry! Excuse me."

He stomped away.

Beasely jumped on the bed to avoid the angry android, "Stay away from me!"

"Calm down," Sasoli went to stand with Uub.

"No! You turned him into a cookie! You have a tail! And he got stabbed and shot in the head with no apparent injuries!"

"It hurt my pride," 17 appeared behind him and knocked him out cold.

"Dad!" Sasoli ran over to Beasely's side.

"He's fine," 17 met Uub's eyes, "It's better this way. Deny anything that happened here. He'll think it's just a weird dream."

"What happened to mom?" Sasoli glanced at his phone.

"I hung up on her and turned off my phone," 17 shrugged, "She'll be pissed but I'm pissed so ... hmm."

He left the cabin.

Sasoli shook her head, everything was back to normal. Or ... she glanced at Uub ... was it?

The detective glared at the Himbon cookie. The bastard had undermined everything he believed in, well, Sasoli helped.

Himbon had used the justice system to infiltrate Capsule Corporation, track down his victims, and, ultimately, manipulate evidence to point away from him.

Sasoli had gone so close to the line she had almost become apart of the criminal underworld. Where she lured out evil men to her like bees to a honey pot. She wheeled, dealed, and brought more people to justice then some cops could hope for in a lifetime.

He recalled their first meeting in the bar.

"I'm undercover too."

And then in the alley.

"I protect this company."

And in the building.

"I was helping Trunks."

"Uub," Sasoli entered his line of vision, "Are you mad?"

"I don't know," Uub didn't move, "I'm tired and I smell."

Sasoli huffed, "We can fix the smell part at least. Come on, we have to get Beasely out of here. Call an ambulance for Valjean and do something about Himbon."

"Stupid Himbon," Uub kicked the cookie lightly.

His leg broke off.

"Oh shit!"

Sasoli watched with mild panic as Uub tried to grab the killer's leg and then the killer as he started to fall. In his panic he grabbed the cookie too hard and it crumbled to pieces.

"You broke him!" Sasoli covered her mouth, "Can you fix it?"

Uub shook his head, "I can't. I . . . I can't just leave him in cookie form!"

"Don't panic!" Sasoli ordered, "Hold on."

She picked up the knife and carefully wiped off all the finger prints. She crossed to Valjean and wrapped his hand around the handle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this . . ." she turned to Uub, "Turn him back."

"What?"

"Turn him back," Sasoli repeated and tore her jacket. She used the torn cloth to pick up the knife.

Uub swallowed as he regarded the countless pieces which used to represent Himbon.

"Do it," Sasoli got in his face, "Trust me."

Uub blinked, nodded, and turned Himbon human.

"Oh, god," Sasoli paled slightly at the sight, "You've seen worse, you know, you've seen worse."

Her chin went up and she dropped the knife in the bloody remains of Himbon.

"Ok," she started for the door.

"You're a vigilante, no matter how you may defend yourself, you're still a vigilante."

Sasoli stopped and did not turn to face him.

"No, I'm a spy."

He nodded, that was easier, somehow, to accept.

"What do you mean you've seen worse?"

"You've seen more sides to me than I'd would have cared to reveal. If you want more then you'll have to decide whether you want to arrest me or you want to be with me first."

She glanced over her shoulder, her blue eyes impossible to read and then, she was gone.

And he was left to answer all the questions of the policemen who had finally arrived.

The Capsule Corporation case had officially ended with Beasely as the hero.

Uub's statement as follows:

He had arrived on the scene to find Himbon dead.

Valjean and Beasely were locked in a vicious battle while the kidnapped woman lay unconscious but otherwise unharmed.

He, seeing no way he could help the battling detective without endangering him, had gone to check the victim.

She was fine.

He then went to assist the detective when Beasely and Valjean went crashing into the wall.

Both men were unconscious.

The victim miraculously gained consciousness and he had called for a family member to pick her up.

She confirmed on sight that Valjean had taken her.

Made personal decision to let her leave, she had been through enough.

Was then joined by fellow officers.

End statement.

The police station mourned the passing of their fellow brother of the force Himbon and regretted not getting to know him better.

Beasely, unfortunately, did not remember his role in the entire thing due to the bump on his head. The things he did remember, he kept to himself, it couldn't have happened.

He chalked it up to a bad dream.

Valjean was a mystery, and since he would never wake up from his coma, he would remain a mystery.

All the Briefs men were cleared and accepted an apology from the Chief of police.

The secretaries were safe, happy, and more productive then ever.

All new family employees had decided to stay on except Goku, who wanted to train, and Vegeta, who had better things to do then guard a door.

Bra and Goten's wedding plans were in full swing while Trunks and Maron were planning to wait until the next year to start their own.

However, all was not well in Capsule Corporation, for one little demi-saiyan wandered the halls alone.

End Chapter

AN: No worries faithful readers :Looks around a mostly empty room and shrugs: It's not over! There's still two stubborn people to unite :Dramatic music: In the next Chapter! Read and Review! Thanks, Michelle


	31. Chapter Thirty One Reunion?

**Chapter Thirty-One**

A week had passed and Sasoli found herself unable to move on from her problem.

Her mother had mentioned that her being knocked out was the best thing, since it reset her system, and the worst thing, because it left her open and unfulfilled, that could have happened.

_"You have to be careful," Ava gave her a quick embrace for comfort, "You could easily bind yourself to anyone right now."_

_"What?"_

_"You're safeguards are nonexistent," she sighed, "Just be careful."_

Her mother was right of course. Sasoli had found herself starring at Tom with a little too much interest until he left the room unnerved.

It was a very sobering moment.

In her right mind she wouldn't have given him the time of day and he knew it. She couldn't work in this condition.

Zarah had to nudge her more than once during the course of the day since the new wave of secretaries included men.

Being with her dad or Zarah helped a little but even then her eyes would glaze over. She couldn't even look at males anymore, speak to yes, no eye contact.

The new male secretaries thought she was a tease. One moment she'd be flirting more shamelessly then any past secretary and then, a nudge later, she closed her eyes and her biting tongue made an appearance.

She'd even got complaints which led to her current situation.

"Sasoli," Trunks sighed, "I know you're going through a rough time but, surely, laying on the break room table doesn't help."

Sasoli ignored him as she lay on her back with one leg hanging.

"Are you still sleeping in the vents?"

She didn't answer.

"Sasoli, that's a major health code violation," Trunks whined.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't think it's in the manual, Trunks."

Trunks glared, "And what exactly happened with Justin?"

Sasoli curled up into a ball, "He saw an opportunity and he took it."

"You almost had-"

"I know!" Sasoli shot up on the table, "Believe me I know."

Silence prevailed then and he sighed, "Why don't you just call him?"

She glared into space.

"Oh, right, I forgot you inherited all the stubborn genes in the family."

The phone rang.

"Yes," Trunks snatched up the phone, "Thank god, send him to the break room."

He hung up.

"Him?" Sasoli slid off the table, "Him? Who's Him? Should I leave?"

"No, you need to stay. I need to leave," Trunks blocked Sasoli from leaving, "Where are you going?"

"It's Uub, isn't it," Sasoli accused as she tried to shove past her cousin.

"I thought you want to see him," Trunks lifted her off the ground.

Sasoli squealed and kicked the air, not used to being manhandled so effectively.

"Put me down! He can't see me like this!"

"Sasoli, would it really be so bad to see him?" Trunks released her suddenly, "You decided on him a long time ago."

"Yes, I did," she was near tears now, "but not like this! Not when I'm like an animal in heat! And anyone will do!"

She dashed down the hallway.

Trunks sighed.

"Is this a bad time?" Uub leaned against the wall.

"Uub," Trunks swallowed, "How long have you been there?"

The detective shrugged and pushed away from the wall, "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does actually," the president of Capsule Corp. managed an impressive imitation of his father's death glare, "Where have you been?"

"Stuck in a room doing paperwork," Uub leveled a look at Trunks, "I'm sure you're familiar with the scenario. So . . . where did you send Sasoli?"

"Send her?" Trunks shook his head, "I didn't send her anywhere."

"Then where did she go?"

The demi-saiyan shrugged.

"Did she know I was coming?"

Trunks nodded.

"Then why did she run?" Uub was confused and a little hurt that she would ran away from him.

The president opened his mouth and then closed it, "It's not for me to say."

Uub glanced at him, "That means you know and refuse to tell me. Fine. I am - was - the best detective in this city. I'll find her."

Trunks lifted a brow, "Was?"

But he was already gone.

Sasoli crawled through the vents desperately trying to get away.

She'd entered the vents shortly after leaving Trunks. She couldn't just run blindly through the building. There were men there.

Uub would never think twice about her again if he caught her in the arms of another.

She didn't know if he was the jealous type but she knew he was the loyal type. And something like that would be a betrayal of the worst kind especially after everything they went through together.

She was almost safe.

All she had to do was make it to her office and then use Bra's device to barricade herself in her office. Then she would be able to talk to Uub without the distractions of his body. They could have a real conversation about what was going to happen next in their nonexistent relationship.

The vent in front of her popped open all by itself.

"Sasoli? Are you in there?"

A brown spike appeared.

Sasoli backpedaled and quickly turned a corner so she would not see or be seen.

She wasn't fast enough.

Uub stuck his head in and saw her feet scooting away. He reached in and grabbed her foot, words already falling from his lips.

"Sasoli, why are you-"

She screamed.

He was so startled he let go of her and her feet disappeared.

"What the hell . . ." Uub was perplexed but realized he needed to make a quick decision.

He could either climb into the vents and follow her or track her somehow while pursuing her on the ground beneath her.

He locked onto her ki signature, as low as it was at the moment to avoid detection, and ran from her office.

"Oh shit!" Sasoli could feel his energy rapidly gaining on hers. The only advantage she had was she knew the building by heart and he didn't. If he got too close she could make a turn which would run him into a wall.

It didn't stop him.

Her bracelet buzzed and the stones turned black.

"Damn it! Not now Zarah . . ." she blinked, "Zarah . . ."

He could help her keep control long enough for -

A hand wrapped around her ankle.

She screamed again, genuine fear coloring her voice. In her epiphany she had stopped moving, allowing her pursuer to catch up.

But this time he didn't let go of her in surprise, instead he pulled her toward him.

"Sasoli, what -"

She stuck out blindly with her other foot, satisfied when that did the trick and scrambled toward her brother.

Uub wiped the blood from his mouth.

He was probably lucky she hadn't broken his nose.

He didn't feel lucky.

He was becoming angry.

The week before she had knocked him out, reasons unknown, gone back on her word to stay safe, gotten kidnapped, planted evidence, and left him to clean up the whole mess.

Now she was running from him after she had told him to make a choice.

Ok, he hadn't made one but she didn't know that!

So why was she running? Was there something else she wasn't telling him?

His phone rang.

He was very tempted to ignore it and rip the vents apart so she would have no where to run.

However, sanity prevailed.

"Uub," he answered.

"Hello detective, this is Zarah. Sasoli's twin."

Uub lowered himself to the floor, "How did you get this number?"

"Do you really want to talk to Sasoli?"

"How did you get this number?"

"Fine," Zarah's voice was annoyed, "I guess you don't want to talk to her."

"Wait," Uub conceded, he would have to get that certain piece of information later.

"Ok, follow these directions and I guarantee she'll stay in one place long enough to talk."

Sasoli popped out of her vent and slid into her brother's arms.

"Zarah, I need your help," Sasoli swallowed and glanced around nervously. She fully expected Uub to pop out of nowhere. She needed to explain.

"Yes, I know," Zarah carried her to a door where Trunks stood.

"Trunks," Sasoli brightened, the more related males the better.

She dimmed when he opened the door Zarah was walked to with her.

"Wait," she became alarmed and her brother tightened his grip. Panic clawed at her throat, "What are you doing!"

She started to struggle.

"You can't work like this Sasoli," Trunks grabbed her arms before she could do any real damage.

"No! You can't do this!" Sasoli screamed and thrashed.

"It's for your own good, Sasoli," Zarah kept a firm grip on her lower body.

"NO!"

They tossed her into the room and shut the door.

It clicked shut ominously.

The two demi-saiyans waited for the screams and pounding but there was only silence.

"I didn't know it was sound proof," Trunks was impressed.

"I added the feature," Zarah stuck out his chest proud that his invention was working so well.

The room had originally been built to house Bra and Goten, without their knowledge, of course. It was Trunks' original plan when he started a group dedicated to get his sister with his best friend.

The group members had included himself, Zarah, Pan and Maron.

The room was saiyan proof. The walls were made out of a special steel, ten inches thick, that was invented by Bardock.

It also had an interesting feature of a spray that dissolved inorganic material, invented by Zarah. It would essentially instantly evaporate their clothes within seconds.

It was very effective.

Trunks had been on the wrong end of that spray a while back.

It had been installed to keep Bra and Goten from killing each other before they could talk.

Now, it just might come in handy for a different reason.

"Where is she?"

Zarah and Trunks turned to find a very determined looking Uub.

Trunks immediately stepped to the side, cell phone in hand.

Zarah smiled and motioned for the former detective to come closer.

"She's in there," he gestured to the door.

Uub nodded and reached for the handle.

Zarah smacked his hand, "Not yet."

"Now," Trunks ordered.

Zarah yanked open the door and stored the clueless man in.

The door clicked shut and the lock instantly engaged.

An extra feature, they only could be opened from the outside.

Sasoli pounded on the door.

She had realized too late what their plan had been. Had she been in her usual state of mind, she would have known exactly what room that was and what they had in mind.

She would have been instantly suspicious of his choice of location.

She placed herself in the middle of the room. There were two doors to this room.

They messed up.

They would have to open to get Uub in and she would be ready.

The door clicked, the opposite one of the one she'd entered.

Clever.

If she hadn't calmed down to assess the situation she might have missed it.

She shot over, instantly air born. She was fully prepared to see Uub, and barrel through Trunks and Zarah.

She wasn't prepared for Bra and Pan.

Pan grabbed Sasoli and swung her around, using her momentum against her to toss her right back into the room.

Sasoli landed on her feet and pushed off the floor, already heading for the closing door.

They weren't going to stop her this time.

Bra threw a rather large energy blast at her head.

Sasoli blocked it with a yelp and was thrown back as the door clicked shut.

"Bra!" She screamed at the door, "You BITCH!"

They would pay . . ! There was no way they would get away with this . . . betrayal . . .

"Sasoli?"

She stiffened, a distraction. It was all a distraction to get Uub into the room.

She swallowed, as long as she kept her back to him.

"What's going on?"

"We're trapped. We can't leave this room until they decide to let us out," she had to stay calm.

"What?" Uub glared at his surroundings, "They can't do that."

"They just did," she snapped, she kicked the door, "Ow."

Uub stalked up to a wall and punched it, "Ow."

The metal hadn't dented at all. They were well and truly stuck.

Sasoli gasped and shouted, "You better not push that button, Zarah Briefs! Or I'll rip off your tail and choke you with it!"

Uub just gave her an odd look as she shouted at a wall.

Zarah pulled his finger away from the button.

Bra laughed, "I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"I wouldn't risk it," Pan put her arm around his waist, "I've never seen her so mad."

"Me either," Trunks scrutinized the screen, "He's getting mad, too."

"Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea," Zarah flinched as the picture turned to snow.

"What happened?" Trunks glanced at the control panel.

"She broke the camera," Bra checked the controls, "Everything else is working fine. She can't get out . . . right?"

Zarah shook his head, "All the vents are ten inches in diameter, that's why there's so many."

A growl sounded unnaturally loud and then a scream pierced the air to die softly.

"That shouldn't have been so close," Zarah, Bra, and Pan glanced at each other spooked.

"Hmm," Trunks glanced up, "I'm sorry. I was playing with the volume."

"Volume?" Pan glanced down and nodded.

"Turn it up," Bra reached for the dial.

"No, let's not," Zarah stopped her, "I think we've meddled enough."

Sasoli screamed in frustration, the vents were all too small to squeeze through and she could feel Uub staring at her expectantly.

"Why are you running from me?"

Sasoli closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool metal wall.

"I wasn't running from you. I just didn't want to see you. I wanted to talk to you."

Uub arched a brow, "Is that supposed to make sense?"

"Yes, it is," Sasoli opened her eyes to glare at her reflection.

"Well, I'm sorry but it doesn't," his tone turned nasty.

He was tired of doing this with her. Tired of the double meanings he didn't understand, the secret language, the way everyone seemed to know what was going on except him, and, above all else, he was tired of playing around with her.

Either they were going to be a couple or they weren't.

Bottom line.

"Is this a saiyan thing!"

Sasoli nearly turned just to glare at him, "Yes, it's a saiyan thing."

He caught the motion, "Why won't you look at me?"

She cringed.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I knew you would, eventually."

"Then what? Why won't you look at him?"

"Because I can't!"

Uub exhaled sharply, his hand literally pulling on his hair with frustration.

When a thought occurred to him that was so painful it made his eyes burn.

"You're disgusted by me," he concluded, "Turning a table into a sandwich was acceptable but to turn a human into a cookie, that's downright freakish."

"No," she shook her head, desperately wishing she could look at him. "That's not it at all. It's not you, it's me."

He barked out a laugh, "A classic break up line."

She hit the wall in frustration, "Damn it, Uub, you're not listening."

"You're not talking!" He shot back.

"You're amazing, all right! Perfection! There's nothing I would change!" Sasoli tilted her head, well, that wasn't entirely true.

"Then look at me . . ." Came the desperate plea. He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, "Sasoli . . ."

Her eyes drifted to meet his in the reflection of the metal wall. They instantly clouded over as instinct prevailed.

This was the male she had been searching for . . . not the weak ones in the building. No, this one was strong . . . this one would be hers.

Uub frowned as her eyes darkened until they were almost black, "Sasoli . . ."

She twirled under his hand, her open palm collided with his chest.

Knocked backwards, he pin wheeled his arms to regain balance.

She dropped to a crouch and swept his legs out from under him.

He landed with a loud thump on his back.

Sasoli pounced and was amused to see his first reaction was to protect his face.

Uub was relying on his years of martial arts training that told him she was out for blood. So he didn't know what to think when she ripped off his shirt instead and smiled into it's folds.

"Sasoli?"

Sasoli gasped as sanity returned. She focused on the ripped shirt in her hand and got off of him.

Her eyes closed and she resolved not to open her eyes again until the matter was over.

"That's why I can't look at you."

Uub sat up slowly and could only watch as she curled into a ball clutching his shirt to her chest.

"I don't understand."

She laughed then, a harsh grating laugh that was devoid of humor.

"Neither do I."

He moved to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

He backed off.

"Sasoli . . . you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

She was silent for a long time but he was nothing if not patient.

"I guess . . . we should have that conversation now."

He looked at her incredulously, "Now?"

"Why do you think they locked us in here for?" Sasoli snorted.

"A joke gone horribly wrong?" His lip curled wryly.

She chuckled darkly.

"I'll show them a joke gone horribly wrong. To all of them. They'll regret this-"

"You know, as much as I hate to interrupt," Uub leaned back onto his hands, "You're making me uncomfortable."

"You do realize they could dissolve our clothes with a push of a button, don't you?"

"What?" Uub's voice was sharp enough to cut to the bone.

"This room was designed to hold Bra and Goten," Sasoli remembered out loud, "The button was to ensure Bra didn't kill him and so Goten would get angry. He was a backbone when he gets angry."

"You helped design this room?"

Sasoli snapped up at the disgust in his voice, only remembering at the last moment to keep her eyes closed.

"No, I had nothing to do with it. It was Trunks' brilliant idea, executed by my idiot brother," Sasoli sneered.

"I knew it would have been a disaster. Uncle Vegeta would have sensed Bra's distressed energy and demanded her to be released."

She made a derisive sound in her throat.

"Then he would have killed Goten. Not very conducive to starting a relationship, wouldn't you agree."

Uub snorted, she was right, of course. That's when he noticed her playing with his shirt, idly turning it over in her hands.

"Can I have my shirt back?"

Her expression darkened, "No."

"Ok," he could accept that, "Let's talk."

"There," Zarah crawled out from the panel, "It should be working now."

Against his better judgment he had fixed the camera.

"They're just talking," Bra pouted, they had agreed listening to them was too big a breech of privacy.

"Where did his shirt go?" Pan inquired amused.

"Sasoli has it," Trunks pointed out.

"She's reconnected to him," Ava startled the hell out of them, "Good."

"What are you doing here, mom?" Zarah asked nervously.

"Wondering why everyone has decided to lock up Sasoli in a room with Uub," Ava glanced at them, "Care to enlighten me."

They avoided eye contact.

"Hmm, I see," Ava studied the image on the screen, "Can they hear us?"

"Not unless we want them to," Zarah answered.

"I want them to," Ava glanced at her son, "I have something to say to Sasoli."

"Ok, hold on," Zarah rushed to comply.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasoli lay down on the floor.

Uub glared, "I thought you want to talk."

"Well, I changed my mind," she snapped.

"You can't just change your mind."

"Watch me."

"You're being unreasonable," his ears pricked when he heard something that suspiciously sounded like a sob, "Sasoli?"

"I can't control myself," he could hear the tears in her voice, "I'm no better than an animal. Look what I did. . ."

She held out his shirt.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," she hid her face in his shirt, "There you happy?"

A feminine chuckle echoed in the room.

Sasoli sat up sniffling, "Mom?"

"I told you not to deny your instincts, Sasoli," Ava's voice was lightly scolding, "Don't mind her, she just reconnected to you."

"Reconnected?"

Sasoli opened her eyes with horror, "You can't . . ."

She inadvertently locked eyes with Uub and was surprised to find him so close.

He didn't flinch away from her and, if she hadn't loved him before, she would have fallen for him in that moment.

"Are you ok, now?" He was pure concern.

"I think so," Sasoli wiped away the last of her tears and smiled.

Curiously, he reached for his shirt.

She scratched his cheek on reflex.

They glanced at each other with surprise.

Ava hummed approvingly over the intercom, "Good, you've set boundaries. Now fight."

"Fight?" Uub asked the air, "All we've been doing is fighting."

"Now, Sasoli, we don't want you to disconnect again. 17, what are you doing -"

The intercom cut off.

"Sasoli why do we have to fight?"

"I am a saiyan," Sasoli got to her feet, "Every major event in our life involves a fight."

He got to his feet and backed off a little.

"Saiyans don't date," she announced as her tail unwound and she stuck his shirt into the waistband on her pants.

"They don't?" He glanced around taking in the dimensions of the room. It was large enough for day to day purposes but on the small side for a fight. "Then how do they find out if they like each other?"

"After," Sasoli met his eyes, "Strength matters to saiyans."

"But I'm human," Uub put his guard up.

"So am I," her head tilted, "and, as you've seen, I cannot deny my saiyan instincts."

"Sasoli . . ." His hands went up as she slid smoothly into a stance, "We don't have to do this . . ."

"We do, if we want to leave this room," Sasoli took a quick step back, "Unless . . ."

His heart pounded in his chest, "Unless what?"

"Unless you turn the wall into chocolate," Sasoli went to the far wall, "This one leads to the hallway and the control panel is about here."

She outlined a section of the wall.

She turned to him expectantly.

"Why chocolate? I can turn the wall into any manner of foodstuffs. Why chocolate?"

"We're going to have to eat a hole big enough to get through, and frankly, I like chocolate." Sasoli remarked lightly.

"I can't," Uub became panicked, if he did what she said . . .

"Why?" Sasoli frowned.

. . . then they would be married.

He clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't tell her they were secretly engaged now . . .

He was being a hypocrite, and worse, he knew it.

Clicks sounded all over the room.

"What was that?" Uub jumped at the opportunity to change the subject.

Sasoli tried to door, still locked.

"I don't know, there isn't anything . . ." she trailed off and ran to a vent, "They didn't . . . "

"What? They didn't what?" Uub joined her at the vent.

Sasoli ran to another vent and then another.

"They cut off our air supply," she turned to him panicked, "We need to get out of here, now."

"Why would they cut off our air supply?" He checked the vents himself.

They were closed.

"Saiyans are psychotic," Sasoli grabbed his arm, "Uub, we could die."

"Why chocolate?" Uub pleaded as his mind blanked as he tried to think of something else.

"Uub, no one will think you're a freak and if they do I'll kill them. You have a wonderful power, you could solve world hunger," Sasoli hugged him, "Please, I don't want to die here."

Uub held her close and looked at the wall miserably.

"Uub, please," her tail went around his waist.

"Fine, but you can't eat it."

"What?"

"Was that our daughter on the screen?" 17 glared suspiciously at his wife and the now blank screen.

Ava glanced at the screen nonchalantly, "I don't see anybody."

Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Zarah slunk away to a safe distance.

"Ava?" 17's voice was icy, always a good indicator of his temper.

She leaned back onto the cancel, accidentally flicking a switch.

"17, there are cameras everywhere in this building," Ava didn't see the problem.

Zarah gasped.

"What's wrong?" Pan leaned into her husband.

"I think she just turned off the air supply or the lights. I'm not really sure-"

"Air supply? Why would you have a button like that?" Bra hissed, beating Pan to the punch.

"I had him build it," Trunks intoned using his boss voice.

"Why?" Pan demanded, she didn't give a damn if Trunks was the boss here. He didn't have any power over her.

"Think of it as a jail of sorts," Trunks smiled darkly, "In case anyone goes rogue."

This statement chilled the group.

"What the hell . . ." 17's statement brought everyone's attention to the control council.

Ava moved away from the wall warily, it had turned brown.

A huge crack appeared startling everyone into raising their power levels.

The wall shifted out and crumbled, "Wow, the wall was thicker than I thought."

The six fighters relaxed their guard as Uub and Sasoli finished pushing through the brown substance.

Uub helped Sasoli through, making sure she didn't touch the chocolate, and glared at everybody in the vicinity.

"Sas?" 17 was concerned and confused.

End Of Chapter


	32. Chapter Thirty Two Fight!

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"This is impossible," Zarah was dumbfounded.

Sasoli lunged at her twin who was too stunned to defend himself.

"You betrayed me!"

Bra grabbed her from behind to help Zarah, which wasn't a good idea for anyone to do much less Bra.

Sasoli switched opponents in an instant and the two saiyan hybrids rolled viciously, scratching and biting whatever came into range.

Uub glanced at everyone with mild disgust with how they just let them fight. He would not stand by and watch this senseless violence.

A loud rip and a scream of rage filled the air. The second rip was in retaliation though the growl that followed was nothing short of scary.

Uub stepped into the fray undaunted much to Trunks' horror, "Uub, don't!"

He lifted both women clear off the ground by the waist band of their pants. Years of police training had given him ample experience in separating pissed of people who wanted nothing more than to kill the other person.

Everyone stood in awe as he accomplished a feat only Ava had ever been able to do successfully.

Bra and Sasoli continued to scream and reach for each other determinedly.

These actions revealed Bra's left sleeve almost torn off while Sasoli's collar had been ripped wide open.

Uub gave them a shake, "This is not time or the place-"

"Is this chocolate?" Pan was examining a brown chunk.

Uub gasped and dropped the two women to rush over to the quarter-saiyan.

Bra and Sasoli landed with a oomph. They glanced up to see Uub snatch the chunk away from Pan.

Pan jumped startled, "I was just asking."

"Pan," Zarah called.

She blinked and went to her husband. Taking in his bloody appearance with some confusion, "What happened?"

"Sasoli hurt me," he pouted.

Pan sighed and helped him to his feet, "I dare say you deserved it."

They stumbled away.

"Chocolate?" Trunks regarded the wall with new interest.

Uub just hurriedly grabbed every chunk he could get his hands on and placed it roughly into the wall.

17 hummed to himself, "It's chocolate. I just don't understand how."

Bra the scientist got to her feet with curious eyes.

Sasoli raced to hers and blocked the other's access to Uub and his chocolate. Her ripped collar draped over a bare shoulder to reveal something black and strapless underneath.

"Leave it alone, Bra, it's his chocolate."

Everyone turned to Uub who froze under their gaze.

"But how?" 17 inquired.

"That wall was solid metal prototype 2645," Bra informed everyone.

"It was expensive," Trunks crossed his arms.

Uub cringed.

Ava just watched from the sidelines.

Sasoli glared, "Liar."

"I can change it back," Uub was apologetic.

"So it is chocolate," Bra tried to sidestep her cousin only to be blocked.

Ava stepped forward drawing all eyes, "You can turn objects into food?"

"Yes," he ducked his head miserably.

"Sasoli," Ava's voice was full of admiration, "You know to pick a male."

"What?" Uub glanced up to see the saiyans staring at him with hungry eyes.

"Ok, that's enough," 17 took his wife's arm, "It's time we left."

"What? No I-"

17 lifted her bodily of the ground, "So help me, Ava, you are my wife."

She immediately stopped her struggles.

"I know," she laid her head on his shoulder.

They turned a corner.

Sasoli growled and possessively swiped at both Trunks and Bra to keep away.

Uub was shell-shocked.

"I didn't realize prison had changed up that much, Trunks," Sasoli snarled.

The president blinked as he snapped out of his food craze, "It didn't. I love Maron."

Bra blinked, "And I love Goten."

Sasoli relaxed her guard and turned to find Uub staring at her with an indefinable emotion in his eyes.

"I have to find Goten," Bra wondered away in a daze.

"Seriously, though," Trunks crossed his arms self-consciously, "Can you turn the wall back?"

Uub took a small step toward the president, "Yeah."

Poof.

Uub spun around to see Sasoli picking up a capsule, "What did you just do?"

Sasoli shrugged nonchalantly, one side of her shirt drooped a bit lower, "This room shouldn't exist."

"Sasoli-" Uub tried to keep his temper.

"There can't be a whole in this wall," Trunks glared.

"You are not judge, jury, and executioner, Trunks," she yelled right back.

"You took my chocolate?"

The cousins quieted at the rage in Uub's voice.

Trunks took a wise if cowardly step out of range.

"It's not yours, it was made out of company material and rightly belongs to-"

"Cut the crap, Sasoli," Uub stomped up to her, "Did. You. Take. My. Chocolate?"

"Yes, I did," Sasoli didn't flinch under his gaze but she had wanted to, "Please-"

"I said you couldn't eat it," his voice was dangerous.

"I didn't agree to anything," Sasoli slipped the capsule into her tube top for safekeeping.

His expression darkened though he smiled, "That didn't stop me before so what makes you think that's going to stop me now?"

"Uub," Sasoli was holding onto her temper, "I've had a very trying day. Most of which was your fault-"

"My fault!"

"-and the least you could do is let me have some chocolate," she finished as though he had never spoken.

The couple glared.

"Get away from her!"

Only surprise allowed Uub to be pushed back.

A twenty something man gave him the darkest glare in his repertoire, which after facing Baby Vegeta wasn't all that impressive.

Trunks blanched, _Justin!_

Sasoli was confused, who was this person . . .?

"Are you all right?" Justin took in her ripped shirt, "Did he do this?"

"Justin!" Sasoli finally connected his face to a name.

"Shock?" He palmed her face, "I'll take care of him."

Uub was beyond pissed, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her-"

Sasoli panicked and shoved the male secretary to the side a bit too hard. He hit the wall and was instantly unconscious.

"Her what?" Uub demanded, "Was all our . . . moments a lie!"

"Uub," Trunks tried and was ignored.

Sasoli shook her head, "No."

"Then who is he?"

"He's . . ." she glanced at the fallen man then at Uub, ". . .nothing. You don't understand-"

"I would if you would tell me!"

"I disconnected from you," Sasoli became angry, "I couldn't control myself. You saw that!"

She threw his shirt in his face.

"Sasoli," Trunks tried to get her attention and failed.

"So let me get this straight," Uub tried to see through his rage, "You've been after every guy in this building!"

He regretted the words the second they left his mouth.

She flinched as if he'd slapped her. Her eyes watered and she tried to fix her shirt.

Suddenly uncomfortable in his presence.

"Uub," Trunks finally gained his attention, "I think it's time we've had a talk about saiyan custom. You see, instinct wise, saiyans are a lot like caveman. I see, I want, I will have."

Uub tore his eyes of Sasoli, "She said they didn't date."

"Right, it's very sudden, though it can sneak up on you at times," Trunks mused over his situation with Maron, "What you have to understand is saiyan can get married almost as soon as they meet. Ask her mom, Aunt Ava decided 17 would be hers two days after she met him."

Uub blinked.

"I know," Trunks shook his head, "Instinct. Sasoli, inadvertently entered this cycle with you."

"What?"

"It's true," Trunks grimaced, "The tail thing . Well, that was her . . . It's hard to explain," nervous laughter, "It was taking action where she would not."

_"I'm not trying to win," she admitted, "Just delay."_

"Why?" He asked and instantly knew the answer.

"When she was knocked out," Trunks ignored the question, "It interrupted the cycle. She disconnected. Everyday that passed that she didn't close it, she got worse. Thus . . ."

"Justin," Uub finished grimly.

"Yes, Justin," Trunks was regretful, "We couldn't watch her every minute of the day. We have jobs."

"Why was she even at work?" Uub felt like the biggest jerk to walk the earth.

"She had nowhere else to go," Trunks stated simply, "And it was too dangerous for her to be on her own."

He shrugged.

Poof.

They turned to find Sasoli standing where the rest of the wall should be.

She turned to face them defiantly.

While they had been talking Sasoli had been busy carefully prying the chocolate wall away from the building. He didn't want her to have any chocolate? Well, in that case, she was going to take the whole damn wall.

She knew she was being spiteful, she just didn't care.

"Sasoli," Uub was vaguely horrified at the disappearance of the wall, "We need to talk."

It was time to come clean. She had to know if she ate the chocolate then she could be his wife.

"We don't need to do anything," Sasoli snapped and turned on her heel to leave.

Uub grabbed her arm and accepted the punch to his stomach that came with it.

He deserved it.

"Let go of me," Sasoli blinked back tears.

"You need to-" He tried and was hit again, this time in the upper torso.

"I don't need to do anything. I need to leave," Sasoli struck out again and hit his cheek.

He retained his grip and slowly turned his head back to face her, "Sasoli-"

He caught her fist.

"Let me go!" She kicked his shin.

He didn't flinch and glared, "I just want to-"

She kicked him in the groin.

Pain enveloped Uub as he slumped but he did not release her. He pulled her into his body, now completely pissed.

"You want to fight, fine."

He powered up with her still in his grasp and watched with satisfaction as her eyes grew wide with surprise.

Sasoli couldn't move, he was so strong . . .

No, he insulted her.

She would not submit.

She snapped her gaze to the side, "Trunks, don't-"

Uub released her to deal with the interloper.

Trunks stood about ten feet away, waving his hands in surrender.

"I wasn't going to do anything," he protested.

Uub's gaze shot back to Sasoli.

She was gone.

"Uub, you really shouldn't case . . ." Trunks tried as the other man flew away ". . . her."

The president sighed and went to aid the fallen Justin. He would just tell the employee they had used an experimental pheromone on Sasoli and it had backfired badly.

Trunks shook his head at the departed couple. Uub really shouldn't chase her in their situation. It could easily end up binding. . .

"Trunks, what are you doing with that guy?"

Trunks immediately dropped Justin to scoop up Maron.

"Maron! I missed you!"

"Trunks!" Maron squeaked, "I just saw you ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes too long," Trunks sighed dreamily and nuzzled her hair. It comforted him after the rather disturbing episode with Uub.

The blond squealed and whacked him when his hands wandered.

He set her down reluctantly and then brightened.

"You think it'll bruise?"

Sasoli was dodging through people like a professional purse thief on the run from the police. She had maybe a ten second head start, two minutes if Trunks had distracted him.

He'd check the air for her, first, search for her energy signature which would be impossible to find among the average humans.

That should give her another two minutes at the least.

Then while he tried to find her among the citizens of the city, she could make a clean getaway.

She skidded to a stop as Uub appeared no less than ten feet from her.

She ducked into a store and came out the other end.

He was there, and searching.

"Shit," she ran.

He must have a lock on my energy, she thought desperately of a way out, but how?

It should be impossible at these levels.

"Ma'am," a random guy stepped into her path, "Are you ok? What happened?"

She tried to step around him.

"Sasoli?" Uub spotted her.

"Look I appreciate the concern but get the fuck out of my way," Sasoli shoved him away.

The guy flailed and grabbed the only thing he could to stop his fall.

Rip.

The last of Sasoli's shirt fell away.

"I'm so sorry," the guy stopped in mid-sentence as she blasted into the air.

The shirt was snatched away by a very angry man with a Mohawk.

Then he too flew away and was gone.

"I need to stop drinking," the man said shakily.

He never drunk again.

Uub narrowed his eyes as Sasoli bounced from building to building in an effort to lose him. He followed as closely as he was able though he did lose sight of her a few times.

He never lost his lock on her energy, which surprised him because, quite frankly, he should have.

Her power level dropped tot almost nothing.

He became concerned until he saw the reason, she'd just entered the woods. She was still trying to hide from him.

He dropped into the woods. He didn't power down, he didn't care if he was as obvious as a blazing torch. She was the one who wanted to fight, he was just trying to accommodate her.

Now, she was running . . . that part confused him.

"I thought you wanted to fight," he let his voice ring out loud and clear, "I'm here! I'm ready!"

"It's not that simple," her voice sounded softly in his ear.

His eyes widened and he ducked, her fist just missing the back of his head. He grabbed her arm and used it to slam her into the ground.

She grasped his arm and copied the action. Her power level had risen dramatically but was no match for his own.

And she knew it.

They both sprung to their feet and regarded the other warily.

He was angry, well angrier, she had tried to knock him out, again! She couldn't just knock him unconscious every time she felt like it. He was still mad she had knocked him out to begin with and he still hadn't gotten an explanation he could understand.

"Why? It's the most simple thing in the world," they circled each other, "You started a fight and now I'm finishing it."

A feral grin crossed her lips before she stomped it down, "I was challenging you to a lunafair-"

"And I accepted," Uub watched her eyes darken before closing briefly.

"You don't know what you're saying," Sasoli checked the instinct to charge him and claim him once and for all.

Tired of waiting for her to attack, he zoomed in and swooped under her reflexive punch to cage her in his arms.

"Frankly, Sasoli, I don't care anymore."

Her eyes were dark and the feral smile returned, "You will. The winner decided all."

Her forehead connected with his in a sickening thwack.

He saw stars, his grip loosened for a second and that was all she needed. She placed her foot on his chest and pushed, breaking his hold. He was launched through the air and landed thirty feet away. She charged.

Uub shook off his bleary vision and prepared another grab. She was weaker, she wouldn't be able to other throw him though physical force. She was up to something . . .

But what . . .

Sasoli skidded along the ground like an ice skater, kicking up dirt, leaves, and twigs.

_She's trying to cut down visibility_, he realized as he stepped out of range of the debris, _She's going to try to fill the air with dirt and dust before she try-_

Reflex was the only thing that saved him as he jumped over Sasoli. She'd flown full force at his legs.

She continued the motion, she knew he'd jump over her. Her hands touched the ground behind him, she turned her body so when her feet touched the ground she faced him. She took a handful of dirt and launched.

Uub turned and grabbed her arm before she could collide with him bodily. He swung her around and prepared to let go at anytime.

Sasoli grabbed his forearm and used the momentum of the swing to her advantage as she pulled herself closer to him. She bent her legs at the hip, throwing him off balance at the sudden increased speed, his arm went around allowing Sasoli to plant her feet in his back.

He let go, he had to as he stumbled forward and twisted so he landed on is back. He shot two ki blasts into the air and was rewarded when he saw her fly backwards to avoid them.

He got to his feet and patted the dirt from his pants.

Sasoli landed, still holding the dirt in her fist.

"Are you going to fight me seriously now?" She was tense, ready. She'd never fought him before and her heart was racing with excitement.

He shot her a look as he rolled his shoulders, "I might have to. Where did you learn to break a hold like that? I've never seen it done."

Sasoli smiled at the compliment but didn't lower her guard.

"Hair is a great liability in a fight and if you insist on have it then you must learn to turn the disadvantage to your advantage."

Uub pondered that one and nodded, "But I didn't grab you by your hair."

Sasoli shrugged, "Still worked. 'A female must be able to adapt her attacks to any situation.'"

"Who are you quoting?" Uub prepared to attack.

Sasoli caught the motion and was ready.

"My mother."

He charged and was blinded by dirt.

She avoided his blind charge and was going to deliver a finishing blow to his head when he caught her fist.

He used the hold to throw her over his head and slam her into the ground.

"That was dirty," Uub used the moment to clear his eyes.

"There is no dirty fighting when it's for your life," she wheezed. The breath had been knocked from her body when she landed.

He had surprised her. It was careless of her, she should have expected some sort of defense. She crawled out of her body imprint an then had to roll out of the way to avoid getting stomped.

Uub blinked through his tears, the dirt still irritating his eyes. He wasn't going to cut her any slack. If she was going to play dirty, fine, then he was going to go all out.

She rolled again. He was being serious now, and that meant she had to get off the ground.

She rolled letting her tail unwind, it wrapped around his ankle and yanked him off balance.

Shit! Uub stumbled trying not to fall.

Sasoli swung her body around like a break dancer and hit his other leg.

He was going down but not in the way she wanted.

After he realized he was going to fall, he threw his weight backwards and arched his back so his hands hit the ground instead of his head. He flipped backwards and landed in a wary crouch.

Sasoli regarded him ferally from her own, "You're strong."

"So are you," he tilted his head, "What's your point?"

She grinned and launched. . .

. . . away from him.

He followed.

He had to.

This wasn't finished.

A weight landed on his shoulders and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Submit to me, Uub," she breathed into his ear, "And this will end now."

Heat surged through his body at her words. He could feel her sprawled across his back, her skin meeting his and her hair tickling his face and shoulders.

_"She want you to submit to her."_

The words rang in his head though he wasn't sure where he'd heard them.

_"She want to . . ." the voice faded out " . . .in saiyan fashion . . . is bloody, violent experience . . ."_

"And what exactly will you decide if I do?" Uub thought desperately, for this could very likely be another trick.

She nuzzled his ear, "You wouldn't regret it, if that's what your asking."

He lowered his head suddenly and brought it back up sharply hitting her in the face.

He bucked her off him and hurriedly got to his feet.

Sasoli remained on the ground with a hand to her mouth, blood dripping down her chin. She touched her split bottom lip and then glanced at the blood solemnly.

"I will not submit," Uub took in her hurt face but could not take it back.

The first lesson he had ever learned was to never give up. If one fought for someone or something then they couldn't give up. They'd be breaking every unsaid promise and dashing hope to pieces. Someone had to stand and defend the masses, to give up was to let them down.

"I can't lose."

He stood by his decision. He would not be seduced out of his convictions, no matter how tempting the temptress. He was trained by Son Goku and he would not disappoint his master.

Sasoli did the unexpected, she smiled. She pressed her lips together like one does after just applying lipstick and was trying to even out the color.

With her lips stained red, she rose to her feet and stood in a deceptively harmless stance.

"I knew you wouldn't be that easy," again the slow dangerous smile, "But I didn't think you'd draw first blood."

He swallowed, instead of incredibly alarmed like any other person would have been in his place, he was right there with her.

Her instincts were somehow . . .

He was starting to understand . . . He was proving himself . . . but for what?

Her tail swung like a lazy pendulum, drawing his eyes to her lower body as her pants slid off the reveal the black spandex pants underneath.

A closer inspection of her tube top revealed they were made of the same durable material.

"Ready?" She asked coyly and zoomed off to the left.

Any normal man might have ran in the opposite direction but Uub was far from normal. He was the reincarnation of evil in it's purest form and, while, Uub himself was not evil, he did not match the purity of his master.

Sasoli was inadvertently offering him an outlet he hadn't even known he needed.

He pursued.

What followed was brutal in the extreme as no quarter was spared in their quest to make the other submit. Power levels fluctuated and were used strategically for attacks as well as to hide to catch a brief breather.

What advantage Uub had in strength was matched in Sasoli's knowledge of technique and experience.

Unpredictable didn't begin to describe her fighting style. He could have gone on like this forever. It was invigorating. The only other person he had fought like this was his Master Goku and they weren't even using energy blasts.

Sasoli would not continue for much longer. While he seemed to have limitless strength and stamina, she quelled inner quivers, hers was depleting with every strike and block.

She had to end this now.

Uub broke through her defenses just as she powered down slightly and landed a solid blow to her stomach. She doubled over, air gone from her lungs and she felt him stop.

She straightened quickly and caught the underside of his chin with her head. She jumped on him as he reeled and bore him to the ground.

The air returned with a grateful gasp.

He grabbed her hands before she could incapacitate him and rolled so he was on top.

She used her knees to grasp his hips and rolled them again. She added her weight to the force she was putting behind her hands. If she could break his hold then her hands would fly full force and render him helpless instantly.

He knew this and downright refused to give her the satisfaction of winning now.

It was time to end it.

He powered up enough to force her back and was surprised when she matched him to force him back down. She'd been holding back on him, that was obvious, but then so had he.

Sasoli felt his power swell and was unable to match it. He sat up and she scrambled backwards, his hands now holding hers so she couldn't escape.

They faced each other on their feet.

"Surrender," he ordered.

Rage flared in her eyes, she might have if he hadn't demanded it. She wasn't going to give in until she couldn't fight anymore.

"Never," she growled and aimed for his groin.

He blocked it, eyes narrowed dangerously and was confused when she smiled.

She stomped on his instep and used her speed to knee him in the stomach almost simultaneously.

It didn't do much damage but it did the trick, he let go of her and she was off.

She would not submit.

She would never submit.

Uub's thoughts ran along the same lines and then he remembered the confusing scene with her mother before she knocked him out.

Ava had grasped her daughter's tail in such a way that rendered Sasoli incapable of anything other than listening.

If he could do the same . . .

Then she would be forced to submit . . .

Submit? Uub shook off the word. On the other hand, if he grabbed it the wrong way then he could really hurt her. It would have to be a last resort.

He tracked her energy. She couldn't hide.

Not from him.

Sasoli knew this and was trying her damnedest anyway. She was running low on energy, however, and needed an energy source.

The chocolate. . .

Empty calories and mostly sugar but it would give her a boost. While the boost would be as dramatic as when she was a child it would still get the job done.

She pulled out the capsule with the pieces.

It had to be timed perfectly.

She clicked it and threw it a fair distance away.

Then she ran.

Uub trailed after her almost leisurely since her energy had stilled when he heard a click which only could be a capsule.

Capsule?

His chocolate!

But there was no corresponding poof!

Her energy streaked away suddenly.

Then it clicked, she must have known he was close and might hear the capsule . . . but why would she go after his chocolate? Now?

It didn't matter.

He had to reach it first.

End of Chapter


	33. Chapter Thirty Three Married?

**AN: Sorry! My computer died and I was left retyping my chapter on my palm without anywhere to update, the horror . . . But here it is now so enjoy! Oh, and stay tuned for the epilogue! Michelle**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Sasoli cursed as she felt him start his pursuit. She had thrown it farther then she'd thought. It had to be here somewhere . . .

There!

She leaped over the pile and took the top chunk while dropping another storage capsule onto the delicious pile. It poofed the moment her feet touched the ground and she darted toward to claim it when Uub appeared.

With a startled yelp, she gave up the capsule in favor of escape. She had maybe a second for him to retrieve the capsule and give chase.

She'd use it well.

She bit into the chocolate and swallowed. She repeated the process until it was gone, thankfully she had grabbed a chunk on the smaller side and it was gone quickly.

If she'd had a mirror, she'd have seen chocolate smeared all over her mouth, cheeks, and chin like a child.

She didn't care what she looked like at the moment as she dodged Uub's attempts to grab her.

"You don't know what you've done," his fingers brushed her back.

She put on a little more speed, she just needed to wait for the sugar to hit her bloodstream which wasn't going to happen until her body digested the chocolate.

Her unique physiology allowed her to digest food almost instantly but like a human that function was shut down in the middle of a fight to preserve energy.

She was going to have to trick her body into thinking it was safe for a moment which wasn't going to happen with him on her ass like this . . .

Wait . . .

She was tiring, Uub could tell now, her movements were giving her away. He'd catch her eventually, she couldn't go on like this forever.

Damn, she was hot.

The moment he'd seen her chocolate smeared face, he'd become even more determined to catch her. She was his wife now and nothing could change that.

She was too tired to even dodge, he noted as she continued in a straight line.

She smiled to herself secretly and waited until he was almost close enough to grab her. Then she curled into a ball.

Uub tripped over her, he had been going too fast to stop so quickly. He went tumbling at high speed, knocking into trees until he came to a stop.

He quickly got to his feet and sent out a probe for her energy and was surprised to find it exactly where he'd tripped over her.

Sasoli powered down and was breathing deeply to calm her racing heart.

Uub entered the clearing hesitantly, she was up to something . . .

Her heart sped almost of it's own volition as the sugar hit her bloodstream and she was off.

Her speed and increased dramatically and he found himself having a hard time keeping up with her.

Sasoli on the other hand was trying to calculate how much time she had left in her boost.

Her tail trailed behind her, an unconscious attempt to preserve energy.

Uub lunged for her only for her to change direction again. He was never going to catch her at this rate.

That's when it happened.

He saw her tail.

And he made a decision . . .

. . . he grabbed it.

Sasoli hit the ground.

The only reason he didn't trip over her again was because he had prepared himself for any other sudden stops she had in mind for him.

Sasoli was instantly on all fours, snarling like an animal.

"What are you doing!"

Uub maintained a firm if careful grip on her, "I'm trying to win."

"LET GO!"

"Nothing's dirty remember," he actually surprised himself how calm he was being in the face of her hostility. "Want to give up now, Sasoli?"

"No," she snapped, sorting through different scenarios to get him to let go. She could go completely limp and maybe in his concern he'd let go to check on her. No, he might expect something like that. She could start crying and claim he was hurting her so he would loosen his grip which would allow her to yank away. Or-

"You know you never let me explore your tail, Sasoli," he gained her attention effortlessly, "I've been curious ever since that night."

She met his heated eyes and a shiver ran up her spine.

If she could get him close enough, she could grab his tail, evil smirk, an they could have a draw. Who ever let go first wins.

No too risky. It could go either way.

"Don't touch me."

He raised a brow, "Then give up."

"Never," she regretted the word as his expression turned sly.

"I see," his eyes wandered down the length of her tail, "I know what happens when I stroke with the fur. What happens when I stroke against it?"

Her face was blank, she either didn't know or refused to say.

Didn't matter.

He was going to find out anyway.

He ran a finger long her tail and watched her jaw clench as her eyes went wide. She wasn't in pain, he would have stopped immediately if she was, no, this was something else . . .

He did it again and was rewarded with a twitch of lips.

"Are you ticklish?" He was instantly intrigued and had all the time in the world to quench it.

"No," she lied through her teeth.

He sat down next to her with a cocky grin, "I know otherwise."

Then he started to tickle her, purposely, and watched. He had to admire her, though, she held out for a remarkably long time.

But in the end . . .

"Stop," she laughed helplessly, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Give up?" He asked idly, he had completely powered down.

"N-no," she gasped and continued to giggle.

In the end, he tickled her for about twenty minutes straight before she gave in.

"O . . . kay," she managed.

He paused his torture, "What was that?"

"You . . . win," she panted, her body was limp and her energy gone.

"You promise to talk to me and listen to what I have to say?"

She nodded weakly.

"You'll return my chocolate?" He didn't really want it back but that wasn't the point.

Her eyes closed and she consented.

"I . . . need to . . . talk . . . to you . . . as well," her eyes opened but drooped sleepily, "Saiyan custom."

"Ok," he agreed readily.

"And . . . you need to . . . kiss me," she locked eyes with him.

He was tempted to laugh. They were both a mess, covered in dirt, bruises, blood, and, in Sasoli's case, chocolate. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a cracked rib and she wanted a kiss?

Well, who was he to say no.

He leaned over her and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, a mere brush really, and was about to withdraw when her hands came up to hold him to her so she could deepen it.

He complied and then Sasoli rubbed something wet on his cheek.

He drew back and felt a buzz go through his skull but it was gone as soon as he felt it. He was about to touch his face when he saw her fingertips were coated in blood. He glanced at her about to ask what was going on when he saw she was asleep.

One answer came when he focused on her mouth, it was bleeding again. It must have reopened when they kissed . . .

He became annoyed. Did she do nothing without a hidden agenda?

He scooped her up into his arms.

He was going to take her to his apartment and when she woke up they were going to have a long -

"He's dominant," 17 wasn't happy.

"It's an easy fix," Ava told him dryly.

Uub regarded them warily, it wasn't everyday one had to confront their wife's parents after they had just brutally beaten them down and made them submit against their will.

"How did you defeat her?" Ava asked him curiously, "I was her main trainer so you could understand my interest."

"You were her trainer but I was the sparring partner," 17 groused, "How?"

"I . . .tickled her until she gave up," he opted for honestly since he was fully aware he was outnumbered but unaware he was chocolate smeared.

"Brilliant," Ava applauded, "I doubt she could have been caught any other way."

17 shrugged unimpressed.

"What do you mean I'm dominant?" Uub asked hesitantly.

"Exactly what it sounds like," 17 glared, "You control the relationship. She is yours to do with as you will."

Ava glared at him.

"What?"

Uub glanced at the woman in his arms who was smiling in her sleep. This was why she wanted him to give in, in the beginning. She wanted the control.

"Uub," Ava got his attention, "Do you want to be dominant? You're human. Would you rather be equals?"

"Yes," he nodded, he didn't want to be dominant. Sasoli was too much of a free spirit to be pinned down. He wanted her to stay with him because she wanted to, not because she had to.

Ava shared a smile with 17 and pulled a round stone, "Then give her this and you will be equal."

He accepted the stone after he maneuvered Sasoli a bit and then said, "Thank you."

Ava frowned puzzled, "For what?"

"For the stone."

Memory sparked in 17 as he remembered what happened when he did the same to Vegeta all those years ago. The saiyan had paled and denied the gift vehemently saying he 'found it' on his pillow.

Ava blushed and giggled, "Oh no. I wouldn't dare. 17 would kill you and Sasoli would be mad."

17 glared and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You found it."

He took off with his wife in tow.

Uub blew out a breath and then flew to his apartment.

It was broad daylight when he got there and he had to throw her over his shoulder in order to get the door open.

Sasoli had grumbled a protest.

He didn't notice his neighbor gasping in the window.

He got the door open and laid her down.

"Uub," she blinked trying to get her bearings, "Is this your apartment?"

"You're awake," he smiled, "Listen, we have to talk."

"Yes, we do," she sat up, "A lunafair is-"

"When you ate my chocolate-"

They both stopped and were sheepish.

"By saiyan custom," she started again slowly, "We've . . . just committed to each other. This . . ." she touched his cheek " . . . is my submission. I am yours."

Uub ducked his head, "I haven't been entirely honest with you either."

She blinked, she hadn't expected that reaction.

"You see," he met her eyes then, "According to my traditions . . . we're married."

Her eyes widened.

"Police! Open up!"

The couple turned to the door with disbelief.

"You have ten seconds to open the door!"

Uub opened the door and blinked when ten guns were pointed at him.

"What's the problem?"

"We got a report of a suspicious person with a mohawk," they looked at his mohawk, "carrying the body of an unconscious, beaten-"

"Uub!" A snarky fellow detective exclaimed in disbelief, "I never thought I'd see the day when you fell."

"Sorry to disappoint, Dan, but this isn't the day," Uub's tone was just as nasty.

"Do you have a woman with you?" Dan made a show of glancing around, "Or maybe the witness made a mistake and it was a man? After all, it doesn't look like a woman could do that in self-defense."

Sasoli wandered into the doorway, "What's going on?"

"Oh my god," Dan paled, "Ma'am are you ok?"

She lifted a brow and shrugged.

"You're a monster," Dan glared accusingly at Uub.

"Why is he a monster?" Sasoli glanced between the two men confused.

"Look what he did to you," Dan was all sympathy.

"Look what I did to him. Does that mean I'm a monster as well?"

"What ever you did in self-defense ma'am-" Dan tried to explain.

"I attacked him," Sasoli gestured to her body, "This was his self-defense. I guess I'm the monster. Arrest me."

Dan looked to Uub for help.

Uub just smiled and hugged her from behind, "Remember my ex-girlfriend? We got back together. She's a lawyer."

"Are you saying a woman cannot beat a man?" Sasoli was pissed, "What if he wanted to press charges? Will you ignore him? That sexual discrimination. I think we should sue the police department."

All the cops glanced at Uub for help at that one.

"Sasoli, here," he slipped the stone into her hand.

She blinked and opened her hand to see the stone.

"A moonstone."

The cold eyed lawyer transformed into a girl with starry eyes.

She shut the door on the cops.

"Do you know what this means?" Sasoli turned to study his eyes.

"It means we will be equal," he stated simply.

A hesitant knock.

Sasoli yanked open the door, "What?"

"Are you sure you're ok, ma'am?"

Sasoli sighed, "Yes, but I am going to attack him and tear off all his clothes," she glanced at Uub, "Are you ok with that?"

Uub made a show of thinking it over, "Do I get to defend myself and tear off yours?"

"Yes, unless the police have a problem with it?" Sasoli sent an inquiring glance at them, "You know, with defending yourself against me."

When they just stared at the couple with a mixture of surprise, awe, and longing, Sasoli shut the door on them.

Then she opened it again.

"Oh, before I forget, I'm here of my own free will and if you continue to knock on this door I'll consider it harassment and sue accordingly."

The door swung shut and the police beat a hasty retreat.

"That was a bit much," Uub was amused.

"Did you want them to stand there all day," Sasoli shook a bit of dirt out of her hair. "Honestly, you'd think they'd get the hint to leave the first time."

He just regarded her warmly.

She opened her hand again and regarded the stone, "You didn't have to do this," she closed her hand, "I would have defeated you eventually."

"I guess I wanted to save you the trouble," Uub lifted her chin, "Besides, in my customs, I guess you would be considered the dominant."

Intrigued, Sasoli leaned into his touch, "How so?"

"Well, usually, only the male proposes to the woman by offering to provide a meal for them alone."

Sasoli frowned, not catching his drift.

"You proposed to me, Sasoli, by providing breakfast," Uub's thumb caressed her cheek.

"You accepted it," Sasoli tried to remember exactly when the event had taken place. It must have been the morning after the kiss-

"I was half asleep," Uub brought his other hand to her shoulder, "But I did not break our engagement. All I would have had to do was feed you something bitter."

"Instead you made me something sweet," Sasoli concluded.

"Mmm," he pulled her closer to nuzzle her hair, "Now tell me yours."

"You were strong," she stated simply, "You invited me to your home. You were showing me what you had to offer, what you would bring to a mating."

"So these were the saiyan connotations," Uub remembered, "and it kind of explains the kiss."

"You offered yourself to me on a silver platter," she rubbed her cheek against his neck, "You're lucky I was able to control myself."

Uub chuckled and encircled her waist, "That was control?"

Sasoli slipped the stone into the waistband of her pants and placed her hands on his waist, "Yes, you broke it when you started to touch my hair."

"Oh, is that a fact?" His eyebrows lifted and he kissed her sweetly.

Her lips parted to deepen the kiss when she giggled into his mouth.

He pulled back disconcerted as she placed her head on his bare chest and let her hands explore the defined muscles of his back.

She was still giggling.

"What's so funny?"

Blue eyes flashed up at him mischievously before placing a wet kiss on his collarbone.

While perplexed he still enjoyed the sensation on her tongue on his skin.

Until she started to laugh.

She shook her head and tried to be serious but failed miserably.

"Sasoli," Uub heard the hard edge in his voice and didn't care.

"I'm sorry but . . ." Sasoli sobered for a minute, "Uub, my tail is going to move and if you shove me away again I might have to kill you."

"I'm not afraid of your tail, Sasoli," Uub flinched when it curled around his waist but otherwise made no protest.

A pleased smile crossed her face, "Oh?"

Uub swallowed as her tail tightened and loosened then repeated the motion.

It was . . .

He couldn't help the shiver that ran up his back.

. . . odd. Not bad, just different.

"Be careful," humor lighted her eyes, "It's going to move."

And suddenly he was moving as her tail pulled him closer.

It fell away like a loose rope.

"I could try to keep it under control but I can't make any promises," she lifted her chin.

"I will get used to your tail. It just might take some time," he inhaled sharply and grasped her forearms as her tail snaked up his pants, tip first.

Sasoli slipped her fingers into the rim of his jeans to feel the hot skin beneath, "Hmm?"

The long limb wrapped around his upper thigh and squeezed.

"You ok, then?" She rubbed her lips against his chin.

"Are you going to attack me now," he lowered his face so his lips rubbed against hers, "I wish to defend myself."

There was no giggling in this kiss as they clutched at each other tightly. While they had never been tame, this connection was in a class all it's own.

He lifted her to gain better access to her mouth and she complied by wrapping her legs around his waist, her tail stayed her it was and was actually forgotten in the heat.

They parted for breath and his mouth went down tot her shoulder to taste the skin there.

Sasoli ground against him in the same rhythm as her tail. His hands moved to her hips to guide her movements. Her eyes fluttered open and then she stiffened with disbelief.

Uub paused and glanced up to see what had gone wrong. When he saw nothing he followed her eyes to her wrist.

The stones glowed blue.

"Bra's in trouble," he spoke what they were thinking.

Sasoli was torn, her instincts turned traitor as half demanded she finish what they'd started and the other half raged she go help her family.

"We could pretend we didn't see it," she tried but knew she would never forgive herself if something happened to Bra.

Uub didn't say a word as he started for the door. He'd seen the emotions in her eyes and just as she could never abandon her family, neither could he.

Not bothering to put her down, he took off into the air in a brilliant display of white.

Sasoli gave him a grateful squeeze for understanding, agreeing, and being just as frustrated with the entire situation.

He returned it.

Bra paced in her lab nervously, she'd done it now. Goten was never going to forgive her. Where was Sasoli? She could fix anything and this had to be fixed now!

"Bra!"

"Sasoli, thank god," Bra turned and stopped at the appearance of the couple, "What happened?"

"You had a problem?" Sasoli ground out, while she glanced around for any immediate danger and found none.

Fury flooded her veins, if Bra had called her from something stupid . . .

"I forgot my anniversary," Bra wrung her hands, "Goten, he got me the most beautiful gift, and I didn't get him anything!"

Her distress fell on deaf ears as a vein throbbed in Sasoli's temple.

Uub was also very put out that they had been interrupted for something as trivial as this.

"I need you to go out and buy him something quick," Bra shoved a charge card at her, "You know what he likes right?"

Sasoli nearly broke the card in two when her hand relaxed and she slipped it into her tube top.

Fake cheer appeared on her face, "Bra, don't be silly. All you have to do is get him the four star dragon ball."

Bra brightened and then turned to rummage for the dragon radar.

"That's perfect! You can just - Ow!"

The scientist held the back of her head and glanced down to see a bracelet.

"Do it yourself, Bra, I'm going on vacation. You and this company can survive without me for two weeks!"

Uub nodded and left the lab with Sasoli.

They made it to the ground level when Trunks came running down the hallway, "Sasoli!"

Uub and Sasoli paused, one with resignation and the other with barely restrained fury.

"Yes?" Her tone was sickly sweet.

Uub crossed his arms.

"Bra called me," Trunks paused not expecting that kind of greeting, "She said you were going on vacation?"

"That's correct. I'll be out of touch for-"

"You can't go."

Sasoli's mouth snapped shut, her vision truly tinted red as she regarded her cousin with barely restrained violence.

Trunks was calm and cold in the face of her fire. She couldn't just disappear out of the blue like this, not without proper paperwork. She couldn't get special treatment just because she was family. He was already getting enough flak for her behavior this past week and now she just wanted to take off?

He didn't think so.

Sasoli opened her mouth to, truthfully she didn't know what might have come out of her mouth at the moment, when Uub beat her to the punch.

"What do you mean she can't go?"

Trunks blinked at the blatant hostility in the other man's voice.

"She's been working herself to the bone for you and single handedly kept this company from being shut down and falling apart. No one in their right mind would have gone as far and beyond duty as she did but she did all that and more."

"Uub," Trunks tried to jump in, "This really isn't any of your business-"

"The hell it isn't!" Uub exploded, power level skyrocketed. "I've been with her almost since the beginning and I was exhausted from just following her around. Everyone was using that damn bracelet to fix unrelated problems to the company on top of her other job."

"Uub, what she chooses to do-"

"One of her missions was to make sure you got enough food in prison," the reincarnated Majin would not be stopped, "Anybody could have gone in her place but everyone else was too busy doing their one job! No, she was to be a lawyer, security, a fucking babysitter! She nearly had a breakdown when Zarah was incarcerated! She cried-!"

Sasoli whacked him to stop him there. She'd been watching him with mixed emotions.

The human side of her wanted to swoon, so charmed that he was defending her so heatedly.

The saiyan half was more annoyed. She didn't need anybody to stand up for her. She'd done just fine on her own for most of her life and she didn't need him there.

Especially if he was going to share all her weak moments.

"You cried?" Trunks was looking at her like she'd announced she had decided to become a nun.

"I was hungry," she stuck her nose in the air and refused to elaborate.

"All I'm saying is," Uub had reeled in his temper and power level, "she . . . doesn't have a normal job so I don't see why your holding her to normal restrictions."

"What about your job?" Trunks glanced at Uub, his blue eyes piercing. "They're not going to let you take off without notice."

Sasoli's eyes widened, she hadn't even considered Uub's obligations to his-

"I quit."

"What?"

"I was going to tell you earlier," Uub glared at Trunks, "But we got a little sidetracked."

Trunks met the glare evenly.

Sasoli just stared at him.

Uub blew out a frustrated breath, "That's why it took so long for me to come back to you. I was filing my resignation notice and transferring all my cases. I also had to apply for a private investigator license."

"You're a P.I.?"

"Not officially," Uub glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "But I'll be free to make my own schedule and work anywhere I want."

Sasoli's breath caught as she read between the lines.

_"I'll be able to work anywhere you go. Whenever you work."_

Her heart pounded beneath her breast, that means . . . he'd done all this before he even known what she wanted.

"You can go," Trunks nodded, "Enjoy your vacation."

Sasoli smiled, "I was going to anyway."

"Sasoli!"

She turned at the sound of her brother's voice to find him with Goten and Maron.

"What happened?" Maron was vaguely horrified at their appearance, "Uub?"

Goten cocked his head to the side, "They had a good fight."

Zarah saw the blood smear on Uub's cheek, "You're married!"

Everyone gasped and Bra fell into the hallway with surprise.

"Does he know?" Zarah demanded, this was serious business.

"When did this happen?" Maron was clueless, didn't Sasoli run from him just that morning?

"Congrats!" Goten gave Sasoli a bear hug.

"That was sudden," Trunks was bemused.

"You're married!" Bra got off the floor.

Uub just sighed.

Sasoli was bit more violent as she struggled to free herself from Goten, "Let go!"

Goten doubled over suddenly as he gasped for air.

"Back off," she raged, "Yes, he knows. It happened earlier and we'd like to leave now."

"You can't leave," Maron placed a gentle hand on Sasoli's arm.

Had she been anyone else, Sasoli would have hit first and damned the consequences.

"We should all have dinner together," the blonde was oblivious to the danger she was in.

Trunks hooked her arm and pulled her to a safe distance, "So this is more of a honeymoon."

"Who's dominant?" Zarah was ecstatic, wait until he told Pan!

"I guess you got your assistant spy after all," Goten wrapped an arm around Bra's waist and smiled.

"You're married!" Bra just repeated, she couldn't believe it.

After what she'd seen and heard happen between the couple just that morning . . . Bra would have thought they were finished as a romantic couple . . . or they'd take at least another couple months.

Goten placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She was not usually so slow on the uptake.

"Uub, say you'll have dinner with us," Maron broke away from Trunks and took hold of the other man's hand.

"Maron-" Trunks exclaimed alarmed when a hand shot out and grabbed the blonde's fragile wrist.

Everyone went quiet as Sasoli moved Maron away from Uub as gently as she could considering her instincts were screaming at her to take Uub somewhere private and close their cycle.

"We're leaving," she dared anybody to contradict her.

"Oh," Zarah flushed a bit as he realized the reason behind his sister's behavior, "Yes, go do that."

"Do what?" Uub frowned and when there was no answer he turned to Maron, "What time-"

He found himself thrown over his wife's shoulder as she marched resolutely to the door.

"Sasoli," he blushed, embarrassed. "What are you doing? Put me down."

He was about to struggle when he felt her fingers slid into the rim of his pants.

She yanked and a loud rip filled the air.

He froze.

"If you fight me," she snarled, "So help me, I'll strip you right here."

Her fingers found the hem of his briefs and they tightened threateningly.

Uub didn't even dare offer up even a word of protest. The waistline of his pants was forever ruined and he knew the moment he was on his feet, they'd fall apart.

Besides, he wasn't into public nudity.

Though awkward, since he was taller than her, Sasoli carried him out of the building and flew them back to his apartment.

Then she attacked him and he defended himself.

Afterwards, as they lay in a pile of ripped clothing, random capsules, and a charge card, she turned to him with love in her eyes and said, "We really need to take a shower."

He surprised himself by laughing.

"Yes, we do."

The End

AN: Um, stay tuned for the Epilogue!


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the end, Sasoli didn't call Maron to arrange a dinner date until the two weeks were over.

Not that they spent all their time at the apartment, that wasn't the case at all.

They spent the first three days there working out any remaining sexual frustration and the arrival of his new P.I. license before they started to travel.

They both found that life with the other would never be boring and had actually started working some of Sasoli's cases that she had abandoned to go save Trunks.

Though they hit a few interesting snags.

On one occasion, Sasoli had been in the middle of seducing information out of a source on the dance floor when his hand wandered unknowingly toward her tail.

Uub had grabbed the guy's wrist and grounded out, "Watch your hands."

Then he froze comically, shocked that he had just blown her cover like that and the fact that he was territorial. He never would have guessed.

Sasoli blinked as the guy shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

"I don't know who he is," she claimed innocence.

"I don't know who I am," Uub's eyes went blank and he walked away to repeat this procedure with a variety of couples to avoid suspicion.

Another occasion was when Uub was seducing a woman and she stuck her hand in his hair.

Sasoli had a fit, though she had more control then Uub did. She waited until the woman went to use the bathroom and then followed her.

The woman didn't come back out.

Sasoli went to Uub with a bounce in her step and told him, "I think she just slipped out of the bar."

Uub had been very put out since it was his first mission with her but agreed they had enough information.

The next day the news reported the woman had been viciously attacked in the bathroom and had just regained consciousness. Her attacker was unknown but believed to be extremely dangerous.

Uub glared at her and she shrugged as she distracted him with her tail.

Yes, he became very familiar with her tail and guarded it more fiercely than she did sometimes.

Then there was the time where they'd been called off mission by his family. The village had been fulfilled by outsiders and they needed him to come run them off.

Sasoli had been floored to discover he wasn't the orphan she'd assumed he was and then outraged that he hadn't introduced her. Then she was sad because she thought he was ashamed of her.

Uub hadn't said a word in his defense. He just picked up her protesting form and flew to his village.

When he landed he stated simply, "It's not our custom."

She'd quieted then and then turned sharply, "Are you an adult?"

He lifted a brow, "Of course I am. I've been an adult since I was ten."

Sasoli glanced at him like he had two heads, "You moved from your parents house and became self-sufficient at ten?"

He took his turn to glance at her weird, "No . . ."

Sasoli had huffed impatiently and decided to offer herself up as a sacrifice just to be safe.

Uub, of course, had no idea of her plans and had shrugged off the entire conversation.

The introduction of his family to his new wife went a little something like this:

"You're married?" His parents blinked as one.

Sasoli wrung her hands nervously, "I apologize. I took your son without permission. I'm the dominant. You may beat me."

Her eyes closed and she physically braced herself for the beating of her life.

For surely, Uub's parents were powerful and angry.

"Uh," Uub grabbed her, "She's from a different violent culture."

His parents were silent as they regarded the woman their son had brought into their family.

"She's very thin," his mother remarked sadly.

"Are you eating enough?" The question from his father was directed at both of them.

"Dad, we eat enough," Uub embraced him, "She's a survivor."

His mother joined the hug, "A survivor in the city."

"I was raised in the wild."

Sasoli's quiet voice drew all three pairs of eyes.

"The wild?" His mother was questioned.

"The forest. My mother is descended from a warrior race and she taught me everything I ever needed to know. To adapt to everything. To survive anywhere."

"And your father?" Uub's dad questioned, intrigued now at the young woman.

"Technology," she smiled hesitantly, "The world of computers was more his forte and games."

The meeting went well from then on, his parents were naturally very curious about how they met and, with Sasoli narrating, very amused with their son's role.

Uub was very pleased despite the fact he was the object of their amusement.

Truthfully, he'd never seen his parents laugh so hard.

"You were always a silly boy," his mother remarked fondly, "Trying to save the village when you were ten."

His father nodded proud when there was a harsh knock on the door.

Reality intruded as everyone remembered why Uub was there in the first place.

Uub excused himself politely and left.

Sasoli had wanted to follow but was stopped by her father-in-law.

"This is his village," he remarked steadily, "It's his because he guards it."

Uub's mother had smiled kindly at her and suggested she tour the village. Uub would be back soon enough.

Sasoli had accepted the opportunity to see where her mate had come from and ducked out of their humble home.

And that's when she saw the extreme hunger of the village. Then she had made a decision that would forever make Uub look at her with a deep abiding love in his eyes after he got over his shock.

She was going to feed his village.

Upon his return, Uub found a massive picnic in the middle of the village with his wife as the host. He found said woman in the middle of the chaos with his overwhelmed parents as they were surrounded by very grateful young men and envious women.

There was only one problem.

According to their customs, they assumed that Sasoli wanted a husband and was rich enough to get engaged to all of them at once to choose at her leisure.

Sasoli just kept opening her emergency food capsules oblivious to the amorous stares she was receiving.

His parents just shrugged helplessly at him.

Uub marched up to her, grabbed a random foodstuff on the way, and ordered her to eat it.

"I'm actually not hungry," she had protested.

The men sighed with relief at the rejection.

"Sasoli," Uub called.

"Wha-Umph!"

He shoved the piece of bread into her mouth.

She glared and gave serious contemplation over whether or not to spit it out when she swallowed.

The men were outraged that Uub had forced his suit upon her and instantly formed an angry mob when Sasoli shoved a fruit into Uub's mouth.

Forced to take a huge bite in order to free the fruit to free his aching jaw. He chewed determinedly and swallowed.

He offered the rest to her, "I don't like it."

He had kept his voice low so only she could hear him.

She accepted the fruit with a shrug.

The men were heartbroken and the women joyous though a tad regretful that Uub was taken.

While, his parents, were a bit apprehensive at the violent display of affection, they were happy their son had made a wise choice.

Uub would later discover Sasoli had tapped into his bank account, linked it to hers, and increased the amount of money he sent each month by ten. Overwhelmed by her generosity, he had been forced to cut the number in half. He did not want to corrupt his village or make it a target to surrounding villages.

Now, however, the couple found themselves out on the town with all the couples in Capsule Corporation as per Maron's suggestion.

Zarah and Pan were unable to attend.

Gohan had requested another family dinner, determined to bring the two odd families together harmoniously.

Zarah, with small misgivings, had accepted the offer, and was surprised by his parents to be more . . . accepting this time.

So here it was time found the couples at a club dancing the night away.

Or rather, Uub and Sasoli mindlessly grinding the night away to the shock of everyone present.

Sasoli laughed, "Don't look at me like that, I taught Goten how to dance like this. Remember?"

Bra did remember and was intrigued enough to pull Goten onto the dance floor for a demonstration.

Goten's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Trunks glanced hopefully at Maron and the absolute mortification on her face made him sigh resignedly.

"You taught Goten?" Uub inquired with a thrust of his hips that made his partner gasp.

"He wanted to be a spy," she thrust back, "He wasn't suited to it. Look."

Uub glanced over and sure enough the demi-saiyan was stiffer than a board as Bra tried to get him to loosen up.

Trunks and Maron just stood on the sidelines watching.

"Maybe a change of music," Sasoli suggested, "Trunks! Slip the DJ a hundred!"

"What?" Trunks was offended but relented and trudged over to the DJ.

Some meringue and salsa drifted over to their ears but both Uub and Bra protested, they didn't know how to dance this type of music.

Sasoli rolled her eyes and held out her hand to Goten, "Shall we show them how it's done?"

Goten took her hand.

A few turns later, Uub spun Sasoli away to the amazement to the group and after a few clumsy attempts, they were dancing like pros.

"You learn fast, don't you?" Sasoli laughed.

"Couldn't let Goten have all the fun, now, could I?" Uub dipped her.

Goten was bemused and grabbed a surprised Bra.

"No, I can't," Bra was turned against her will, "Goten!"

"Relax, Bra," Goten used his hands to move her hips, "Here's the beat, Bra. All you have to do is follow me."

Blue eyes met black.

"Let me lead you, Bra, trust me."

They went spinning off.

Maron turned to Trunks with a hopeful look and he took her hand though he had no idea how to do the dance.

So they danced, laughing as they tripped all over each other and beaming when they got a turn right.

All the couples drew the attention of everyone in the club. Some recognized them, others were envious, and everyone else simply admired the sight of the couples obviously in love.

Sasoli's blue eyes flashed and she pulled Uub to her for a kiss.

He gathered her into his arms and kissed them both breathless.

She clutched at him fiercely and when the kiss ended ducked her head into his chest.

A bit concerned, he nudged her head with his chin, "Sasoli, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she laughed softly, "It's just . . ." she blinked back tears " . . .it just hit me. I'm not going to be alone anymore."

Her grip might have broken a normal man's ribs.

He returned it, "Someone has to keep an eye on you."

She scoffed, "I just . . ."

"I know, Sasoli," Uub cut her off gently, "The life of a spy is lonely . . . but so is the life of the world's defender."

He kissed her hard and, just this once, she let him control it without a fight.

"Never again, Sasoli, never again," he locked eyes with her, "I love you too much to be alone again. Not after you've shown me what it's like to be with you. You'll have to kill me to get rid of me."

She smiled.

Her response almost got them thrown out of the club for indecent behavior. Their relations were so shocked that even ten years from now they still couldn't believe that she was so shameless, that, they both were.

Uub hadn't minded it at all and was amused by their reactions. Who would've thought that egomaniacs like Bulma and Vegeta who flaunted every aspect of their bodies or Goku who thought nothing of stripping down at the slightest provocation would have such prudish offspring?

Sasoli had only huffed and stated with utter confidence, "Zarah would have understood."

The rest of the evening went on as uneventfully as possible with so many famous faces, their explosive tempers, and the public in general. They had a lovely time and Sasoli returned Bra's charge card.

Bra was annoyed to find out she'd paid for Sasoli's vacation but with a nudge from Goten forgave her.

Then the spy and the private investigator disappeared into the night. Bra and Goten went back to their apartment while Trunks escorted Maron home.

Zarah and Pan watched from above unnoticed and ignored. They had finished their family dinner with a surprisingly amount of success.

His mom no longer thought her dad was trying to kill him and his dad no longer pretended her mom didn't exist.

It was promising.

"I guess it's over," she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Zarah wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Everyone will go back to work on Monday," she remarked sadly, "I'll go back to school and that will be all."

"Hmm," he acknowledged, "but when the day is over they'll be with the one they love."

Pan locked fingers with him, "You're really sweet, you know that."

"I am not," he scoffed, "I'm honest."

Pan rolled her eyes.

"It's never over, Pan, it's not over until we die and that's not going to happen anytime soon."

He pressed a loud kiss to her forehead and only laughed when she pushed him away.

"Where do you think they went?"

"Who?"

"Your sister and her hubby," Pan glared and they started on their way home.

"Does it matter?" Zarah threw an arm around her shoulder, "They're together."

AN: And sadly, this is where this story and series ends.

I want to thank all my readers who have been with me since the beginning and have supported me through the years to continue and finish all my stories.

I would also like to thank all my newer readers. It's nice to know I can intrigue people into reading despite having original characters.

A big deterrent I know.

I think most of you would be interested to know that originally I had planned to kill Ava off by the end of **Twins** since I had wanted to stay as true to the timeline as possible.

I created her only as a device to help Vegeta and Bulma realize they were perfect for each other and once she had served her purpose then she was going to die. The original epilogue where Ava visits Trunks for the first time was planned with her as a ghost.

But Ava proved difficult to kill off. She was a survivor and a saiyan. I never thought that she would become so liked.

Then I had a problem.

If she was going to live then what was she going to do? Who, if anybody, would she end up with?

So, I went through the male cast of DBZ eliminating all the married couples, cough Goku cough, and couples, or couples to be, such as Krillin and Tien.

Piccolo was automatically eliminated since he was asexual.

This left me with Yamcha, Hercule, Chaotzu, Mr. Popo, and all the random villains.

Out of these Yamcha would have been the most appropriate because of his fighting power, which is a big factor because Ava is first and foremost a saiyan.

However, his personality didn't suit and I didn't see how it could work when I remembered the one male I forgot.

Android 17.

After the whole Cell saga, his character disappears until the end of the Majin Buu fight where he gives his energy to Goku to help finish him off, uncut.

It was perfect.

He was strong enough to handle her rather violent culture and his sense of humor would temper her seriousness. Plus, any story with him wouldn't mess with the overall timeline.

Thus, **Broken Pieces **was born.

I combined the two stories since I felt strongly that one shouldn't read Broken Pieces without knowing where Ava came from and dubbed it **The Twin Chronicles**.

**The World of Saiyans **came to me after a talk with my dad, who is also a DBZ fan.

My original thought was to write an alternate story line with Bardock and Goku when my dad suggested I just continue my storyline.

The idea stumped me for awhile.

My dad suggested an adventure for them to go on and then I remembered Bardock's physic powers.

During the writing, however, I was discovered another problem.

17 and Ava had kids.

It wasn't a bad thing but what would happen to them? Who would they end up?

In the world of fan fiction, the DBZ kids are matched together in almost every conceivable pairing one can think of and some we'd rather not.

So where would my original characters fit? What kind of children would 17 and Ava raise? And, most importantly, how does this change the dynamics of the previously established characters.

I thought about this as I wrote **AWOS**, not knowing if I was going to write more but knowing if I was then I had to set up some background. So I did. Just in case.

So all the scenes at Capsule Corp. were loosely designed with this in mind and I decided all future couples.

The fight over the ice cream between Trunks, Goten, Zarah, and Bra was to establish a grudge which later would blossom into a love/hate relationship between Goten and Bra..

The scene where the boys were sparring outside and Maron wonders in only to be shooed back in by Zarah was to show Trunks' protective nature towards her. He defended her and offered to teach her how to fight so she wouldn't be left out. It was something she never forgot even if he did.

There was even a scene for Zarah and Pan, even though she wasn't quite born yet.

Five years old at the time, Zarah had been confused by Videl's duel life signature and then expressed an interest in the baby, as a sparring partner of course.

Careful planning, and did anyone notice?

Sigh, oh well, I thought I was clever. Shrug.

So from them came two stories, **A Warrior's Path**, predominantly Zarah and Pan with a little Bra and Goten thrown in at the end, and **Conspiracies**, for both Trunks and Bra to find love with Maron and Goten.

Everything fell into place with one exception.

Sasoli.

Once more I had a lone female saiyan but this time there was only one suitable choice.

Uub.

He was the detective to her spy.

And there was only one way to bring such opposites together, murder, so the CC secretaries had to die.

I don't think anybody missed them.

And, thus, **The Life of a Spy**, the story you just finished reading.

I had some requests for Pan and Zarah to have kids as well as some of the other couples but . . . I felt I wouldn't have been able to leave them alone, as evidenced by 17 and Ava's kids.

I'm sure all the couples will produce offspring and be happy together but I'd prefer to leave it ambiguous.

Happily ever after, you know, all that jazz.

Jeez, I just went on forever, didn't I?

I guess I'm just a little sad and sentimental since this will be the last story in this series and I think I'm done writing in the DBZ universe for good.

After creating this universe I cannot bear to think up another one to replace it with . . .

I never dreamed to get the response I did and I am very grateful to all of you who shared this experience with me.

It's encouraged me to write professionally and if I become successful then I will be able to credit everything to you, my readers.

Until then, I might dabble in other animes to continue developing my writing style.

I might even try a yaoi because if I can write that then I believe I can write anything.

Blush! I don't know if I will post that story though.

But I guess all that's in the future and who knows . . . One day, I might even return to this universe and pick it up again.

Until then, this will be good-bye.

Sincerely

Michelle


End file.
